<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star-Crossed by noblecrescent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416541">Star-Crossed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblecrescent/pseuds/noblecrescent'>noblecrescent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Monsoon Seasons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventures, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), TARDIS - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, Whovian (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblecrescent/pseuds/noblecrescent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva &amp; the Doctor are now together and ready for their next set of adventures with Donna Noble! However, things get complicated when secrets of Minerva's family are revealed and Minerva is forced into a certain process. How will Minerva &amp; the Doctor react when they figure out the ultimate secret of the Moontsays? What will Minerva become in the end? *Second in the Monsoon Seasons*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Original Character(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Monsoon Seasons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1021977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello! Welcome to the second story of the Monsoon Seasons. You shall see these stories involve my OC Minerva Souza along with new OC family members/friends later in the chapters. This story will cover the entire season 4 of Doctor Who and the specials as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If there are new readers that will give this story a try I would recommend going back to the first story '<span>Next Stop Everywhere</span>' just to get a basis of who Minerva is, her background, and her relationship with the Doctor along with the background of another OC character: Kaeya. Might get a little confusing if you start right here, just saying :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For those who have read the last story, this story will no longer follow Minerva's POV and will have certain scenes without Minerva and the Doctor that I deem important to the story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just for visuals, I picture Minerva to look like the actress <span>Victoria Camacho</span>: short height, long straight brown hair with piercing jade-green eyes. She's eighteen years old and was a traveler on her own before she met the Doctor.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Minerva and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, wanting to clarify where the hell they had landed in. Minerva was actually a bit nervous due to the name <em>Titanic</em> being scrawled over the life preserver. That name hadn't led to good events...</p><p>The pair stepped out into a supply closet, the Doctor closing the door of the TARDIS, wiping his hands and taking Minerva's to lead them out. He wasn't quite used to holding her hand so openly and so he hoped he wasn't pushing her or making her a tad uncomfortable. But as they entered a new room decorated for Christmas with crowded people dressed for a fancy occasion, Minerva gasped at the sight and pulled him by their interlaced hands to a window. .</p><p>She didn't mind one bit.</p><p>"This is outer space!" she exclaimed, blinking as she looked out the window.</p><p>"Right..." the Doctor mumbled as he took a turn at the window.</p><p>
  <em>"Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population: Human."</em>
</p><p>~0~</p><p>Minerva fixed the last of her dress before stepping inside the console room, about to call she was done when she heard the low grumbles of the Doctor. The Martian stood with his back to her, beside the console, his arms seeming to be fixing something on his front.</p><p>"Anything the matter?" she asked shyly as she made her way over.</p><p>The Doctor turned around, gesturing to his undone bowtie, "I don't like them," he declared, about to make a whole lecture on why he would never ever wear a bow tie despite what she had once told him about his future self...until he <em>really</em> saw Minerva.</p><p>Minerva noticed his look lingering on her and shifted nervously, tugging on a side of her dress, "Martha usually helped me fix myself for you," she began her excuse over her appearance, "She was the eyes behind my back," she tried looking over her shoulder for any flaw she could've missed.</p><p>"No, you look...wow," the Doctor whispered, his eyes trailing her over.</p><p>Minerva wore a laced black dress with three-three-quarter sleeves. The dress went above her ankles and was quite simple in reality. There was a lace cover, nearly like a sheath, that formed a deep V-neckline while the dress's under layer covered her chest. She accompanied the dress with beige stilettos. Her hair was left down, only two braids connecting in the back with a beige ribbon tied as a bow.</p><p>"Thank you," Minerva mumbled, her face flushed, "Do you need help with that?" she pointed to the Doctor's unfinished bow tie.</p><p>"Uh, yes," he blinked, remembering how uncomfortable Minerva had been when that Zian had trailed her with his eyes. He most definitely did not want to make her feel like that again.</p><p>"It's your unlucky suit," she remarked, a playful hint in her tone.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm really hoping we can break that cycle this time round."</p><p>"Perhaps we can, you look really good," she said shyly, focusing on his bowtie, "It's funny, you know," she started speaking again, her face refusing to be any other color than red, "I would think you'd be good at tying your own ties, even if they were bow ties."</p><p>"I'm a bit nervous," he confessed.</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"Us...this ship...but mostly us."</p><p>"Well I'm not gonna bite, if that's what you're worried over."</p><p>"You wouldn't hurt a fly."</p><p>"I don't know, maybe if I get really crossed I may get a fly swatter," she playfully warned and earned a laugh.</p><p>~0~</p><p>The pair walked through the reception room of the ship, hand in hand, both studying the surroundings. There was a band ahead, playing '<em>Winter Wonderland</em>'.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, sir, ma'am," a steward passed by.</p><p>"Merry Christmas!" Minerva exclaimed after him, the feeling of Christmas doing really well for her after such a horrible year...even if it never technically happened.</p><p>They walked into the room from earlier, where people were mingling about while waiters served and the band played. They passed a rather loud man, Rickston Slade, who was talking into a mobile, "It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone. Now do as I say and sell."</p><p>"That's not very nice," Minerva watched the man go, "...just like mom and dad."</p><p>"C'mon," the Doctor tugged her into a different direction, any thoughts of her parents would make her upset and that is something he would not stand for anymore. They approached a robot, golden angel dressed in a white robe with a halo, "Evening. Passenger 57. Terrible memory. Remind me. Uh, you would be..."</p><p>"Information: Heavenly Host supplying tourist information."</p><p>"Good, so, um... tell me - 'cause I'm an idiot - where are we from?"</p><p>Minerva giggled, covering her mouth so she wouldn't interfere.</p><p>"Information: the Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures.</p><p>Minerva cleared her throat, finishing up her giggle, this being a serious matter to her, "So the 'Titanic', huh...who exactly thought of that name?"</p><p>"Information: it was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."</p><p>"Did they tell them <em>why</em>?"</p><p>"Information: all designations are chosen by Mr Max Capricorn, president of Max - Max - Max..." the Host started malfunctioning, repeating its last words until its voice became higher in pitch.</p><p>"Ooh, bit of a glitch," the Doctor reached into his pocket for the screwdriver.</p><p>A chief steward hurried over to the pair, "Sir, ma'am, we can handle this," he waved for assistance and two more stewards arrived to take the Host away, "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir. Merry Christmas," he followed the other two employees, "That's another one down. What's going on with these things?"</p><p>"Hm, see this is why ships aren't called the Titanic anymore...they start malfunctioning..." Minerva shook her head, stopping when she noticed the Doctor looking at her with a fond smile, "...what?"</p><p>"You're really adorable, do you know that?"</p><p>"...my grandparents used to tell me that," she shrugged, her cheeks turning to a pink tinge, "Plus uncle Aaron."</p><p>"Would you care for a dance?" he stepped up to her, one hand behind his back and the other offering to her.</p><p>"You know how to dance now?"</p><p>"I always danced for you, to make you feel better," he took her hand, "Now I do it because it's our date, our <em>first</em> date."</p><p>"Oooh, I like the sound of that," she immediately grinned.</p><p>"So do I," he led her over to the dance floor where several couples were dancing.</p><p>They positioned themselves as usual and started to dance, the Doctor actually doing a decent job. Perhaps John Smith had seeped a little through <em>him</em>.</p><p>He dipped Minerva, grinning proudly at the fact she was blushing deep red again, "You know, I should've done this the last couple of times we've danced..."</p><p>"Done what?" she whispered.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows, his playful grin fading as he pressed his lips to hers. He slowly brought them back up from the dip without breaking their kiss.</p><p>Before Minerva felt herself get really lost into the kiss, she pulled away, feeling so hazy, "Wow...yeah, that would've been nice."</p><p>"My beautiful complexion," he reminded, thinking of the 1950's and even the guinguette.</p><p>"Ugly complexion," she corrected sadly.</p><p>"Nah, I see beauty both inside and out. And your complexion has made you stronger, cliche or not."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>"Well, you're certainly complex...and...<em>very</em> good looking," she breathed, her blush deepening, "Has it made you stronger?"</p><p>"Fair game, Clever Girl," he conceded, "But...maybe not stronger, but it's definitely added perspective to my life. I've lost so much and it's made me realize that I can't waste time. I may have all the time in the world but it's nothing if I'm gonna be alone for it."</p><p>"I'm here, and I can promise you I will always try to be there...for as long as I can."</p><p>He smiled, however a sad one. <em>Time</em> would be a mighty strong issue for them...but he didn't want to think about it, at least not right now. Not when, after such a horrible, dark year had passed, or technically hadn't, there was finally something, <em>someone</em>, that made it all better.</p><p>"Doctor, I know this is off topic and all...but I just have to ask," Minerva bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't ruin this date...and potentially her relationship.</p><p>"Ask away," he grinned.</p><p>"You're really going to help Kaeya, right?"</p><p>His grin faded and he looked down at her, "Why are you asking me that?"</p><p>"Because I want to make it clear that I won't stand in the way or make one of those jealous girlfriend scenes if you're going to help her. I don't want you to go back on your word just for me. <em>I </em>want to help her too."</p><p>"I'm going to help her, I promise," he nodded.</p><p>"And...if you still have lingering feelings for her, well...it may be best to get that out in the open."</p><p>"Are you doubting my feelings for you?" he stepped back, ending their dance for the moment.</p><p>"It's not <em>doubt</em>," she continued with nervousness, "I know you feel something for me but put yourself in my shoes. I spent a year thinking, debating what your feelings were for me...what they were for Rose and Kaeya. I just want you to be sure of yourself because when Kaeya comes back, she's gonna want to be with you and I don't want my heart broken...I don't think I deserve that."</p><p>He sighed deeply, understanding Minerva's feelings. He beat himself up for all the pain he caused her throughout the last year, and even the year before where he practically ignored her. She didn't have an easy life and looking at it now <em>he</em> made it even <em>more</em> complicated. He added death threats, confusion, emotional pain; that was all him. But he knew, he was sure of what he wanted. He wanted...Minerva. Kaeya, she was still apparently the woman he met centuries ago, only sick, and what they had was something he would never forget. She was his first love and sure, it may not be entirely erased but it wasn't like he loved her anymore. He had a soft spot for her, but he wanted Minerva. Even before thinking of Kaeya he felt more inclined to Minerva, <em>especially</em> after 1913. He didn't want to leave her side, he wanted to make sure she was always alright, and most certainly <em>happy</em>. But beyond that, he wanted to be with her at all times.</p><p>When Kaeya returned, he would help her, but that would be it. He would still be friends but...that was all he could offer.</p><p>He reached for Minerva's hand, reconnecting them for their dance, "I know it's hard to trust me and my feelings, I get it. But I want you, no, I <em>need</em> you, to understand who I choose. Without realizing it, my hearts had already chosen <em>you</em>...my mind was just a bit slower."</p><p>"Twenty-six more brains than I and you're slower?"</p><p>"When it's about you then yes," he nodded, "But listen to me, I won't <em>ever </em>break your heart. Because if I do, I will personally throw myself into a black hole."</p><p>"It's <em>me</em>, then?" she asked meekly, "You chose me?"</p><p>"You're clever, listen to my words carefully," he pressed his forehead onto hers.</p><p>"And when Kaeya returns?"</p><p>"She'll receive our help and I'll set things straight."</p><p>"What if she's not happy? I wouldn't be..."</p><p>"There's not much I'd be able to do for her then," he shrugged.</p><p>"I'm really glad to hear all this," she admitted, nervously smiling, "You pick <em>me</em>..."</p><p>He cupped her face and smiled, "Of course I pick you, Clever Girl," he gave her a kiss to prove his words had been real.</p><p>~0~</p><p>A young blonde waitress, Astrid, accidentally bumped into Rickston Slade, and dropped her tray of drinks.</p><p>"For Tov's sake, look where you're going! This jacket's a genuine Earth antique," Rickston growled, looking down at his wet shirt.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir," Astrid got down to pick up the shards of broken glass from the floor.</p><p>"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain."</p><p>"Hey, that's no way to speak someone," Minerva walked over, the man almost scoffing there was a second woman trying to annoy him, "It's Christmas."</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, "The woman dropped her drinks on me!"</p><p>"It was an accident. And my name is Minerva, you don't have to take that tone with me," she crossed her arms, "You do better if you speak in a proper manner."</p><p>"I am one of the most important people you'll ever meet, sweetheart," he sneered, "And <em>you</em> would do best to shut the hell up!" Minerva flinched at his high voice, "Do you know who I am?"</p><p>"No, but do you wanna know who <em>I </em>am?" the Doctor cut in angrily, walking in front of Minerva, "I'm gonna be the one to shut you up if you talk to my girlfriend like that again. Now vamoose."</p><p>"But she's the one that-"</p><p>"I said <em>leave</em>," the Doctor stepped up, gritting his teeth. He was not gonna let some snooty humanoid alien yell at his Clever Girl. He knew she was more than capable of defending herself, seeing as she had spent so much time being on her own, but now <em>he </em>was her boyfriend and he would defend her from people like that man.</p><p>Rickston huffed and walked off, giving Minerva a nasty glare.</p><p>The Doctor watched the man go, turning around only when he was sure Rickston was truly gone, "Minerva?" she gave him a hug, nodding her thanks, "Miss?" he looked at the waitress who quickly met his gaze at his call.</p><p>"Thank you both," Astrid said, "I didn't mean to cause trouble, honest. I was walking and I tripped, and..." she sighed, this would certainly put a dent in her job duration.</p><p>"It's alright, it wasn't your fault," Minerva let go of the Doctor and helped her pick up the remaining glass from the floor.</p><p>"Oh n-no, no, this is my job," Astrid tried to shoo Minerva's hands away.</p><p>"Please, if I didn't let the maids at my house serve me, what makes you think I'm gonna allow it <em>now</em>?" Minerva shook her head, smiling at the thought of her actually letting someone serve her, "I don't think so!" she set the last of the glass on the tray and stood up, Astrid following.</p><p>"That's quite a change from all the passengers I've served," Astrid confessed, sheepishly.</p><p>"You'll come to realize my girlfriend is not like anyone else you've met," the Doctor announced, rather proudly as he wound an arm around Minerva's waist. He wasted time in realizing that as well, he would make everyone see it on the first spot.</p><p>"I see that," Astrid nodded, seeing Minerva blush at the remarks.</p><p>"I'm the Doctor," he held out his free hand for the blonde.</p><p>"Astrid Peth," she shook his hand.</p><p>"Minerva Souza," the brunette held her hand out as well, Astrid nodding and shaking it next, "Merry Christmas, by the way. Hope someone's told you that before us."</p><p>Astrid chuckled at the nonsense, "No, no one ever really does."</p><p>"Well, here's a second time around, Merry Christmas."</p><p>"Thank you ma'am."</p><p>"Oh please don't," Minerva shook her head, glancing up at the Doctor, "Ma'am makes me feel old."</p><p>"That's how I feel when they call me 'sir'," he grimaced.</p><p>"You enjoying the cruise?" Astrid asked the two.</p><p>"We think it's lovely," Minerva replied, glancing around, "I've never actually been on a cruise. And it's a shame cause if it ever drowned, I would be the first to survive."</p><p>The Doctor chuckled, "Cause that doesn't sound conceited!"</p><p>"What? It's not my fault I'm a good swimmer! Coach said I could've made to the Olympics if I wanted."</p><p>"You had a coach?"</p><p>"Yeah, that was the one good thing my parents did for me. They let me take swimming classes. I was really good!"</p><p>Astrid glanced from one to another, highly amused at their lack of attention span. They acted like she wasn't currently there and not in a bad way either. They seemed so focused on each other, so...inclined to each other.</p><p>"I'd like to see you then," the Doctor nudged her, "The TARDIS sure won't hide the swimming pool from you."</p><p>"She's angry with you, you shouldn't hit her with a hammer," Minerva rolled her eyes, by chance seeing Astrid again and remembering where they currently stood, "Oh, I am so sorry Astrid! We didn't mean to ignore you, really, we're sorry." She <em>never</em> wanted to make anyone feel like they've been ignored, and Astrid seemed so nice that she was most definitely on that list.</p><p>"No worries, maa..." she paused as Minerva gave her a sharp look, reminding her of the name she was supposed to use, "...Minerva. No worries, <em>Minerva</em>."</p><p>Minerva nodded, "So are you liking the cruise? If I do remember the lessons," she glanced at the Doctor, recalling his many lessons of the great outerspace, "Planet Sto is quite far from Earth."</p><p>"Oh, it doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, traveled all the way here...and I'm still waiting on tables," Astrid gestured to her tray and walked away, stopping by a table near a window.</p><p>"No shore leave?" the Doctor asked, the pair following her.</p><p>"We're not allowed. They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading off to the stars and I always dreamt of...It sounds daft."</p><p>"Believe me, I've always dreamt of traveling the world. One could say I'm making it..." Minerva smiled, resting her head on the Doctor's arm.</p><p>"You dreamt of another sky. New sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life. Why stand still when there's all that life out there?" the Doctor smiled, bringing the brunette closer to him, both thinking the same way of their travels, of their lives.</p><p>"So...I take it you two travel a lot, then?" Astrid guessed with full certainty it was that way.</p><p>"All the time. Just for fun," Minerva replied.</p><p>"Well, that's the plan. Never quite works..." the Doctor sighed.</p><p>"Must be rich, though," Astrid said.</p><p>"Haven't got a penny," the Doctor whispered, Astrid's eyes widening, "But <em>she's</em> loaded," he nodded to Minerva.</p><p>"I'm not 'loaded'," Minerva crossed her arms, "My parents do have a good economical status...but that's <em>them</em>. I'm just Minerva, the stowaway."</p><p>Both smiled at each other, Astrid standing there awkwardly until they finished up their little moment, "How did you get on board?" she asked. She knew there was tons of security around the ship. How did those two manage to sneak in?</p><p>"Accident. We've got this, sort of, ship thing. I was just rebuilding her. Left the defenses down, bumped into the Titanic. Here we are. Bit of a party, I thought "Why not have a first date here?" the Doctor smiled at Minerva.</p><p>"I should report you two," Astrid looked between them, the thought never crossing her mind.</p><p>"Go ahead and try," Minerva smirked, knowing she wouldn't do it.</p><p>"I'll get you a drink..." she declared instead, leaning forwards and whispering, "...on the house," and she walked off.</p><p>"She seems lovely," Minerva remarked and turned to the Doctor, "And thank you, by the way."</p><p>"For what?" he frowned, what had he done now?</p><p>"For defending me against that snooty man," she reminded, "It was awfully nice hearing you say 'girlfriend' several times."</p><p>"Well that's what you are to me," he stepped closer, "Um...I mean...if you'd <em>like</em> to be..." it had occurred to him that while they did establish a relationship, he hadn't technically asked her if she <em>wanted</em> to be called his girlfriend.</p><p>She leaned up, only having to do it slightly with the heels she was wearing, and pecked his lips, "I think it's fantastic. I've got a boyfriend for the first time in my life."</p><p>"First kiss, first boyfriend..." the Doctor beamed, "...I'm off to a good start!"</p><p>"Wonder what else you might be the first of..." she smirked and winked, walking off.</p><p>It took the Doctor several minutes to realize her implication and when the light bulb went on...he blushed like a tomato!</p><p>~0~</p><p>Morvin and Foon Van Hoff sat at their table, trying to ignore a group of first-class passengers on the next table who were laughing and pointing at them due to their dress attire. It wasn't their fault they had fallen for a trick that said they had to use country-western outfits.</p><p>"Just ignore 'em," Movrin said to his wife.</p><p>"What's going on with them?" Minerva plopped herself on the chair beside Morvin, the Doctor sitting beside her.</p><p>"Yeah, something's tickled them," the Doctor agreed.</p><p>"They told us it was fancy dress. Very funny, I'm sure," Foon rolled her eyes.</p><p>"They're just pickin' on us because we haven't paid. We won our tickets in a competition," Morvin explained.</p><p>"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in "By the Light of the Asteroid". Did you ever watch..."</p><p>"Is that the one with the twins?" the Doctor asked.</p><p>"That's it. Oh, it's marvelous," Foon laughed.</p><p>"Probably not good enough for that lot," Morvin sighed, motioning to the laughing crowd, "They think we should be in steerage."</p><p>"Well, that's not nice," Minerva glanced back at the passengers.</p><p>"Certainly can't have that," the Doctor reached into his pocket, Minerva smirking when she realized. He held the sonic at his side and aimed it behind him. The champagne of the passenger's table popped its cork and sprayed them all.</p><p>"Did-did you do that?" Foon asked the Doctor, blinking as she looked from him to the passengers.</p><p>"Maybe," he shrugged and put away his screwdriver.</p><p>"Oh, we like you," she said.</p><p>"That makes three," Minerva sighed with content. He beamed and pecked her lips.</p><p>"I'm Morvin van Hoff," the man reached and shook the Doctor's hand, "This is my good woman, Foon," he gestured to his wife as he moved on to shake Minerva's hand.</p><p>"Foon. Hello, I'm the Doctor," he shook her hand, "This is my lovely girlfriend." Oh yes, he will definitely love saying that from now on. "Minerva Souza."</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Minerva shook Foon's hand.</p><p>"Pretty little thing," Foon smiled, "Although you could use some more meat on you, have a buffalo wing."</p><p>Minerva chuckled, "No thank you."</p><p>"Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7," a man's voice called from a distance.</p><p>Foon took out a ticket, "Red 6-7. That's us," she stood up followed by Morvin, "Are you Red 6-7?"</p><p>"Oooh, can we?" Minerva looked at the Doctor.</p><p>"This whole not able to deny you anything is gonna get me into trouble, I can see it," he shook his head, yet smiled nonetheless at her beam, "C'mon!"</p><p>"Come on," Morvin put an arm around Foon, "We're going to Earth."</p><p>"Heeey..." Minerva's head lulled to the Doctor's, her eyes sparking with an idea, "...want to add a third person to this trip?"</p><p>"Who?" the Doctor looked around, they didn't quite know anyone around the ship.</p><p>"I've got you that drink," Astrid showed up with two glasses for the pair.</p><p>"Oooh," the Doctor nodded with realization, "Oh yeah, sure!"</p><p>Minerva clapped her hands excitedly, "We've got a treat for you!" she announced to the blonde, taking her tray and setting it on the table, "Starts with 'Planet' and ends with 'Earth'," she linked arms with Astrid and walked away, the Doctor following behind.</p><p>"Red 6-7 departing shortly," Mr. Copper announced as a crowd of passengers gathered around him.</p><p>"Red 6-7 plus two," the Doctor held up his psychic paper.</p><p>"Uh, quickly, sir, and please take two teleport bracelets if you would," he passed out three of the bracelets to them.</p><p>"But I'll get the sack," Astrid whispered to the pair.</p><p>"Brand new sky," Minerva said, handing her the bracelet.</p><p>"To repeat, I am Mr Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of U.K. ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now human beings worshiped the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve the people of U.K. go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner... like savages."</p><p>Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? I don't eat <em>turkey </em>for Christmas...much less Turkey <em>people</em>."</p><p>"Excuse me, sorry, sorry, but, um...where did you get all this from?" the Doctor asked, making a face at that 'history'.</p><p>"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now stand by..."</p><p>"I smell bullshit," Minerva mumbled.</p><p>"Language," the Doctor gave her a sharp look.</p><p>She leaned up and gently kissed him, "I think you'll come to realize I can say what I want."</p><p>"Sure," he whispered, wishing she'd give him another as proof of that.</p><p>She chuckled, "Men."</p><p>"And me! And me! Red 6-7!" a high pitched voice rang through the crowd, a small red-skinned with short spikes on its head alien pushed its way through the crowd.</p><p>"Well, take a bracelet, sir?" Mr. Copper handed a bracelet to the alien.</p><p>"That won't be good," Minerva's eyes widened.</p><p>"Uh, but, um, hold on, hold on. What was your name?" the Doctor was mildly concerned for the alien's fate if seen by the humans.</p><p>"Bannakaffalatta."</p><p>"OK, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late-night shopping, tons of people. He's like a walking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot 'cause the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties..."</p><p>...but they were beamed down to the Earth.</p><p>The group arrived on an empty, London street in the dark night.</p><p>"Huh..." Minerva looked around, confused by the solidarity of the streets.</p><p>"Now, spending money," Mr. Copper turned to the group, "I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to by trinkets or, uh, stockings or the local delicacy, which is known as "beef" but don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing."</p><p>"That is seriously <em>wrong</em>," Minerva crossed her arms, noticing the Doctor still looking around, poor thing confused of the loneliness of the streets.</p><p>"It should be full. It should be busy. Something's wrong."</p><p>Astrid, meanwhile, looked around in awe, "But it's beautiful."</p><p>"Well this is just a street," Minerva shrugged, "Quite deserted by the looks of it..." she mumbled the last part.</p><p>"But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet. Th-there's concrete...and shops, alien shops, real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks!" Astrid gasped, "This is amazing! Thank you!" she hugged Minerva.</p><p>"Well technically, <em>you're</em> the alien here," Minerva pulled away.</p><p>"You're human?" Astrid blinked, stunned at the fact, "Proper human?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just happen to be with an alien who snuck us in."</p><p>"Amazing! Can we go to the alien shop? Er, I mean shop?"</p><p>"Well, I guess we could take a look," Minerva tugged on the Doctor's hand, "Unless you want to keep looking at the solitude."</p><p>'I'd rather look at you," he admitted without thinking, immediately blushing when he realized what he said.</p><p>"Oh, I like that," she chuckled, swinging their locked hands as they led Astrid to a newsstand across the street.</p><p>"Hello there! Sorry, uh, obvious question, but where's everybody gone?" the Doctor asked the elderly man of the stand, all bundled up with winter clothes.</p><p>"Oh-ho, scared!"</p><p>"Right, yes. Scared of what?"</p><p>"Where have you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe, is it?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well, it's them, up above," the man pointed up to the sky, "Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof," he pointed at the small TV that was showing a clip, "And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames."</p><p>"This place is amazing," Astrid sighed in content.</p><p>"And this year, Lord knows what. So everybody's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me...and Her Majesty," the man stood up proudly and looked at the TV.</p><p>
  <em>Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she will be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear.</em>
</p><p><strong>"</strong>God bless her!" the man saluted, "We stand vigil."</p><p>"Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about," the Doctor declared.</p><p>"Cause this time the man responsible is on a date," giggled Minerva.</p><p>"Oh ha ha," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "You know, you've been involved in all-"</p><p>But the trio were teleported back to the ship, leaving the newsstand man gaping at their disappearance, "Then again..." he slumped back to his seat.</p><p>"...the events too, Minerva," the Doctor finished now in the ship again, "Oi, I was in mid-sentence," he said to Mr. Copper.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets..." Mr. Copper reached for them.</p><p>A chief steward joined them, "Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, we seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided."</p><p>The group then started disbanding.</p><p>"That was the best, the best!" Astrid gave another hug to Minerva before she returned to her work.</p><p>The Doctor walked over to the chief steward, Minerva following, "What sort of power fluctuation?"</p><p>But the chief steward walked away.</p><p>"Oh you know there's something wrong," Minerva crossed her arms.</p><p>~0~</p><p>Midshipman Frame was watching the meteoroids in the ship's bridge, "That's a bit odd, sir, the meteoroids are changing course. Still, we can put the shields up to maximum just in case."</p><p>"As you were, Midshipman," the captain instructed.</p><p>Midshipman Frame looked over and saw the captain pushing buttons on an instrument panel, "Sir? You're magnetizing the hull, sir. It's drawing the meteors in."</p><p>"Port turning Earthside."</p><p>"I take it that's deliberate..." Midshipman Frame frowned.</p><p>"Port turning Earthside."</p><p>"Bit of a light show for the guests?" he tried, none of it making sense, but still...</p><p>"Something like that," the captain mumbled, continuing his work.</p><p>~0~</p><p>Back in the reception room, everyone was having a dandy time. The Van Hoff's were eating at their table, Rickstone Slade was winning at roulette, Bannakaffalatta was dancinng and Astrid was busy serving, flashing smiles to the Doctor and Minerva.</p><p>The Doctor put on his glasses and took out his screwdriver to use on the frame. Minerva joined him, a drink in her hand, "You know now that we're together I can say this freely," she began to say and he looked up at her, "You look adorable in those glasses."</p><p>He beamed, "Oh really? I thought you weren't a fan of them."</p><p>"I like geeks," she grinned, recalling Martha's words, "And I like you and all your weird traits. Hm, attraction between geeks really <em>is</em> very weird."</p><p>"I don't think you're a geek," he leaned over to kiss her, cupping her cheek as he pulled away, "You're just clever. And I love it."</p><p>She blushed, "I like you too."</p><p>
  <em>"The fastest, the furthest, the best...my name is Max."</em>
</p><p>The Doctor returned to work on the frame, finally opening it only a few seconds later. He changed a few of the settings until the screen showed the Titanic and its surrounding, "Oh no..." his eyes widened, the shields had been turned down!</p><p>"What? What is it?" Minerva asked, leaning forwards to get a better viewer.</p><p>He ignored her and ran to the window, seeing the meteors approaching. He glanced back at Minerva, his hearts beating in concern...for <em>her</em>.</p><p>~0~</p><p>Back in the ship's main bridge, a communications whistle sounded, followed by the Doctor's voice, "Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in West 0 by North 2."</p><p>"Who is this?" the captain asked.</p><p>"Never mind that. Your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and now shielding!"</p><p>"You have no authorization. You will clear the comms at once."</p><p>~0~</p><p>"Yeah? Just look starboard!" the Doctor exclaimed.</p><p>"Doctor!" Minerva's voice made him turn around, watching her being "escorted" by two stewards. She had been left with the task of keeping watch...and that hadn't gone so well.</p><p>"You let her go right now!" the Doctor left the comms and stormed for them.</p><p>"Come with us, sir," the steward took him into custody as well.</p><p>~0~</p><p>"But he's right, sir. The shields have been taken offline," Midshipman Frame went to an instrument panel.</p><p>"Step away from there," the captain ordered.</p><p>"But we have to re-energize them."</p><p>"I said step away, Midshipman."</p><p>Midshipman Frame looked up to see the captain aiming a gun at him.</p><p>~0~</p><p>"You've gotta listen!" Minerva struggled with the steward's grasp as she and the Doctor were hauled through the reception room.</p><p>"You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!" the Martian argued.</p><p>~0~</p><p>"They promised me old men," the captain explained to the Midshipman.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir?"</p><p>"On the crew. Sea dogs, men who'd had their time. Not boys."</p><p>~0~</p><p>The Doctor managed to break free from the stewards, forcing himself to leave Minerva for a couple seconds so he could warn the other passengers. He ran up to the stage where the band was playing, "Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb -" a Host covered his mouth and pulled him away.</p><p>"Let us go!" Minerva tried kicking but in vain.</p><p>~0~</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir. It's my duty!" Midshipman Frame reached for the panel when the captain fired at him.</p><p>~0~</p><p>The Doctor and Minerva were taken out of the room, the stewards having to use more force on the Doctor than the brunette, "Look out the windows!" the Doctor shouted to a group where Rickston was present in.</p><p>Astrid, Rickston, and the Van Hoffs slowly made their way to the windows. Even Bannakaffalatta excused himself from a conversation to go and see, "Them, friends," he went over to the windows.</p><p>Rickston's eyes widened when he saw the meteoroids growing closer.</p><p>"If you don't believe me, check the shields yourself!" the Doctor continued to shout.</p><p>"Sir, I can vouch for him!" Astrid started following them.</p><p>"Look, Steward, he's just had a bit too much to drink," Morvin tried, also following.</p><p>"Sir, something seems to have gone wrong. All the teleports are down," Mr. Copper joined in.</p><p>"Now now!" the chief steward waved them off.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>Back with Rickston, he stepped back as a small rock broke through a window and landed in front of his feet.</p><p>
  <em>"Oxygen membrane holding. Oxygen membrane holding."</em>
</p><p>Rickston turned to a Host nearby, "You there. Has anyone checked the external shielding?"</p><p>"Information: you are all going to die."</p><p>He ran over to a steward, "Where's the Chief Steward?"</p><p>"That way, sir."</p><p>~0~</p><p>The chief steward was taking the Doctor and Minerva down the maintenance corridors, Astrid, Mr. Copper, Bannakaffalatta and the Van Hoffs following after them.</p><p>"The shields are down, we are going to get hit!" the Doctor frantically insisted.</p><p>Not only were they about to be hit, but he had just promised Minerva that nothing would hurt her...and yet here they were.</p><p>Why would he <em>ever</em> think a date on a <strong><em>Titanic</em></strong> would be a good idea?</p><p>~0~</p><p>Midshipman Frame laid on the floor with a gunshot on his abdomen, "You're going to kill us."</p><p>"I'm dying already. Six months. And they offered me so much money... for my family," the captain explained.</p><p>~0~</p><p>Rickston had caught up with the others in the maintenance corridors, demanding from the steward, "Oi! Steward! I'm telling you the shields are down!"</p><p>"Listen to him! Listen to him!" the Doctor said.</p><p>~0~</p><p>The captain remained at the wheel...</p><p>
  <em>"Red Alert. Red Alert."</em>
</p><p>~0~</p><p>Outside the ship, the meteoroids were heading straight for them...</p><p>~0~</p><p>The meteoroids struck the side of the ship, everyone inside thrown onto the floor.</p><p>~0~</p><p>Hosts lined up in front of employees...ready to kill.</p><p>~0~</p><p>Minerva banged straight onto a wall, her head making the first, and possibly the worst, contact, "<em>Ow</em>!"</p><p>"I've got you!" the Doctor pulled her to him as soon as he could reach for her, "It's okay..."</p><p>...he didn't really know if it was okay.</p><p>The panels were becoming undone and falling down, possibly hurting the others. But it was finally coming to a slow halt, the Doctor the first to get up with Minerva at his side, "It's stopping..." he looked around, hearing the ship groan a bit as it finally did stop.</p><p>"I rest my case about the Titanic," Minerva mumbled, her head pounding.</p><p>"Are you okay?" the Doctor checked her, seeing the bow on her hair tainted at its edges with red. He quickly checked her head, finding a cut that didn't look <em>too</em> bad, but yet...</p><p>...there was a <em>cut</em>...with a <em>blood</em>...on his <em>date</em>...his <em>girlfriend</em>...</p><p>"It's just a small cut," she sensed his oncoming guilt. She reached for her bow and tugged it off, seeing the red blotches on it, "Nothing to worry about."</p><p>"But you're..."</p><p>"Okay," she smiled up at him, "There's more people to worry about right now."</p><p>He sighed, "This is a really bad name for a ship..." then he glanced at his suit and frowned, "Either that or this suit is really unlucky."</p><p>"Still look amazing in it though," Minerva mumbled, thinking she hadn't been heard.</p><p>He had to smirk, "Well..." he cleared his throat, "Is everyone else alright?" he moved over to a steward who laid on the floor and checked his vitals, "He's dead."</p><p>The chief steward stood and walked up to the surviving group, "Ev-everyone... Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seem to have had a small collision."</p><p>The Doctor walked over to a comms panel.</p><p>"Small?" Morvin scoffed, the whole ship had been blasted and this was <em>small</em>?</p><p>"You know how much I paid for my ticket?" Rickston demanded.</p><p>"Does this really come to money?" Minerva frowned, disgusted at the fact that was <em>all </em>he cared for.</p><p>"If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen..." the steward tried again.</p><p>"Again, who the hell are you!?" Rickston demanded.</p><p>"I am gonna be the first human to knock you out."</p><p>"If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen..." But the rest of group, save Minerva and the Doctor, started arguing, "Quiet!" he shouted and they stopped, "Thank you. I-I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. But first I would point out that we are very much alive."</p><p>"Are you all right?" Astrid turned over to Mr. Copper, helping him with a cut on his head.</p><p>The Doctor joined the group, putting his arm around Minerva's waist, the woman still glaring daggers at Rickston. He wanted to prevent another injury from happening. Minerva seemed alright to him, despite her affection insecurities, but he wasn't sure how the whole Master and Kaeya really affected her and he wanted to be there in case she cracked or anything. He'd have to run certain tests after this date to see just how much she'd really been affected.</p><p>"She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the - the situation," the chief steward went to open a hatch.</p><p>"Don't open it!" the Doctor exclaimed, but it was too late.</p><p>The chief steward was sucked put into space by the vacuum. Everyone grabbed onto a piping near them before they were pulled out as well. The Doctor struggled and made his way to the comms where he used the screwdriver on the computer to replace the shield.</p><p>
  <em>"Oxygen shield stabilized."</em>
</p><p>"Everyone all right? Minerva?" he quickly turned back to her.</p><p>"Yeah," she nodded, pulling on the side of her dreSs.</p><p>"Astrid? Foon? Morvin? Mr Copper? Bannakaffalatta?"</p><p>"Yes," the little red alien answered.</p><p>"You, what was your name?" the Doctor turned to Rickston, trying his best to be polite but the fact the man had repeatedly yelled at Minerva wasn't helping.</p><p>"Ah, Rickston Slade."</p><p>"You all right?"</p><p>"No thanks to that idiot."</p><p>"The steward just died," Minerva glared at him, not that he cared.</p><p>"Then he's a dead idiot."</p><p>"That's it!" the brunette stepped forwards.</p><p>"Okay! Why don't you come with me, yeah?" the Doctor quick pulled her away from the group and brought them to the hatch opening.</p><p>"I don't like him!" she grumbled.</p><p>"I think we've noticed," he patted her back.</p><p>"Sorry, missing the big picture here. What happened? How come the shields were down?"</p><p>"I don't think it was an accident," he sighed, "And there goes our nice, first date."</p><p>She smiled softly, "Hey, what's a date without some adrenaline?"</p><p>"Minerva, I'm sorry...I'll get us out of this, I promise."</p><p>"Oh, I don't doubt you will. You always do."</p><p>"You trust me just like that?" the Doctor asked, a bit perplexed at her calm manner despite nearly dying.</p><p>"Doctor, there's something you should know: I trust you with my life."</p><p>He blinked, "Really?"</p><p>She nodded, "You don't have to promise me anything, I know you'll do it. In a stupid, moronic way...but you'll do it. Just like always."</p><p>"Good," he nodded, smiling brightly, loving he had all her trust despite the many trips gone wrong they had taken, "And this won't be the exception!"</p><p>She pecked his lips, "No it won't."</p><p>"All we need to do is get to the Reception room," he swung his arm around her shoulders, turning to a window in front of them, "We can take everyone on board and...oh."</p><p>Minerva just smiled, the TARDIS floating outside, "Like I said, you'll get us out of here in a stupid, moronic way, but we'll get out!"</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Astrid stepped over, seeing their attention locked on the window.</p><p>"That's my spaceship over there," the Doctor pouted, Minerva giggling to the side.</p><p>Astrid peered into the window, frowning when saw just a blue box, "<em>That's</em> a spaceship?"</p><p>"Oi, don't knock it," the Doctor scolded.</p><p>"It's a bit small..." she tilted her head, "...aren't you a bit cramped?" But she glanced over to the pair and saw them quite close and together, "Right," she smiled, only thinking of what that box could provide for them, "It's your snogging box."</p><p>"It's not," the Doctor shot her a look.</p><p>Minerva looked around, playing innocent, "Well we haven't exactly tried it yet," she mumbled, attracting his attention in a snap, her cheeks flushing pink, "We haven't exactly 'snogged','" she whispered to him, her gaze stuck on her playing fingers.</p><p>"Ooh..." he looked back to the window, his face flushing red at the thought of actually <em>snogging</em> her. That...that could be nice...</p><p>Astrid smirked, she could just tell those two were barely beginning their relationship by the amount of times they blushed, "So, um...that blue box?" she reminded them.</p><p>"Oh, yes, well," the Doctor cleared his throat, "It's a bit distant now. Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest center of gravity and that would be...the Earth."</p><p>"We've got a long journey to do," Minerva slipped under the Doctor's arm on her shoulders and walked over to a comms.</p><p>"Where to?" Astrid asked, the Doctor following her.</p><p>"Well, up to the main bridge of course, that's where you steer the ship, aka, our way of getting back to earth and getting the TARDIS."</p><p>"Clever!" the Doctor dropped a kiss to Minerva's head.</p><p>"I try to be," she shrugged, looking at the other guests, "And we promise we'll get you out of here," she told them, seeing their worried faces, well, really only focusing on the Van Hoffs and Mr. Copper, Rickston could bite it.</p><p>""Deck 22 to the bridge. Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there?" the Doctor called.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>Midshipman Frame moaned and clutched his side, reaching for the comms, "This is the bridge."</p><p>"Oh hello, sailor. Good to hear you. What's the situation up there?"</p><p>"We've got air. The oxygen field is holding. But the captain..." Midshipman Frame looked over to the captain's body buried under wreckage, "He's dead. He did it. I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried. I did try."</p><p>Minerva heard the despair and guilt in his tone and moved the Doctor a bit to speak into the comms, "Hey, don't worry, we believe you," she spoke softly, "Just stay calm. Tell us your name. What's your name?"</p><p>"Midshipman Frame."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, sir. We're a bit curious to know of the state of the engines..." Minerva looked at the Doctor for confirmation, smiling with pride when he nodded.</p><p>"They're um...hold on," Midshipman Frame pushed himself forwards and groaned.</p><p>"Have you been injured?" the Doctor asked at the sound.</p><p>"I'm all right. Oh my vot. They're cycling down."</p><p>"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"The moment they're gone, we lose orbit."</p><p>"What!?" Minerva nearly choked at the words, "But earth..."</p><p>"Oh yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth. Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."</p><p>"This is never going to work."</p><p>"Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge," the Doctor switched off the comms and turned to Minerva who seemed terrified.</p><p>"Doctor, <em>Martha</em> is down there...my grandmother..." she looked out the window again.</p><p>"And they'll be alright," he assured, "No one is going to die."</p><p>"We're going to die!" Foon cried at the mention of the word.</p><p>"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Mr. Copper asked.</p><p>"We're just a cruise ship!" Astrid was also close to tears.</p><p>"Okay, okay. Tch, tch," the Doctor stepped beside Minerva, taking her hand in am effort to calm her in the process, "First things first. One: we're going to climb through this ship. B...no...two: we're going to reach the bridge. Three - or C: we're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low Four or D or that little "iv" in brackets they use in footnotes...why. Right then, follow me."</p><p>"Hang on a minute," Rickston called, stopping the pair before they turned around, "Who put you in charge and who the hell are you anyway?"</p><p>"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion of the people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?"</p><p>"...No," Rickston blinked, stepping back.</p><p>"In that case, allons-y!" the Doctor reverted to his childhood ways and turned around, leading the others away and noticing Minerva smirking to herself, "Anything the matter?"</p><p>"Nothing, that was just really hot," she whispered, her face flushing a deep red.</p><p>The Doctor smirked and kissed her head, loving that he could have that affect on her...oh yes, he definitely liked where this relationship was going.</p><p>~0~</p><p>The group came to a metal door that led into a stairwell littered with debris and sparking cables.</p><p>"Careful. Follow me," the Doctor went ahead and cleared the way for the others.</p><p>"Rather ironic when this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence," Mr. Copper began another of his lectures, missing the big confusion on Minerva's face, "They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric."</p><p>"Actually, that's not true. Christmas is a time of - of peace and thanksgiving and..." the Doctor trailed off, "...what am I on about? Christmas is always like this," he shook his head and uncovered a dormant Host.</p><p>Not for me," Minerva spoke up, "Christmas used to be nice..." the Doctor watched her as she grew quiet, "...Back with my grandmother, and the snicker doodles..."</p><p>"Hey, you'll have your snicker doodles tonight, okay?" he promised her, "We can bake those cookies again and I promise to try and not make a mess this time round."</p><p>"Snicker doodles on Christmas, with my new boyfriend?" Minerva considered it, practically bursting with joy even if she was on a dead ship that was going to crash into her planet, "Yes, please!" she pecked his lips.</p><p>He beamed and returned to the host beside them, "We've got a Host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."</p><p>"We can do robotics, both of us," Morvin volunteered, Foon stepping beside him.</p><p>"We worked on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robot staff."</p><p>"See if you can get it working," the Doctor nodded them to go ahead, "Now let's have a look," he took Minerva's hand and led them up the stairs with the rest of the group.</p><p>"It's blocked," Astrid remarked when they stopped in front of a big wreckage in front of them.</p><p>"So what do we do?" the Doctor asked.</p><p>"We shift it!" Minerva exclaimed.</p><p>"That's the attitude. Rickston, Mr Copper, and you, Bannakaffalatta... look, can I just call you Banna? It's gonna save a lot of time."</p><p>"No! Bannakaffalatta!" the red alien said firmly.</p><p>"All right then, Bannakaffalatta, there's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through."</p><p>"Easy. Good," Bannakaffalatta squeezed through the opening, the ship lurching as he did and sent loose debris on the them.</p><p>"This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!" Rickston cried, looking up in case something else fell down.</p><p>"Oh, Rickston, I forgot. Did you get our message?" the Doctor asked as he searched for a way to move the debris.</p><p>"No. What message?"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>Minerva surprised the Doctor with a kiss on his cheek, "I <em>really</em> like you."</p><p>He smiled softly at her, her calm attitude despite the severity of their situation was quite attractive as well, "I like you too," he blushed, giving her a short kiss on the lips.</p><p>"Bannakaffalatta made it," came the little red alien's voice from across.</p><p>"I'm small enough, I can get through," Astrid volunteered and began making her way through the hole.</p><p>"Me too," Minerva looked down at herself with disappointment, "I tell you it's gonna be quite interesting trying to kiss you," she looked at the Doctor and compared their heights silently.</p><p>"I find that..." he leaned to her and whispered, "...hot," she blinked and blushed real hard, the Doctor chuckling as he gave a small kiss on her cheek.</p><p>"And I'm out," she said with a shaky voice, following into the hole where Astrid had gone.</p><p>"Careful!" he called after her.</p><p>"Thing is, how are Mr and Mrs Fatso gonna get through this gap?" Rickston demanded.</p><p>The Doctor rolled his eyes, the man's attitude was not going to ruin his mood with his girlfriend, "We make the gap bigger. So start," he handed Rickston a piece of metal.</p><p>"We can clear it from this side," Astrid Caledonia as she helped Minerva out of the hole, "Just tell me if it starts moving."</p><p>"Thanks," Minerva stood to her feet and dusted herself off. She then noticed Bannakaffalatta laying on the floor. "Bannakaffalatta, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Sshhh," he put a finger on his mouth.</p><p>"What is it?" Astrid moved over, Minerva behind her.</p><p>"Can't say."</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Minerva studied him but saw no physical injuries.</p><p>"Ashamed..."</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"Poor Bannakaffalatta," he lifted his dress shirt to reveal cybernetic components, turning his head away from them in shame.</p><p>"You're a cyborg," Minerva remarked, a tad surprised.</p><p>"Had accident long ago. Secret."</p><p>"No, but everything's changed now," Astrid said softly, seeing the alien in full shame, "cmCyborgs are getting equal rights. They passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married."</p><p>"Marry you?" he turned his head over to them.</p><p>"Well, you can buy me a drink first. Come on. Let's recharge you," Astrid pressed a button on his torso and stood up, "Just stay there for a bit."</p><p>"Tell no one."</p><p>"We promise."</p><p>"What's going on up there?!" the Doctor called, alarmed at the silence. Minerva was <em>never </em>that quiet, or quiet at all.</p><p>Minerva glanced at Astrid with a mischievous smile, "You wanna see something funny?"</p><p>"We're on a ship that's about to crag and kill six million people including us...I'll take what you got," Astrid sighed, really in the mood for a genuine laugh.</p><p>Minerva sauntered back to the hole, seeing the Doctor on the other side, "I just got engaged to Bannakaffalatta!"</p><p>"WHAT!?" There was a loud bang from the other side that made Astrid jump in her spot.</p><p>Minerva glanced back at Astrid, her eyes eyebrows wiggling. She just barely holding her laughter in.</p><p>"Excuse me!?" the Doctor rubbed his head on the other side. It had crashed into the pipe above him. Minerva had gotten to the other side only two minutes ago, what the hell happened!? He supposed that she was just that gorgeous anyone would ask her to marry him, that's why Zian had tricked her into marrying him after all...</p><p>"I'm just kidding, Doctor!" Minerva laughed, unknowingly making him breath out in relief.</p><p>"Minerva!" he shouted, her laughter just increasing.</p><p>"Martian!" she mimicked his tone.</p><p>"That was funny," Astrid concluded, chuckling herself.</p><p>"Told yah," Minerva smirked and continued with her work.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>"Almost done!" Morvin called up to the trio of men upstairs.</p><p>"Good, good, good," the Doctor moved to a comms, "Mr Frame, how's things?"</p><p>"Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one."</p><p>"What is it? Are they losing air?"</p><p>"No. One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host."</p><p>The Doctor immediately looked down to the Van Hoffs where they had just finished up the Host.</p><p>"It's working!" Morvin exclaimed happily.</p><p>The Doctor rushed down as the Host took Morvin by the throat,</p><p>"Kill. Kill. Kill."</p><p>"Turn it off!" the Doctor ordered as he came down.</p><p>"I can't, Doctor!" Foon cried.</p><p>"Go!" he arrived and shooed Foon away. He took out the screwdriver and used it on the Host, "Lock! Double deadlock!" exasperated, he put away the screwdriver and used his hands to help Morvin free, "Okay, go upstairs!"</p><p>"Run, darling, run!" Foon called to her husband and he ran up the stairs.</p><p>"Information: kill, kill, kill..."</p><p>"Rickston! Get them through!" the Doctor shouted.</p><p>"No chance!" the man went in himself through the hole.</p><p>"Rickston!" Mr. Copper called after him.</p><p>"I'll never get through there," Foon shook her head.</p><p>"Yes, you can. Let me go first," Mr. Copper started going through the hole.</p><p>The Doctor ran up to the comms, the Host following, "It's the Host! They've gone berserk! Are you safe up there?"</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>But inside the main bridge, Midshipman Frame turned to see another group of Host heading for the open door, "Kill. Kill. Kill," they chanted.</p><p>The man closed and locked the door in time, only catching the hand of one of the Host.</p><p>~0~</p><p>Minerva, Astrid, and Mr. Copper were currently trying to help Foon through the hole,</p><p>"No, I'm stuck!" she cried.</p><p>"Come on, you can do it!" Minerva urged, glancing at Rickston who stood to the side and just <em>watched</em>.</p><p>Mr. Copper was using a metal pole as a lever to widen the space, struggling actual, "It's going to collapse!" but Foon finally made it, leaving Morvin and the Doctor, "Rickston, vot damn it, help me!"</p><p>"No... way," Rickston shook his head.</p><p>"Coward and useless!" Minerva moved over and helped Mr. Copper.</p><p>"Morvin, get through!" Copper yelled.</p><p>Morvin was having a bit more of a struggle to get through the hole, the chants of Host nearing behind as the Doctor ran up to the hole.</p><p>"Doctor, he's stuck!" Astrid yelled, able to see the man just slightly around Morvin.</p><p>"Mr Van Hoff, I know we've only just met but you'll have to excuse me," the Doctor placed his hands on Morvin's rear and pushed him through.</p><p>"That's it," Astrid helped Morvon, "We've got you. Doctor, come on, get through."</p><p>The Doctor however, turned to the Host which was literally right behind him, "Information override! You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!"</p><p>Minerva and Mr. Copper were straining to hold open the hole, "Doctor! We can't hold it!" came her strained voice.</p><p>"Information: Deck 31."</p><p>"Thank you," the Doctor grinned and scrambled through the hole, "Let go!"</p><p>Mr. Copper and Minerva released their grip on the pole, the beam crashing onto the Host's head.</p><p>"Oh thank God!" Minerva encased him in a big hug, her heart nearly beating out if her chest. He hugged her back, both forgetting for a moment that there were other people as the enjoyed their embrace, knowing for the moment they were both okay.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>At the bridge, Midshipman Frame turned to see the hand of the Host that was locked between the door and wall <em>moving</em>. He yelped and turned a handle that shut the door completely, cutting off the hand. But he looked through the window of the door and saw a line of Host's waiting for him.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>The group opened the door to find a clear room, a kitchen of some sorts. There was even a table with some food on it.</p><p>"Morvin, look, food," Foon pointed and walked towards it.</p><p>"Oh great. Someone's happy," Rickston rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Don't have any then," Morvin moved to his wife, not about to let him make her cry again.</p><p>"Ow!" Rickston flinched, "Did you just...ow!"</p><p>"Sorry," Minerva had walked past him with a smirk on her face.</p><p>She elbowed him...twice.</p><p>The Doctor headed to the comms, concerned for their friend up at the bridge, "Mr Frame, you still there?"</p><p>"Yes, sir, but I've got Host outside. I sealed the door."</p><p>"They've been programmed to kill. Why would anyone do that?" the Doctor asked, his mind still trying to come up with a valid list of reasons and of the culprit.</p><p>"That's not the only problem, Doctor. I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means..." Midshipman Frame sighed, guilty of yet another problem of the ship, "No one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the bridge."</p><p>"Yeah, right, fine. One problem at a time," the Doctor made a face at that, he'd have to worry about it later, "What's on Deck 31?"</p><p>"Um, that's down below. It's nothing. It's just the Host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots."</p><p>The Doctor looked at a scanner beside, putting on his glasses, "Well, what's that? See that panel? Black. It's registering nothing. No power, no heat, no light."</p><p>"Never seen it before."</p><p>"100% shielded. What's down there?"</p><p>"I'll try intensifying the scanner."</p><p>"Let me know if you find anything," the Doctor removed his glasses, "And keep those engines going!"</p><p>Minerva walked over, seeing the concern on his face and feeling bad she couldn't exactly help him, "Hey..." she bit her lip, feeling really stupid that was all she could say.</p><p>But he smiled, pressing a hand onto her cheek, "I'm getting you out of this, I swear," she nodded, staying still as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>Astrid felt a little embarrassed for intruding on the pair's moment but she felt like everyone needed to eat if they were to continue their trip up to the reception room, "Sorry," she smiled dimly, "Saved you some. You might be a Time King from Gaddabee but you need to eat, and I know humans also have to eat for survival."</p><p>"Yeah, thanks," the Doctor took the plate from the blonde.</p><p>He moved Minerva to a seat and together sat down, Astrid across them. He picked up a piece of food and held it to Minerva, but she shook her head, "I'm not hungry," she frowned.</p><p>"But you gotta eat," he insisted. He'd already faulted her at this date thing and he wasn't about to let her pass out on account of a nutritional issues.</p><p>"My stomach feels kinda funny," Minerva continued to refuse the food, clutching her stomach and shaking her head.</p><p>"Mm, that would be on account of not eating," Astrid pointed, in the middle of eating her own plate.</p><p>The Doctor nodded her thanks for the help as Minerva reluctantly let him feed her. Though after a couple seconds she started smiling, "You're looking at me like that again."</p><p>"Looking how?" the Martian frowned.</p><p>"Like the time when we visited my grandmother and ended up in 1969."</p><p>"You just reminded me of 1913, that's all. The things you said...the way you moved...everything," he whispered, rubbing a thumb over her cheek. His hearts fluttered at all the kisses he had given her, the moment he had fallen in love with her as John Smith...</p><p>How long would it be until <em>he</em>, the Doctor, fell in love with her?</p><p>"So..." Astrid smiled at their silence, the two were currently staring at each other with those smiles the couples of earliest stages wore, "...how old are you, Minerva? I'm a bit clueless on human education."</p><p>"Recently eighteen," Minerva took a bit of more food.</p><p>"Hm," she glanced between Minerva and the Doctor, finding the two to look not so different based on ages, "Doctor, you look good for 903."</p><p>"You should see me in the mornings," the man had a mouthful of food in his mouth.</p><p>"It's not pretty," Minerva declared, the pout on his face making her giggle, "But now that we're together, perhaps I could think you looked very cute...handsome..." her hand trailed down his face, "...hot..."</p><p>Astrid shook her head at the pair, knowing it was better to leave them as they got deeper into their moments. She stood up and walked to the others, the pair not even noticing her departure.</p><p>"I think you look cute all the time of day," the Doctor remarked, watching her blush rapidly.</p><p>"That's because by the time you see me I'm usually always dressed and stuff..."</p><p>"May I remind you that I have seen you in your nighties several times now, your hair all messy..."</p><p>Minerva considered his words and realized he was right. Without realizing it, the Doctor had been allowed in her room early in the mornings and late in the nights, or whatever it was called in the TARDIS. Though everything was kept to friendship, Minerva knew it wasn't something common for her to let a man into her room like she did with the Doctor. It actually made her blush because they'd been on the same bed, sometimes her in her pajamas, nighties, and also pretty close...</p><p>"Hm...well," she considered the right words as her tongue seemed a bit slurred from her thoughts, "All that is gonna be changing. Just because we're together now...it...it doesn't mean we're...we're gonna, um..." her cheeks flushed red at where her thoughts had drifted to. She might have joked about it earlier but it didn't mean she was ready to take that large step in her relationship, in her <em>life</em>...</p><p>The Doctor chuckled, knowing exactly what she had meant, "Minerva, nothing that you don't want, or not ready for, is going to happen."</p><p>Minerva had to smile in relief, "I'm sorry. It's just...I know this is ridiculous and stuff, but I'm young...I don't, I've never actually..."</p><p>"It's alright. There's nothing wrong with that. Let's just focus on our relationship, yeah? We can finish getting to know each other, give each other a few kisses here and there..."</p><p>She chuckled, "Just a few?"</p><p>"Just a few," he assured, no where near meaning those words.</p><p>"Doctor, it must be well past midnight, Earth time. Christmas Day," Mr. Copper called from the other end of the room, making the pair glance back.</p><p>"So it is. Merry Christmas," the Doctor said to them and returned his gaze to Minerva, "Merry Christmas."</p><p>"Merry Christmas," she whispered, watching him lower his head to press his lips on her for a Christmas kiss.</p><p>"Mm, Christmas kiss," the Doctor pulled back, mere inches from her lips so he could steal another one from her, "I like."</p><p>"How things have changed from last year," she reminded, their last Christmas just after losing the Tyler's plus saving Donna.</p><p>"I gotta find a mistletoe..." he murmured, not even caring about their last Christmas.</p><p>Minerva laughed, pushing him slightly back, "Doctor!"</p><p>"This Christmas thing, what's it all about?" Astrid asked, sensing the holiday had to do with a lot of kissing since that's what they seemed to be doing a lot.</p><p>"Long story. I should know, I was there. I got the last room," the Doctor shrugged, remembering that event.</p><p>"But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them? They can send up a rocket or something," Mr. Copper suggested.</p><p>"We don't have spaceships," Minerva frowned, slightly irritated with the man's lack of knowledge of her home.</p><p>"No, I read about it. They have shuffles, space shuffles."</p><p>"Mr. Copper, <em>I'm</em> human...we don't have that."</p><p>"Mr Copper, this degree in Earthonomics,... where's it from?" the Doctor asked, amused by Minerva's irritation.</p><p>"Honestly?"</p><p>"Just between us."</p><p>"Mrs. Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners."</p><p>"That makes sense..." Minerva mumbled, taking more food into her mouth.</p><p>"You - you lied to the company... to get the job?" Astrid blinked.</p><p>"I- I wasted my life on Sto. I was a travelling salesman, always on the road and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic."</p><p>"Hm, I suppose it is, yeah..." the Doctor smiled in thought of the planet, glancing at the one person that stood out from the whole race.</p><p>Minerva caught his look and turned to look at him as well, slightly perplexed, "You think <em>I'm</em> exotic?" he nodded, his smile softening, "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not..."</p><p>"So she's human," Astrid pointed at Minerva, "And I understand why she would know so much about it, but <em>you</em>..." her finger drifted to the Doctor, "How come you know it so well?"</p><p>"I was sort of...a few years ago, was sorta made... well, sort of homeless, and, um there was the Earth..." the Doctor looked down for a moment, his actual home was gone and Earth seemed like it was <em>always</em> calling him there...like a second home...cause there was someone else he could be with now...</p><p>Minerva rested her head on his arm and reached for his hand, "You're not homeless anymore. You got a family in me, Martha, and hey, even my grandmother when she finds out."</p><p>He faintly smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "Thank you."</p><p>"The thing is, though," Mr. Copper sighed, too in depth with his big problem to focus on the pair, "If we survive this, there will be police and all sorts of investigations. Now the minimum penalty for space-age fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. Well, I won't survive ten years."</p><p>"I won't let that happen," Minerva immediately said, looking up to see the man. He was surprised she would say something like that considering they didn't even know each other. But Minerva saw in him her grandfather, and how could she allow someone like her grandfather to be imprisoned?</p><p>There was a banging on the door, the Doctor jumping from his seat and rushing to a door at the other end, across from the one being banged on, "A Host! Move! Come on!"</p><p>The pounding increased, even a dent forming from the force that made Astrid scream. The Doctor used the sonic on the other door and opened it, revealing another room that happened to be the engine room. There was a makeshift bridge that was created by a fallen strut...above the <em>engines</em>.</p><p>"Is that the only way across?" Rickston frowned at it.</p><p>"On the other hand, it <em>is</em> a way across," Minerva sighed, this time agreeing with the man of the way to get across.</p><p>"The engines are open," remarked Astrid, also not happy.</p><p>"Nuclear storm drive. Soon as it stops, the Titanic falls," the Doctor explained.</p><p>"But that thing, it'll never take our weight," Morvin stepped towards the edge.</p><p>"You're going last, mate," Rickston gave him a quick look.</p><p>"It's nitrofine metal. It's stronger than it looks," the Doctor tried to explain as he worked on the door, getting it shut.</p><p>"All the same, Rickston's right. Me and Foon should -" Morvin's foot stepped on a weak piece of metal where the railing gave way...and he <em>fell</em> down towards the engine.</p><p>"Morvin!" Foon cried, running up to where her husband had just been.</p><p>The others watched in horror, as if that didn't just happen...</p><p><strong>"</strong>I told you! I told you!" Rickston exclaimed.</p><p>Minerva turned to him, outraged he was <em>so</em> snooty and selfish he wasn't even remotely perturbed a man had just <em>died</em>, "SHUT UP!" she screamed, actually making him flinch at the volume of her tone.</p><p>Foon turned to the Doctor, hysterically crying, "Bring him back! Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Doctor!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't..." the Doctor looked at the opening, still shocked himself.</p><p>"You promised me!"</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Doctor, I rather think those things have got our scent," Mr. Copper had turned to the door as stomping of the Host's were nearing the group.</p><p>"I'm not waiting," Rickston shook his head and started crossing the bridge.</p><p>"Careful! Take it slowly!" the Doctor called, disliking the man for his attitude as well but his death was not something he would ever wish...</p><p>There was a tumbling as the ship rocked, making Rickston nearly fall, "Vot help me," he mumbled to himself as he continued.</p><p>"You're okay. One step at a time. Come on, you can do it," the Doctor urged.</p><p><strong>"</strong>They're getting nearer!" Mr. Copper exclaimed.</p><p>"Seal us in," the Doctor muttered to himself, using the sonic to shut the door on them.</p><p>"Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?"</p><p>"Never say trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced," the Doctor turned around, moving for Minerva, he didn't feel right leaving her alone in this room...or anywhere, now that he thought about it. After the Master, he'd be damned if anyone could separate them.</p><p>"Maybe he's all right. Maybe - Maybe there's a gravity curve down there or something. I don't know. Maybe he's unconscious," Foon was saying in hopes, unable to grasp the idea that her husband was actually dead.</p><p>Astrid was beside her, trying to calm the woman, still solemn herself of the event, "I'm sorry Foon. He's gone," she hugged the widower.</p><p>"What am I going to do without him?" Foon sniffled.</p><p>"Yes! Oh yes! Who's good?!" Rickston had hopped off the bridge on the other side, completely unharmed.</p><p>"Bannakaffalatta, you go next," the Doctor instructed.</p><p>"Bannakaffalatta, small," he nodded, stepping onto the bridge.</p><p>"Slowly!" the Doctor called, glancing between the door and the bridge, the Host continuing with their pounds behind the door.</p><p>"They've found us!" Mr. Copper gasped.</p><p>"Minerva, Astrid, get across right now," the Doctor started pushing Minerva towards the bridge, motioning Astrid to follow.</p><p>"No, what about you?" Minerva managed to turn and stop the Martian.</p><p>"I need you to go first," he tried to push again but she wouldn't budge, making her sigh, "Minerva, <em>please</em>."</p><p>"Not without you," she said quietly, dead serious.</p><p>She didn't wait a year to finally be with him to be separated on their first date. Beyond that, she just wouldn't leave him, friend or girlfriend, she just wouldn't.</p><p>He took a heavy sigh and resigned to get everyone else started across the bridge, "Astrid, Mr. Copper, please don't argue and just go," the pair glanced at each other and nodded, "Foon, you've got to get across right now."</p><p>"What for? What am I gonna do without him?" Foon sniffled, still gazing down to where her husband had fallen through.</p><p>"Doctor! The door's locked!" Rickston called from the other side, gesturing to the locked door.</p><p>"Just think... what would he want, eh?" Minerva moved over to Foon.</p><p>"He don't want nothing, he's dead!"</p><p>"No, when my grandfather died, he made sure to tell us he wanted us to live our lives and not to cry over him. He wanted us to be happy," Minerva insisted, trying to move Foon but the woman was sobbing.</p><p>"Doctor, I can't open the door. We need the whirring key thing of yours!" Rickston called again.</p><p>"We can't leave her!" the Doctor shouted.</p><p>"She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!"</p><p>The Doctor looked at the group and Minerva, knowing very well that he couldn't risk her safety, not now, not when he had just gotten her. He rushed to Minerva and Foon, "Mrs. Van Hoff, I am coming back for you, all right?" he tugged on Minerva's arm and brought themselves to the bridge, moving Minerva first.</p><p>But as the two stepped on, the metal of the bridge creaked at the additional weight it had to sustain.</p><p>"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta glanced back at the pair.</p><p>"Oi! Don't get spiky with me! Keep going!" the Doctor shooed him off.</p><p>"It's gonna fall!" Astrid continuously looked down at the engines, afraid she'd slip and fall...and die.</p><p>"It's just settling! Keep going!"</p><p>But the Host stopped pounding...</p><p>"They've stopped," Astrid frowned, glancing back at the door that was silent now.</p><p>"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta suggested.</p><p>"Why would they give up?" the Doctor mumbled to himself, no one chasing after him <em>ever</em> gave up...</p><p>"Never mind that. Keep coming!" Rickston motioned them to get to him. Why would they waste time like this? If an enemy was chasing them, and suddenly <em>left</em> they should <em>run</em>.</p><p>"Where have they gone? Where are the Host?" the Doctor ignored the man, focused more on the danger of <em>missing</em> Hosts...and then Minerva tugged on his arm, she looking up with wide eyes.</p><p>"Doctor...angels can <em>fly</em>," her mouth fell open at the Host's above flying down towards them.</p><p>"I usually love it when you're clever, but on this occasion, I'm gonna have to say I don't like it."</p><p>The same group of Host were gliding down from above, encircling the group, "Information: kill," they reached for their halos.</p><p>"Arm yourselves! All of you!" the Doctor ordered, all of them reaching for pipes or bits of metals to defend themselves.</p><p>The Host threw their halos at them, each of them swatting it away for the first couple of times. However, one halo managed to graze the Doctor's arm and another Mr. Copper'Copper's leg. Minerva's pipe was flung down by a halo, nearly knocking her down as well.</p><p>Astrid dropped to her knees, "I can't," she looked up at the endless halos coming their way.</p><p>"Bannakaffalatta stop! Bannakaffalatta proud! Bannakaffalatta, cyborg!" Bannakaffalatta lifted his shirt and discharged energy towards the Host, knocking them all out except for one that fell on the bridge behind the Doctor.</p><p>"Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics. Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!" the Doctor turned to the little alien, Bannakaffalatta falling to the ground almost immediately.</p><p>Astrid went to his side, "He's used all his power!"</p><p>"Did good?" he asked her.</p><p>"You saved our lives" she smiled at him.</p><p>"Bannakaffalatta happy."</p><p>"We can recharge you, get you to a power point and just plug you in!" her smile started fading as Bannakaffalatta eyes threatened to close.</p><p>"Too late."</p><p>"No, but...you gotta get me that drink, remember?"</p><p>"Pretty girl," Bannakaffalatta closed his eyes and died.</p><p>Muffling her tears, Astrid went to button Bannakaffalatta's shirt but Mr. Copper reached for his power source.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Forgive me," he apologized sincerely.</p><p>"It's the EMP transmitter. He - he'd want us to use it," Mr. Copper removed the transmitter, "I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can reuse it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all."</p><p>"Do you think? Try telling him that," Rickston pointed behind the group, turning to see the Host that had landed behind begin to move.</p><p>"Information: reboot."</p><p>"Use the EMP!" Rickston shouted.</p><p>"It's dead!" Mr. Copper shook his head, lowering the EMP.</p><p>"It's gotta have emergency..." Astrid took the EMP to take a look at it.</p><p>"Doctor," Minerva reached out for him, the Martian moving up to confront the Host. He lived to give her heart attacks.</p><p>"I gotta try something," he mumbled, before directing to the Host, "No, no, no. Hold on. Override loophole security protocol... Ten! 666! Oh. 21, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Um, I dunno, 42! Uh, one!"</p><p>The Host actually stopped midway and stood passively, "Information: state request."</p><p>"Good...right," the Doctor, internally sighing of relief that for the moment they weren't going to be killed, "You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?"</p><p>"Information: no witnesses."</p><p>"But this ship's gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race have nothing to do with the Titanic so that contravenes your orders, yes?"</p><p>"Information: incorrect."</p><p>"But why do you want to destroy the Earth?"</p><p>"Information: it is the plan."</p><p>"What plan?"</p><p>"Information: protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used."</p><p>"Well, you could have warned me."</p><p>"Let me try," Minerva whispered to him, preferring him to back away.</p><p>"Sh," he blocked her way of walk with an arm.</p><p>"Information: now you will die."</p><p>It prepared to strike, the Doctor completely moving in front of Minerva, but a lasso was thrown over the Host's head and tightened around its body by Foon.</p><p>"You're coming with me," Foon closed her eyes and jumped over the side, pulling the Host with her down to the engines.</p><p>"Nooooo!" the Doctor shouted, looking down as Foon fell to her death.</p><p>"Poor Foon," Minerva sighed.</p><p>"No more," the Doctor muttered, so <em>done</em> with the deaths. Next thing he knew it could be Astrid or Mr. Copper, or even worse, <em>Minerva</em>.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>The group made it into another set of maintenance halls, the Doctor giving orders as soon as they entered, "Right. Get up to Reception One. Once you're there, Mr Copper. You've got staff access to the computer. Try and find a way of transmitting an SOS. Astrid, you're in charge of this," he held the EMP to hers, "Once it's powered up, it'll take out Hosts within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Got it? Minerva, take this<br/>
I've preset it. Just hold down that button. It'll open doors," she gave her a kiss on the forehead and moved on to Mr. Copper.</p><p>Minerva stood there, dumbfounded for a couple minutes till she realized he was practically saying goodbye, "Hold on..." she grabbed Rickston's arm and handed him the screwdriver, "Open the doors, <em>don't</em> lose it."</p><p>"All right!" he nodded, not caring who ordered now as long a it got him out of this ship.</p><p>"Doctor!" Minerva trailed after the Martian as he handed Mr. Copper a first aid kit.</p><p>"Mr Copper, I need you fighting fit. Astrid, where's the power point?" he blatantly ignored Minerva for a second.</p><p>"Under the comms," she nodded to the power point, following him to learn how to re-charge the EMP.</p><p>"When it's ready, that blue light comes on there," he explained.</p><p>"Martian!" Minerva stomped her foot, knowing she sounded like a child but it was the only way to grab his attention, "Astrid, can we have a moment?" she asked softly, "Please?" Astrid nodded and walked away, sensing the oncoming disagreement between the pair.</p><p>"Minerva," the Doctor sighed, acting as if he was currently working on something mega important.</p><p>"You're talking as if you're not coming with us," she informed, however she doubted he hadn't realized yet.</p><p>"There's something down on Deck 31. I'm gonna find out what it is."</p><p>"And what about me, huh? You expect me to keep going with everyone else and leave you?"</p><p>"Frankly, yes, I do," he nodded, locking his gaze on the machine.</p><p>He didn't want to face her and her big, shiny jade-green eyes that would get him to do anything she wanted. And not this time, he could not do what she wanted this time, it was far too dangerous.</p><p>"Doctor, I'm not going to leave you."</p><p>"And I'm not taking you," he said, purposely cold.</p><p>Hopefully, she'd get irritated and leave on her own. Later on, he'd apologize to no means end until she forgave him. But for now, she <em>needed</em> to go away.</p><p>"I'm coming with you!" Minerva raised her voice, she was so <em>not</em> letting it go.</p><p>"No, you're not!"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Minerva paused, suppressing her anger as best she could, yet her voice was still raised when she spoke again, "And why not?"</p><p>"Because I won't lose you!" the Doctor finally looked up, that last part coming out in a shot that shut her up and had the group silenced. Minerva blinked, processing his words again and again in her mind. He sighed, regretting his shout upon seeing her startled face, "Minerva, I <em>just</em> got you. I <em>won't</em> risk your life for anything. I don't know what's down there but it's gotta be pretty bad if it doesn't care that a whole planet is gonna be wiped out. So you see, I need you to stay with the group, in the Reception, away from Deck 31."</p><p>Minerva's heart fluttered at his immense care for her. But even through all that, she just couldn't grasp the idea of leaving him alone to face the big ole enemy. It was <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>"Minerva, please, <em>please</em>, stay with the others," the Doctor pleaded, moving around for her, "I'll come back, we'll bake those cookies and then I'll find us a mistletoe and I'll kiss and kiss and kiss you till you forgive me, okay?" he placed his hand over her cheek, "I promise I'll come back."</p><p>She opened her mouth to retaliate when he interrupted her with a kissed. She loved the way she felt about him, but she knew that would lead to him getting what he wanted through a kiss.</p><p>"Okay," she whispered as he parted from her.</p><p>Her agreement made him breathe a little easier, knowing she would be far away from the biggest threat on the ship besides the actual ship crashing, "Thank you," he breathed.</p><p>"But I'm not happy about it," she informed as he took her hand and moved her beside the charger.</p><p>"I know, and I'll do my best to make it up to you afterwards," he assured, because they <em>would</em> survive this.</p><p>"I expect a very good kiss," she said, watching him blush.</p><p>"Um, I think it's done charging," Astrid slowly approached them, wanting to make sure they were really past their disagreement before joining. The EMP was past charge but the pair had been so caught up with each other to notice, "It's alright," she plucked it off and turned to them, "So, you two okay now?"</p><p>"Yeah, he's just got one heck of an apology to make after we get the TARDIS," Minerva smirked at him.</p><p>"I'll take you to those ice mineral lakes, we can go to Manet, and even Marie Antoinette?" he tried to see if that was making her smile, and one she did, he continued, promising himself he would take her to see all those things, "Agatha Christie? Um, Ooh, how about Rio?"</p><p>"Wow," Astrid blinked, all those places and people sounding <em>so</em> amazing, "Wow, um, all that sounds terrific. I take it you guys travel a lot?"</p><p>Minerva scoffed, "That's what he does for a <em>living</em>. I just kinda tag along."</p><p>The Doctor wound his arm around Minerva's waist, "She's not a tag along, she's my girlfriend and a rightful traveler in the TARDIS. That's what <em>we</em> are, just travelers. Imagine it. No tax, no bills, no boss, just the open sky."</p><p>Astrid could imagine it, after all that was <em>all</em> she wanted to do in life, travel and see the world, "Listen, uh...I'm sort of...unemployed now and I was thinking the blue box is kinda small, but I could kinda squeeze in. Like a stowaway."</p><p>Minerva and the Doctor shared a glance, meanwhile Astrid stared at them with such hope.</p><p>"It's not always safe," the Doctor informed, still gazing at Minerva for help.</p><p>He didn't know what to think about Astrid's request. It had been mere <em>hours</em> since Martha had left the TARDIS. Minerva was also puzzled on what to say, but something deep inside told her Astrid was <em>her</em> a year ago. All her life, Minerva wanted to go see the world, be productive and do something. She could see the same gleam in Astrid's eyes and she felt like she couldn't turn the blonde away...but ultimately, it was the Doctor's decision that would make it or break it. The box of wonders was <em>his</em> and only he could decide who to bring on board.</p><p>"I wouldn't cause any problems," Astrid added, nervously seeing the pair thinking of it for <em>too</em> long, "I've got no one back on Sto, no family, just me. So what do you think? Can I come with you? Please?"</p><p>The Doctor glanced at Minerva, wanting <em>her</em> to be okay with a new passenger, a female besides Martha, to come along. He didn't know just yet if Minerva was the jealous type, he knew for a fact <em>he</em> was, but she hadn't shown any jealousy traits so far. Granted, Martha had never shown the least bit interest in him so perhaps Minerva just hadn't been exposed to any jealous causing situations. But he had hurt her, with Rose for ignoring her, and then with Kaeya and his confusion, he wouldn't hurt her anymore. No more. He would always take her and her voice into consideration and he would start now.</p><p>Minerva gave him a small nod, truly wanting Astrid to accompany them, "I think she would make a fine companion."</p><p>Astrid beamed at her response, that was one down, and now for the other...</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that, too," the Doctor agreed, also seeing in Astrid that little spark of curiosity that all his companions had.</p><p>Astrid squealed, jumping and hugging the pair, "Thank you! Thank you!"</p><p>"Alright, alright, m now let us go so we can get you out of here," the Doctor struggled to free himself from Astrid's grip.</p><p>"Right, sorry," she stepped back, sheepishly fixing her uniform, "Just excited."</p><p>The Doctor nodded and walked towards a comms nearby, the ship lurching and rocking them as he reached, "Mr Frame, you still with us?"</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>Midshipman Frame was at the wheel, nearly having fallen from the lurch as well, "There's nothing more I can do. We've got only eight minutes left!"</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll get there."</p><p>"The bridge is sealed off!"</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, working on it. I'll get there, Mr Frame, somehow," the Doctor left the comms and turned for the group, "Mr Copper, look after these two please," he set a hand on Minerva's shoulder, "Astrid, look after him. Rickston, um...look after yourself. And I'll see you again, promise," he pecked Minerva on the lips, moving to leave when she yanked him by his arm back to her, "Minerva, I thought we discussed-"</p><p>But she had grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him down to her level for a very large, deep kiss that left them both panting for air when they had <em>finally</em> pulled away from each other.</p><p>"<em>That</em> is what I expect as the <em>beginning</em> of your apology when you get back, got it Martian?" Minerva kept her arm wound his neck, refusing to let go until it was very clear.</p><p>The Doctor could only nod, for a woman who never kissed anyone she <em>sure</em> had some moves that left him like putty in her arms.</p><p>She smiled with satisfaction, unwinding her arm and stepping back, "You take care, okay?"</p><p>"Y-yes, I'll see you later!" he winked and ran off.</p><p>"Well, c'mon then newest box of wonders companion," Minerva swung her arm around Astrid's shoulders as they headed for the reception room.</p><p>"Box of wonders?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's my nickname for the TARDIS. It's brought me so many wonders," she sighed in content, "I'm sure it'll bring you many too."</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>The Doctor ran into a small kitchen where in less than two seconds he was surrounded by four Host. He grabbed a pot by the handle and was fully prepared to use it as a weapon, "Wait, wait, wait, wait! Security protocol one! Do you hear me? One! One!" he shouted and they all stopped, "Okay, that gives me three questions. Three questions to save my life, am I right?"</p><p>"Information: correct."</p><p>He frowned, "No, that wasn't one of them. I didn't mean it. That's not fair. Can I start again?"</p><p>"Information: no."</p><p>His frown turned into a pout, "No, no! No, no, no. That wasn't one either. Blimey. One question left. One question. So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not me. I'm not a passenger. I'm not staff. Go on, scan me. You must have bio records. No such person on board. I don't exist therefore...you can't kill me. Therefore, I'm a stowaway and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on Deck 31. Final question: am I right?"</p><p>"Information: correct."</p><p>"Brilliant. Take me to your leader," he dropped the pan, smiling with content, "I've always wanted to say that."</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>The group arrived into the reception room, Astrid using the EMP to bring down the awaiting Host.</p><p>"Rickston, seal the doors, make the room secure. Mr Copper, keep an eye on the Host," Minerva instructed, Astrid give him the EMP, "Astrid, do you think you could check the computer for the SOS?"</p><p>"Who put you in charge?" Rickston frowned at the girl's authorative tone she had taken.</p><p>"When the Doctor isn't here, I''m second in command," Minerva walked over to Astrid who had slammed her fists on the computer, "What is it?"</p><p>"It's down," Astrid turned to the teleport bracelets, an idea popping into her head, "Oh..."</p><p>"Yeah, I remembered they were still up here," Minerva moved beside her.</p><p>"Should we?" Astrid asked her, unsure how she should manage this new "companionship" in the best way, "Or do we listen?"</p><p>"Astrid Peth, if there's one thing you should know about traveling with the Doctor is..." Minerva strapped on the teleport bracelet, "...never listen to what the Martian orders you to do, <em>especially</em> when he's your boyfriend."</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>The Doctor was being willingly escorted down to Deck 31, the Host storage facility. There were small structural damages and small fires, but that wasn't of concern for the Doctor yet.</p><p>"Now that is what you call a fixer-upper. Come on then, Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours, who is it?" he asked, two doors sliding open behind him, making him turn around, "Ooh, that's clever. That's an omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible. You can survive anything in that, eh?" a small vehicle started wheeling out, "Sit through a supernova or a shipwreck. Only one person can have the power and the money to hide themselves onboard like this and I should know, 'cause..."</p><p>The vehicle was actually a giant life support system for Max Capricorn, the head of the ship and company...only he was just a head now, "My name is Max," his gold tooth glinted.</p><p>"It really does that," the Doctor paused in surprise. But he had to snap out of it fast, he had to hurry and deal with this guy so he could get back to Minerva and begin that apology...</p><p>"Who the hell is this?" Max asked.</p><p>"I'm the Doctor. Hello."</p><p>"Information: stowaway," the Host responded.</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"Kill him," Max ordered.</p><p>"Oh, no, no! Wait, but you can't. Not now. Come on, Max...You've given me so much good material like...How to get ahead in business. See "head"? "Head in business"? No?" the Doctor was really losing it there.</p><p>"Oh, ho ho, the office joker. I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years."</p><p>"I can't think why..."</p><p>"176 years of running the company have taken their toll."</p><p>"Yeah, but...nice wheels," the Doctor gestured to the car, all in all it was a pretty nice thing.</p><p>"No, a life-support system in a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years. Running the company by hologram. Host, situation report."</p><p>"Information: Titanic is still in orbit."</p><p>"Let me see," Max moved forwards and the Doctor stepped out of his way, "We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong?" he frowned as he stared down at the <em>running </em>engines, "The engines are still running! They should have stopped!"</p><p>"When they do, the Earth gets roasted. I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it? It's got really lovely people..." the Doctor nearly pouted, how could anyone want to destroy Minerva?</p><p>"This interview is terminated."</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no, no!"</p><p>Neither of them noticed <em>Astrid</em> peeking around a corner. She was actually pretty nervous of what she could do down there on her own. After insisting with Midshipman Frame to get her and Minerva teleportation power to come down here, they'd only managed to get him to agree sending <em>one </em>of them. Minerva stated that <em>she </em>would come and so Astrid agreed, understanding that the brunette had someone she deeply cared for down here while Astrid really only wanted to just help. The best way to help was letting Minerva do what she wanted. Unfortunately for them both, the power had gone wrong and <em>Astrid </em>was sent instead, leaving a pretty peeved Minerva behind.</p><p>"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! I can work it out. It's like a task. I'm your apprentice. Just watch me," the Doctor frantically asked, the sudden death of his not a play thing anymore. He had a <em>girlfriend</em> to get back to, he could not just die anymore, "...Business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh yes! No. Yes. The business isn't failing, it's failed. Past tense."</p><p>"My own board voted me out. Stabbed me in the back."</p><p>"If you had a back. So..."</p><p>Astrid moved forwards...</p><p>"You scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value. Oh, but that's not enough. No, 'cause if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out."</p><p>"And... the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder," Max smirked, it truly was the perfect plan.</p><p>"While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber."</p><p>"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Pentaxico Two where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of...metal."</p><p>"So that's the plan. A retirement plan. 2000 on this ship, 6 billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered. And why? Because Max Capricorn is a <em>loser</em>," the Doctor spat, angry this man was responsible for the Van Hoffs death, Bannakaffalatta's, Minerva's safety...for <em>revenge</em>.</p><p>"I never lose..." Max declared.</p><p>"You can't even sink the Titanic."</p><p>"Oh, but I can, Doctor. I can cancel the engines from here."</p><p>An alarm started to sound...</p><p><em>Engines closing</em>.</p><p>"You can't do this!" the Doctor cried, two Host holding the Doctor by the arms and pulled him away from Max.</p><p>"Not so clever now, Doctor. A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh! Oh, Host! Kill him," Max ordered, the Host not holding the Doctor removed it's halo to strike the him.</p><p>"Mr, Capricorn!" Astrid shouted, freezing everyone in their places, even the Host. She was currently in a forklift, "I resign," she started the forklift and went towards Max.</p><p>"Astrid, don't!" the Doctor struggled to stop her, the Host still holding him back</p><p>Astrid lifted the front of Capricorn"Capricorn"s life support vehicle, managing to bring up its tires. However, his rear tires still had enough traction to cause a standoff. The Host that was about to strike the Doctor threw it's halo at Astrid, missing her for a part of the forklift instead.</p><p>"He's cut the break line!" the Doctor exclaimed, but the blonde didn't listen.</p><p>She lifted the fork higher, completely lifting Capricorn off the ground, and stepped on the gas. But just as she was about to fall forwards along with the forklift and Capricorn, there was a blue light and Minerva flashed on the step of the forklift.</p><p>"What are you-" Astrid blinked, seeing Minerva's eyes completely blue for a brief second and her arms covered in bits of ice before she was yanked off the forklift, landing on the edge of the cliff.</p><p>"Minerva!" the Doctor called, completely terrified.</p><p>It all happened too fast.</p><p>Minerva looked at the Doctor, her eyes reverting to jade-green, before he could notice, her eyes watery as she knew what would happen. She tried to jump off the forklift before it fell down.</p><p>Her hands managed to grab onto the edge, "I can't...I'm slipping," she started to sniffle as she looked down to the running engines.</p><p>"No!" the Doctor tried breaking free from the Host, their leader still wasn't completely 'dead' and so his orders were still intact.</p><p>"Come up, Minerva," Astrid grunted as she tried pulling the woman up, "Come...up!"</p><p>The Doctor finally broke free from the Hosts and started running towards the women.</p><p>"See the world, Astrid," Minerva offered her a sad, teary smile.</p><p>...and then her hands slipped from Astrid's.</p><p>"NOOOOO!" the Doctor fell to his knees right beside Astrid, looking down in horror as his Minerva, his Clever Girl, his <em>girlfriend</em> plummeted down to her <em>death</em>. He had to look away, a coward he was that he couldn't dare look at his failure.</p><p>He had failed Minerva, completely failed her.</p><p>
  <em>Titanic falling. Voyage terminated.</em>
</p><p>"Doctor!" Astrid shook his arm, understanding he was shocked of the death, but there was still a whole planet to save, "Please! Help us!"</p><p>No one saw a blue light rush down before Minerva actually hit the fire underneath. The clever girl faded, only the tips of her hair faintly touching the fire.</p><p>The Doctor was struggling to force himself, to remember the other 6 million people on the planet. That included Martha Jones and Minerva's grandmother...</p><p>...but <em>Minerva</em>...she...she was...no...NO.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>," Astrid begged, in tears for the loss they just witnessed, "Save us."</p><p>But the Doctor looked down the engines...there was no one anymore. Minerva had probably submerged down the raging fires...</p><p>He winced terribly at the thought...had she died before reaching the fires? Or was she being burned alive? He looked away, unable to see the place of his fail...of her death.</p><p>"Doctor!" Astrid suddenly gasped, "The bracelets! The teleportation bracelets! She had one on, and..."</p><p>He blinked...seeing where her thoughts had gone to.</p><p>"If the ship is saved then maybe a fraction of power could be left and..."</p><p>The Doctor had already bolted to his feet and ran off.</p><p>Astrid quickly jumped to her feet and ran after him.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>Midshipman Frame screamed as the Doctor and Astrid literally broke through the floor of the bridge.</p><p>"Deadlock broken."</p><p>The Doctor climbed through tandem stood, Astrid struggling but eventually doing it as well.</p><p>"Ah, Midshipman Frame at last!" the Doctor greeted, for politeness reasons, but the face he wore was not the kind to greet...</p><p>"Uh, the Host!" Midshipman Frame reminded.</p><p>"Controller dead they divert to the next highest authority and that's <em>me</em>," the Doctor headed for the wheel.</p><p>"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's gonna fall."</p><p>"Titanic falling."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, what's your first name?"</p><p>"Alonzo."</p><p>That actually managed to surprise him, "You're kidding me..."</p><p>Both Frame and Astrid glanced at each other, "What?" Frame asked, confused.</p><p>"That's something else I've always wanted to say...Allons-y Alonzo," the Doctor mumbled to himself, recalling Minerva's giggles at his "stupid made up word".</p><p>He had to hurry. He had to...his mind was all jumbled up and the only thing he could think of was her, the clever girl, the one who just <em>needed </em>to come back. And he was gonna make it so.</p><p>The ship lurching reminded him of the problem. He tried to steer as they fell straight towards the Earth's atmosphere, Frame and Astrid screaming for their lives. The ship burned as the speed ignited.</p><p>And alarm sounded and the Doctor used his foot to check, his eyes widening at the impact zone.</p><p>"Oh great..." the Doctor muttered, using his foot to dial, "Hello, yes, um...could you get me Buckingham Palace?" he paused for alarm moment until they answered, "Listen to me! Security Code 771! Now get out of there!"</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>The Queen of London rushed down a hallway of the Buckingham Palace, still in a dressing gown and curlers.</p><p>A footman ran beside her, carrying a corgi, "Open the door!"</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>The newsstand man stepped out of his Kiosk and looked up at the sky, seeing the big ship, "Don't you dare, you aliens! Don't you dare!"</p><p>~0~</p><p>
  <em>Engine active. Engine active.</em>
</p><p>The Doctor pulled back on the wheel, sending Frame and Astrid back against the wall. With great strain, the Doctor regained control of the wheel, managing just by a hair you moss the Buckingham Palace. He gasped deeply, unable to believe he had actually managed to save the whole bloody planet...and fail <em>one</em> person, the most important person.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>Outside the Buckingham Palace, the Queen was waving at the passing ship, "Thank you, Doctor! Thank you. Happy Christmas!"</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>Sensing they were out of trouble, Astrid and Frame let out a big relief, even managing a laugh. The Doctor, on the other hand, remained somber, steering in silence. He had to place the stupid ship on idle so he could rush back to the reception room...</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>"Doctor," Astrid called in a feeble voice, the man still standing at the wheel, "We did it..."</p><p>"Not the person I strive to saved," he muttered then ran like the wind to the reception room, "Rickston, sonic, NOW!" he yelled, Rickston and Mr. Copper flinching. Rickston threw the sonic over, "Mr. Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?"</p><p>"I don't know. They should have," Mr. Copper looked around, seeing Astrid and Frame walk in, "Where's, um..uh..." Astrid shook her head.</p><p>"Minerva fell, Mr. Copper. She fell. What's the emergency code?"</p><p>"Uh, let me see..."</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Midshipman Frame asked, the Doctor working on the teleport machine like mad.</p><p>"I can bring her back."</p><p>"If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis so that we can just trigger the shift," Mr. Copper explained.</p><p>"There!" the Doctor stood and turned around, a faint glowing beginning to appear, "C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" the glow turned blue, but nothing happened, "Only halfway there. Come on," he adjusted the inner workings of the teleport, "Feed back the molecule grid, boost it with the restoration matrix," but the teleport sparked, "No, no, no, no! Need more phase containment."</p><p>"Doctor," Astrid called, already knowing it just wouldn't work.</p><p>"No! If I can just link up the surface suspension..."</p><p>"Doctor, she's gone," Mr. Copper said, sorrow for him already bursting within.</p><p>"I just need to override the safety. I can do it!"</p><p>"Doctor, let her go."</p><p>"NO!" he yelled, making everyone jump. He kicked the teleport in frustration and turned around, showing them all he was close to tears, "I <em>just</em> got her and I <em>lost</em> her! I can't just <em>let it go</em>!" that was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard of, how could he let the most amazing woman go?</p><p>"But there's nothing to do," Astrid softly said, the guilt stirring inside her. Minerva was dead because of <em>her</em>.</p><p>"I can't do anything!" the Doctor shook his head, dropping to his knees as he stared at the blue glow across, simply light was what it was. He couldn't even bring Minerva's ghost back... "I failed her, I lost her..."</p><p>He had done everything to keep her safe, everything in his power. He sent her back to the reception room to keep her alive while <em>he</em> would deal with Capricorn. He promised her snicker doodles for Christmas, a big grand apology after he returned. He promised her he would be back...and she died.</p><p>She was gone.</p><p>How could he possibly move on from this? How would he explain to Martha that he had let her best friend <em>die</em> just hours after they had left her. How would he explain that to <em>Isadora</em>? He promised her he'd take care of Minerva with his life...how could he explain her death?</p><p>Astrid looked at the blue light suddenly speed out the window. She slowly approached the Doctor, cautiously placing her hand on his shoulder, making sure he wouldn't lash at her or anything. When she heard him begin to quietly weep, she dropped to his side, giving him a side hug, both mourning a good woman.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>Somewhere in an open space in London, the TARDIS awaited...a faint blue glow at its top, just fading as the Doctor, Astrid, and Mr. Copper approached.</p><p>The Doctor remembered Minerva's promise to Mr. Copper to save him from jail. He couldn't let Copper go, that would be against Minerva's wishes. If he could please her in the slightest, even in her death, than he would. Astrid, having no where else to go, was brought along, but he would have to talk about their offer to bring her along the TARDIS...</p><p>Without Minerva, he just couldn't.</p><p>"So, Great Britain is part of, uh, "Europee" just across the British Channel you've got Great France and Great Germany..." Mr. Copper was explaining, really doing it to try and distract the Doctor, the man solemnly walking ahead of he and Astrid.</p><p>"No, no, it's just - it's just France and Germany. Only Britain is great..." the Doctor mumbled, barely heard by the pair.</p><p>"Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham-erica?"</p><p>"No, well...not yet, uh...could argue that one," he sighed, arriving at the TARDIS, "There she is. Survive anything."</p><p>"The box of wonders," Astrid smiled at the blue box, the Doctor wincing and glancing back at her.</p><p>Those were <em>Minerva's</em> words...</p><p>Astrid smiled sheepishly, seeing the Doctor's remembrance, "She told me about it...the box of wonders," she walked towards the box, placing a palm on it, "She said it brought a lot of wonders to her..."</p><p>The Doctor stepped towards her, gathering the courage to let her down easily, "Astrid-"</p><p>"I don't want to come along anymore," she said quietly, seeing him blink in surprise, even Copper was a bit shocked and he didn't even understand what was fully going on, "I can't. Not, not after what happened," Astrid sighed, "She died because of me. I can't travel in this box, being happy...when this happened. I can't. I won't."</p><p>The Doctor nodded, respecting her wishes. He was secretly thankful he had declined all on her own. That was one less problem he had to deal with.</p><p>"I'll stay here, on Earth, if that's possible," she continued, walking backing to Copper.</p><p>"Just lead a quiet life, please," the Doctor said, she nodding.</p><p>"And, uh, what about me?" Mr. Copper looked between them. Astrid was young she could easily find a job, even marry a nice human man...but he, am old man, what could <em>he</em> do to survive?</p><p>"Give me that credit card," the Doctor held his hand out, "Take care of each other, this will be for you and her."</p><p>"But that's just petty cash, spending money. It's all done by computer. I - I didn't really know the currency so I thought a million might cover it."</p><p>"A million? Pounds?" the Doctor gaped.</p><p>"That enough for trinkets?"</p><p>"Mr Copper, a million pounds is worth 50 million credits."</p><p>"How much?" Copper and Astrid blinked, glancing at Rachel other.</p><p>"50 million and 56."</p><p>"I - We've got money!"</p><p>"Yes, you have," the Doctor handed them back the card.</p><p>"Oh my word. Oh my vot! Oh my goodness me! I – Ya-ha!"</p><p>"It's all yours - Planet Earth. Now that's a retirement plan. But just you be careful, though."</p><p>"We'll take good care of each other," Astrid assured, "He'll be like my grandfather, I'll be good to him."</p><p>"But I can have a house, a proper house, with a garden, and - and a door, and..." Copper was just too excited about all this, "Oh, Doctor, I will made you proud," he hugged the Doctor, "And - and I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and lace..."</p><p>Astrid chuckled, but stopped as the Doctor turned around, unlocking the TARDIS, "Doctor..." she called, making him freeze but not turning back, "...I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I won't ever forget Minerva, <em>ever</em>. She was the first, kind passenger I met...and I've worked for a very long time. She saved my life, and I couldn't save hers. That's something I can't and won't ever forgive myself for."</p><p>The Doctor nodded, glancing back to see her give him one last look before turning to Mr. Copper, both walking away.</p><p>He unlocked the door, moving to step inside...but he couldn't. He couldn't face the console, a lonely, lonely box...with Minerva's rooms, her things still there. He left the doors and walked to the lake. He stared out, the city lighted up for Christmas night. Everyone was out there, celebrating Christmas with their family, their friends, their loved ones...</p><p>He would've been celebrating as well, a new type of Christmas. One where he would kiss his girlfriend under a mistletoe, until she couldn't breathe cause of her lack of a respiratory bypass system. She would then teach him, yet again, how to bake snicker doodles, and he would make a mess again. She would kiss him, tell him it's alright then salvage a batch of cookies for them. They would eat their cookies, make some brownies and get hot chocolate...</p><p>It would've been perfect.</p><p>But he failed her.</p><p>And for some reason, his mind couldn't help but drift to last year...he should've realized from the beginning of that past year. When they lost Rose, and he realized how much he ignored Minerva, he resolved to focus entirely on Minerva and learn who she was. He didn't realize it then, their closeness, their bantering...it was because something had <em>clicked</em>. Something small, but that was how it started, no? He didn't want Minerva to see Leonardo Da Vinci anymore cause he claimed to her, and himself, that the man was twice her age and not good enough for her, but in reality...he might have been a little jealous. He didn't know it but his hearts did. How could he not realize his feelings for her sooner? How could he have been so stupid? He had to go and waste all that time because of his feelings for Kaeya. Minerva, she had always been there for him, even when he didn't deserve her. She always stood by him, comforted him, and was just...a best friend. He waited too long, wasted too much time, and now...now the clever girl was just gone.</p><p>And it was <em>his </em>fault.</p><p>He should've ran faster, faster to grab her hands and pull her up. He didn't understand what she was doing in the engines in the first place, along with Astrid. He left them both to go and deal with the problem himself. But Minerva was Minerva, and he should've known she would've tried to come and help him. He should've done something...how useless he turned out to be. He could save everyone, six billion people of a planet...and he couldn't save his girlfriend?</p><p>There was a strong glow of blue emerging behind him, cutting off his solitary thoughts. He glanced over his shoulder just as a strong, icy-cold wind picked up. He turned around to see a blue light across from him, glowing stronger with each second.</p><p>"Show yourself," he ordered, not in the mood for another enemy.</p><p>A collection of silver particles collected at the center of the light until a form, a humanoid form, began emerging. The Doctor could hear overlapping words being whispered, but he couldn't make them out.</p><p>He covered his eyes as the light became an all-time brightness, nearly blinding one. And when it disappeared...</p><p>...Minerva fell forwards, unconscious.</p><p>"Minerva!" the Doctor shouted, running over and falling to his knees beside her, lifting her body up to his lap, "Minerva!? Minerva!?" he shook her, unable to grasp what had happened.</p><p>She was freezing cold, something no human could ever withstand. He listened intently to her heart and caught a faint beating, a normal beat for a human. While he checked her over, he didn't see that same blue light reappear at the top of the TARDIS, swirling around for a second or to before racing up to the sky and beyond.</p><p>"Minerva? Minerva, please wake up," the Doctor begged, his voice breaking as the Clever Girl remained unconscious, "Please, don't go. I need you, please," he pushed strands of her hair off her face, growing frantic and desperate as her eyes stayed closed, "I promise you I'll take better care of you. You'll be my life, my everything. Stay and I'll show you how much you mean to me, <em>please</em>," he shook her gently.</p><p>His hearts zinged when he felt her slightly move. She quietly fussed, her eyes opening halfway, "It's cold," she mumbled, her eyes snapping shut as her head lulled to his chest.</p><p>He let out a big laugh, a big shaky laugh with tears in her eyes. She was alive. She was alive and cold, but <em>alive</em>. She was with him again, in his arms, <em>breathing</em>! He couldn't grasp that idea of it happened but that cold, prickly wind seemed familiar...</p><p>But right now, he didn't give a damn.</p><p>...she was alive!</p><p>Minerva's eyes finally opened again, feeling doozy but she supposed that was what could happen after you died and came back to life, "Hi..." she whispered.</p><p>The Doctor's eyes shimmered with tears, "Hello," he whispered.</p><p>"Is it still Christmas?" her eyes looked around, slowly realizing she was in his lap with her Christmas date dress and he in his unlucky suit.</p><p>"Just for you."</p><p>"And Astrid? Is she okay?"</p><p>"Yes, you saved her you little hero," he tapped her nose, making her smile, "You died saving her..." his own smile faded, "...you died."</p><p>"I didn't die..." she closed her eyes as she tried recalling what had happened, "...I didn't even touch the fire. There was this light...and it was <em>cold</em>," the Doctor nodded, knowing he'd have to look into that as well, "But I had to save Astrid. She wanted to see the world and I already saw it. There was no more power to go down, but then...a blue light..." she whispered as she remembered that right before suddenly finding herself being teleported there had been some light near.</p><p>"Don't you <em>ever</em> do that to me again," the Doctor begged her, resting his forehead on hers, his eyes closing as he took her in, her vanilla scent, her heart beat, her breath, her everything. She was here again and she would <em>never</em> leave.</p><p>"I'll try," she stared at him, feeling guilty for putting him into that state.</p><p>But she had to do it. She couldn't let Astrid die, not when the blonde wanted to see the world like she did. Astrid had to survive and if Minerva died, she died trying to save another person. She couldn't think of a better reason to die: die to help someone else.</p><p>"I swear to you, Minerva Souza, I will never let you go again," he shut his eyes hard, like he was making a wish that he hoped with all he had would come true. But he was making an important promise, a swearing, that he intended to live up to until he died, "I am going to take care of you, make you happy, give you everything you deserve."</p><p>She smiled softly, her heart, beating slower as it was, skipped a few beats and there, "My Martian..." she whispered, her hand reaching up to his cheek, "...you are incredible."</p><p>"You know what?" the Doctor's eyes opened and lowered to her lips, "You've got to let me make my apology."</p><p>She noticed where his gaze had fallen to and managed to blush through her prickly cold skin, "I've gotta apologize too..."</p><p>That was his cue and he went straight for it. He kissed her with so much emotion, so much hunger, for her. He had to show her how much she meant, even if it was too early, even if it was their first date, she died and she had to know what that caused. He lifted her up in his arms as he stood up, the kiss never breaking as he fumbled his way to the TARDIS, the doors, for once, opening with ease. They closed after them, even locking on their own as the pair headed for the console.</p><p>The Doctor set her to her feet, his arm winding around her waist, his lips still attached to hers. His free arm found the controls and started up the TARDIS. The ship lurched soothingly for the first time, now in the Vortex.</p><p>"Mm, guess what?" the Doctor pulled back only <em>slightly</em> as he still meant to kiss her more and more.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I met an Alonzo today," he informed, her eyes widening, "Mr. Frame of the ship."</p><p>"Alonsy Alonzo, hm," Minerva thought about it for a second, her hands staying put on his face, "Guess I should congratulate you for that," she pulled him back to his lips, setting soft, sweet, kisses on them, "You know what?" she mumbled against his lips.</p><p>"What?" he asked, muffled by their kisses.</p><p>"We're making out," she teased, biting back a chuckle, "My first make out."</p><p>"Hm, I just snogged the cleverest human," he smirked, kissing her a bit harder for effect.</p><p>"I'm making out with an <em>alien</em>," she pulled back, the thought of their different origins barely coming into mind.</p><p>"Is that a problem?" he asked with genuine nervousness.</p><p>She pretended to think hard on it, "Mm...I'm not sure...you're an alien...I'm a human..."</p><p>"Minerva..."</p><p>"Martian," she giggled again, and he sighed, "Why kiss a human when I can snog a Time Lord, ahem, Martian."</p><p>"I am not a Martian," he said tiredly. He cursed Donna Noble for giving her that name...</p><p>"Hm, I prefer Martian's to snog, perhaps I could go find one then."</p><p>He refused to let her go, "Maybe I can be a Martian for a little while."</p><p>"I thought so," she winked, resuming their snog session.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>Isadora Lozano was busy baking snicker doodles for Christmas. She'd be spending it alone as her daughter was busy working and her son was some where in Switzerland apparently. There was a knock on the door, however, and she left her work to go answer the door.</p><p>She found her granddaughter, Minerva, with the Doctor...with interlaced hands. She raised her eyebrows, looking between one another. She just chuckled when they both blushed, no idea how to explain how it happened. But it wasn't a surprise, it was quite obvious, even from 1969, the Doctor's eyes glimmered each time he looked at Minerva. And Minerva, well, it was just plain obvious the moment she had returned.</p><p>"Think you can set two more plates for us, grandma?" Minerva asked.</p><p>"It would be am honor to spend Christmas with my granddaughter again, and her new boyfriend," she stepped aside and let them in.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, grandma," Minerva encased her in a big hug as soon as she had turned after closing the doors.</p><p>Minerva had died, and without saying goodbye to her grandmother. Now, she was alive, with her boyfriend and her grandmother. The Doctor figured after such an awful experience perhaps Minerva would like to spend a Christmas with her grandmother as well. He could run all those tests on her after Christmas. After the Master, Martha's departure, and the Titanic, she deserved a nice peaceful night. Minerva was completely excited to share a Christmas with him and her grandmother, claiming now she could teach him how to really bake the most delicious snicker-doodle cookies in the world with the help of the original baker, her grandmother.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hello! So, here we are...next chapter will have the amazing, the incredible, Donna Noble! ...along with the current issues of course .-.</p><p>As always, I have a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfic works! It's a place where anyone can comment about a story or even just talk to me! I often drop aesthetic work belonging to my stories too! Feel free to check it out, my URL is "noble-crescent" and the tag I created for any posts having to do with my work is # noblecrescentedit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Partners in Crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minerva and the Doctor have settled into their new life traveling together while being together. It's all fun and games until they bump into an old friend while fighting an evil Matron.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've really got to go," Minerva giggled endlessly as she received yet another kiss on her lips by her dear Martian.</p>
<p>"Why?" the Doctor nearly whined, refusing to let her go anywhere for the moment.</p>
<p>The two were in Minerva's room, Minerva just having woken up and moved down to the bed's foot, still laying on her back with the Doctor beside her. He was propped up on his side with an elbow to support his head. She'd been greeted as usual with her milkshake the moment he had walked inside her room.</p>
<p>The Doctor had <em>finally</em> learned how to use that blender and was allowed to freely use it, but <em>only</em> the blender. Minerva wasn't very fond of him being in the kitchen alone and had practically forced him to sit down while she explained each and every button on the blasted blender. Though it took a little longer than she expected due to the Doctor's lack of attention. In his defense, he was busy staring at <em>her</em> instead of the blender...but really, could he be blamed? Minerva simply elbowed him and forced him to listen again...and results arose a few months later.</p>
<p>He always had a breakfast milkshake ready to go for when she woke up. It conflicted him having to spend some hours alone because <em>he</em> didn't need as much sleep as Minerva did. So when the time she usually woke up neared, he'd go in and make her the milkshake. And now that she was awake and wanted to leave...well...he wouldn't stand for that. <em>Especially</em> when there was a James Mulvoy involved.</p>
<p>The Doctor severely disliked him.</p>
<p>"Come with <em>me</em> instead," he insisted.</p>
<p>Minerva put a hand in front of her mouth before he leaned down to kiss her again. "I just <em>graduated</em>," she reminded him, "And I still need to go pick up my diploma. Gotta have some proof I finally finished, right?"</p>
<p>"Well, yes, but that would imply you having to go see that guy again," the Doctor grumbled.</p>
<p>She giggled again, watching his face turn into a frown and a pout in less than a second. She knew exactly who he was talking about and why he didn't like the guy...James Mulvoy.</p>
<p>James Mulvoy was truly her favorite friend from high school. She joined a club of self-defense where he was an assistant to the actual teacher. The two had immediately hit it off and become close friends, even sharing some of the courses Minerva took on her Independent Studies. As soon as the Doctor had heard about this guy...he had expressed his dislike of the man. In reality, James had no other interest in Minerva except for friendship, as stated repeatedly by Minerva. But the Doctor wouldn't take a chance on him, no sir. He nearly punched Jerome back in 1969 but had to remember Minerva wasn't technically his and had to force himself to calm down. But now that they were finally together and could openly show his dislike for any other men that tried to make a move on her, he took great action.</p>
<p>"Come with me, then," Minerva offered, seeing it as a very easy way to solve the Doctor's silly jealousy feelings.</p>
<p>"I wish, but I've got to go to that Adipose institution, remember? Why don't you come with me and we go pick up the diploma tomorrow, instead?"</p>
<p>"I said I would stop by today, remember? I promised James."</p>
<p>And another round of frowns came from the Doctor, "So? blow him off."</p>
<p>"Okay, just because you're jealous, doesn't mean <em>I </em>have to be rude. I said I was stopping by today and I'm gonna, so button it up and let me get dressed."</p>
<p>The Doctor opened his mouth to make another attempt when she grabbed his tie and pulled her down to plant a big kiss on his lips. She giggled when she pulled away and saw his dazed look, taking advantage and jumping off the bed as fast as she could before he snapped back to reality.</p>
<p>"That...that was cheating!" he sat up, frowning as he saw her going to her closet.</p>
<p>"No, I call it simply kissing my Martian boyfriend. It's not my fault you're very easily distracted," she winked at him.</p>
<p>"Please don't go," he sighed, genuinely asking her because he truly didn't want to take the chance of her and James.</p>
<p>Minerva chuckled, pulling out a green dress and studying it, "I told you, come with me."</p>
<p>He stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and stopping her from studying her dress, "Okay, tell you what, you come with me to the Adipose and I'll accompany you after to get your diploma."</p>
<p>"Will you be done by five? Because James said he'd only be there until five."</p>
<p>"Mm...yes," he rested his chin on her shoulder. There was a small smirk on his face that Minerva was unable to see yet she guessed it was there.</p>
<p>"I mean it, Doctor. I worked severely hard for this and I really want to hold my diploma and <em>see</em> my work pay off," she turned around, the Doctor's smirk fading when she saw her genuinely pleading him.</p>
<p>The pair had desisted many trips over the course of several months so that Minerva could focus more on her schoolwork, the woman tired of being unable to graduate due to the lack of credits. So the Doctor had offered to help her, stopping many of their trips until she finished a certain amount of work to where she could finally make some progress. Finally, after five months, she finished. She finally finished, took her exit exams and graduated. Minerva worked so hard for it and the Doctor would not allow his jealousy get in the way of her happiness.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll be done by five and if not, then you go on without me to pick your diploma," he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yes, really, you deserve it."</p>
<p>"Thank you!" she beamed, leaning up and pecking his lips, "Now get out! I gotta change!"</p>
<p>He smiled, leaning down to kiss her more deeply, "I'll be waiting."</p>
<p>She blinked as he pulled away, "Okay..." she mumbled, "...get out, now, please."</p>
<p>The Doctor, satisfied with his effect, turned and walked out of her room. Minerva slowly came around, remembering the task of taking out her clothes. She hated when that happened...and yet she liked it. Every time she forgot what to do it was because she had been kissed by her Martian and that was a lovely feeling that she would never give up.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Elsewhere, Donna Noble walked down a crowded street of London, carrying a red clipboard. She stopped at a high building, looking up at it. Before going towards it, she looked around. She <em>needed</em> to. She always did when she was up to these sorts of things because perhaps, just maybe...a certain pair would be around as well, doing the same thing she was doing...</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"You know, grandma said Marisol is taking those pills," Minerva was saying as she and the Doctor, hand-in-hand, walked up to the same building of Adipose Industries, "And apparently, the woman has lost twelve pounds. Maybe I should try them..."</p>
<p>"Don't you dare," the Doctor warned, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon, ever since I've tried teaching you how to cook I've gained some weight," she mumbled, looking down to her stomach, "If the industry turns out to be okay I don't see why not..."</p>
<p>"Bring a weight-loss product into the TARDIS and I'll chuck it out to a black hole," he gave her a sharp look. He looked her over, finding her just perfect as she usually was, "You're fine."</p>
<p>"You're just saying that," she rolled her eyes, "Bet if you take a look at Marisol you might reconsider your relationship choices."</p>
<p>"Your snooty cousin has got nothing on you, dear," he kissed her cheek, "Personality wise and physically," he used the sonic on the fire exit of the industry building.</p>
<p>"Subtle," Minerva remarked after sparks flew out from the door, "But I'm serious! You've never met Marisol in person-"</p>
<p>"And I don't want to," he cut her off with haste, pulling her inside the building.</p>
<p>Marisol Souza was probably the most snooty, conceited, rudest person he had ever heard of. And that was just what he picked up from Minerva's and Isadora's stories. Marisol was two years older than Minerva and was apparently lurking her way into Minerva's home, specifically to her mother. While Minerva still hadn't seen her parents, nor talked to them via phone, Minerva was well informed of everything that went on with them. Apparently, her mother had recently taken a great like to Marisol, trying to morph her into what Minerva had rejected years ago. The Doctor knew that despite Minerva's assurances she wasn't bothered her mother had taken what could be called a surrogate daughter, she was very <em>hurt</em>. Hurt that her mother had chosen to take a girl that wasn't even her own to treat as a daughter better than Minerva. She was hurt that when her mother <em>did</em> make a call it was only to inform her of what Marisol had done and how Minerva should be doing it as well.</p>
<p>That mounted another layer of hatred the Doctor felt for Sophia.</p>
<p>Minerva wasn't letting it go, she felt she had to work to earn her mother's forgiveness, something he had just barely gotten her to let go with Isadora. After the traumatizing experience with the Master, Minerva felt like she could lose her family at any moment and for some inexplicable reason had decided to try and earn her mother's forgiveness, despite the Doctor continuously telling her Olivia's death <em>wasn't </em>her fault. But unlike Isadora who never blamed Minerva, Sophia did not care how she affected her only daughter.</p>
<p>And the Doctor despised the woman for it.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Donna Noble sat inside a lecture room, listening to Miss Foster, head of Adipose Industries, who was stood on a platform.</p>
<p>"Adipose Industries. The 21st century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is," Miss Foster held out a red and white capsule to the listeners, "You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say..."</p>
<p>"The fat just walks away."</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could?" a young woman, a journalist, raised her hand, "I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"</p>
<p>"Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I oblige," Miss Foster gestured to the computer who began to speak and explain.</p>
<p>"Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesized mobilizing lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilizing lipase breaks up the trigycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter..."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the Doctor and Minerva were hearing everything from above inside a projector room. The Doctor showed the psychic paper tow the handler of the projector, "Health and Safety...Film department."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"100 percent legal, 100 percent effective," Miss Foster finished the presentation.</p>
<p>"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny asked.</p>
<p>"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Later on, Donna walked down the call center of the industry, plopping down in an employee's, Craig, section where he was currently speaking on the phone, "That's a three-week course of pills for a special price of 45 pounds."</p>
<p>"Donna Noble, Health and Safety. Don't mind me," the ginger whispered.</p>
<p>Not too far away, Minerva and the Doctor approached another employee, Clare, who was also speaking on the phone, "We deliver within three working days."</p>
<p>"John Smith, Minerva Souza, Health and Safety. Don't mind us," the Doctor whispered as they took a seat beside the woman.</p>
<p>Clare nodded, giving the Doctor a rather longer look for Minerva's taste.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"The box comes with 21 days' worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant," Craig went on with his current phone call, Donna watching him intently.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"It is made of 18 carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no," Clare also continued with her phone call except she was <em>still</em> looking at the Doctor.</p>
<p>Minerva crossed her arms, her face beginning to turn into a glare, all unnoticed by the Doctor of course. His obliviousness hadn't really changed much...</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Donna was putting a pendant into her pocket, "I'll just need to keep this for testing. And I just need a list of your customers. Could you print it off?"</p>
<p>"Suppose so," Craig said.</p>
<p>"Where's the printer?"</p>
<p>"Just over there, by the plant."</p>
<p>Donna stood up, looking for the printer, "Which plant, that plant?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's the one."</p>
<p>"Lovely," and she sat down...when the Doctor stood up from Claire's cubicle.</p>
<p>"That's the printer there?" he searched for the printer.</p>
<p>"By the plant, yeah," Clare nodded.</p>
<p>"Brilliant," he sat down.</p>
<p>Then Donna stood, "Does it need a code? Last place I worked, the printer needed a code."</p>
<p>"No, I can do it from here," Craig said and she sat down again...</p>
<p>The Doctor stood right back up, "Has it got paper?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked."</p>
<p>Miss Foster walked into the call center, two bodyguards behind her, "Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention," everyone stood up save the Doctor, Minerva and Donna, "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Cause if anyone is good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it," with that she turned on her heels and left.</p>
<p>"So could you print that out, please," Minerva ordered Clare, her arms still crossed and her attitude very cold as the woman's eyes had lingered far too much on the Doctor. She just wanted to get the hell out of there with her Martian.</p>
<p>"So if you could just print off that list, I'll get out of your way," Donna smiled and stood up, "Lovely! Thanks, then. See you!" she walked over to the printer.</p>
<p>Clare had also finished making the print, "Thanks, then," the Doctor was able to say as he stood up, only to have Clare push him back down to his chair, "Oh, what's that?" he took a small paper from Clare.</p>
<p>"My telephone number," Clare smiled.</p>
<p>"What for?" the Martian was genuinely confused, he most certainly didn't need her phone number nor Minerva.</p>
<p>"Health and Safety. You be health, I'll be safety," Clare smirked.</p>
<p>"<em>That's</em> it," Minerva stood to her feet, the Doctor immediately grabbing her arm.</p>
<p>"Aah. Aah. But. That contravenes ah, paragraph five, subsection C. Sorry," the Doctor also stood, his grip on Minerva tightening, "And plus, I've already got my own Safety," he shot a wink at Minerva who blushed in return, "And she's gorgeous so no thank you."</p>
<p>"I could've taken her down, you know," Minerva informed as they walked.</p>
<p>He smiled, kissing the top of her head, "I know."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Stacy Campbell?" Donna asked when the door opened to one of the customers off the Adipose list.</p>
<p>A woman with brown hair and blue eyes, slightly confused, asked, "Who wants to know?"</p>
<p>"My name is Donna, I represent Adipose Industries," Donna flashed a card quite quick, "And you're on the list of our valued customers."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>On another street, the Doctor knocked on a different door, doing his best to hide his frown when a man with grayish hair and blue eyes answered. Minerva had gone off for her diploma, on her <em>own </em>unfortunately. His mind was like a battle station with the red flags and alerts going off.</p>
<p>He severely disliked James Mulvoy.</p>
<p>"Mr. Roger Davey, I'm calling on behalf of Adipose Industries," he flashed the psychic paper to the man, "Just need to ask you a few questions."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"It's been fantastic. I've started the pills on Thursday. Five days later, I've lost eleven pounds!" Stacy Campbell was telling Donna while she checked her self in a mirror, Donna sitting across her.</p>
<p>"And no side effects or anything?"</p>
<p>"No, I feel fantastic. It's a new lease of life. Now, what d'you think of these earrings, do they work?" Stacy pulled back her hair to allow Donna to see purple, dangly earrings.</p>
<p>"Yeah, lovely."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos," Roger explained to the Doctor, the Martian pacing casually as he listened.</p>
<p>"That's the same amount every day?"</p>
<p>"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."</p>
<p>The Doctor stopped pacing and looked up, "What makes you say that?"</p>
<p>"That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"You going on a date?" Donna asked, still watching Stacy fix herself in front of the mirror.</p>
<p>"I'm doing the opposite. I'm dumping him. I can do better than him now. Right, I won't be long. If the taxi beeps, give me a shout," Stacy rushed up the stairs.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The Doctor and Roger were outside Roger's home, looking up at the security alarm placed on top of his door.</p>
<p>"It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."</p>
<p>"But with no burglars?" the Doctor asked, not quite believing this was a 'burglary' dilemma.</p>
<p>"Nothing. I've given up looking."</p>
<p>"Tell me Roger, have you got a cat flap?"</p>
<p>A couple minutes later, the two were on the floor studying the cat flap of Roger's house.</p>
<p>"It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person," Roger said, "They're nice and all but I never bothered."</p>
<p>"Kittens are nice," the Doctor said absently, "Very adorable," he thought back to the times he and Minerva had seen the adorable kittens, though poor Minerva couldn't get anywhere near them as she started with a fit of sneezing. He'd have to fix that allergy some time soon.</p>
<p>"It's that what it is then? Cats getting inside the house?" Roger asked.</p>
<p>"Well, thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well."</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"The fat just walks away..." the Doctor reminded them, guessing it was probably more literal than the humans supposed.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Won't be long!" Stacy shouted from the bathroom.</p>
<p>"That's alright!" Donna called from her spot in the living room. She pulled out the Adipose pendant she'd taken and started playing with it, twisting it.</p>
<p>Up in the bathroom, Stacy's stomach started moving, producing odd noises.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Well, thanks for your help," the Doctor stepped out of Roger's home, "Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so..." a device in his pocket started beeping. He took it out, "Ooh, gotta go, sorry," he ran off to follow the signal.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>An Adipose broke off from Stacy's belly, the woman's eyes widening with horror.</p>
<p>"You all right up there?" called Donna from downstairs.</p>
<p>"Yeah..."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>A second Adipose jumped out of Stacy and onto her sink, both it and the first waving at her.</p>
<p>"What? What are you? What <em>are</em> you?" Stacy could only stare at the little things on her sink. More bumps appeared and disappear all over her body, the odd noises emerging again.</p>
<p>Donna had started making her way up the stairs, "I like what you've done in the hall. Stacy? Are you all right? I wouldn't mind a little visit myself. Everything all right in there?" she knocked on the bathroom door, "Only me. Do you mind if I pop to the loo? Stacy?"</p>
<p>"Help me! Oh my God, help me!" Stacy cried, unable to control her body anymore.</p>
<p>"What is it, what's wrong?" Donna tried to get in but the door was locked, "Stacy!"</p>
<p>Stacy screamed before falling apart into little Adipose. By the time Donna was able to get into the bathroom, only Stacy's clothes were on the floor. However, she was able to see one last Adipose waving at her from the window before jumping out.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Outside, the Doctor was running along the street, still trying to figure out where the signal was coming from. He stopped and looked at the device, banging on it and blowing before holding it out in front of him and rushing off.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>In another street, Donna was also running following the trashcans that were turned over to the ground.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The Doctor stopped yet again, looking for a signal. The device dinged and he ran off. He stopped in the center of a road, barely dodging a van with its sirens on as it passed him. But the device dinged as soon as the van passed and he hurried after it, though it made a swift turned and disappeared.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The same van passed by Donna who discarded it as she was on her search for the little blob.</p>
<p>"Stacy Campbell?" a taxi driver stopped by her.</p>
<p>"No, she's gone," Donna replied, still looking around.</p>
<p>"Gone where?"</p>
<p>"She's just gone."</p>
<p>"Aw great, thanks for nothing," the taxi driver drove away.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>In the next street, the Doctor was holding up his device, disappointed he had let the van go. With nothing else to do, he walked away, hoping Minerva was already back in the TARDIS and <em>away</em> from James Mulvoy.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Donna arrived home...where not a second later her mother started to make her usual remarks.</p>
<p>"And what time is this?"</p>
<p>Donna rolled her eyes, "How old am I?"</p>
<p>Sylvia came out into the front hall, "Not old enough to use a phone," she returned to the kitchen where Donna made some tea and sat down at the table, listening to her mother's ongoing lectures, "I thought you were only moving back for a couple of weeks. Look at you, I mean you're never gonna find a flat, not while you're on the dole. And its no good sitting there, dressed up, looking like you're job hunting, you've got to do something! It's not like the 1980s, no one's unemployed these days except you! How long did that job with Health and Safety last? Two days, and then you walk out. 'I have other plans', well I've not seen them. And it's no good sitting there dreaming, no one's gonna come along with a magic wand and make your life all better."</p>
<p>"Where is Granddad?" Donna rolled her eyes, having enough of the nagging.</p>
<p>"Where do you think he is! Up the hill. He's always up the hill."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Donna walked up a hill, her granddad walking out of a tin shed, "Aye, aye here comes trouble. Ha."</p>
<p>"Permission to board ship, sir?" Donna asked, waving a thermos in her hand.</p>
<p>"Permission granted. Was she nagging you?"</p>
<p>"Ha ha. Big time," her granddad, Wilf, sat down on a camp chair in front of his telescope, " Brought you a thermos."</p>
<p>"Oh, ta."</p>
<p>"You seen anything?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I've got Venus, there with an apparent magnitude of minus 3.5. At least that's what it says in my little book," Donna pulled out a tarpin and sat down beside Wilf, "Here, come and see, come on, here you go," Donna took a look into the telescope, "Right? That's the only planet in the Solar System named after a woman."</p>
<p>"Good for her. How far away is that?"</p>
<p>"Oh, its about 26 million miles. But we'll get there one day. In a hundred years time we'll be striding out among the stars. Jiggling about with all them aliens. Just you wait."</p>
<p>"You really believe in all that stuff, don't you?"</p>
<p>"It's all over the place these days. If I wait here long enough..."</p>
<p>"I don't suppose you've seen a little blue box?" Donna gazed up to the sky, perhaps one day she would see that little blue box again.</p>
<p>"Is that slang for something?" Wilf asked, glancing at Donna while she looked up.</p>
<p>"No, I mean it. If you ever see a little blue box flying up there in the sky, you shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout."</p>
<p>"You know, I don't understand half the things you say these days."</p>
<p>"Nor me."</p>
<p>"No, fair dos. You've had a funny old time of it lately. There was poor old what's his name, Lance, bless him... and that barmy old Christmas. I wish you would tell us what really happened," despite assurances from Donna that everything was fine, Wilf just knew that her granddaughter wasn't happy. She hadn't been ever since that marriage fiasco. He wished he knew how to help her.</p>
<p>"I know. It's just... the things I've seen. Sometimes I think I'm going mad. I mean even tonight I was in a... doesn't matter," Donna pulled a fake smile, everything she did to try to find the Doctor and Minerva was a secret. It was her secret.</p>
<p>"Well you're not yourself, I'll give you that. You just... you seem to be drifting, sweetheart."</p>
<p>"I'm not drifting. I'm waiting."</p>
<p>"What for?"</p>
<p>"An Auton..."</p>
<p>"A what?"</p>
<p>Donna sighed, while she hadn't paid attention to Minerva's words with caution, she still awaited for the day she would see an 'Auton' because meeting one would mean she would meet Minerva, and in meeting Minerva she would meet the Doctor again. It didn't matter if it was in the past, as Minerva had said, because in doing that, she would have had to meet the pair again and that's what she wanted more than anything now. So bring on an Auton because she was more than ready for it.</p>
<p>"You say the oddest things," Wilf shook his head.</p>
<p>"No gramps, because if I see one, then I get to see <em>them</em> again."</p>
<p>"Who's 'them'?"</p>
<p>"Some people I just need to meet again. I met them just once...and then I let them fly away."</p>
<p>"Well there you are, go and find them, then!</p>
<p>"I've tried. But they're no where."</p>
<p>And indeed she tried. Since she figured the Doctor would be a little harder to find, she opted for Minerva's files. But it was odd, because despite the girl looking quite young, all her paperwork didn't list her parents' information. It was as if she was on her own..au</p>
<p>"Oi, not like you to give up. You know, remember when you were about six years old, your mother said no holiday this year. So off you toddled, all on your own and you got on a bus to Strathclyde! Hah! We had the police after you and everything! Ha, where's she gone then, where's that girl, hey?" Wilf chuckled, trying to cheer her up.</p>
<p>"You're right. Cause they're still out there, somewhere. And I'll find them Gramps, even if I have to wait a hundred years. I'll find them," Donna breathed, her gaze lifting up to the sky again.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>In the TARDIS, the Doctor was busy looking at the golden Adipose capsule he took from Clare, through a magnifying glass, "Ohh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for..." he looked up and frowned at his solitude.</p>
<p>Minerva wasn't back yet.</p>
<p>He could physically feel his blood boiling at the thought of James being with her. He really tried not to be so jealous because in a long shot it would only irritate Minerva and he didn't want to lose her. There was already so many things that were wrong and he didn't want to add something more to the list.</p>
<p>The doors opened, his head snapping over to see Minerva walking in, carrying a small bag in her arms, "Okay, it is freezing out there," she pointed back. She walked several steps forwards, stopping when he went around the console, "So guess what...?"</p>
<p>"What?" he raised an eyebrow, beginning to smile when she was practically forcing herself not to beam.</p>
<p>"I just..." she reached inside her bag, taking out a small folder, "...graduated!" she squealed, running over to him where she was met with open arms that took her into a spinning hug.</p>
<p>"That's is great! I'm so proud of you!" he set her down, allowing her to show him her diploma.</p>
<p>"Officially, eighteen and graduated," she waved it around, beaming brightly.</p>
<p>"Minerva Joycelin Souza," he read off, "Has completed her high school..."</p>
<p>"I did it, Doctor. I finally did it," she breathed in, taking the diploma from him, "Do you think my mom would be proud?"</p>
<p>He didn't reply for the moment and simply sighed. He really loathed how hard Minerva worked for something Sophia didn't deserve. He really needed Minerva to remain calm and not overwork herself. There were certain things she didn't know about just yet and he didn't want for those things to affect her even worse than they already were.</p>
<p>"She should be," the Doctor answered carefully, not wanting to ruin her happiness, "But most importantly, <em>you</em> should be proud of yourself. Forget her, forget everyone else. Are <em>you</em> proud of yourself?"</p>
<p>She considered it for a moment and nodded, "I made top twenty five, number five of the class...heck <em>yes</em> I'm proud of myself!"</p>
<p>"Top five?" he had missed that certain piece of information apparently.</p>
<p>"Oh yes," she grinned, "I was number five of the highest GPA of the entire senior class. I'm good like that."</p>
<p>"That you are," he nodded, leaning down to kiss her.</p>
<p>"So where's my gift?" she murmured as she pulled back.</p>
<p>"How do you know I was going to give you something?"</p>
<p>"Because Martha said you should," she set the diploma on the chairs by the console, "That's what a good boyfriend would do. So gimme, gimme, gimme!" she wiggled her fingers towards him.</p>
<p>"Ah, but an <em>excellent</em> boyfriend would do something better than give you a silly little object..." he pushed her hands down and used her wrists to pull her up against him.</p>
<p>"What are you planning, Martian?" she raised an eyebrow, noticing the mischievous look in his eyes.</p>
<p>"How would you like to go to somewhere special with me?"</p>
<p>"Will there be margaritas?"</p>
<p>"You are not allowed to have that," he reminded.</p>
<p>"It's not my fault I like them! Jack introduced them to me and I liked it...sue me..." she pouted for a second before reverting to her excitement, stepping closer to him and looking up with a sweet grin, "...so when exactly are we going? And <em>where</em>?"</p>
<p>"After we finish with the Adipose Industries problem, and the location is a secret," he tapped her nose.</p>
<p>"First of all, I'm gonna need more details on that location. Second of all, I was talking with Adela and James and she said she's been taking the pills and she's lost weight too so I was thinking maybe I could just take one little capsule-"</p>
<p>"That's it," he scooped her up into his arms.</p>
<p>"What are you doing you crazy Martian!?" she squealed.</p>
<p>"I'm getting you to a mirror because it's ridiculous you don't see your perfection."</p>
<p>"Yadda, yadda, I know I'm perfect, thank you very much, but I do need to lose some weight," she ran a finger along the side of his face and left a trail of kisses, the effect always getting her what she wanted from the Martian, "So c'mon, can't I get just one little bottle?"</p>
<p>"Mm, no, not even one little <em>capsule</em>," he snapped lightly, doing his best to ignore those lips of hers.</p>
<p>"You're mean," she pouted.</p>
<p>"And you're perfection, case closed," he grinned and walked towards the corridors, the human in his arms still complaining all the way.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The next day, Donna walked out of her house, her mother coming out behind dressed in a dressing gown and hair curler, "It's my turn for the car. What you need it for?"</p>
<p>Donna got into the car and started it up, "A quick getaway."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The Doctor was running around the console, pushing buttons while Minerva sat on the chairs, just watching him. She would've helped...if he had let her use those pills...</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Donna parked her car in a small alley way, getting out and locking then walked away...unable to catch the TARDIS materializing a few feet behind the car.</p>
<p>"You coming or not?" the Doctor asked Minerva, waiting by the doors, the clever girl still on the chairs, her legs swinging back and forth like a child.</p>
<p>"Don't know..." she looked around.</p>
<p>"Minerva, I swear I will come over and throw you over my shoulders if I have to."</p>
<p>"And then what?"</p>
<p>"Are you really mad at me because I won't allow you to take the stupid capsules? You know they're bad for you, and these are <em>severely</em> bad for you," he walked over to her, taking her hands into his.</p>
<p>"I know, but..." she sighed, "...it's just, Marisol-"</p>
<p>"Dear, no offense, but who cares about her?"</p>
<p>"My mom does..."</p>
<p>"Okay, forgetting about Sophia, be honest with yourself...do you <em>really</em> want to take the capsules?"</p>
<p>"Honest, honest?" she looked up, the Doctor nodding and so she sighed, "No, I don't want to. It's true, I gained weight...but I don't think it was that noticeable."</p>
<p>"<em>That's</em> the Minerva I like to hear," he kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>"But, maybe if I looked as good as Marisol did, perhaps it could get me on my mother's good side and-"</p>
<p>He placed his finger over her lips, a stern look on his face, "Your mother should love you because you're her daughter, not cause you're trying to be what she wants you to be."</p>
<p>"But I can't help to try. I remember all the awful treatment the Master gave them and I..." she sighed and shook her head.</p>
<p>"Don't get sad, please," he kissed her forehead, "I can't stand those eyes of yours being sad."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down in shame.</p>
<p>She was never one to doubt her looks. She wasn't conceited but she just had good self-esteem. She knew she wasn't that beautiful like a super-model but she didn't consider herself to be that ugly either. But in those last few months she had spent working on her diploma her mother had picked up a...a surrogate daughter...and it deeply hurt her. It truly did. No matter how angry she was with her mother for everything...she couldn't help her heart break knowing Sophia preferred another girl who wasn't hers as a daughter. So, subconsciously, nearly everything Minerva did was to try and garner her mother's affection, forgiveness. It was like her anger had been pushed aside as she realized the most important thing, Sophia was her mother and Minerva missed her deeply. She was trying, she was actively trying to forget her anger and try to work for Sophia's forgiveness...but so far, Sophia didn't seem to care.</p>
<p>"You don't have to be sorry for anything, clever girl," the Doctor took her hands and pulled her to her feet, "You're amazing, you're intelligent, bloody gorgeous," he kissed her cheeks, "Kind, unlike the snooty cousin you have, and you're generous, very, but <em>very</em> sweet," he lifted her chin and gave her a deep kiss, one that would prove just how much he thought of her.</p>
<p>"I like her too," she whispered.</p>
<p>"So now that we've established that, how's about we go infiltrate some Adipose Industries, eh?"</p>
<p>She smiled, "Is that a date?"</p>
<p>"Yup!"</p>
<p>"I gladly accept, Martian," she looked down at her clothes, tilting her head, "Are these clothes acceptable for a date?"</p>
<p>She wore black boots with small heels, black jeans tucked underneath them with a halter-top, dark purple blouse and a black jean jacket to cover her arms. Her hair was down with a small purple bow on the side of her head.</p>
<p>"Always," the Doctor smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her out.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Donna walked into the washroom of the industry, going into a stall and checking her watch...it would be a long day.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The Doctor and Minerva walked down the same corridor of the fire exit. They stopped at a storage closet where the Doctor used the sonic to open it up, allowing his "date" inside first. He followed and soniced it shut.</p>
<p>"So..." he turned to her, a playful smile on his face as he stepped closer to her, "...what shall we do on this date?"</p>
<p>Minerva raised an eyebrow, seeing exactly where he was going with it, "I've got a perfect idea," she announced, her own smirk forming, her hand reaching for her back pocket.</p>
<p>"Really?" he rested a hand on her waist, "Shall I begin?"</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her...when he felt a finger on his lips. He opened his eyes and found her holding up her mp3 player, a broad smile on her face.</p>
<p>"I want to listen to my song," she announced, sticking in her two earphones and starting the song, humming as it started.</p>
<p>The Doctor sighed, oh he <em>really</em> needed to get rid of that mp3 player. He cursed Martha for giving it to her. That thing had been the cause of disruptions to many of his potential snogging sessions.</p>
<p>That thing would disappear one of these days...</p>
<p>"Minerva?" he whined, the woman bobbing her head as small 'oh's' came out of her. He frowned and stood straight, this time the mp3 would <em>not</em> win.</p>
<p>He plucked an earphone from her, Minerva blinking as she was startled, "Doctor, I was listening..." she began but the Martian had pressed his lips on hers, pulling out her other earphone a second later, "...you cheated," she smiled, stepping back with him, her arms going around his neck.</p>
<p>"I'm smart," he corrected, saving her mp3 in one of his pockets.</p>
<p>"Cheater," she murmured before he resumed their kiss.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>At about 6:10, the building was emptied out as the employees had all gone home.</p>
<p>The door of the storage closet opened and out came Minerva, holding her mp3 play with a sly grin as she turned to the right. The Doctor came out a few seconds after, his face completely dazed and his hair all over the place...that woman sure knew how to make her arguments...</p>
<p>"Doctor, coming?" Minerva called, glancing back.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," he cleared his throat, coming up beside her and taking her hand.</p>
<p>She wrapped an arm around his neck and fixed his messy hair with an innocent smile. She then pulled him down for another kiss, making it as loving as possible to re-establish she was keeping her mp3.</p>
<p>She loved that mp3...it always led to snogging in the end!</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Donna flinched when her cellphone went off, still inside the stall of the washroom, "Not now!" she whispered.</p>
<p>"I need the car! Where are you?" Sylvia demanded.</p>
<p>"I can't. I'm busy."</p>
<p>"Why are you whispering?"</p>
<p>"I'm in church."</p>
<p>"What are you doing in church?"</p>
<p>"...Praying!"</p>
<p>"Bit late for that, madam."</p>
<p>"What's she in church for?" Wilf asked Sylvia, happening to be in the kitchen during the time.</p>
<p>"Hush, you. Go up the hill!" Sylvia waved him off and spoke into the phone again, "But I need the car. I'm going out with Suzette. Shes asked all the Wednesday girls, apparently she's been on those Adipose pills. She says she looks marvelous."</p>
<p>But Donna heard the doors of the washroom being opened and hung up. It was Miss Foster with her two body guards, "We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself?" Donna pulled her legs up, "I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come," but no one came out, "Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her!"</p>
<p>The body guards started kicking open stall by stall...finding Penny, the journalist in the stall before Donna.</p>
<p>"There you are," Miss Foster said, the woman stepping out by the guards.</p>
<p>"I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us," Penny spat.</p>
<p>"Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny," Miss Foster turned around, the bodyguards pushing Penny after her.</p>
<p>Donna poked her head out the stall once they were gone, going after to follow them.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"You are so mad," Minerva declared as the Doctor helped her into a window cleaner's cradle and switched it to descend.</p>
<p>"And you so like it," he tapped her nose.</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to make an argument but shrugged, "Yeah, I do. What's a date without adrenaline?"</p>
<p>The cradle stopped outside Miss Foster's office, the pair ducking down before they were seen.</p>
<p>Inside, Penny was struggling for her freedom, but the bodyguards were too strong, "This is ridiculous!"</p>
<p>"Sit there," Miss Foster ordered.</p>
<p>"I'm phoning my editor."</p>
<p>"I said sit."</p>
<p>Penny was pushed down by the bodyguards and tied up, "You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've traveled a long way to find obesity on this scale."</p>
<p>"So come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?"</p>
<p>Donna had snuck over to the front door of the office, watching and listening with caution.</p>
<p>"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This," Miss Foster lifted a capsule, "Is the spark of life."</p>
<p>"And what's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanizes it to form a body."</p>
<p>"Well, what d'you mean 'a body'?" Penny stopped her struggle for freedom, that last bit sounding...scary.</p>
<p>"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother. And these," Miss Foster put an Adipose on the table, "Are my children."</p>
<p>"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?" Penny's eyes widened.</p>
<p>The trio in hiding, in their respective hiding places, rose up to look through the windows.</p>
<p>"Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..." Miss Foster said proudly.</p>
<p>"Oh my god..." Minerva tilted her head, nudging the Doctor, "...I spy a ginger!"</p>
<p>He looked ahead and saw Donna across from the, all three gaping with shock.</p>
<p>"Donna?" he mouthed.</p>
<p>"DOCTOR!" Donna mouthed right back.</p>
<p>'But... what? Wha... What?!'</p>
<p>'OH MY GOD!'</p>
<p>'But... how?'</p>
<p>'It's me!'</p>
<p>'Well, I can see that!'</p>
<p>'Oh this is brilliant!'</p>
<p>'But what are you doing there?'</p>
<p>Minerva looked from one to the other, propping her elbows on the rails of the cradle, amused by the miming that was actually very well done. Her Martian was just brilliant at that too.</p>
<p>'I was looking for you!' Donna continued to mouth.</p>
<p>'What for?!' the Doctor asked.</p>
<p>"I, came here, trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! Cos they..."</p>
<p>"Doctor," Minerva nodded towards Miss Foster, who had caught on, "We should go..."</p>
<p>"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster asked mighty loud so both sides would hear.</p>
<p>"Run!" Minerva shouted, Donna able to catch the mouthing.</p>
<p>"Get her!" Miss Foster ordered, the Doctor soniced the office door with the screwdriver, allowing Donna some time to run. He used it on the cradle next to go back to the roof, "And them!" Miss Foster watched the pair go up.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The trio met up by the alcove of the stairs, Donna encasing both of them in a big hug, "Oh my god, it's you!"</p>
<p>"Donna Noble, I thought we'd never see you again," Minerva chuckled.</p>
<p>"Oh my God! I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit!" the ginger looked the Doctor over, completely aghast, "Don't you ever change?"</p>
<p>"He does," Minerva nodded, "I send him myself."</p>
<p>The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Yeah, thanks, but not right now!" he looked down and saw the guards coming, "Just like old times!" he grabbed Minerva's hand and started back up the stairs, Donna quickly after them.</p>
<p>They returned to the roof where Donna had started to babble excitedly, "Cause I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up!"</p>
<p>"Good start," Minerva remarked.</p>
<p>"You're no easier to find!" she frowned, "You're human and you're records are all screwed up!"</p>
<p>"How do you mean?" Minerva became confused.</p>
<p>"So I looked everywhere, you name it," Donna had continued her babble, not catching the question, "UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Cause the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!"</p>
<p>"Not really, we were there," Minerva replied.</p>
<p>The Doctor had gotten busy working on the cradle's controls with the sonic, catching about one sentence, "What d'you mean, the bees are disappearing?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet," Donna shrugged, the Doctor climbing up the cradle, "Well on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought let's take a look!"</p>
<p>"In you get!" he helped Minerva inside again.</p>
<p>"What, in that thing?" Donna blinked.</p>
<p>"Yes in that thing!"</p>
<p>"It's a bit more fun than it looks," Minerva shrugged.</p>
<p>"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again."</p>
<p>"No no no, cause I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is very unlikely."</p>
<p>And then Minerva smacked him upside the head, "Why do you gotta say things like that? Your mouth is 95% jinx-magnet."</p>
<p>"What's the other 5%?" he frowned, genuinely wanting to know.</p>
<p>"Sweet talk," she nodded, admitting it always got her, though that didn't stop her from elbowing him in the ribs due to his smirk.</p>
<p>Miss Foster approached the edge of the roof, looking down to see the trio descending, "Oh, I don't think so," she used her sonic pen to accelerate the cradle.</p>
<p>The Doctor then stopped it with the screwdriver before he and the women fell to the floor. He quickly stood up and tried opening the nearest window with the sonic.</p>
<p>"Hold on. Hold on, we can get in through the window."</p>
<p>Miss Foster spoke to her wrist communicator, "Deadlock the building."</p>
<p>"Can't get it open!"</p>
<p>Donna lifted a large spanner from the cradle, "Well smash it then!"</p>
<p>Minerva crossed her arms and stared at the pair, Donna simply tapping the window with the spanner while the Doctor continued using the screwdriver. She bit her laugh and shook her head, "You two are just geniuses."</p>
<p>Miss Foster pointed her sonic to the cradle's cable, making them spark and smokey.</p>
<p>"She's cutting the cable!" Minerva had looked up at the sound, "Doctor!" she grabbed onto the rails, the Martian doing the same...</p>
<p>...Donna not having the same luck.</p>
<p>"Donna!" they shouted, poor Donna hanging onto the broken cable below, "Hold on!"</p>
<p>"I AM!" she cried.</p>
<p>They tried to pull her up by the cable but it wasn't working and they were running out of time.</p>
<p>"And now, for the other one," Miss Foster used the sonic on the second cable but the Doctor used his screwdriver on her pen, making it sparkle until she dropped it down, "Ah!"</p>
<p>The Doctor caught the pen, and climbed up the cable, "Minerva?"</p>
<p>"I'm coming!" she shouted, though she gave a quick glance below to see Donna, "But hurry!"</p>
<p>He managed to open the window as Minerva neared up. He climbed inside, falling to the floor on his back. Minerva poked her head inside, laughing at him, "Stupid Martian," she was going to make her swift entrance when he pulled her down as well.</p>
<p>"I don't think I'm that stupid," he smirked, pecking her lips.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello," she blinked, giving him one more peck but they got up from the floor.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home!" poor Donna yelled, still clinging on for her life.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The Doctor and Minerva ran into Miss Foster's office where Penny was still tied up, "Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" she demanded as they opened the window.</p>
<p>"What, you're a journalist?" the Doctor asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Well, make it up!" he tried grabbing Donna's legs.</p>
<p>"Oi, not <em>all</em> journalists make things up," Minerva exclaimed, "Sarah Jane Smith does a fantastic job and she's honest!"</p>
<p>"Fair enough," he nodded, concerned more with the fact Donna wasn't allowing him to help her.</p>
<p>"Get off!" she shouted.</p>
<p>"I've got you! I've got you. Stop kicking!" he managed to pull her inside.</p>
<p>"I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?" she breathed, looking between them.</p>
<p>"Kinda," Minerva nodded, "But it's more fun like this."</p>
<p>"And off we go!" the Doctor said, the trio running out.</p>
<p>"OI!" Penny shouted, the Doctor popping back inside.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" he used the sonic to release her and ran off, popping back a second alter, "Now do yourself a favor, get out."</p>
<p>He and Donna ran across the call center, the Doctor a bit alarmed to see Minerva going around the edge of the room, partially hidden by the small cubicles. However, his attention was diverted to Miss Foster and her body guards who were across from them.</p>
<p>"Well then," Miss Foster took her glasses off, "At last."</p>
<p>"Hello," Donna greeted.</p>
<p>" Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."</p>
<p>"And I'm Donna."</p>
<p>"Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology," Miss Foster said, not too pleased.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, I've still got your sonic pen. Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek," he showed it to Donna, quickly looking around, even more alarmed now that he didn't see Minerva anymore.</p>
<p>"Oh it's definitely sleek," Donna nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name that would be...?" the Doctor asked the woman.</p>
<p>"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class."</p>
<p>"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates."</p>
<p>"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."</p>
<p>One body guard went down all of a sudden, Minerva dusting her hands off behind him, looking up to see everyone staring at her, "James is awesome!" she grinned, her self-defense moves coming in handy even with pressure points. The Doctor cleared his throat, evidently clear he disliked that statement, "Oh but not as much as you," she ran over to him, pecking his lips.</p>
<p>"Hold on..." Donna's eyes widened, pointing at the pair.</p>
<p>"Right, back to the point," Minerva fixed herself, "Sorry, looks like one body guard is down, probably will be for a while. But I couldn't help to listen about a planet being <em>lost</em>...how does one lose a <em>planet</em>?" she raised an eyebrow, "I mean, misplace a book, glasses...sure...but a planet?"</p>
<p>"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents," Miss Foster replied.</p>
<p>"What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, if you like."</p>
<p>"So... so those little things they're, they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her."</p>
<p>"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."</p>
<p>"What about poor Stacy?"</p>
<p>"Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law," the Doctor reminded.</p>
<p>"Are you threatening me?" Miss Foster raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance; cos if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you."</p>
<p>"I hardly think you can stop bullets."</p>
<p>"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, one more thing, before... dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"</p>
<p>"No..."</p>
<p>"Nor me, lets find out!" he pointed the screwdriver and pen together, creating an awful noise.</p>
<p>Everyone held their hands to their ears, the noise too much. Minerva pushed the Doctor and stopped him, reminding him to <em>run,</em></p>
<p>Miss Foster spoke into her communicator, "I'm advancing the birth plan. We're going into premature labor."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The trio arrived at the storage cupboard where the Doctor started throwing its supplies out.</p>
<p>"What happened between you two?" Donna just <em>needed</em> to ask.</p>
<p>"How do you mean?" Minerva had joined in on the supply throwing.</p>
<p>"Wedding day, you two were friends, today...you...<em>kiss</em>?"</p>
<p>"Oh that..." Minerva considered explaining it but there was small time to do so, "...long story!"</p>
<p>The Doctor had opened up the back of the cupboard to reveal a green machine built into the wall, "Hacking in to this thing, cos the matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now I've got this," he held up her sonic pen, "I can get into it."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Back in Miss Foster's office, however, was another green machine built into her wall.</p>
<p>"What does that thing do?" Penny asked, having been tied up yet again.</p>
<p>"It's the inducer. We had planned to seed millions, but if that man's an alien then he's alerted the Shadow Proclamation, so the first one million humans will have to do," Miss Foster turned to her body guards, "Find him, and the women. Don't waste time, just kill them."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy," the Doctor held two sparkling plugs, making lightning emerge from the walls which stunned the guards, "Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Inducer online."</em>
</p>
<p>"Anything I can help with?" Minerva stepped beside him, seeing the possibility of that being very slim.</p>
<p>"Not really, love, sorry."</p>
<p>She nodded, internally wishing she could be just as smart as he was so she could help him. This was one of the consequences of their different origins...no matter how clever she claimed to be, she would never compare to what a woman of his species could be, a Time Lady. The Doctor held her hand, kissing the back of it to assure her it was alright she couldn't help, he understood and he didn't mind. Minerva faintly smiled, thanking the heavens he could look past her human defects.</p>
<p>Donna studied the pair, the thing of them being an actual item still not settling in her mind, "I noticed things have changed between you two," she said quietly, afraid this change could affect her possible chance of coming on-board the TARDIS.</p>
<p>"Right, I was angry with you at the time," Minerva said to the Doctor.</p>
<p>"What? What had I done?" the Doctor asked, sounding defensive and a child.</p>
<p>Minerva crossed her arms, "You called me Rose...<em>twice</em>. I nearly walked out of your life."</p>
<p>He looked back to his work, trying to forget that day. It had been the most horrific day since the Time War. He lost Rose and nearly lost Minerva as well and <em>both</em> were his fault.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm not mad anymore," Minerva turned his head to her.</p>
<p>Truly, she wasn't. She understood now, the Doctor had cared for Rose not <em>loved</em> her. His feelings were all mixed up, his head jumbled with Rose, saving Donna from the Racnoss and keeping Minerva and himself safe. It was an outburst of everything. It didn't mean it didn't still hurt her, but it didn't mean she was angry that something happened out of a genuine mistake. She tried not to talk so much of that time, especially of Rose. She still didn't feel comfortable talking about the blonde, her guilt for taking the man Rose loved and because of attitude Rose had given in the end. The Doctor had no idea what Rose had become to Minerva during their last months together and Minerva intended to keep it that way. It was the least she could do after taking him...</p>
<p>"Never again, though," the Doctor whispered to her, his hand reaching to her cheek, "You're my Clever Girl. <em>Mine</em>."</p>
<p>"You're my Martian," she smiled softly, nuzzling to his touch.</p>
<p>"My Minerva, <em>Minerva</em>," he gently leaned to kiss her.</p>
<p>Donna looked away at the small moment, feeling a <em>big</em> change had truly happened since the last time she'd seen them.</p>
<p>Minerva suddenly remembered they weren't alone anymore and turned to Donna, "Sorry about that. We're not used to having another person with us," she rubbed her neck out of embarrassment.</p>
<p>Truly, they hadn't. They had been on their own since Martha left them, occasionally dropping by to see only Minerva's grandmother, Isadora. Martha had been far too busy for a visit and Minerva really didn't want to be imprudent especially after hearing she was nearly done with her studies. Other than that, it was the Doctor and Minerva. They had their small moments that went on for hours, uninterrupted.</p>
<p>The only other person they'd stopped by to see was Astrid from the Titanic. After the Doctor told Minerva of Astrid's refusal to travel in the TARDIS thinking Minerva was dead, Minerva immediately made the Doctor take them to the blonde and Mr. Copper. Astrid had literally cried of joy upon seeing the walking and talking brunette. She'd apologized endlessly to Minerva, still believing it had been her fault Minerva had been close to death in the first place. Minerva would have none of that and explained about the blue light that had mysteriously saved her from the engine's wrath. If anything, <em>Minerva </em>was the one that felt awful for putting her and the Doctor through so much angst. As an apology, she and the Doctor had taken her and even Mr. Copper for a nice trip to any place Astrid wanted.</p>
<p>"It's just...well," Donna looked from one to the other, truly no words coming to mind, well save these three, "You look older."</p>
<p>"I'm eighteen, now," Minerva shrugged, "The Doctor just always looks older."</p>
<p>"Watch it," he warned as he worked.</p>
<p>"You know it's attractive," she kissed his temple.</p>
<p>"Thanks!" he beamed.</p>
<p>"Still on your own, then?" Donna asked, though the answer was pretty clear after Minerva's words.</p>
<p>"Yup," the Doctor answered without actually thinking.</p>
<p>"No," Minerva corrected, "We had this friend, Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant...she was my best friend."</p>
<p>"...and I destroyed half her life," the Doctor had to put in a comment.</p>
<p>Minerva sighed, tired of hearing that from him. But the Doctor maintained his stance on Martha's family. The Master was <em>his</em> responsibility and had hurt Martha, Martha's family, Minerva's family and Minerva. He was responsible for it and partly the reason for Martha's departure. Worse than that, it was his fault for what was happening to Minerva as well...</p>
<p>"No, you didn't," Minerva shook her head, "Martha is just fine, she's just gone to make her own life."</p>
<p>"What about Rose?" Donna asked, both pair stiffening with silence.</p>
<p>"Still lost," the Doctor said quietly, pausing, wanting to change the subject before Minerva became upset. He knew that topic wasn't easy for Minerva's based on her previous thoughts of his affection for the blonde. He'd rather not talk about her at all, "I thought you were going to travel the world?"</p>
<p>Donna sighed at her failure, "Easier said then done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer."</p>
<p>"What offer?"</p>
<p>"To come with you."</p>
<p>"You'd come with us?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes, please!"</p>
<p>"Right..." the Doctor quickly looked at Minerva, unsure how Minerva would take Donna's sudden arrival.</p>
<p>Martha's departure was hurtful. She was Minerva's best friend, and she had already lost Mickey, <em>twice</em>. Would she dislike Donna if she came with them?</p>
<p>
  <em>"Inducer activated."</em>
</p>
<p>"What's it doing now?" Minerva asked.</p>
<p>"She's started the program! So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis," the Doctor ran a hand through his hair, helpless with the machine in front of him.</p>
<p>"That's when they convert..." Minerva whispered, thinking back to her cousin, Marisol. She might dislike her but she sure didn't wish for her cousin's death!</p>
<p>"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are gonna die!"</p>
<p>"Then cancel the signal!"</p>
<p>He pulled out the golden capsule and pulled a side off to reveal a chip inside, "This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat," he hooked up the capsule to the machine.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"A nice try. Double strength," Miss Foster pushed down the lever completely.</p>
<p>
  <em>Inducer increasing.</em>
</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"No no no no no, she's doubled it, I need... Haven't got time! It's too far, I can't override it! They're all gonna die!" the Doctor cried.</p>
<p>"Is there anything I can do?" Donna offered.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you! Gotta double the base pulse, I can't..."</p>
<p>But Donna wouldn't have any of that, "Doctor, tell me what do you need."</p>
<p>"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them!"</p>
<p>While he fiddled with the switches, Minerva watched Donna hold up her own gold capsule, "Oh you are good," she remarked, the Doctor looking over and seeing the capsule, "Doctor, she is so coming with us!"</p>
<p>Donna beamed at the woman's approval. Minerva wouldn't mind having her around!</p>
<p>The Doctor took the second gold capsule and plugged it in to the machine, the green lights going off, "It's stopped! They've gone!"</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Miss Foster flicked on the switches but nothing was working anymore. Everything was shut down.</p>
<p>"What's happened?" Penny tried peering around the woman from her chair.</p>
<p>"I think the Doctor happened. But we've still given birth to ten thousand Adipose. And the nursery is coming," Miss Foster moved to the windows when a loud horn rang, "It's my lift home!"</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a creche in Notting Hill..." Donna looked from the Doctor to Minerva.</p>
<p>"Nursery <em>ship</em>," the Doctor reminded.</p>
<p>"I think he meant that quite literally," Minerva put a hand on the ginger's arm.</p>
<p>The comp unit lighted up again, "Incoming signal," and an alien language started playing.</p>
<p>"What's it saying?" Minerva asked as the Doctor leaned to the machine.</p>
<p>"Instructions from the Adiposian First Family."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Miss Foster stood on the street, at the head of all the Adipose babies, "Children! Oh my children, behold. I am taking you home," the Adipose cheered, "Far across the galaxy, your new mummies and daddies are waiting. And you will fly!" a blue light levitation beamed down from the ship, levitating everyone including Miss Foster, "Up you go, babies. Up you go! That's it, fly away home!"</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post," the Doctor was still listening to the instructions, "Oh. Ooh. We're not the ones in trouble now. <em>She</em> is!"</p>
<p>"How do you mean-Ah!" Minerva yelped when he yanked her out of the room, Donna running after.</p>
<p>They returned to the roof, watching the Adipose babies flying up to the nursery ship. Minerva, in awe, walked up to the edge, resting her arms on the rails, smiling and waving at the little babies. They were kinda cute, she thought, they looked like little marshmallows!</p>
<p>"What you gonna do then? Blow them up?" Donna asked the Doctor, both of them remaining back.</p>
<p>"They're just children. They can't help where they come from," he replied, his gaze landing on Minerva as he thought.</p>
<p>She and the small Adipose babies did have one similarity. The Adipose babies were innocent who were born out of an woman's wrongful actions. Minerva was the sweetest thing in the world and was the product of a horrible woman with no warm feelings for her daughter.</p>
<p>"Oh, that makes a change from last time," Donna remarked, following his gaze to Minerva, "Wonder how that happened..."</p>
<p>He smiled softly, "She kept her reigns real good. She and Martha, anyways."</p>
<p>"Mm, but it looks like Minerva might have completely let go of hers," Donna smirked.</p>
<p>"Oh quiet. She's actually kept them, for your information."</p>
<p>Minerva, despite their newly found relationship, was still as strict as ever with her principles. Sure, he might have a new way of escaping her lectures...a few kisses here...a few sweet words there...but she always knew how to keep him on check.</p>
<p>And he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
<p>"Bye, bye," Minerva waved at the Adipose, "Fly back to your mommies and daddies. I'm sure they'll love you..." her smile faded a bit as her mind wandered back to her own parents.</p>
<p>Miss Foster soared up to the level of the trio, the Doctor and Donna running over to Minerva's side, "Matron Cofelia, listen to me!" the Doctor yelled.</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it will be too soon," she smiled.</p>
<p>"Oh, why does no one ever listen? I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"</p>
<p>"What, so that you can arrest me?"</p>
<p>"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions - they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!"</p>
<p>"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but children don't want a nanny, they want their <em>mom</em>," Minerva said, speaking from her own experience. She loved her grandmother, she did, but a mother was a mother and it was something a child would always need.</p>
<p>The light vanished, Miss Foster having only a mere second before plummeting down. The trio looked away in sorrow for the dead woman.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The Doctor threw Miss Foster's sonic pen into a bin, lost in his thoughts. Minerva took his hand, offering a comforting smile even if she wasn't exactly well either.</p>
<p>"Oi, you three!" Penny the journalist crept out of the building, still tied to her chair, "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!"</p>
<p>"You see, some people just can't take it," Donna observed, a hint of pride in her tone.</p>
<p>"No," the Doctor shook his head.</p>
<p>"But some people can. So, then - TARDIS! Come on!" she pulled them away to the alleyway where her car was parked...and the TARDIS, "That's my car! That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this," she open the trunk of her car which was full of suitcases, "</p>
<p>"I packed ages ago, just in case. Cause I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather..." she loaded her luggage on the Doctor's arms, Minerva stepping away and watching with amusement, "...they go anywhere, I've gotta be prepared," she threw a hatbox on top.</p>
<p>"You've got a... a... hatbox?!" Minerva chuckled, going to the trunk of the car to see what else the ginger had brought.</p>
<p>"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!" Donna rushed to the TARDIS doors where she babbled like crazy, the Doctor following, "Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cause my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and..." Donna noticed the Martian's serious look, "You're not saying much."</p>
<p>"No, it's just..." the Doctor set down the luggage beside, thinking of a delicate way to explain his uneasiness of her coming along.</p>
<p>"You don't want me," Donna said with realization.</p>
<p>"I'm not saying that," he pointed out.</p>
<p>It's not that he didn't want her to come along, he thought she was fantastic! But his mind wandered back to Rose for some reason...the uneasiness Minerva felt all last year about the blonde. It pained him that <em>he</em> had put her through all that doubt, along with Kaeya. He didn't want some of that uneasiness to flow to Donna.</p>
<p>"But you asked me..." Donna whispered, glancing at Minerva who had found another hatbox in the car.</p>
<p>"Look, Donna, it's a bit complicated, you remember Rose right?" the Doctor sighed, Donna nodding silently, "I made a mistake last year, and the year before...and they both hurt Minerva. I won't ever make those mistakes again," he said firmly, "Minerva's a bit insecure because of <em>my</em> indecision from last year..." Donna nodded again, following so far, "Rose was someone I cared for but only as a friend, Martha was a best friend to Minerva, and I'd like for you be a friend as well. I want to make it clear, I just want a mate."</p>
<p>Donna's eyes widened with horror, "You just want <em>to mate</em>?"</p>
<p>"I just want <em>a</em> mate!" he quickly corrected, but Donna was more than horrified, going as far as hiding behind the TARDIS doors.</p>
<p>"You're not mating with me, sunshine! What about Minerva? MINERVA!" she shouted with fear.</p>
<p>Minerva quickly ran over, noticing Donna's fear and her hiding back behind the door, "What's up?"</p>
<p>"Your boyfriend wants to mate with me!" the ginger hid entirely behind the doors, only her finger visible as it pointed to the Doctor.</p>
<p>"I-I don't!' the Doctor was in a fit of stuttering as Minerva turned to him, "I-I don't, honest I d-don't!"</p>
<p>"Is there something we need to talk about?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"No! I didn't say that! <em>She</em> misheard me!" he pointed at Donna, her head poking out of the door, "I don't want to mate with her! I'd only want to mate with <em>you</em>!"</p>
<p>"Think real hard of what you just said," Minerva bit back her smile, blushing lightly.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for him to realize that and shook his head, blinking rapidly and blushing like mad, "Well, n-n-not that...not yet, well, no, not if you don't want to, but not yet-" he was forced to stop when Minerva had leaned up to kiss him.</p>
<p>Upon hearing quietness, Donna poked her head out the door again, breathing a sigh of relief at the two kissing. She stepped put of the box, fixing herself, "Well, nice to see that's been clarified."</p>
<p>Minerva was the first to pull away, her hands resting on the Doctor's face, "Yeah...my Martian is an idiot," she laughed at his pout, "But he's a handsome, harmless idiot."</p>
<p>"Minerva, in all seriousness though, I don't want anything to do with your boyfriend," Donna stepped up, just needing to clarify that for all of their sake's, "I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean he's just a long streak of... nothing. You know, alien nothing."</p>
<p>Minerva busted out laughing, the Doctor frowning at Donna, "That's not nice," he declared.</p>
<p>"Well it's the truth!" Donna looked him over, not backing down from her statement.</p>
<p>Minerva wiped a tear from her eye due to her laughter, "Aw, but don't worry," she turned to the Martian, putting her hands on his chest, "<em>I </em>for one think you're something."</p>
<p>"Not a long streak of nothing?" he pouted.</p>
<p>"Well you <em>are</em> a long streak..." she looked him over, both laughing when Minerva got on her toes to kiss him again. Next to him, she was exceptionally short. Though Minerva claimed he was just so freakishly tall and she was average height.</p>
<p>"Grow a few more inches," Donna joked.</p>
<p>"Right?" Minerva pulled back, leaning her head on the Doctor's arm, "Too bad I can't magically change like he can."</p>
<p>"How do you mean?" Donna tilted her head.</p>
<p>"Well he regenerates," Minerva shrugged, "See, he..." she paused and smiled, glancing up at the Doctor who nodded, both thinking of the same thing, "C'mon then, I'll explain it in the TARDIS."</p>
<p>Donna blinked, had she understood? "I can...I can come?"</p>
<p>"Let's see, you think my boyfriend is a long streak of nothing, you're bloody brilliant and I like you, oh yeah you're coming!"</p>
<p>Donna gasped and ran to give them a big hug, "Oh thank you!" but she remembered something important and pulled away, "Car keys! I've still got my mum's car keys! I won't be a minute!" she ran away to go make a call.</p>
<p>"Well, c'mon, we've gotta get these inside," Minerva grabbed the hatbox.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked suddenly, making her stop.</p>
<p>She looked at him and lowered the box, "Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"Martha...<em>Rose</em>..." he mumbled.</p>
<p>She understood now and so set the box on the ground, "I miss Martha, I do...but, she's happy and so as her best friend I'm happy. Donna is amazing and I think after everything she went through, she deserves to see some stars. And about Rose..." she strode up to him, "...Donna's nothing like her."</p>
<p>Donna was warm, joyful, friendly and loving. True, Rose had been the same for some time but it had changed for the worst and she doubted Rose would ever be a friend for her again.</p>
<p>"I just don't want you to get those silly ideas again," the Doctor took her hand, "Because I know how your mind works. I know how you feel..."</p>
<p>"Look, my feelings about Rose might be screwed up but I can't help it. But I know that Donna doesn't see you like that, she's just a friend."</p>
<p>"I swear to you, you are first. <em>You</em> dominate my hearts. There is no more doubt. I chose you, I always did and I never realized it. And if Rose ever came back, when <em>Kaeya</em> comes back, the only one I would want in my arms is <em>you</em>," he kissed her hand and then her lips.</p>
<p>Minerva wore a small smile afterwards, her heart skipping a beat at his words, at his assurance, "Really?".</p>
<p>"Yes, really," he cupped her face, "And I will make you see that, okay? You've lived a long life with rejection, no stability and uneasiness. That stops with me. And you know what? Perhaps Donna <em>will</em> be good for us. She'll show you that just because there's another woman, besides Martha, no one else can turn my head nor sneak into my hearts. You'll see it's just you."</p>
<p>Minerva nodded, truly wanting to feel secure of herself for the first time, "Show me then, Martian."</p>
<p>He leaned down, kissing her and showing the truth in each of his words.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Donna was walking through the crowded street next to the alleyway where her car and TARDIS were. She was talking to her mother over the phone, "I know, Mum, I saw it, little fat people. Listen, I've got to go. I'm going to stay with Veena for a bit. Yeah. I know. Spaceship. But, I've still got the car keys. Look. There is a bin on Brook Street, about thirty feet from the corner, I'm going to leave them in there," she threw the car keys into the bin beside her.</p>
<p>"What? A bin?"</p>
<p>"Yes, that's it, a bin."</p>
<p>"You can't do that."</p>
<p>"Oh, stop complaining, the car's just down the road a bit. Got to go, really got to go. Bye."</p>
<p>"But Donna, you can't..."</p>
<p>Though Donna hung up, just wanting to get back to the TARDIS and start her adventures! She looked around, spotting a blonde woman who stood by a fence. She ran over to her, "Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along, a tall blonde woman called Sylvia, tell her that bin there. Right, it'll all make sense. That bin there," Donna laughed and headed back to the TARDIS.</p>
<p>The blonde woman remained silent and watched Donna go. She took a look around and walked away from the fence.</p>
<p>It was Rose Tyler.</p>
<p>Worn, depressed, guilty, she walked in silence...vanishing into thin air.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Off we go, then!" Donna popped back into the TARDIS.</p>
<p>The Doctor leaned back on the console, arms crossed, "Here it is, the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside..."</p>
<p>"Oh she knows that," Minerva walked around the console, "Honestly, I think the whole world knows that."</p>
<p>"Frankly, you could turn the A.C. <em>on</em>," Donna looked around, her stomach churning at the familiar room. She just couldn't believe she was finally there, she had finally found them again...</p>
<p>"Sorry, that's my fault," Minerva made a face.</p>
<p>"Why?" Donna asked absently.</p>
<p>"Know what heat flashes are?" she asked and Donna nodded, "I've been having these cold flashes for months now. My Martian has graciously turned the heater on for me."</p>
<p>"Have you seen a doctor about that?"</p>
<p>"Mhm, my own personal Doctor," Minerva rested her head on her Martian's arm, unaware of the guilty face the man wore, "But it's nothing, just a temporal side effect of a crystal, nothing big."</p>
<p>But by the face the Doctor had Donna would have to disagree. She wondered why he was lying, cause it was pretty obvious that's what he'd been doing...she'd have to look into that.</p>
<p>"Just temporal," the Doctor kissed Minerva's had, wrapping an arm around her waist while he looked to the side.</p>
<p>He severely disliked the way he was lying to her about her health but he didn't want to scare his clever girl. She had enough problems with her family to add on the newest problem of a Monsoon princess and her crystal.</p>
<p>"One good thing out of this cold issue is that it gives my Martian the excuse to cuddle," Minerva smirked and looked up at him, seeing a small smile from him instead of his guilt.</p>
<p>"You do it to cuddle?" Donna raised an eyebrow, really unable to believe that was the reason why the man had looked so guilty, "That's so cliché!"</p>
<p>"He just wants an excuse to be in my room at nights," Minerva add, tilting her head up at him, "Or whatever the time is when I go to sleep. You think you're so sneaky! Bet if I go lock my room with a deadlock you'll be crying to let be in."</p>
<p>She slipped from his arm ran for her room. The Doctor shook his head and chased after her, grabbing her by the waist before she made it into the corridors, "Gotcha!"</p>
<p>Minerva squealed as they spun around, "Put me down! Put me down!" she ordered in the midst of their laughter.</p>
<p>Donna watched the pair, smiling softly. She could just see how happy they were now. They were nothing like the last time they'd seen each other. Minerva's eyes had changed, her entire attitude. The Doctor didn't look like the cold murderer she'd seen the last time. They were different, and she guessed that Martha woman had a big role in that, along with their new found relationship. She would never stand in the way of that.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Martian, put me down, we've gotta take Donna somewhere fantastic!" Minerva continued to struggle for her freedom, the Doctor refusing to set her on the floor.</p>
<p>"So? She could drive the TARDIS while we continue over here," he shrugged.</p>
<p>Minerva smirked, "Think real hard of what you just said."</p>
<p>Tick, tock, tick, tock...</p>
<p>The Doctor immediately let go of her and ran back to the console, "No driving, Donna Noble," Donna simply raised her hands in surrender, "So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?"</p>
<p>Donna only thought for a minute when she knew of the exact place she needed to go to, "Oh, I know exactly the place. Two and a half miles, that way," she nodded to the left.</p>
<p>The Doctor and Minerva glanced at each other, confused on what could be only twenty miles away from them...</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Wilf was sat in the hill again, looking up at the sky...when he saw a blue box, "There! Donna! It's... it's the flying blue box!" he shouted, quickly looked into the telescope and saw <em>Donna</em> waving at him from the box, "Huh - what?! That's Donna! Yeah, that's Donna."</p>
<p>Donna stood at the doorway of the TARDIS, waving excitedly at her granddad, Minerva and the Doctor behind, also waving.</p>
<p>"And that's him! That's him! Hey! That's him! Ha-ha-ha! Go on girl! Go on, get up there! Hey!" Wilf did a little merry dance as he watched the TARDIS fly away, his granddaughter finally <em>happy</em>.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Doctor? Doctor? Where are you?" Donna's voice rang around the console room, startling the Martian who had been busy "fixing" something on the console.</p>
<p>Her loud voice would surely take some getting use to for sure.</p>
<p>"What is it Donna?" he stood up and fixed himself, turning just as the ginger walked in through the corridors, "Did she hide your room? Because that's completely normal," Donna shook her head, looking a bit serious and concerned, "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I was trying to find Minerva, you know, to kinda get to know each other and all, but..." she trailed off.</p>
<p>"But what?"</p>
<p>"...I heard her crying," she whispered, "At least I <em>think</em> I heard her crying..."</p>
<p>"Crying? There's crying?"</p>
<p>Donna nodded and was going to reply but by the time she opened her mouth, the Doctor was already out of the console room, running for Minerva's room. Donna shook her head, something told her this new life of time traveling was going to have a lot of bumps in the road. She only wished she would be able to help Minerva and the Doctor when the time came.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Minerva? Open up!" the Doctor soniced her door, bursting inside to see the brunette on the floor, leaning on her side to her against her bed..quietly weeping, "Hey, what's wrong?" he knelt down beside her.</p>
<p>"I did something stupid..." she sniffled, her gaze locked on the floor, her hands put together...holding Martha's cellphone.</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"I called my mother."</p>
<p>"Oh no," the Doctor sighed, immediately seeing the conversation between Minerva and Sophia and all its bearings.</p>
<p>"I thought maybe she'd be a little proud that I graduated," Minerva explained, looking down at the cellphone in her hands, "...but she just yelled and said I could've graduated early like Marisol did," and she burst into tears again.</p>
<p>The Doctor took her into his arms and sat down on the foot of the bed, "Minerva, I'm all for family reunions, but don't you think Sophia has no right for one?"</p>
<p>"But she's my mom," she rested her head on his chest, "I just want her to forgive me. But Marisol has taken my place...she graduated early and-"</p>
<p>"It's okay, it's okay," he rubbed soothing circles on her back, "Look, it's been a good and fantastic day, don't you let someone ruin it for you. Especially people who aren't worth it."</p>
<p>"But she's my mom, she's supposed to care of all these little things," she wiped her face dry of tears, "But she cares more about Marisol."</p>
<p>"You know what, give me that," he took Martha's cellphone from her and started dialing.</p>
<p>"Who are you calling?" she lifted her head.</p>
<p>"Someone who will definitely cheer you up," he grinned. Minerva stared in confusion, hearing another voice on the other line, "Oh, hello! Yeah, listen, Minerva's having a bit of a bad moment thanks to Sophia...but I bet you can help her with that."</p>
<p>He handed the phone to Minerva, "But who is it?" she whispered.</p>
<p>"Take the call and see," he shrugged.</p>
<p>She placed the phone on her ear, looking at the Doctor while she answered, "Hello?"</p>
<p>"Minerva? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Isadora, her grandmother, questioned.</p>
<p>"Grandma..." Minerva started to smile, and even if it was a small one, it still relieved the Doctor that she was starting to get out of this moment Sophia had cursed her to be in.</p>
<p>"What did Sophia do now?" Isadora demanded.</p>
<p>"Grandma, it's...it doesn't matter, now. But listen, I have some news...I did it grandma, I finally graduated."</p>
<p>"Really?" Isadora gasped, "That is fantastic! Congratulations!"</p>
<p>Minerva smiled, hearing a praise from one of her family members making her cry of joy this time, "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Of course!" Isadora chuckled, "And when you stop by I'm gonna bake you some brownies!"</p>
<p>"Thank you," Minerva sniffled, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"</p>
<p>"Mhm, congratulations and I'll see you later."</p>
<p>Minerva hung up and looked at the Doctor who had been staring in silence at her face, "You are wonderful!" she threw her arms around his neck.</p>
<p>"I take it you're feeling better, now?" he rested his chin on her head.</p>
<p>"Much, thank you so much. I guess mom just doesn't care about me anymore...well, she never did but, now I know."</p>
<p>"Don't think about that, okay? Sophia doesn't deserve the love you offer to her. Don't waste it on her."</p>
<p>He knew that was her mother he was talking about, but after everything...how could he <em>not</em> say that? He had seen and heard many of the conversations Sophia and Minerva had in the last couple of months. The woman truly had no ounce of motherhood in her. He was actually surprised that Minerva hadn't turned bitter after living fourteen years with that woman.</p>
<p>"I can't help it," Minerva sighed, "I'm her child. I love her."</p>
<p>He rubbed some tears off her cheek then kissed her, "And that shows your big heart. You shouldn't love someone like that."</p>
<p>"I'm tired...and kind of cold," she whispered, wanting to stop the tears that were building up in her eyes and the only way to do that was to stop talking about her mother and Marisol and get to bed. Plus, whenever she felt cold it was just best to sleep it off.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll be in later with your milkshake," he smiled, softly kissing her.</p>
<p>"No," she held onto his lapels when he tried to move her off his lap, "Stay with me."</p>
<p>"Stay?" he raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>She nodded, "Stay with me tonight."</p>
<p>"Minerva, think real hard of what you're saying," he warned, both smiling at the words.</p>
<p>"I am," she focused on his lapels as she started blushing, "I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Please stay with me? I'm cold and I need someone to cuddle with."</p>
<p>"Well if I couldn't deny you <em>before</em> we were together, how can I deny you something <em>now</em>?" he recalled his determination before Martha and Jack had gone and now that he looked back on it he really had no idea how hard it was going to be to say 'no' to something his clever girl wanted...except when it harmed her of course like those weight-loss capsules.</p>
<p>Minerva flashed a cheeky smile, "You can't," she said innocently.</p>
<p>He sighed, pretending to be forced to agree, "Well, I suppose I'll <em>have</em> to stay now..."</p>
<p>"Oh admit it, you've been wanting to stay with me for several weeks now..." she trailed a finger down his chest, smirking at the way he stiffened, "...don't think I haven't noticed."</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're talking about," he looked away, his hearts picking up on their speed.</p>
<p>Minerva giggled, pecking his lips, "Time for sleep, Martian," she pushed his coat off his shoulders.</p>
<p>"You definitely know how to make me nervous," he mumbled.</p>
<p>She became serious for one, "You definitely know how to make me feel better, thank you," she pecked his lips again.</p>
<p>"You know I'll always strive to do that."</p>
<p>She nodded and stood up from his lap, going up to her bed, "I know you do, and you always succeed," she pulled the covers down, "That's why I need you in here tonight. I'm cold and I don't feel like crying over my mother," she pulled her jacket off her and threw it to a chair nearby.</p>
<p>"Not on my watch you won't," he came up to her. She smiled and sat on her bed, patting the spot beside her, "You don't want to change, first?"</p>
<p>She shook her head, "Nah, I just want to feel your arms around me tonight."</p>
<p>He nodded and, nervously, went around the bed to lay on her left, wrapping his arms around her. Minerva turned to face him, scooting closer and resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes.</p>
<p>"Minerva?"</p>
<p>"Mm?"</p>
<p>"<em>I'm</em> proud of you."</p>
<p>She smiled, keeping her eyes closed, "And that means more than my mother's words."</p>
<p>With a kiss to her head, the Doctor closed his eyes, both of them falling asleep in each other's arms for the first time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p>
<p>Just a note, the next chapter will be original. I just thought I might add that so there's no surprises the next time I update lol.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I have a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfic works! It's a place where anyone can comment about a story or even just talk to me! I often drop aesthetic work belonging to my stories too! Feel free to check it out, my URL is "noble-crescent" and the tag I created for any posts having to do with my work is # noblecrescentedit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Upon the Orient Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor has a graduation surprise for Minerva and it involves outer-space and one famous train!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, so how do I look?" Minerva stepped out of the TARDIS corridors, "Donna's a bit fumbled deciding her own, but nonetheless excited cause it's her first trip and a historical one!" she chuckled, waiting a minute for some answer from the Doctor but it never came, "...Doctor?"</p><p>The man had stopped listening the moment she had entered the console room; any other thoughts that didn't have to do with her appearance were unable to enter his mind. Oh, but there was <em>one</em> word that had managed to slip through his lips, "Goddess..."</p><p>At that, Minerva immediately smiled, sauntering over to him, innocently playing with the sides of her dresses, "I take it I look okay?"</p><p>"Okay?" he scoffed and shook his head, "N-n-n-no, you look <em>stunning</em>. I tell you, the name 'Minerva' definitely fits you in the wisdom and beauty aspects."</p><p>She blushed, "Come now, Martian, let's not overreact. It's a simple dress."</p><p>Minerva was sporting an early 1900's Edwardian beaded net, lavender tunic dress that went down to her ankles. It had a beaded design front and back with swagged fringe details. It had a slight sweetheart neckline with three-quarter trumpet sleeves. She had her silver necklace around her neck as usual with two twists of her hair connecting in the back.</p><p>"Gorgeous," the Doctor whispered, although neither knew if it had been meant just for him or he was still complementing her.</p><p>The world would never know.</p><p>"So you gonna tell me where we're going?" Minerva leaned against the console, practically buzzing with excitement.</p><p>As soon as the pair had woken up in Minerva's room and the Doctor declared he was going to take her to her surprise location for her graduation, she had started hammering him with questions and questions. The Doctor, for the first time ever as Minerva claimed, had kept his lips completely zipped. Not one word about the trip came out of his mouth. And Minerva had tried, <em>oh</em> she had tried...poor Doctor ended up quite hazed and dazed and confused and quite euphoric...but none of Minerva's charms got him to speak.</p><p>"Nope," the Doctor smiled to himself as he started setting up coordinations on the console.</p><p>"Oh, please? One itty-bitty clue?" she held up her index finger and thumb, gesturing to the small clue that would suffice.</p><p>"You're quite cute," he pointed, keeping his gaze away from her because, really, she looked fabulous in that dress and if she started up her charms his mouth might get away from him and end up spilling, "But the answer is still no."</p><p>Minerva huffed and turned away from him, hoping her fake irritation and anger would be pronounced cute and get him to walk over where she could take care of the rest...</p><p>The Doctor looked up from the console, "Minerva?" she remained silent, "Minerva?" he tried again but she just moved to hide behind the rotor, "Oh c'mon, clever girl, are you really upset because I'm not saying?"</p><p>You might as well hear the crickets coming...</p><p>The Doctor sighed, cursing himself for being so paranoid of her anger. But he <em>had</em> to go and check if she was really angry with him, "Minerva, I'm really sorry, but I just want to keep this a complete surprise for you," he walked over to her, "Don't be angry with me...please?"</p><p>She had her arms still crossed, her look to the side, "Nope."</p><p>"Minerva."</p><p>"Martian."</p><p>"Don't do this," he shook his head, amused more than anything.</p><p>"I'm not doing anything," she shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You <em>want</em> me to do something?" she leaned away from the console, ending right in front of him, nearly pressed chest to chest, "Because I <em>will</em> do something," she started to smirk.</p><p>The Doctor's amusement faded as he realized the Clever Girl had tricked him, "Oh you cheater..." was all he had to say as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level and kissed him.</p><p>"You want to tell me where we're going?" she asked in between kisses.</p><p>"Mm...no...?"</p><p>He could feel her frown followed by the sudden intensification of their kiss...and he knew it was only a small amount of time till he cracked.</p><p>"How about now?" she asked again.</p><p>"M-maybe..."</p><p>Her hands moved up to his hair and tugged on certain parts, until...</p><p>"1900's," he breathed as he pulled back, "And that's all I'm saying."</p><p>"I'll take it," she said calmly, reaching up to fix his hair for him, "And may I say, you're getting a <em>little</em> better at resisting my kisses."</p><p>"You are a blatant cheater," he sighed.</p><p>"Oh please, you know damn well you've gotten many things like that out of me as well," she fixed his tie next, "So let's not pretend we're both innocent white doves here."</p><p>"Yes, I still have your lovely little mark..." he rubbed the side of his neck, making her blush deeply.</p><p><em>That</em> was actually an accident. Minerva wanted to visit near Da Vinci's time, completely unaware of the coincidence, and the Doctor declared a big fat 'no' because the man could be around and he would not have his Clever Girl around a man who practically drooled over her. <em>So</em>...Minerva started with her kisses, somehow moving over to the Doctor's neck...where she <em>bit</em> him...</p><p>But in her defense, he could've stopped her...</p><p>...and he didn't.</p><p>"Would you like a kiss better?" she mocked-pouted.</p><p>"Yes," he tapped his lips, "You're paying for damages."</p><p>"Then I shall try and mend the damage," she chuckled as she got on her toes and kissed him again.</p><p>"Oh, PDA, guys," Donna walked in, putting a hand in front of her eyes, "I signed up for trips in the universe not to watch some human and alien snog."</p><p>"I can get you your own alien if you want, Donna," Minerva turned to her.</p><p>"Can it not be a streak of nothing?" she raised an eyebrow, both women trailing the Doctor up and down.</p><p>"Mm, done. I know this one guy, he's from Planet Sto, <em>amazing</em> body..." Minerva trailed off as she and Donna started to imagine the man.</p><p>"Wow..." they both whispered.</p><p>"Oi?" the Doctor frowned at Minerva, snapping her out of her thoughts, "What am <em>I </em>then?"</p><p>"A long streak of nothing," Minerva reminded absently, Donna snickering in the background.</p><p>"Funny cause that's not what my neck has to say," he smirked as Minerva blushed, Donna amusingly watching the girl turn into a red tomato.</p><p>"Shut up," Minerva elbowed him in the ribs.</p><p>"Well I can tell my life's gonna be more interesting," Donna smirked.</p><p>"Oh you shut up too," Minerva crossed her arms.</p><p>"Sorry dear, looks like I get to win sometimes too," the Doctor pressed a kiss to her cheek and took her hand, bringing her around the console he finished up his settings.</p><p>~0~</p><p>"Welcome to...the Orient Express," the Doctor lifted his hands from Minerva's eyes, allowing her to see an old, vintage train with dozens of other people inside.</p><p>"Oh...my...god," she breathed, Donna's eyes looking like they'd pop out at the sight.</p><p>"This is the Orient Express?" the ginger questioned, her eyes scanning one section to another.</p><p>"Well, not exactly the <em>original</em>. It's a recreation with a little twist to it," the Doctor shrugged, leading them over to a window where both looked out, "This is the Orient Express...over an alien planet. It's like a cruise ship, and no this one will <em>not </em>crash," he pointed a finger at Minerva who merely shook her head in amusement.</p><p>Donna moved up to a window and looked out to the millions of starts on the other side. She could see a great city below but her gaze was stuck more on space. She, Donna Noble, in <em>space</em>! Now that's what she was talking about! It was amazing, it was truly amazing to finally see the universe as she wanted over a year ago.</p><p>"This is a big twist," Minerva breathed as she took a look beside Donna, her eyes widening as well.</p><p>"I say, spaceman, this is amazing!" Donna beamed.</p><p>Minerva turned to the Doctor, smiling softly, "Truly amazing."</p><p>The Doctor took her hands into his, "Congratulations, dear," he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.</p><p>"What exactly are we celebrating?" Donna asked, not even realizing she'd ruin their small moment as she was still gazing about at the window.</p><p>"My graduation," Minerva explained, "I finally graduated from high school."</p><p>Donna turned to them, glancing from one another, "How old are you?" she frowned, thinking Minerva had seemed a bit older for her graduation time.</p><p>"Eighteen," Minerva replied, smiling as she leaned back onto the Doctor's chest, the man winding his arms around her waist, "Why?"</p><p>"Wait, you're eighteen...and you're...?" Donna's eyes switched to the Doctor's, unintentionally making the pair shift with discomfort.</p><p>Their ages weren't something they liked to discuss. It usually led to the topic of <em>aging </em>and aging usually led to their uncertain future together.</p><p>"903," the Doctor mumbled.</p><p>"Wow," Donna was genuinely stunned at the age gap, "Quite the difference isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes, yes it is, anyways! How's about we take some lunch?" the Doctor quickly pulled Minerva away. He didn't like to think of that topic because it reminded him that Minerva would one day age and...nope, moving on.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>Donna took a seat at an empty table with the Doctor pulled out the chair across Donna for Minerva. Minerva graciously sat down and watched with a loving smile as he took a seat beside him. Donna decided to play a little game, a silent game with herself: how long would it take for those two to quit their staring competition with their lovey-dovey eyes?</p><p>Well, it had been fifteen minutes so far.</p><p>So then Donna cleared her throat and grabbed a waiter walking past their table, "Hi, hello, um, can we get lunch?" She didn't know exactly how to ask properly but she felt like if she didn't ask she'd starve.</p><p>"Right away, ma'am," the waiter nodded and continued on his way.</p><p>She returned her gaze to the pair that were <em>still</em> staring at each other, "Oi, you two gonna stop anytime soon?"</p><p>"Huh?" Minerva glanced at Donna, the Doctor slowly doing the same, "Oh, sorry Donna. Please don't get angry," Minerva was determined to keep her streak of not ignoring companions despite her relationship with the Doctor to the fullest.</p><p>But Donna scoffed and waved them off, "Why would I be mad? It's actually funny seeing you two like that, sure shows the gigantic change from the last time I saw you..." she smiled softly, "...say, what <em>did</em> happen between my wedding day and now? What made it change?"</p><p>"Well, Donna, if you must know, I stopped being an idiot," the Doctor took Minerva's hand, lifting it to his lips for a gentle kiss, "Minerva forgave me, and, well...here we are today."</p><p>"I had nothing to forgive," Minerva whispered, very sincere. Despite everything, her pain, she understood the Doctor didn't <em>purposely</em> hurt her.</p><p>"Very descriptive guys," Donna called again, seeing them being pulled into another moment.</p><p>"It's a long story, Donna," Minerva turned to her, her hand still in the Doctor's, both resting on the table, "We wouldn't want to bore you."</p><p>"Let's see," the ginger propped her elbows on the table, looking to the side as she pretended to think about it, "A human girl and an alien a gazillion years older than her somehow went from hating each other to <em>snogging </em>each other in a year? Hm, no I don't think it's that boring."</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> a gazillion years older than her," the Doctor pointed, nearly poking Donna's eye out.</p><p>"No, only <em>885</em> years older," Donna waved him off, not even concerned for the man's irritation growing because of her.</p><p>Minerva chuckled, loving Donna's attitude. At a first glance, she and Martha were <em>very</em> different. This ginger had attitude...and a <em>lot</em>. Already she was making herself quite at home while Martha had been full of questions from the moment she stepped inside the TARDIS and was unable to feel like she was actually a passenger until a few trips later.</p><p>"Tell me what you did after you left me on my wedding day,," Donna said, really interested in what the two had done all that year that she had promised herself to find them...</p><p>"Well, we started traveling with each other for a couple of months," Minerva began, "Then we met my best friend, Martha Jones. She is brilliant!"</p><p>"She helped us," the Doctor smiled, eternally thankful to Martha for pushing them together until they snapped and confessed their feelings for each other.</p><p>"Martha is a medical student, she's training to be a doctor," Minerva said, feeling the Doctor gripping her hand and making her look over, "And boy did she help us."</p><p>"So where is this Martha?" Donna asked, suddenly wincing as she remembered Rose and the fact that she had been lost. Had they lost Martha too?</p><p>"She's currently on Earth, perfectly safe and finishing up her studies," the Doctor said, seeing Donna's wince, "We didn't lose her like Rose."</p><p>"We still talk and all, though we haven't had the opportunity to visit her," Minerva nodded, "Last time I heard, she'd gotten a call from UNIT," she glanced at the Doctor, "I forgot to tell you that. Don't you still have a job there?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"The spaceman with an actual <em>job</em>?" Donna gaped, laughing to herself a mere second afterwards.</p><p>"It's possible," Minerva nodded, "He's not just good at snogging."</p><p>"Minerva," the Doctor mumbled, looking away as he blushed.</p><p>"It's true," she reached for his head and turned him to her again, "You're brilliant," she whispered and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.</p><p>"As are you," he tapped her nose afterwards.</p><p>"So...Martha's safe, she's on earth, you two are together," Donna recounted, finding it a tad...<em>normal</em>, even for time travelers.</p><p>"What about you Donna?" Minerva asked her, actually surprising the ginger by her interest and what <em>she</em> did the past year.</p><p>She was just human, nothing exciting happened to her.</p><p>"Well...I traveled to Egypt for about a week," Donna sighed, "But then reality snapped back and I remembered I'm just human and boring."</p><p>"Oi, don't diss our species, Donna," Minerva wagged a playful finger at her, "We're awesome and very cool."</p><p>"Well, yeah, <em>you</em>. You're young, you're a time traveler, you've helped save the world-"</p><p>"And all can be done by you too, Donna. I agree, not all humans can handle the travels or can remain good after so much knowledge and power. But <em>you</em>, Donna Noble, you are most certainly a good and non-vengeful human. I think you're amazing."</p><p>Donna blinked, glancing at the Doctor for any sort of comment from him...but the man was busy smiling and staring at Minerva. Right, he'd be out for another fifteen minutes.</p><p>"Doctor, don't you agree?" Minerva asked, in the blue about his gaze stuck on hers.</p><p>Crickets.</p><p>"Doctor?" she finally turned her head, "Do you agree?"</p><p>He smiled, no idea what she was talking about but nodded nonetheless, "Yes, dear."</p><p>"See," Minerva shrugged at Donna.</p><p>Donna rolled her eyes, for a clever girl she was kind of oblivious at times, "He's been staring at you for the last five minutes. He'll agree to anything you say."</p><p>"Really?" she frowned and looked at the Doctor again.</p><p>"Try it," Donna gestured.</p><p>Minerva thought of something he couldn't and most definitely wouldn't agree with, "Doctor, can we go visit Leonardo da Vinci?"</p><p>"Yes, dear," the alien nodded, his smile growing.</p><p>"Wow," Minerva blinked, now knowing to the fullest extent how far she could distract the man.</p><p>"Doctor, can we visit Da Vinci?" Donna tried, misunderstanding the reason why Minerva had asked that specific question.</p><p>"What!? No!" the Doctor shook his head fast, Donna frowned at the answer, "Over my dead body! And I've got more bodies so..."</p><p>"What? But you just said yes to her," Donna pointed to Minerva, the Doctor immediately snapping his head to the brunette as well.</p><p>"When!?"</p><p>"Right now!"</p><p>"No I didn't!"</p><p>"Yes you did," Minerva nodded, taking his hand, "I asked if we could visit Da Vinci again and you said yes."</p><p>"You know very well we can't go there. He hates me."</p><p>"He doesn't hate <em>me</em>, he loves me," she reminded.</p><p>"Leonardo da Vinci loves you?" Donna gaped, Minerva chuckling as she recalled Martha's reaction the very time she told her of Da Vinci.</p><p>"He loves my girlfriend and so I will not take her there," the Doctor frowned, gripping Minerva's hand as if she would run back to the TARDIS and straight for Da Vinci.</p><p>"Right, cause you love her," Donna shrugged, almost missing the blushes on the pair's face. But she understood what that meant immediately, "Oh, you haven't told each other yet."</p><p>"We've talked about it," Minerva said quietly, playing with the Doctor's fingers, "But we agreed it was too early for notions like that. We wanted to take it slow, so we are."</p><p>"No hurries, no pressure, just as long as we're together and happy, we're good," the Doctor watched Minerva with a small, a fond smile.</p><p>"Oh, I get it, you're in <em>like</em> with each other," Donna smirked, accepting her drink the waiter had brought.</p><p>"We're what?" Minerva asked, curious as she accepted her own drink.</p><p>"In like," the ginger shrugged, "Not yet in love but getting there...and quite fast," she mumbled that last part.</p><p>The pair glanced at each other, Donna rolling her eyes at how quick the stares and smiles reappeared on their faces.</p><p>"I like that," the Doctor said, taking Minerva's hand and lifting it to his lips, "I'm in like with you."</p><p>"I'm in like with you too," Minerva whispered, blushing as he neared her for a kiss.</p><p>Donna sipped her drink and gestured for the waiters to start setting their tables, ignoring the kissing pair in front of her.</p><p>She could see this as a regular thing happening...</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>"You met Cleopatra?" Donna gaped, her eyes wise as she chewed absently on some grapes.</p><p>"She's wonderful!" Minerva laughed at the ginger's reaction to their story, "First queen, or pharaoh, not to try and flirt with my boyfriend. Well, that and Queen Elizabeth," she cast a smirk to the Doctor.</p><p>"Don't give me that look, I don't even know what I did to her to make her hate me," the alien frowned.</p><p>"Queen Elizabeth doesn't like you?" Donna picked up another grape, popping it into her mouth.</p><p>"Neither of us actually," Minerva sighed, "Still a mystery to us and the world."</p><p>She and the Doctor had gone back to an earlier time for Queen Elizabeth, hoping to figure out exactly the reason of her hatred towards the Doctor. But unfortunately, they'd been greeted with spears and weapons to their faces, this time even <em>Minerva</em> being threatened for an execution. The Doctor, not about to let her die once more on his account, stepped in and practically took down a whole crowd of guards. He didn't like violence, he didn't condone it, but if someone threatened his girlfriend, his clever girl, there would be hell to pay. He lost her once and that was once too many. So naturally, queen Elizabeth took am extra hatred for the alien, which would explain her immediate order to kill him later on in Shakespeare's time. But the mystery remained, why did Queen Elizabeth hate them both so much?</p><p>"Can I meet a queen?" Donna asked, the spark of her eyes making the pair smile at her, "Like Marie Antoinette? Or maybe Queen Mary?"</p><p>"I think that sounds great," Minerva said, glancing at the Doctor for confirmation, "But we gotta go to the graduation party of James and Adela, they invited me."</p><p>"Minerva, I like you, a <em>lot,</em> but let me tell you something," the Doctor scooted his chair closer to hers, "James Mulvoy..."</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"...might as well be Leonardo da Vinci."</p><p>Minerva groaned, "You jealous Martian! We're just friends. He likes Adela! He told me himself!"</p><p>"I find that hard to believe," the Doctor scoffed.</p><p>"Doctor, he gives Adela the same look you give me when we're together. I know he likes Adela. That kind of look doesn't just happen with anyone."</p><p>"It's true, I know the look," Donna nodded, "My friend Veena has a new boyfriend and that look is <em>all</em> she can do."</p><p>"I really wanna go," Minerva insisted.</p><p>"You didn't have one?" Donna asked.</p><p>"Nah, I didn't even walk the stage," she waved the ginger off, her gaze returning to the Doctor, "I much rather spend a nice trip to the Orient Express with my Martian."</p><p>"Hey, you call him Martian," Donna had just realized that and started laughing.</p><p>"Thanks to <em>you</em>," the Doctor pointed at her, "Look what you did!"</p><p>"I have no regrets!" Donna continued laughing.</p><p>"Now, now, everyone's got nicknames," Minerva said, "And plus, you like it when I call you Martian, don't you? You said so yourself," she reminded him.</p><p>He sighed, "I do, but...it's a step down from a Time Lord."</p><p>She smiled and shook her head, "Not for me. Now, if you want to be even better than a Martian and a Time Lord, you should take me to the graduation party."</p><p>He shook his head, "Nope."</p><p>"Minerva, aren't your parents going to be a bit disappointed to know you didn't walk the stage?" Donna asked.</p><p>"...um," Minerva shifted on her seat, "...they, uh, they don't exactly care. They don't actually care about me at all," she played with her fork, her gaze now locked on the soup before her as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p>The Doctor watched her get sad and quiet real fast, his own sorrow forming fairly fast, that and a bit of anger with her parents for making her suffer like this.</p><p>Donna also noticed the fast change and regretted bringing the topic up, "Minerva, I'm sorry. I don't mean to-"</p><p>As if snapping out of her thoughts, Minerva let the spoon fall and make a clanking sound when it fell on the bowl, her head lifting up, "Um, it's okay. But I think I need a little moment."</p><p>"Minerva, I'm sorry," Donna watched the girl stand to her feet, her guilt increasing by the second.</p><p>"N-n-n-no, don't worry, it's a <em>me</em> problem," Minerva assured, taking off in a rush.</p><p>Donna turned to the Doctor, terrified she might have just ruined her chances of traveling, and much worse, hurt a nice woman like Minerva, "I didn't mean to make her-"</p><p>But the Doctor just smiled, "It's okay Donna. Minerva doesn't have the best relationship with her parents and she's a bit more sensitive about it now cause of trouble with a cousin. I'm gonna go talk to her," he stood up, "And don't worry, everything is fine," he gave one last smile and followed for his clever girl.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>Minerva hadn't ran off to anywhere far. She stood in the next room of the train, a sitting area with windows for a panoramic view. She had her arms crossed and stood in front of a great window, staring out.</p><p>The Doctor walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry, dear," he whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her neck.</p><p>"Marisol called," Minerva whispered, making him stiffen, "She took Martha's cellphone number from my mom's."</p><p>"When did this happen?" he frowned.</p><p>After last night when she called Sophia, he hadn't separated from her until she...</p><p>"I was getting dressed," she sighed, "And you know what her purpose was?"</p><p>"What?" he sighed, already feeling her shaking by her tears.</p><p>"Just to brag. To brag and to add guilt," Minerva bit her lip, "She says it's my fault my parents don't love me. That it's my fault my mom doesn't care about me and it's my fault my father is having heart problems."</p><p>"Minerva, you're so smart, why do you listen to her? You know it's not true?"</p><p>"Doctor, my dad has heart problems and it could be <em>my</em> fault. Can you imagine if anything happened to him because of me?"</p><p>"You don't control illnesses, Clever Girl. What Marisol tried to do is get you upset and she succeeded."</p><p>Minerva sighed, "It's easy to let insults pass from strangers, but when it's your <em>family</em> doing it...it's harder. Like it or not, Marisol is my cousin, Sophia is my mom, they're supposed to love me. <em>I</em> love them. Is it really that hard to love me? At least a little bit?"</p><p>"Hey, you have many people that care about you. And not all your family is bad, what about Isadora? Even your uncle Aaron, just as soon as we find him," he chuckled. For a human, Aaron Lozano was quite the challenge to find.</p><p>"Marisol got under my skin..." Minerva admitted, the tiniest of anger slipping through her lips, "...she's heard about you, you know," she glanced over her shoulder, her anger exchanging for concern, a genuine concern, "Says she likes you, and that if I gave her five minutes with you, you'd choose her over me in a heartbeat."</p><p>But the Doctor just scoffed, and a loud one at that, even making Minerva flinch at the loudness, "Now that was funny," he shook his head, it really wasn't. How could he ever trade in Minerva for a rude, conniving, human?</p><p>"Martian, she's very beautiful. I'll be the first to admit it. She's a bit older, way more experienced in relationships, and she's nearly done with her college education."</p><p>"But she's not you," he turned her around, his arms remaining at her waist, his eyes looking straight into hers, "I've made the horrible mistake of having to choose between you and another. I'm not gonna do that again. I know what I want, and her name is Minerva. She's over anyone in the world, no one compares to her."</p><p>She smiled softly, watching him lean down and kissed her, "You're my Martian?" she whispered as they pulled apart.</p><p>"I'm your Martian," he nodded, an amusing smile on his face, "No one else's. So you can tell Marisol she can keep looking."</p><p>She beamed, absolutely happy, and hugged him, "You always manage to make me feel better. You always get a smile from me."</p><p>"It's my job, your eyes aren't meant for sadness. I'm here to make sure they don't have any."</p><p>"Thank you," she pulled away, glancing around for Donna, "What about Donna? Oh, I hope she doesn't feel bad, it really wasn't her fault."</p><p>"I didn't tell her anything deep, just the basic: you and your family don't have a good relationship," the Doctor replied, "You don't have to tell her anything you don't want to."</p><p>"I still want to talk to her, though. Perhaps after lunch I can."</p><p>"Sounds good, I'll even give you some alone time with her if you'd like. I've gotta go check on our rooms."</p><p>"You mean show them the psychic paper?"</p><p>"Oh yes!"</p><p>She laughed, "It's a plan, then!"</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>Minerva and Donna Noble walked through the train's compartments, their lunch having gone lovely as it should be. The Doctor, as he said earlier, had gone about to see their rooms for later. They knew they could just take the TARDIS and skip to the next day, but where would be the fun in that? The whole point of the Orient Express gift was to actually be <em>in</em> the Orient Express. So, the box was tucked away in a nice storage room where no harm would come to it.</p><p>"Minerva, I really want to say I'm sorry for earlier," Donna sighed, really hoping Minerva wasn't secretly mad at her. She and the Doctor had returned to the table and continued lunch like nothing had happened, but Donna was secretly afraid Minerva was still upset with her, "I have a big mouth and-"</p><p>"It's alright, Donna, it's not your fault. Who could guess someone has family issues?"</p><p>"I should, considering I have some as well," she mumbled. She hadn't meant it as as way of telling her own life story, she had just meant to say considering she had family issues she should've known straight away Minerva had had some as well.</p><p>"You do?" Minerva looked at the ginger with surprise.</p><p>"Mum thinks I'm useless, dad died last year, no job anymore, no husband nor boyfriend," Donna shook her head, her life really was terrible back at home, "It's just my granddad, mum, and me now."</p><p>"Donna I'm so sorry," Minerva rested a hand on the ginger's shoulder, "Losing a family member is never easy."</p><p>"You lost someone too?"</p><p>"My grandfather, on my mother's side. My father's parents were already dead when I was born."</p><p>"Yeah, it was unexpected..." Donna's gaze fell to the floor as she thought of her father, it had been a disastrous time truly.</p><p>"But why do you say your mother thinks your useless?"</p><p>"Everyone's got a life but me. She compares to my cousins, all happily married, all with children, and blah. I'm the disappointment."</p><p>And at that moment, Minerva saw something she'd never seen in a companion, the ones she's seen anyways...</p><p>"Donna, I know <em>exactly</em> what that feels like," Minerva whispered, Donna's eyes immediately snapping to her, "Your mom thinks you should be more important, you should work harder, be successful because she thinks you're not. And let's not forget your mom thinks you're no good, you're not the person she intended you to become. She yells, she nags, she lectures etc. Ultimately, you should just be...less of a disappointment."</p><p>"How..how do you know all that?" Donna was surprised by the brunette's words, how could she possibly know all that?</p><p>"You know my family issues? That's it, that's like 90% of my problems."</p><p>"R-Really?"</p><p>"Yes, the other ten percent is because of something that happened when I was younger. Something that I'm currently learning it wasn't <em>my</em> fault," Minerva sighed.</p><p>Minerva was actually trying, <em>really</em> trying to believe her sister's death was not her fault. She was tired of being blamed, being put down constantly by her mother and even herself. Back when she traveled with Martha and the Doctor, as just friends, she was trying to heal but she had one blow after another, plus her own affection for the Doctor getting in the way...she just couldn't really focus on that matte. But now her life was finally turning around. She had her grandmother back in her life, the way it should've stayed and <em>would</em> stay from now on. She finally graduated and would no longer be held back by petty school assignments. And best of all, she had the Doctor with her. Things were finally setting down. Now, she really wanted to feel better, <em>be</em> better. She wanted to convince herself she wasn't to blame. It would be a long process, but she was sure she could do it.</p><p>"So you see Donna, seems like we both share troubles. Our moms are bit difficult," Minerva swung her arms around Donna's shoulders.</p><p>Donna scoffed, nearly laughing, "A <em>bit</em>? My mom's been on my case all my life!"</p><p>"Donna, I <em>emancipated</em> myself because of my problems with my parents."</p><p>Donna's eyes widened, Minerva also falling silent at her slip. Had she really just told Donna something that took her a full year to tell the Doctor? Donna had only been ob-board the TARDIS for one night and she had already told her about her emancipation?</p><p>"Sorry Donna," Minerva chuckled to herself, embarrassed, "Didn't mean to dump that on you."</p><p>"You emancipated yourself?" Donna asked, not sure what to say nor react to that.</p><p>Minerva, still highly embarrassed, bit on her thumb's nail, "Yeeeeah..."</p><p>"Okay you win," Donna raised her hands in surrender. No matter how bad things were with her mother, she could never imagine actually emancipating herself.</p><p>Minerva stared at the ginger for a minute before bursting into laughter, "Oh, Donna Noble, I really like you!"</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>Minerva and Donna were currently trying to play a game of golf...well...<em>Minerva </em>was attempting to play. Donna had gotten frustrated that the ball would go past or around the hole and never <em>in</em> the actual hole. In the end, the ginger had given up and moved over to the doorway of the room and only watched the brunette play.</p><p>"Alright, that doesn't look so hard..." Minerva eyed the little golf hole ahead of her with narrow eyes.</p><p>The overseer of the game, a man named Chris, had walked over to Donna, holding a golf club for her, "Miss Noble would you like to reenter the game?"</p><p>Donna politely smiled and shook her head, "No thanks. I think I may use that to make a hole in the wall cause of all the shots I missed."</p><p>Chris chuckled, "I can teach you if you'd like. It is my job after all."</p><p>"C'mon Donna, I need competition!" Minerva exclaimed as she tried to hit the ball, "Dammit!" she frowned as the ball stopped mere inches before the hole.</p><p>Donna laughed, "No thank you. You're the competitor type and I don't want to mess with that."</p><p>"Donna, as clearly seen, I'm not that...dammit!" Minerva watched as the next ball went <em>past </em>the hole by only a few inches.</p><p>"Watch your language," Donna called.</p><p>"Dammit!"</p><p>"Or not..."</p><p>A very peeved Minerva set her hands on her hips with a scowl as she watched the three balls miss the hole, "Chris, I'm gonna need your help again."</p><p>"Good luck," Donna patted the poor man's shoulder.</p><p>"Miss Souza, it's all about the position," Chris walked over and gestured to Minerva the proper position. He hit the ball and it smoothly went into the hole.</p><p>"Okay, you're a warlock or something because I've tried this several times and got nothing," Minerva frowned. She tried the position Chris showed her but the ball didn't even make it halfway towards the hole.</p><p>"Before you make a hole in the wall, here," Chris tried not to laugh at the woman's frustration. He moved behind her and put her hands on the golf club, slowly showing her how she needed to move it, "Focus and then hit," he hit the ball and it went into the hole.</p><p>"I'm getting very frustrated here," she mumbled as she tried on her own, "Dammit!"</p><p>Donna shook her head and stepped out of the room when she saw the Doctor making his way towards them, "Your girlfriend has some awful vocabulary," she informed him.</p><p>"Is she frustrated? She has a lot of colorful words when she's frustrated," he smiled and shook his head.</p><p>"Dammit!" they heard the brunette's shout from inside.</p><p>"She may be just a <em>bit</em> frustrated," Donna sarcastically showed the amount with two fingers.</p><p>"Just a bit," the Doctor nodded and moved inside the room with the ginger. He frowned upon seeing his clever girl with a man practically over her as she tried playing golf, "Uh, <em>no</em>..." he declared and moved for them.</p><p>"Stop right there!" Donna yanked him back.</p><p>The Doctor motioned for the pair ahead, "But he's-"</p><p>"Only showing her to properly play golf," Donna informed.</p><p>"Yeah but his arms are all over-"</p><p>"They're over her arms to show her to play golf."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"He's showing her how to play golf!"</p><p>"B-"</p><p>"Doctor shut up," Donna snapped and sighed, letting go of the man, "Dear lord, it's just a game. She's trying to learn correctly, that's it."</p><p>The Doctor frowned as he stared at his clever girl with that man...</p><p>Minerva was giggling when she happened to look up and saw the pair at the doorway, "Martian, come here! I think I got it!" she exclaimed motioned for him to hurry up.</p><p>The Doctor beamed and dashed for her, leaving an amused Donna at the doorway. He could not help the small glare he gave Chris as the man backed away.</p><p>"Look, I think I got it. Want me to show you?" the brunette looked up with a smirk.</p><p>"I'd be very honored if you did," he nodded.</p><p>She motioned for him to put his arms around hers and over her hands on the golf club, "Okay, so you go like this..."</p><p>"Aha," he rested his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>"And then you hit," she hit the ball...and it made a stop right in front of the hole. She sighed in irritation, "Okay but you get the point right? It's supposed to go inside the hole."</p><p>He blinked, feeling a bit odd for some reason...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"What's this game called?" Kaeya asked as she watched the Doctor try and carve a small hole on the iced lake they stood in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Golf," he answered as he struggled with the carving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And the humans play this all the time?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mostly adults, the kids find it very boring."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And why exactly does it require a hole?" she tilted her head, biting on her lip to keep her laughter from escaping. She'd yet to mention the fact that the iced lake could not be broken by any means unless a Moontsay used their powers on it. She just thought he looked adorable trying to break it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The ball is supposed to go inside," the Doctor replied, "Ah! Okay, maybe we should try another place."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh come here," she moved up and took his hand to make him stand then stepped back with him, "And let me try and help," she held her hand in front of her, slowly twisting it as a circle was carved onto the ice. The ice fell down to create the necessary hole, "Is that good?" she looked over to the Doctor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, perfect," he grinned. He quickly ran to an edge of the lake where he'd laid the golf clubs and picked one up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is it hard?" she asked as he moved behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A bit," he casually answered as he put his arms around her with her hands under his on the golf club.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So how does it go?" she mumbled, her heart beating faster at their closeness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You go like this..." he slowly moved the golf club along with her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aha..." she watched with a small smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And then you hit!" he hit the ball and made it perfectly go into the hole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaeya gasped and laughed, "Oh that's fantastic!"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Martian?" Minerva smiled as she awaited for the Doctor to make a response.</p><p>Quickly, he shook his head and looked at Minerva, "Um...yeah, yeah, I got it."</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes, uh, why don't we play something else, yeah? Give Donna a little entertainment too."</p><p>"Okay," she nodded and pecked his lips, "Anything in mind?"</p><p>"I'll think of something," he assured and let her go.</p><p>She watched her go up to Donna and explain the change of plans. He rubbed the side of his head, what was wrong with him? Had he just...remembered a moment between him and Kaeya? Why? Why now? The moment, it was so...<em>similar</em>, if not entirely the <em>same</em>, between him and Minerva. Why was his mind playing tricks on him now? He hadn't thought of Kaeya like that in such a long time. He can't be thinking of her, no...he wanted Minerva. Yes he did. He knew he did. He did.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>"Alright then, Minerva, you and Donna are in that room over there," the Doctor was leading the women down a hallway, stopping in front of his bedroom door and pointing to the door across, a little to their right, "It's very comfortable, two beds, one bath, large closet filled with clothes cause I know someone loves to play dress up..."</p><p>Minerva raised an eyebrow, "You know you love it too," she looked at Donna, "Cause sometimes, when we happen to go to historical times, the dresses are quite revealing in certain areas..."</p><p>"Minerva," the Doctor scolded, clearing his throat with discomfort at his secrets being brought out to another woman.</p><p>Donna smirked, watching him get redder as the seconds ticked by.</p><p>"You know, he's been hassling to get us to the 20's," Minerva continued, loving how the Martian was reacting, "And lord knows why, I mean-"</p><p>"Okay!" the Doctor clapped a hand over Minerva's mouth, the woman glaring up at him to which he ignored, "So, this is my room," he nodded to the door behind them, "Anything you need just give a knock or find an employee."</p><p>"Thank you, spaceman," Donna nodded, noticing how he was still silencing Minerva with his hand, "I'll just, uh, get a head start," she shrugged and walked to their room, knowing exactly how those two would end up in a mere second.</p><p>And she was not wrong.</p><p>The Doctor took his hand of Minerva's mouth, the clever girl huffing, "Martian, that was <em>not</em> ok-" she was pushed against his bedroom door, his lips on her in a snap. By the time the Doctor had pulled away, poor Minerva was breathing heavily, her eyes wide as they looked around in confusion, "What...what happened?"</p><p>"That was for telling Donna of my secret," the Doctor pointed at her.</p><p>"Wait, this was a <em>punishment</em>?" Minerva was still trying to regain her breath.</p><p>The Doctor nodded.</p><p>"Oh...um, I feel very punished," she nodded, grabbing his lapels and pulling him to her, "You should punish me more often."</p><p>"You knew my secret," he pouted.</p><p>In all honesty, he was so sure Minerva didn't know the reason why he loved when she played dress up in the wardrobe of the TARDIS. She just looked so <em>lovely</em> and had a glow of beauty that only a goddess could own and he just couldn't help it. He loved it.</p><p>"I'm clever, Martian," Minerva chuckled, resting a hand on his cheek, "Plus, it wasn't rocket science."</p><p>"Well there goes my secret," he huffed, making her laugh again.</p><p>"Here's the secret, sneaky Martian," she pulled him down, simultaneously leaning up on her toes, staying just above his lips towards where she spoke she could brush over them, "I like your reactions too," she gave him a gentle kiss, more like a teasing kiss if the Doctor had to put it in words, "Goodnight," she winked and hurried off to her room.</p><p>The Doctor remained outside his room for a few more minutes, pondering on his sneaky, outrageously beautiful and teasing girlfriend. She was sure one of a kind, no one could compare to her.</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>"And you did what?" Minerva was to the brink of laughter on her bed, her hands around her stomach as she struggled really hard not to laugh.</p><p>Donna, who sat on a chair across the room in front of a vanity desk, was also struggling not to laugh, "I ran away!"</p><p>"Because your mom said there was no Christmas that year?" Minerva raised an eyebrow and Donna nodded, "Oh my god, Donna!"</p><p>"What? I eventually came back..."</p><p>"Yeah, after they <em>found </em>you!"</p><p>"But I came back, and that's the point."</p><p>"Those are some adventures, Donna," Minerva rested against her bed's headboard with a long sigh, "Being an only child didn't make your life boring, huh?"</p><p>"Not really. What about you? Were you an only child?"</p><p>"Um...no, I had an older sister..."</p><p>Donna picked up on the 'had', past tense and felt like she had probably upset Minerva again, "I'm sorry..." she leaned forwards on her seat, "Minerva, I'm really-"</p><p>"No, it's okay. It's really not a secret anymore," Minerva fiddled with her fingers, "I used to keep it a secret until I met Rose's family."</p><p>"Why...um, why'd you keep it a secret?" Donna cautiously asked. If Minerva was deciding to speak then she should be respectful and listen.</p><p>"My sister died in a car accident and for years I've kept thinking it was my fault. I still kinda do. On the day she died we'd literally had an argument that made her drive away from me."</p><p>"That doesn't sound like it was your fault," Donna said.</p><p>"That's what the Doctor and Martha used to tell me. That's what the Doctor tells me to this day," Minerva sighed, "And I'm trying, I'm really trying to believe it now. The Doctor's helped me so much that I'm actually starting to..."</p><p>"That's good, then," Donna nodded, "Very good. So what was she like, then?"</p><p>"Hm? Who?" Minerva looked at the ginger, slightly confused.</p><p>"Your sister, who else?"</p><p>"You want to know what she was like?"</p><p>Donna nodded, "Why wouldn't I? Or...do you not like to talk about her?"</p><p>"No, it's not that..." Minerva took a small pause, "...I don't usually talk about her because no one really asks. I guess the Doctor just thinks it'll make me feel worse by talking about her so he only focuses on making me believe her death wasn't my fault."</p><p>"But your grandmother? You said you had a grandmother, what about her?"</p><p>"We already know all the stories. There's no point in talking about someone who's never going to be with us again...someone who just left a big hole in our lives. When I talk about my grandfather I always get to tears and I don't like crying over him because it takes me so long to stop.</p><p>Donna smiled sadly, "There's always a point in talking about the dead. In the case of your sister, I bet you always think of the bad stuff, right? Well, talking about your memories adds light into that. It reminds you that while she's not here anymore, for a moment she was in your life and you were happy...cause, you <em>were </em>happy, right?"</p><p>"Times," Minerva nodded, "Our relationship wasn't as close as it should've been."</p><p>"But it can't have <em>always </em>been bad, right?"</p><p>"No, not always. There were times where..." but Minerva stopped talking and faintly smiled, "...there were times where we'd build this massive fort with our pillows and blankets and she'd read me stories, or we'd play princesses..."</p><p>"See, I bet you don't think like that when it comes to her," Donna leaned back on her chair, proud she'd managed to make Minerva realize something even the Doctor hadn't seen.</p><p>"Not really," Minerva agreed, "When I think of Olivia I always think of the blame my family puts on me for her death and the bad moments we had between us."</p><p>"Olivia? That's a pretty name," Donna complemented.</p><p>"Fit for the pretty woman she was," Minerva smiled, "I used to tell her I wanted to look like her. She had this perfect gold hair with these amazing eyes...and she was tall. That's what I envied the most, her height."</p><p>Donna chuckled, "You're not that short!"</p><p>"Have you seen the Martian?" she mimicked the Doctor's height with a raised hand.</p><p>"He doesn't count, he's alien."</p><p>"Who looks like a human thank you very much. Anyone who sees us always has to point that out," Minerva shook her head, "Yes, I know I'm short. No, I don't need a reminder. Olivia always used to tell me I'd grow up and be tall like our parents. Somehow that didn't happen."</p><p>"You're fine, Minerva. Let it go."</p><p>"Funny, that's what she used to tell me as kids," Minerva crossed her arms, "She was always like an adult. When she wasn't running from me, she could be very fun."</p><p>"Running from you? Why do you say that?" Donna raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I don't know," Minerva shrugged, "I always felt like Olivia was afraid of me sometimes. The way she would look at me..." her gaze slowly fell, "...it was the same look my mom used to give me. It was as if I would kill them or something."</p><p>"What? Why would they do that? What about your dad?"</p><p>"Dad was always distant. He wasn't as bad as mom. Sometimes, rare times, he'd actually spend some time with me and just when I would think he'd finally be a real dad...something would always happen that'd make him leave me. To this day, I still don't understand their behavior with me. Mom's all haywire trying to track me down and force me to come back while my dad's just shut down."</p><p>"Quite the family," Donna mumbled.</p><p>"Not like yours, though," Minerva quickly said, "I know you think you've got problems with your mom but I really think it's just miscommunication. You both need to sit down and talk. You need to let her know that you are most certainly not useless and do not need a marriage to be happy. You can be just fine on your own, you are."</p><p>Donna softly smiled, "You think so? I spent a whole year searching for you guys..."</p><p>"You set up a goal and you did it. Look at yourself, Donna. Look where you are?" Minerva gestured to their room, "You're on an intergalactic version of the Orient Express. That does not sound like a useless person to me! No! You're fantastic!"</p><p>"Ever so kind you are," Donna sheepishly looked down.</p><p>"I mean it. Just like the Doctor's helped me I'll help you."</p><p>"Help me with what?"</p><p>"Your self-confidence! I can't have you running about with no confidence in yourself. I can tell Donna that you don't think so good of yourself and I won't have that."</p><p>"Minerva, you don't have to do any-"</p><p>"Shush!" Minerva got out of her bed and closed her robe, "I'm helping you and that's that."</p><p>Donna raised her hands in surrender and just chuckled, "Okay then."</p><p>Minerva laughed and walked over to the ginger's chair where she hugged her, "It's really nice having you with us, Donna. I mean it."</p><p>"I'm not intruding on your little relationship moments?" Donna looked up as Minerva pulled away.</p><p>"Nah, as you can tell we don't really care who's around," Minerva shrugged.</p><p>"Oh, I've noticed," Donna mumbled and looked to the side.</p><p>"The Doctor and I have been on our own for several months and as nice as it is being just us two...we really do miss having someone else to talk to. Martha always kept us on check and she was just such a good friend, well, best friend to me anyways. I think it's about time the Doctor took in a best friend."</p><p>"You think I could be his best friend?" Donna raised an eyebrow, "Minerva I'm going to tell you right now I have no patience for his little gimmicks."</p><p>"But they're adorable!"</p><p>"For <em>you</em>, the rest of us just want to strangle him."</p><p>"Well, be the best friend that'll make him less annoying," Minerva crossed her arms.</p><p>"Mm, I'll think about it. Now go on," she shooed the brunette away.</p><p>"Go on where?" Minerva frowned.</p><p>"Oh don't play dumb with me," Donna wagged a finger, "You've been avoiding sleep because this room's short one long streak of nothing."</p><p>"What?" Minerva struggled not to laugh.</p><p>"I don't mind, really," Donna shrugged and stood up, actually pushing her towards the door, "I know it's probably hard sleeping away from your precious box and farther from your Martian. Years sleeping in that thing, of course you'll have trouble!"</p><p>"Well, at least let me change!"</p><p>"Oh no, I want to see the reaction the spaceman will have when he sees you," Donna smirked and opened the door.</p><p>"I won't be long, though," Minerva warned, tugging closer her robe. She really did not care for the little nightgowns set up in this train, "I'll be right back!"</p><p>"I'll get a head start sleeping. I want to be wide awake for my first trip tomorrow," Donna beamed at the thought of actually stepping on historical ground.</p><p>Minerva chuckled as she closed the door after her. That Donna sure was something. Once she got over her chuckle, she walked quietly and rather slowly she admitted, to the Doctor's door. She was a bit nervous for some reason...</p><p>She knocked on the door twice, her heart skipping a beat or two when she heard the Doctor's voice call from the inside, "Who?"</p><p>"Minerva!" her voice shook very clearly, embarrassing herself.</p><p>"And you dare <em>knock</em>? Come in clever girl!"</p><p>She smiled to herself, actually feeling less bad after that. Her Martian was very good at that, always. She took a deep breath and turned the knob of the door, slowly opening the door and peeking inside. The Doctor was currently in front of a mirror, removing his tie.</p><p>He glanced back, smiling at her, "Nice of you to visit."</p><p>"Well I've got a problem," she closed the door and took several steps further, putting her hands behind her back, "I can't sleep."</p><p>"Really?" he turned to her completely, a bit glad she had that problem if he had to admit. Because if she had that problem, then <em>he</em> could help, and to help that would require them to share a room again...</p><p>"Donna says it's because I'm too accustomed to sleeping in the TARDIS. Where's you're much closer to me..." she explained nervously, "But I mean, that's a bit irrelevant since we don't actually sleep together in the same room and we're probably only a few feet away..." she was rambling now, oh no, "But if you ask me, it's more because of what this train has for sleep wear," she gestured to her closed robe, "Seriously, how do women sleep with these things."</p><p>"Dear, it's just a robe, you can take it off and go to sleep," the Doctor said casually.</p><p>Minerva simply shook her head in amusement, he really <em>is</em> oblivious. But she supposed it also meant he wasn't always thinking of what was underneath her robes.</p><p>"What?" the Doctor frowned when he noticed her smiling and shaking her head. Had he said something funny?</p><p>"I was talking about the <em>nightgown</em>," she patted his cheek and undid her robe, just allowing the front of it to show, though that was <em>enough</em>...</p><p>Minerva wore a white, silk nightgown that went above her knees, much shorter than usual. It was in a v-neckline with laced thin straps and of thin fabric.</p><p>The Doctor gaped, his mouth falling at the sight of her. She was...<em>exquisite</em>, to put it in delicate terms, <em>if</em> that was even delicate. He had never seen such a sight of her legs. Even when she'd worn dresses they were <em>never that</em> short. And as his eyes roamed <em>up</em>, he found himself having thoughts he really shouldn't have. But his hearts raced, he could actually feel his breath continuously hitching with no control...and for a split second he wondered what it might be to...</p><p>"A bit ridiculous isn't it?" Minerva snapped him out of his thoughts, unable to notice the blush that was creeping on his neck, "I for one think it should stretch a little," she closed her robe, the Doctor unable to see <em>her</em> smirk as she saw his blush on his <em>face</em>. She now knew her body attracted him and that made her tingle inside...</p><p>"R-right, ridiculous," the Doctor stuttered as he struggled to push away those thoughts of his.</p><p>"So, um, do you think you could help me?" Minerva asked, once again reminding him she was still there, "I don't know why I can't sleep. Yesterday night I slept like a baby."</p><p>"And not crazy by the way," he walked around her, needing to look at something else in order to return his hearts to normal.</p><p>"Hm, that's a first," Minerva followed, "I always sleep crazy. My grandparents used to make fun of me for that all the time. I slept with two blankets and in the morning they were on the floor with my pillow half dangling from the bed."</p><p>"Well <em>I</em> wasn't thrown on the floor," the Doctor turned around, finding her right in front of him.</p><p>But he smiled because she didn't even realize all the effects she'd given him in less than two seconds. She was so innocent like that, and that's what he liked. She had so much power over people due to her sweet little smiles and looks and never took advantage of it. Sure, she'd use them at times to help them get out of sticky situations but only for that and only when it was truly necessary.</p><p>"Well that's cause you're good at cuddling," Minerva rested her hand on his cheek, smiling fondly at him, "I wouldn't throw you anywhere. I want you right with me, all the time."</p><p>"As do I," he passed a hand down her hair, "I never want to leave your side."</p><p>"Does that mean I can stay?"</p><p>"Stay where?"</p><p>"Here, in your room."</p><p>"You want to stay here? With me?"</p><p>"Unless you don't want me to, because it's really okay," Minerva quickly retracted from her request, "I did tell Donna I'd be back..."</p><p>Had she been too direct by asking to stay with him again? She just couldn't help from asking. Last night had been such a peaceful night despite her mother's words. She felt so warm, so protected, so..cared for. She didn't think of a better place to sleep in than her Martian's arms.</p><p>"I'd love for you to stay with me," the Doctor said, easing her nerves. He placed a kiss on her lips, accidentally pulling on her long hair when he pulled away, "Sorry, sorry," he stroked her as she winced from the pain.</p><p>"It's okay, it's just so long I usually braid it before sleeping," Minerva explained shyly, "I know I should cut it but I don't want to..." she said like a child, "...it's who I am, I just can't."</p><p>"Hey, I wouldn't want you to anyways," the Doctor said to her, seeing her concern for what he thought about her hair.</p><p>"You wouldn't?"</p><p>"No, I think your hair is lovely, beautiful, soft, and precious like you," he pressed his forehead on hers, "It's who you are," they both smiled, "It would be like asking me to get rid of my suits..."</p><p>"No!" Minerva almost shouted, making him flinch, "No," she said much quieter, resting her hands on his chest, gazing him up and down, "I like your suits and ties...very much," she blushed.</p><p>He smiled warmly, relieved to hear she liked him and all his oddities, "I like you and your hair, very much as well," he kissed her cheek and pushed a strand of her hair over her shoulder back, and kissed her jawline.</p><p>His gaze lingered a bit below, falling into temptation fairly quick and pressing a second kiss. Minerva stiffened at the action, surprised by the sudden contact. However, the Doctor pushed back the last of her hair and kissed down her neck. She closed her eyes, that tingle starting up inside her again. Her hands moved to the Doctor's arms, he backing her up towards the bed as his lips returned to hers. Neither of them knew what was happening, they just knew they were kissing and they liked it.</p><p>Minerva's hand went to finish undoing the Doctor's tie, just as they laid on the bed. Their kisses intensified, turning more passionate with each second. She felt her heart beating to the point where she feared it would burst. The same could be said for the Doctor's hearts, only double. His hands went around her back, one of them reaching for her robe's ribbons, Minerva's hands going for his jacket's buttons...</p><p>...but she felt wrong. It started registering in her mind what was happening, and she just couldn't.</p><p>"Mm, wait," she managed to push the Doctor up with her hand, "I-I can't, I'm sorry."</p><p>The Doctor blinked, his mind finally catching up with the rest of him...and he realized what he was about to do. Minerva's fear practically poured out of her eyes and he softened, feeling like he had do everything in his power to erase that fear, to make up for what he'd nearly done.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Doctor, really," Minerva whispered, still breathing heavily from their moment.</p><p>"N-n-n-no, forgive <em>me</em>," he moved to her side, closing her robe for her and passing a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."</p><p>"No, it's okay, as you can clearly see this wasn't a one-way response," she bit her lip and turned to him, "It's just, I don't...I can't. I don't feel right just yet," she whispered, embarrassed, "It's not that I don't want to, I'm just not ready..."</p><p>"Shh," he placed a finger over her lips, "It's alright my clever girl, everything is fine," he cautiously brought her closer to him, wanting her as comfortable as ever, "Remember? No hurries, no pressure, just as long as we're together and happy, we're good..."</p><p>"We're good," she repeated in a whisper, <em>so</em> relieved to hear him speaking like this.</p><p>Her Martian was just so wonderful. No man would ever compare to him, not a human, not an alien, nothing. And she was lucky enough to have him at her side.</p><p>"We're okay," the Doctor assured. He pulled her up to his pillows and reached inside his pockets, taking out a scrunchie, "I believe this will help?"</p><p>She beamed, sitting up against the headboard, beginning to braid her hair, "You're too wonderful."</p><p>"Because you're even more wonderful," he watched her do her hair with fondness.</p><p>"You're right, I <em>am</em> wonderful. Better than some silly Martian," she playfully rolled her eyes, knowing how he'd react to a comment like that.</p><p>"I'm no silly Martian," he frowned, "I'm a Time Lord."</p><p>"No, you're the king of Gaddabee like Astrid said," she chuckled, finishing up fairly fast with her hair, a perfect long braid going over her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm a Time Lord, I'm the Oncoming Storm," his frowned deepened.</p><p>"Nuh-uh, I told you, you lost that name the day you came up with timey wimey," she wagged a finger, "Honestly, what Oncoming Storm says that? He has to be an idiot!"</p><p>The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she had a cheeky smile for him, "Well, this Oncoming Storm must be a pretty clever guy to have such a beautiful woman at his side," Minerva squealed as she was yanked down to his side.</p><p>"Ah! Let me go Martian!" she batted him as he pepper-kissed her face repeatedly.</p><p>"Never!" he laughed, grabbing both her hands, ending her laughter and his pepper-kisses with one long, passionate kiss.</p><p>Minerva was severely dazed after he pulled away, "...I'm in like with you," she whispered, her chest very noticeably heaving up and down with her loss of breath.</p><p>The Doctor smiled, letting go of her hands and leaning closer to her face, enough to where he could feel her actively breathing, "I'm in like with you too."</p><p>"You win, you're the Oncoming Storm again," she declared.</p><p>"Really!?"</p><p>"Yes, really," she bit her lip, "It's very hot, you know. My boyfriend's the Oncoming Storm, better watch out."</p><p>And now he smiled <em>very</em> smugly, "Well..." he swayed his head.</p><p>"Don't get cocky, Martian," she warned, her blush lowering her authority tone, "I just like it, okay?"</p><p>He rested his head on his pillow, bringing Minerva to his chest, "I like it too, I like all of this," he sighed in content.</p><p>"Let's talk," she suggested, cuddling closer to him.</p><p>"Talk? I thought you came here to rid yourself of your sleep problem."</p><p>"Yeah, but, you're not sleeping tonight so I won't sleep either."</p><p>"Minerva, go to sleep."</p><p>"Martian, let's talk," she mimicked his tone, her fingers playing with his jacket.</p><p>He quite liked feeling her soft fingers on him, even if they were just playing with his clothes. He sighed, he just couldn't deny the clever girl anything, "Oh alright, but then you sleep, okay?" she nodded silently. He could tell she was already becoming loopy with the beginning of her sleepiness, "What do you want to talk about?"</p><p>"Donna," she said immediately.</p><p>"What about her?" he stiffened, had the ginger been rude to her? He would not stand for a companion who was rude to Minerva. Rose wasn't mean, neither Martha, not even Astrid, Donna would not be an exception.</p><p>"She offers me something no one has been able to do," Minerva explained.</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>She lifted her head up, a faint smile on her lips, "<em>Understanding</em>."</p><p>That actually left the Doctor slightly confused, "How do you mean?"</p><p>Minerva shifted so she was just a bit away from him, letting her face him completely, "Her mom is like my mom, they don't understand us. They nag us, they think we're not important. They think we're disappointments..."</p><p>"But you're not," he frowned, absently stroking his finger on her cheek.</p><p>"Thank you," she smiled, enjoying his touch, "But you don't understand that, no offense. You can advice me, you can comfort me, but your family was nice, apart from your arranged marriage and whatnot, but they loved you and cared for you. You can't understand what it's like having a mother like mine. Donna <em>does</em>. She's lived it, she <em>lives</em> it. Martha was amazing, she was like my journal only she talked back. But she could never understand what it's like to know you're a big disappointment for your parents. Francine and Clive love her and support her. My mom would never do that, she's disappointed because I don't want to be a lawyer and don't want to come home. Donna's mom wants Donna to get a job, be married and whatnot. We get each other, we understand each other."</p><p>The Doctor nodded, sincerely grateful Donna had already helped Minerva in some way. She would <em>definitely</em> stick around if she provided Minerva with the help she needed.</p><p>"I think Donna is going to be really important to us," Minerva continued, looking to the side as he thought of the ginger, "I can feel it in here," she put her hand over heart, "We're going to be like family."</p><p>"That's very good, dear," the Doctor leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.</p><p>Minerva smiled and scooted back to him, his arms wrapping around her as she laid her head on his chest, contently listening to his dual heartbeats, "I can just feel it," she whispered.</p><p>~0~</p><p>Donna had already gone to check on Minerva and the Doctor one, only hearing their voices from the door. It seemed like they were having a conversation, and a good one because she just kept hearing Minerva's laughter, the Doctor's seconds after. So, Donna had returned to her room, thinking Minerva would be back eventually. But as it got later and later, no brunette returned. So she returned to check on them again. However, when she pressed her ear to the door, all she heard was silence.</p><p>So she knocked...</p><p>"Who?" she heard the Doctor call, somewhat quiet.</p><p>"Donna," she responded, equally quiet. It was rather late and she didn't want to wake the other passengers.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Donna turned the knob of the door and stepped inside, "I just wanted to check on Minerva..." but she stopped when she turned to face the pair.</p><p>The Doctor had one finger over his lips, gesturing to the sleeping brunette beside him, his other arm around her, "She is a handful to put to sleep, you know."</p><p>Donna shook her head, very amused, "What a torture it must be to let her sleep next to you."</p><p>He turned his head to Minerva, able to feel her gentle breathing on his neck, "What a <em>privilege</em>."</p><p>Donna smiled softly, fairly easy she could tell how the spaceman felt for her new friend. It was something he had been missing at her wedding, that gleam and spark of happiness. Minerva was able to return that to him and it was easy to see that he had also given her something in return as well, her own happiness.</p><p>"She's going to stay with me, tonight," the Doctor informed very quietly. He really didn't want to wake Minerva up, "Alright?"</p><p>Donna had heard alright, but she didn't say anything in relation to that, "You must really like her, huh?'</p><p>"Very much," he kept his gaze locked on Minerva, he really couldn't get enough of her, even asleep.</p><p>"The thing is, Doctor, not to intrude or anything, but...from what I gather, <em>you</em> don't age..." Donna said, the Doctor's gaze simply saddening up at the reminder, "...how...um, how is that exactly going to work?" Donna felt like she was just jabbing at their happiness, but it was a question that <em>needed</em> to be thought of. And she didn't know why but she felt compelled to ask, for Minerva's sake.</p><p>"Because one day I'll just have to let her go..." the Doctor replied, barely a whisper that Donna really had a struggle to catch his words.</p><p>He shifted Minerva so he could move up, the brunette simply breathing in slightly like she'd wake up. He waited for her to do something, he'd have a heck of a struggle to force her to sleep again. But, her head simply rested back on his chest, her breathing returning to normal as she continued sleeping. Even through his smile, he had to sigh.</p><p>Donna had reminded him of their future.</p><p>He wasn't mad at her, why should be? She had only spoken the truth. He stared at Minerva, the perfect, youthful angel, in his arms. What he would give to be able to make her aging freeze or slow down at the least. He knew what he wanted was nearly impossible but it didn't stop him from thinking of ways to make it happen. He didn't want to let her go, even if it did mean he was being selfish. He didn't want her to leave and make her own life, away from him, with someone else.</p><p>"And you think Minerva's going to let go of you?" Donna quietly asked, still managing to bring him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"She's going to have to, because...<em>I </em>won't be able to do it," he shrugged with a small sigh, resigned.</p><p>Despite his promise to keep Minerva happy, he wasn't thinking of her happiness in the future. He forced himself to think of the present, almost forcing to forget the inevitable pain they'd both suffer at the end. <em>He</em> couldn't let go but perhaps Minerva could. Maybe she could end things and walk away from him much easier. If it happened like that, then maybe he could continue alone. In the end, he just wanted her to be happy, no matter who she ended up with. But if she didn't let go...neither would he.</p><p>He was just falling in too deep.</p><p>"I'm really sorry for doing this, but...there's something wrong here," Donna slowly moved to sit on the foot of the bed, looking straight at the Doctor, "There's something with Minerva and you haven't told her," she could see how he stiffened at her words, only making her sigh, "I suppose if you haven't said anything it's for a good reason...so tell <em>me</em>. I want to help."</p><p>"Donna, there's really nothing you can-"</p><p>"Don't even start with that. I'm human, yes, but I can still do <em>something</em>. Even if it's bringing cups of tea or blankets, I don't care. But I want to know what it is. Plus, I'm sure it's been driving you crazy harboring that secret."</p><p>On that, he nodded in agreement, "It's...it's bad."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>He took a deep breath, "Before meeting Minerva, or any of my recent companions, I had a friend. Her name is Kaeya and she's a princess from her home planet, the Silver Monsoon. She had this crystal that her family protected with everything they had. I thought that crystal had ceased to exist after a war was finished, but it wasn't. You remember Lazarus?"</p><p>"The crazy professor who said he'd change humans or something?" she asked, vaguely remembering the catastrophic events that news reporters covered.</p><p>"That one. He had that same crystal in his possession for the night...and Minerva touched it. It was a trap that one of my greatest enemies used against her. He could rewrite her entire genetic code, and for a whole year he experimented on her," the Doctor swallowed hard, trying to push away those awful moments where his clever girl suffered because of <em>him</em>, "For an entire year she endured the torture of that crystal, a link eve originating from the crystal between her and Kaeya, and even recreating a new necklace from bits of the crystal. I thought it was all over when Kaeya, inside Minerva's body, smashed the crystal into pieces...but it's not. It's <em>far </em>from being over."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Donna looked at Minerva, soundly asleep.</p><p>"Last Christmas, she nearly died and there was this light that saved her from a ship's engines. She was teleported away or something like that, she really can't remember. I practiced some tests on Minerva, just to make sure everything was alright...but I found something, something that should <em>not </em>be inside her."</p><p>"And that's...?"</p><p>"There's a piece of the destroyed crystal lodged in her heart."</p><p>Donna gasped and covered her mouth, looking at Minerva again, "Is that...is that lethal?"</p><p>"It's responsible for her cold flashes, her radical mood swings, and who knows what else it might do. The effects are infinite, at least of the little knowledge I have."</p><p>"Well how do we get it out!?"</p><p>"I don't know," the Doctor shrugged, shuddering a breath, "I honestly don't know. I'm waiting for Kaeya, the owner, to return. She became closer to Minerva and I really hope she can help her. Because...I can't."</p><p>He had run endless tests on his clever girl to see what exactly he could do to remove that stupid piece from her. But every time he got a result, it always said the same thing: too dangerous. If he tried anything, remotely anything, he could possibly kill her. He had even returned to his studies on her unknown blood but nothing came up. It simply was not human and now with the crystal on her heart it started registering as Moontsay. That couldn't be right. But he had no knowledge of the Moontsays and pretty much the only man who could help, Mayar, currently despised him and wanted nothing to do with him. His only hope was Kaeya. Kaeya had shown a different side the last time they met and he severely hoped that she would show him that kindness upon telling her of Minerva's condition.</p><p>"Well, what's going to happen in the meantime that woman shows up?" Donna bit her nail, actually feeling nervous the more she thought of the issue.</p><p>"Humans need a certain temperature to survive and that crystal is far too cold. What do you think?" he mumbled, shaking his head.</p><p>"We can't...she can't just <em>die</em>!" Donna nearly shouted then quickly covered her mouth as Minerva fussed a little.</p><p>Once the woman stopped and slept quietly again, the Doctor continued to speak, "The effects are small right now but with time they are going to get bigger and more noticeable. Right now, I'm trying to search for the owner, the princess. If I find her fast then she can help me."</p><p>"Well, in the meantime, you need anything from me, I'll be here," Donna assured sincerely, "This isn't your secret anymore, you're not on your own."</p><p>He faintly smiled, 'Thank you Donna."</p><p>"We'll figure this crazy mess out, you'll see. A story like this does not end with a death," she stood up.</p><p>"A story? A story like what?"</p><p>"You know? Um," she thought for a minute, "Oh! A star-crossed fantasy, story, yeah," she nodded with a smile, "That's what it is. A human," she gestured to the sleeping woman beside the Doctor, "And then an alien," she gestured to him, "With so many differences and yet none of it matters."</p><p>The Doctor nodded, smiling brightly as he looked down at Minerva, "Best fantasy I've ever lived."</p><p>"Mm, I bet it is. Well, goodnight spaceman," she walked for the door.</p><p>"Donna?" he called quietly, making the ginger look back, "Thank you."</p><p>She smiled and gave a slight nod, "You're welcome," and she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.</p><p>He took a deep breath and sighed as he shifted once more, resting the side of his face over Minerva's head. As he thought of the crystal inside her, he clutched her tighter and shut his eyes, completely terrified of what could happen to her. That's why he tried keeping her calm the best he could, gave her adventures that wouldn't tire her out and always tried making them warm for her. He wanted to give no additional help to the crystal and keep Minerva from discovering the truth. He didn't like lying to her but he knew that if he did tell her she would be terrified and for what purpose would that be? She wouldn't be able to change a thing and she'd live every second in fear of what could happen. Apart from that, she had enough problems with her family that an alien crystal lodged on her heart was the last thing she needed to truly crack.</p><p>No, she would not know. Once Kaeya returned then he would tell Minerva everything, but only when they had devised a perfect, safe solution.</p><p>In the meantime, he wanted her to be happy as much as she could be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fires of Pompeii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor and Minerva take Donna to ancient Rome...that turns out to be Pompeii. The situation puts the trio at odds with each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor pulled a curtain to the side, revealing a busy "Roman" street. He grinned and stepped out, Donna poking her head out and struggling to keep her mouth closed at the sight.</p>
<p>"Ancient Rome," the Doctor opened his arms as Donna blinked behind him at the street filled with market stalls. "Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes right now...this is brand new Rome."</p>
<p>"Oh my God, it's... it's so Roman. This is fantastic!" Donna exclaimed, giving him a hug, " I'm here... in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you might want to check your coordinates, Martian," Minerva stepped out dressed for a Roman time, "Do you ever bother to <em>check</em> where you landed the box of wonders?"</p>
<p>"Wow you look good," the Doctor blinked and made his way back to her.</p>
<p>Minerva blushed and patted down her toga, "I figured if I'm in Rome I might as well take advantage: I'm Minerva, goddess of wisdom and warfare," she declared, her hand up as if she was holding a spear like the traditional statue did. Donna laughed which then made Minerva do the same.</p>
<p>Minerva wore a baby blue toga with a raised waist, flared sleeves and skirt. Thin, olive green ribbons wrapped around her waist. The same types of green ribbon tied her hair up into a high ponytail.</p>
<p>"You <em>need</em> to stop doing this," the Doctor sighed, though he didn't mean a word he said.</p>
<p>"Do what?" Minerva frowned.</p>
<p>"Giving me hearts attack," he leaned down, resting his forehead on hers.</p>
<p>"<em>Or</em>...how about <em>you</em> dress up and give <em>me</em> a heart attack?" Minerva ran a finger along his chest, blushing deeper as they met each other's eyes. "That would <em>really</em> punish me."</p>
<p>"Well I-I, um..." he breathed in quite heavily. His hearts sped up with what he dared to call Minerva's seductive look. And if it was up to him, he'd have her against a wall, snogging the hell out of her. So then he blushed a deep red for thinking of that.</p>
<p>Minerva giggled, taking his silence for nervousness instead of delicate thoughts, "No comments, Martian?"</p>
<p>Donna scoffed, "I tell you there's a <em>ton</em> of comments in his head," she muttered, turning away and walking along the street, "This is just weird. I mean, everyone here is dead."</p>
<p>Minerva giggled again, linking her arm with the Doctor's and practically pulling him towards the ginger. He was still in a sort of stupor, staring at her up and down which only made her blush even more, "You might not want to tell them that, Donna," Minerva said.</p>
<p>Donna turned around, noticing a sign behind them, "Hold on a minute. That sign over there is in English. Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?"</p>
<p>"No, That's the TARDIS translation circuits," Minerva explained, "It just makes it look like English... speech as well. You're talking Latin right now."</p>
<p>"Seriously?"</p>
<p>"Yup!"</p>
<p>"I just said 'seriously' in Latin..."</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Minerva chuckled, she truly loved Donna's reactions.</p>
<p>"What if I said something in actual Latin? Like 'veni, vidi, vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?"</p>
<p>Minerva paused to think, surprised that not even <em>she</em> had wondered once about that, "I don't actually know..." she glanced at the Doctor, "What would happen?"</p>
<p>The Doctor blinked, slowly coming back to reality, "I'm not sure - you have to think of difficult questions, don't you?" he shot the ginger a frown, "Not even Minerva asked that and she never stops asking questions!"</p>
<p>"Oi!" Minerva smacked him in the chest, "If I stop asking questions, how will I learn?"</p>
<p>He remembered the very first time she had said that to him, all the way back to the first day they met and smiled, "You're wonderful," he declared.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm gonna try it," Donna announced as she saw them getting sucked into another lovey-dovey moment. She turned and walked towards a stallholder, a man running it.</p>
<p>"Hello, sweetheart. What can I get for you, my love?"</p>
<p>"Veni, vidi, vici," Donna said proudly, awaiting the results.</p>
<p>"Hunh? Sorry? Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy."</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Donna nodded and returned to the pair, "What does he mean 'Celtic'?"</p>
<p>"Welsh. You sound Welsh," the Doctor replied, giving her a quick glance, he really just wanted to keep looking at Minerva.</p>
<p>"Are you even listening to me!?" Donna demanded, crossing her arms, the pair just staring at each other.</p>
<p>Her question was answered when the Doctor reached for Minerva's cheek and pulled her to his lips.</p>
<p>"Got it," Donna playfully rolled her eyes and turned off.</p>
<p>None of them realized that there was a red-robed woman watching them from afar...</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Won't our clothes look a bit odd?" Donna asked as the pair and her finally walked again through the streets.</p>
<p>"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho... but bigger," the Doctor shrugged.</p>
<p>"You've been here before then?"</p>
<p>The red-robed woman was still following them...</p>
<p>"Hm, ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well, a little bit, but I hadn't gotten the chance to look around properly. Coliseum... Pantheon... Circus Maximus... You'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?" the Doctor stopped and looked around, "Try this way."</p>
<p>"You're gonna get us lost," Minerva warned yet still followed the Martian.</p>
<p>"I'm not an expert, but there are Seven Hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they only got one?" Donna asked once they had stopped at a larger street.</p>
<p>The Doctor then looked to one mountain afar...the ground had started to shake as he did.</p>
<p>"Here we go again!" a man from one of the stalls yelled, the other vendors trying to salvage everything in their stalls as the place shook like an earthquake.</p>
<p>"Doctor, when I say you should really check the coordinates...you <em>really </em>need to check them," Minerva sighed, "We're in <em>Pompeii</em>..."</p>
<p>"...and it's Volcano day," the Martian gulped, bringing Minerva to his side.</p>
<p>What had he done?</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The Doctor practically hauled Minerva down the streets, Donna rushing to keep up with the, but when they arrived to where the box of wonders was...it was gone.</p>
<p>"You're kidding. Don't tell me the TARDIS is gone," Donna panted for air, leaning against a wall.</p>
<p>"Okay..." the Doctor said, scanning every last part of area for the TARDIS.</p>
<p>"Where is it then?"</p>
<p>"You told me not to tell you."</p>
<p>"Don't get clever in Latin!" the ginger snapped, hardly finding this to be the time for a disagreement.</p>
<p>"You two need to focus on the big picture," Minerva shook her head, wiggling out of the Doctor's hand to run up to the stallholder Donna had spoken 'Celtic' to, "Excuse me? Have you seen a big, blue, wooden box? It was over there?" she nodded back, "Where's it gone to?"</p>
<p>"Sold it, didn't I?" the stallholder replied with a smug smile.</p>
<p>Minerva paused to process that one, "But...but it wasn't <em>yours</em> to sell...so..."</p>
<p>"It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got 15 sesterce for it. Lovely jubbly," the man rubbed his hands together.</p>
<p>The Doctor marched up to the man, trying really hard not to be as angry as he was, "Who did you sell it to!?"</p>
<p>"Old Caecilius. Look... if you want to argue, why don't you take it up with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa can't miss it."</p>
<p>"Stop selling things that aren't yours!" Minerva exclaimed before running off with the Doctor.</p>
<p>However, the Doctor had a stricken idea and returned to the stallholder, his anger exchanging for a bemused expression, "What did he buy a big, blue wooden box for?"</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>In Caecilius' villa, Caecilius himself watched as his new purchase, the TARDIS, was placed in a corner of the main room of the villa, " Modern art! Out of the way, that's it! " he shooed his servants out of the way yet stopped one, "Oh, Rombus, I'm a little bit peckish. Get me some ants in honey, there's a good man. Ooh, maybe a dormouse!" his wife, Metalla, looked on at the box with distaste, "What do you think?"</p>
<p>She frowned, "You call it modern art. I call it a bloody great waste of space."</p>
<p>"But we're going up in the world, my love. Lucius Dextrus himself is coming to the house this afternoon. What, with that and our Evelina about to be elevated..."</p>
<p>Their only daughter, Evelina, entered the room, nearly bored of the mention of her by her father, "Oh, don't go on about it, Dad."</p>
<p>"If we had moved to Rome like I said, she could have been a Vestal Virgin," Metella shook her head.</p>
<p>Their teenage son, Quintus, entered the room, "Someone mention Vestal Virgins?"</p>
<p>"Quintus, don't be so rude. You apologize to the household gods," his mother scolded.</p>
<p>"Get off."</p>
<p>"Apologize right now. The gods are always watching."</p>
<p>The ground rumbled...</p>
<p>"Positions!" Caecilius exclaimed.</p>
<p>The entire family ran to their positions around the villa to keep their valuables from falling. When the rumbling stopped, Caecilius kissed the head of a bust beside him.</p>
<p>"There, now you've made the household gods angry. Just say sorry," Metella pointed to their shrine of household gods. The teenage boy finally went over to the shrine, grumbling, "I tell you, Caecilius, that boy will come to no good."</p>
<p>Quintus dipped his fingers in a chalice and sprinkled water on a marble frieze in front, "Sorry, household gods."</p>
<p>"So where were you last night? Down the thelopolium, I bet, cavorting with Etruscans, Christians and all sorts. How's your head, sunshine? How's your head?" Caecilius asked, clapping his hands as he spoke each word, Quintus wincing at each clap.</p>
<p>"All right, Dad. Give us a break," Quintus muttered.</p>
<p>"You want to smarten yourself up, Quintus, before Lucius Dextrus gets her. Look at your sister. She is giving us... status," Metella gestured to their daughter, the girl seeming bored as ever.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, 'cause it's all about Evelina."</p>
<p>"She has the gift," Metella held up Evelina's hand with an eye painted over it, "Be proud of your sister for once," she directed herself to her daughter, "Have you been consuming?"</p>
<p>"Not this morning," she said.</p>
<p>"Well, come on, sweetheart. Practice. It's hot today," Metella led Evelina to the hypocaust at the center of the room, "The hypocaust is on full blast," the two sat on the edge around it, "The mountain god must be happy. Breathe deeply. Remember what the sisterhood said."</p>
<p>Evelina leaned over and took a deep breath in, wincing at the end, "It hurts."</p>
<p>"Oh, my love, is it too hot?"</p>
<p>Evelina shook her head, "Sometimes in the smoke... I see the most terrible things."</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"A face. A face of stone."</p>
<p>"It'll make sense... one day... Sister Spurrina promised it. The veil will be parted and you'll be a seer," Metella left her daughter and walked off.</p>
<p>Evelina took another breath and looked down into the head. Underneath, a creature of stone looked up and growled, Evelina leaning back with surprise, "Who are you?" she whispered.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Ha! I've got it! Foss Street, this way!" the Doctor yelled to Donna as he and Minerva returned from an alternate street.</p>
<p>"No, I've found this big sort of amphitheater I think...we can start there. We can get everyone together. Then maybe they've got a great, big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?" Donna rambled on, the pair trying to follow what it was all for.</p>
<p>"What do you want a bell for?" Minerva tilted her head.</p>
<p>"To warn everyone! To start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?"</p>
<p>Minerva's face fell, realizing what the ginger was trying to do. She looked at the Doctor, the man very serious when he spoke, "It's 79 AD, 23 of August which makes Volcano Day tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Plenty of time. We can get everyone out easy," Donna moved to leave again.</p>
<p>"Except we're not going to," the Doctor grabbed her hand, preventing her from departing.</p>
<p>"But that's what you do. You're the Doctor. You save people," Donna pulled her hand to no avail.</p>
<p>"Donna..." Minerva said quietly, the ginger seeing a different look in Minerva's eyes...sadness, but a guilty sadness.</p>
<p>"Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens happens. There is no stopping it," the Doctor tried to pull her along with them.</p>
<p>"Says who?" Donna snapped, able to take her hand back.</p>
<p>"Says me."</p>
<p>"What, and you're in charge?"</p>
<p>"TARDIS, Time Lord... yeah."</p>
<p>"Donna, human... no! I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself."</p>
<p>"Donna, it's not that simple," Minerva tried to cut in, but both parties were getting severely irritated with one another.</p>
<p>"You stand in the marketplace and announce the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer. Now, come on. TARDIS, we are getting out of here," the Doctor tried to reach Donna again but she stormed off.</p>
<p>"Well, I just might have something to say about that, spaceman!"</p>
<p>"Oh, I bet you will!" the Doctor shook his head. Minerva took his hand, unable to understand just how complicated it was for him in these positions, but she could offer her comfort. He looked down at her, afraid of what she could say like Donna, "You know we have to leave, right?"</p>
<p>"I understand that there's nothing to do," she sighed, "But try to understand Donna for a moment. She's been searching for you for over a year, thinking of how grand you were despite the whole Racnoss thing. She thinks you can save everyone, and while you strive to do that...you're just one man, sometimes...it's just not possible," he saddened up at the truth, his gaze falling. But Minerva leaned up to propose a gentle kiss on his lips, "It's alright," she whispered to him.</p>
<p>Just like <em>he </em>could make her smile, <em>she</em> had that same affect on him despite any bad situation. The Doctor really did not know how he'd managed to go on like he usually did without a woman like her at his side. No one could ever make him feel better like she did, as quick as she did...well, there was <em>one </em>other person. <em>Kaeya</em>. Despite keeping to their friendship when he'd gotten married, only <em>she </em>could comfort him the way he needed to be better. He felt awfully bad for his wife who did try to comfort him, but...it was never the same. No one ever reached to Kaeya...except Minerva. She had the...necessary thin that always managed to get him smiling even when that was the last thing he wanted to do. But why...why did he think back to Kaeya all of a sudden, again?</p>
<p>The young soothsayer from before, watched the pair go off. She placed her hands over her eyes, the back of her hands having the same eyes painted over them like Evelina's. It then created a communication line with the other sisters, "The tall one, he calls us mad."</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>In the temple of Sibyl, Sister Spurrina answered with her hands over he eyes, "Then he is a stranger to Pompeii. Soon he will learn."</p>
<p>Sister Thalina arrived with two other sisters, she carrying a scroll in her hands, "We have found it, Sister Spurrina. In the 13th book of the Sybiline oracle. The blue box," she unrolled the scroll to reveal a drawing of the TARDIS, "A temple made of wood... and yet the Sibyl foretold the box would appear at a time of storms and fire and betrayal."</p>
<p>"Sisters..." a strained voice called out to them, the high priestess. The sisters moved to stand in front of a gauze curtain.</p>
<p>"Reverend Mother, you should sleep," Sister Spurrina said.</p>
<p>"The Sibylline oracles are wrong."</p>
<p>"But we have venerated her words for generations."</p>
<p>"This is a new age. Heed my words. I predict a future of prosperity and might... and endless empire of Pompeii, reaching out from this city to topple Rome itself and encompass the whole wide world. If the disciples of the blue box defy this prophecy, their blood will run on the temple floor."</p>
<p>The ground rumbled underneath them and the sisters looked up with gasps, "The gods approve!" Sister Spurrina said.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Positions!" called Caecilus as the ground shook, his family running once again to their appointed places.</p>
<p>The Doctor saved a bust from falling to the floor before Caecilius could get to it, 'Whoa!" he slapped the bust's cheeks, "There you go."</p>
<p>"Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor," Caecilius took the bust from him and returned it to its place.</p>
<p><strong>"</strong>Oh, that's me," the Doctor leaned to shake the man's hand, "I'm a visitor. Hello."</p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p>"I am... Spartacus," the Doctor grinned, shooting Minerva a look of pleading for her to go along.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm Minerva," she greeted.</p>
<p>"Spoilsport," the Martian muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>"I'll be Spartacus!" Donna volunteered, a bit happier than earlier.</p>
<p>"Mr and Mrs Spartacus?" Caecilius looked between them.</p>
<p>"Oh no, we're not married," the Doctor quickly shook his head, Donna doing the same.</p>
<p>"So not together," Donna added.</p>
<p>"That would be my job," Minerva interlaced her hands with the Doctor's, "The together part, not the married part," she quickly clarified as a blush crept on her face.</p>
<p>"I'm her sister!" Donna declared, Minerva beaming at that, "Yeah, sisters."</p>
<p>"Yes, of course. You look very much alike," Caecilius said.</p>
<p>"Really?" both women glanced at each other, looking themselves up and down, "Hm," they both shrugged.</p>
<p>"Family," Minerva reminded the Doctor of her words.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade," Caecilius informed.</p>
<p>"And that trade would be?" the Doctor asked.</p>
<p>"Marble. Lucius Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."</p>
<p>The Doctor flashed his psychic paper then, Metella gasping, "By the gods of commerce, an inspection," she took a cup of wine from Quintus, "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son," she dumped the wine into the pool.</p>
<p>"Oi!" the teenager cried.</p>
<p>"This is my good wife, Metella. I- I must confess, we're not prepared for a...uh," Caecilius said, frowning at his son and his antics.</p>
<p>"Nothing to worry about. I- I'm sure you've got nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that..." the Doctor pointed to the TARDIS, "...object...rather looks like wood to me," he and the women walked over to it.</p>
<p>"I told you to get rid of it!" Metella hissed to her husband.</p>
<p>"I only bought it today."</p>
<p>"Ah, well. Caveat emptor," the Doctor said.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely."</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's fine but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection."</p>
<p>"Although, while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?" Donna narrowed her eyes to the Doctor.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you mean, Spartacus."</p>
<p>Minerva sighed, seeing the disagreement rise up again.</p>
<p>"Oh, this lovely family, mother and father and son... Don't you think they should get out of town?" Donna insisted.</p>
<p>"Why should we do that?" Caecilius questioned.</p>
<p>The Doctor rubbed his eyes as Donna continued to explain, the ginger just didn't get it.</p>
<p>"Well, the volcano for starters," she said.</p>
<p>"What?" Caecilius frowned at the foreign word.</p>
<p>"Volcano."</p>
<p>"What-ano?"</p>
<p>"That great big volcano right on your doorstep."</p>
<p>"Oh, Spartacus, for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet," the Doctor pulled Donna and Minerva towards the shrine, "They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet," he whisper-scolded Donna as he dipped his fingers into the water, "The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Oh great. They can learn a new word... when they <em>die</em>," Donna rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Donna, stop it!"</p>
<p>"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flyin' around with in outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy..." she nodded to Quintus, "how old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death."</p>
<p>"And that's my fault?"</p>
<p>"Right now, yes!"</p>
<p>"Stop it," Minerva snapped, infuriated by Donna's last words, "You will <em>not</em> blame him for these people's death, do you understand me?" She knew exactly what the Doctor had to do for the Time War, plus the accidental deaths of the Silver Monsoon, she was not about to let someone come and tell him that Pompeii was <em>also</em> his fault, "Donna, you don't get it, alright? Things must happen so that other things can start, Pompeii just happens to be one of them," Minerva explained.</p>
<p>Donna stared at her with incredulious eyes, what was she saying!?</p>
<p>"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the city government," the servant, Rhombus, announced.</p>
<p>An older man sauntered inside with quite a distasteful look, "Lucius, my pleasure as always," Caecilius greeted.</p>
<p>The trio returned to rest, curious of the new visitor.</p>
<p>"Quintus, stand up," Metella ordered, the boy heaving an irritated sigh and listening.</p>
<p>"A rare and great honor, sir, for you to come to my house," Caecilius held out his hand for Lucius but was ignored.</p>
<p>"The birds are flying north... and the wind is in the west."</p>
<p>Puzzled, Caecilius struggled to form a response, "Right. Absolutely. That's good, is it?"</p>
<p>"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow."</p>
<p>"There now, Metella, have you ever heard such wisdom?"</p>
<p>Metella shook her head, "Never. It's an honor."</p>
<p>"Pardon me, sir, I have guests. This is Spartacus, and, uh, Spartacus, and Minerva," Caecilius gestured to the trio who simply waved.</p>
<p>"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind," Lucius said.</p>
<p>"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark," the Doctor countered.</p>
<p>"Ah! What is the dark other than an omen of the sun?"</p>
<p>"I concede that every sun must set..."</p>
<p>"Ha!"</p>
<p>"...and yet the son of the father must also rise."</p>
<p>"Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently a man of learning."</p>
<p>"No idea what the hell you just said," Minerva mumbled, though that tingle spread around her body again. She loved it when her Martian was all brilliant!</p>
<p>"Oh yes, but don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo," the Doctor said, smirking down at Minerva. Now <em>he loved</em> to show off for his clever girl.</p>
<p>"He's Celtic," Caecilius whispered to Lucius.</p>
<p>"We'll be off in a minute," the Doctor took Minerva's hand and headed for the TARDIS, Donna only walking a few steps.</p>
<p>"I'm not going," she declared.</p>
<p>"It's ready, sir," Caecilius turned to Lucius, forgetting about the trio.</p>
<p>"Donna, you've got to," Minerva whispered.</p>
<p>"How can you be okay with this?" Donna frowned, "This isn't you!"</p>
<p>"The moment of revelation," Caecilius unveiled a square piece of marble, "And here it is..."</p>
<p>The Doctor looked over his shoulder just as a squared, almost computer-chip looking design, was being revealed to Lucius.</p>
<p>"Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?" Caeilius asked with good hope.</p>
<p>"As the rain pleases the soil," Lucius nodded.</p>
<p>The Doctor rejoined the men, curiosity getting the best of him, "Oh now that's... different. Who designed that then?"</p>
<p>"My lord Lucius was very specific," Caecilius replied, awaiting for another positive response from Lucius.</p>
<p>"Where'd you get the pattern?"</p>
<p>"On the rain and mist and wind.</p>
<p><strong>"</strong>Well that looks like a circuit," Donna remarked, Minerva agreeing.</p>
<p>"Like a big computer chip," Minerva added, frowning at its futuristic appeal, "That shouldn't be here," she missed the deep glare Lucius gave her as she continued studying the 'circuit'.</p>
<p>"Made of stone," the Doctor brushed a finger over it.</p>
<p>"Do you mean you just dreamt that up?" Donna looked at Lucius with a dumbfounded expression.</p>
<p>"That is my job... as City Augur," Lucius replied.</p>
<p>"What's that then, like the mayor?"</p>
<p>"Oh, ah, you must excuse our friend. She's from... Barcelona," the Doctor pulled the ginger to aside, Minerva casting them an apologetic look before she followed, "This is an age of superstition... of official superstition. The augur is paid by the city to tell the future. "The wind will blow from the west." That's the equivalent of the 10:00 news."</p>
<p>Evelina entered the room, looking pale and ill, barely able to even stand, "They're laughing at us. Those three, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us."</p>
<p>"We don't mean any harm," Minerva frowned, disliking the appearance of the girl. Her eyes were watery and she seemed to tremble in her struggle to stay on her feet.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapors," Metella walked over to Evelina.</p>
<p>"By the gods, Mother! What have you been doing to her?" Quintus gaped, his sister was severely ill looking!</p>
<p>"Not now, Quintus," Caecilius tried to hush them down.</p>
<p>"But she's sick. Just look at her."</p>
<p>"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift," Lucius said, not too pleased.</p>
<p>"Oh, she's been promised to the Sybiline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions," Metella explained.</p>
<p>"The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the men folk have the capacity for true perception."</p>
<p>"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate," Donna snapped.</p>
<p>"That wasn't nice," Minerva agreed.</p>
<p>The ground quaked.</p>
<p>"The mountain god marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you," Lucius warned the two.</p>
<p>"Consuming the vapors, you say?" the Doctor focused on Evelina.</p>
<p>"They give me strength," the girl responded.</p>
<p>"It doesn't look like it to me."</p>
<p>"Is that your opinion... as a doctor?" she raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>The Doctor blinked, taken aback, "I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>"Doctor. That's your name."</p>
<p>"How did you know that?" he frowned, bewildered.</p>
<p>Minerva moved to his side, "Doctor..." she frowned, feeling a bit scared.</p>
<p>"And you, you call yourself noble," Evelina looked at Donna.</p>
<p>Donna also frowned and moved over to her friends, "Well..."</p>
<p>"And then you," Evelina studied Minerva, seeming a bit confused for a moment, "A name is yet to be chosen."</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" Minerva frowned, unconsciously moving a bit behind the Doctor.</p>
<p>"Now then Evelina, don't be rude," Metella gave an apologetic smile to the trio.</p>
<p>"No, no, no. Let her talk," the Doctor nodded for her to continue.</p>
<p>"You come from so far away..." Evelina said before Lucius cut in.</p>
<p>"A female soothsayer in inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries."</p>
<p>"Oh, not this time, Lucius. I reckon you've been out-soothsaid," the Doctor grinned.</p>
<p>"Is that so... man from Gallifrey?" Lucius tested, smirking at the Doctor's stiffen posture.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?"</p>
<p>"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna scooted closer to Minerva.</p>
<p>"And you, daughter of... London," Lucius smiled smugly.</p>
<p>"How does he know that?" Donna blinked.</p>
<p>"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth."</p>
<p>"But that's impossible."</p>
<p>"Doctor, she is returning...no, <em>they</em> are returning."</p>
<p>"Who's they?" the Doctor frowned, he really wasn't too pleased to have all his history revealed.</p>
<p>Lucius returned his gaze to Donna, "Daughter of London, you have something on your back," his eyes flickered over to Minerva's, "And you have something on your heart."</p>
<p>Minerva's hand flew to her chest, "Wh-what?"</p>
<p>The Doctor gripped her hand, shooting Lucius a dark glare. Minerva didn't need to know what laid on her. She didn't know yet because of <em>this</em> very reason, her inevitable fear. She didn't need to know that in the very core of her body, the one thing that sustained her life, her <em>heart</em>, was a crystal. But to his misfortune, Lucius continued...</p>
<p>"The child of the Moon will consume you both," he declared to Minerva <em>and</em> Donna.</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" both women looked at each other with frantic looks.</p>
<p>"Stop it!" ordered the Doctor, more darkness in his tone. He was not about to let someone go and scare Minerva, much less reveal what was hidden in her heart, "Say what you want to <em>me</em> but you leave them out!"</p>
<p><strong>"</strong>Even the word "Doctor" is false," Evelina spoke again, the Doctor somewhat relieved at least one of the psychic's listened to him, " Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars of the cascade of Medusa herself. You are a lord, sir. A lord... of time..." and then she fainted.</p>
<p>"Evelina!" Metella rushed to her daughter's side, the Doctor following to help.</p>
<p>Minerva and Donna looked at each other again, equally terrified of what had just happened.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Evelina was laying on her bed, still unconscious, while her mother cared for her. It had grown dark outside and the girl still wouldn't wake up. Donna and Minerva entered the room, both still shaken from the teen's words but that didn't stop their concern for her.</p>
<p>"She didn't mean to be rude. She's ever such a good girl," Metella tried to mend her daughter's blurting, "But when the gods speak through her..." she unwrapped a cloth from Evelina's arm, revealing something that really shouldn't be on skin.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with her arm?" Donna asked, her eyes trailing the gray texture of Evelina's arm.</p>
<p><strong>"</strong>An irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night."</p>
<p>"But what exactly <em>is</em> it?" Minerva stepped up, half of a guess already forming in her mind.</p>
<p>"Evelina said you'd come from far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like it?"</p>
<p>Minerva, respectfully, stepped over to the girl and mother and ran her fingers along Evelina's arm, "It's stone..." she muttered, lost of how that was even possible. She looked up, Metella looking with mighty concern for her daughter, "Um, I need to go see the Doctor."</p>
<p>Metella glanced back to her daughter, taking Minerva's words as something wrong with her daughter.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>In the main room of the villa, the Doctor and Caecilius were at the hypocaust, the Doctor removing the grille, "Ah! Different sort of hypocaust."</p>
<p>"Oh yes, we're very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using the old wood-burning furnaces, but we've got hot springs... leading from Vesuvius itself," Caecilius replied, glancing down very briefly.</p>
<p>"Who thought of that?"</p>
<p>"The soothsayers after the great earthquake seventeen years ago. An awful lot of damage but we rebuilt."</p>
<p>"Didn't you think of moving away?" the Doctor asked. That would've been a <em>lot </em>better, because then...then they <em>wouldn't</em> have to die...he wouldn't have to let them die. He quickly caught himself falling silent and said the first thing that popped into his head, " Oh, no, then again, San Francisco."</p>
<p>"That's a new restaurant in Naples, isn't it?"</p>
<p>The Doctor looked down at the hypocaust, hearing a loud grating and rumbling, "What's that noise?"</p>
<p>"Don't know. Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring..." Caecilius said quietly, he didn't like to hear those sounds either. Most of the time he tried to ignore them along with his family.</p>
<p>"But after the earthquake... let me guess. Is that when the soothsayers started making sense?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes, very much so. I mean, they'd always been... shall we say "imprecise"? But then... the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex-all of them, they saw the truth again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision."</p>
<p>"Have they said anything about tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"No. Why should they? Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>The Doctor had great struggle to keep his sigh in, they could not be saved, they just couldn't, "No reason...just, just asking... But the soothsayers... they all consume the vapors?"</p>
<p>"That's how they see."</p>
<p>The Doctor took out his glasses and put them on, leaning into the hypocaust, "Ipso facto..."</p>
<p>"Look, you..."</p>
<p>"They're all consuming this," the Doctor straightened up as he let small particles run through his fingers.</p>
<p>"Dust?"</p>
<p>"Tiny particles of rock," the Doctor let the rest of the particles run through his fingers before tasting it, "They're breathing in Vesuvius."</p>
<p>"You did <em>not</em> just taste that," Minerva walked in, grimacing at her Martian, "Caecilius, would you mind if I spoke with him alone?" she asked, very politely.</p>
<p>Caecilius nodded and stood to his feet, walking off and leaving the pair alone.</p>
<p>"First of all," Minerva walked over, one finger raised, "You shall <em>not</em> be kissing <em>me</em> today."</p>
<p>The Doctor stood, smiling smugly as he thought of his next words, "Well, I suppose I'll just have to find myself another to kiss," the pair stood face to face.</p>
<p>"Don't you <em>dare</em>, Martian," she warned, grabbing his lapels, "I'll kill them," she nodded with assurance, only getting an amused smile out of him, "And I'll make it look like an accident. I know how..." his smile widened and so she sighed, "Just stop tasting things," she mumbled and grimaced.</p>
<p>"Mm, but I <em>must</em> taste your lips," he grabbed her by the waist, gently setting his lips on hers.</p>
<p>Even through Minerva's hesitation at first, she ultimately responded. She cursed herself for her weakness against her Martian's charms. She firmly believed that he could drop rotten fruit into his mouth and he would <em>still</em> be able to kiss her.</p>
<p>"How's about that, Clever Girl?" the Doctor murmured against her lips, "Your lips taste like strawberries."</p>
<p>"I hate you," she muttered and stepped back, still blushing.</p>
<p>"Anything on your mind?" the Doctor asked, returning to business.</p>
<p>"Um, yeah, Evelina's arm, it-it has something," Minerva gestured to her arm, mimicking the spot she was affected in, "Like, um stone or something."</p>
<p>"Yeah..." the Doctor glanced back at the hypocaust, his mind wandering to Lucius, "...perhaps I should visit."</p>
<p>"<em>We</em> should visit," Minerva corrected.</p>
<p>"N-n-n-no," he shook his head, absolutely not about to have that.</p>
<p>"Yes," she said firmly.</p>
<p>"No! I'll go on my own!"</p>
<p>"Doctor, you don't even know where the man lives," she reminded, making the Martian settle down at the truth, "Lucky for you, I might just know who does," she grabbed his hand and led him out of the main room.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Quintus was lounging about, sipping some wine when Minerva walked up, quite firm, while the Doctor lingered behind.</p>
<p>"Hiii," Minerva waved, putting on her best cheerful look, "You wouldn't happen to know where this Lucius Petrus Dextrus lives do you?</p>
<p><strong>"</strong>Nothing to do with me," the boy shrugged.</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon," she plopped down beside him, "Hang over yet still drinking wine and wasting your time? Oh yeah, you know where he lives."</p>
<p>"Is this supposed to make me tell?"</p>
<p>Minerva thought for a moment, glancing back at the Doctor when she popped an idea. She winked and he stiffened when she put on her sweet smile, "Quintus...won't you <em>please</em> tell us where he lives?" she scooted closer.</p>
<p>"Yeah, let <em>me</em> try," the Doctor marched over, pulling the clever girl up to his side, "NO," he wagged a finger to her, making her pout. He rolled his eyes and pecked her lips, "No," he reinstated. He walked up to Quintus, "This Lucius Petrus Dextrus... " he pulled a coin behind the boy's ear, "...where does he live?"</p>
<p>Minerva shook her head as Quintus immediately propped up, "Well that worked."</p>
<p>"Right then, you stay here with Donna," the Doctor returned, stopping her from shaking her head with his hands, "You are going to <em>stay</em> with Donna."</p>
<p>"But Doctor-" she tried but a set of lips pressed to hers.</p>
<p>"Wow," the Doctor pulled away equally dazed as her. It was really only a way to get <em>her</em> dazed and obedient, but somehow <em>he</em> had ended up dazed as well. Darn her charms! "So, stay here, and I'll be back later!" he pecked her lips and ran off, Quintus right behind.</p>
<p>Minerva just blinked, stumbling back, "Oh that cursed Martian..." she sighed, starting her way back to Evelina's room.</p>
<p>She hated when he did that, and that was very <em>often</em>. She'd found that being human was not helping her case when it came to helping the Doctor fight whoever needed to be fight. The Doctor always tried leaving her where it was 'safe' and so she couldn't really help. She really did want to change that but some how it didn't seem like an easy task to do...</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Donna posed a new, purple toga for Evelina and Minerva, the women laughing with the ginger, "You're not supposed to laugh. Thanks for that. What do you think?" Donna struck another a pose, "The goddess Venus."</p>
<p>"Hey, goddess Minerva," Minerva wiggled her fingers in a wave, "Like sisters!"</p>
<p>"Oh, you two, that's sacrilege!" Evelina laughed, still laying on her bed as she felt slightly weak from earlier.</p>
<p>"Nice to see you laugh, though," Donna remarked, taking a seat on the bed, "What do you do in old Pompeii, then... girls your age? You got... mates? Do you go hangin' about 'round the shops? T.K. Maximus?"</p>
<p>Evelina shook her head, "I'm promised to the sisterhood for the rest of my life."</p>
<p>"You get any choice in that?" Minerva asked, somewhat sadly.</p>
<p>She considered Evelina to be like her concerning their choices. The only difference was that unlike Evelina, she didn't let others make the choice for her. She got out, she liberated herself and traveled. She didn't want to be a lawyer and she wasn't going to be one. But that wasn't the issue for Evelina; it didn't seem like she was allowed to make that choice.</p>
<p>"It's not my decision. I have the gift of sight. The sisters chose for me," Evelina replied, her eyes lowering for a moment.</p>
<p>"Then... what can you see happening tomorrow?" Donna asked, Minerva shooting her a sharp look.</p>
<p>"Is tomorrow special?"</p>
<p>"You tell me. What do you see?"</p>
<p>"Donna," Minerva said, her voice hard. Donna glanced at her, not backing down. How could she allow a family to die when she had the power to save them?</p>
<p>Evelina, not noticing the glances, closed her eyes and thought, "The sun will rise. The sun will set. Nothing special at all," she opened her eyes again and smiled.</p>
<p>"Look... don't tell the Doctor I said anything 'cause he'll kill me... but I've got a prophecy too."</p>
<p>"Donna," Minerva said again, the ginger waving her off.</p>
<p>Evelina quickly covered her eyes, creating a link with the sisterhood so they would hear everything the ginger had to say.</p>
<p>"Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out..."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Sisters..." Sister Spurrina covered her eyes, the rest of the sisterhood following.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Evelina, can you hear me? Listen," Donna insisted, Minerva moving away from the pair and shaking her head.</p>
<p>"There is only one prophecy," Evelina said.</p>
<p>"But everything I'm about to say to you is true. I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is going to explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is going to fill with ash and rocks... tons and tons of it and... this whole town is gonna get buried."</p>
<p>"That's not true."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but everyone's gonna die."</p>
<p>"Donna!" Minerva exclaimed, "Don't!"</p>
<p>"Minerva, I've got to," Donna waved her off, "Evelina, even if you don't believe me, just tell your family to get out of town... just for one day, just for tomorrow. But you've got to get out! Just leave Pompeii!"</p>
<p>"This is false prophecy!" Evelina broke the contact with the sisters, frantic as she shook her head.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>In the temple of the Sibyl, the sisters knelt down in front of the High Priestess, "The Noble woman, she spoke of a new prophecy... the fall of Pompeii," Sister Spurrina said.</p>
<p>"Pompeii will last forever," the High Priestess said.</p>
<p>"Then what must we do?"</p>
<p>"The false prophet must die. Sacrifice her."</p>
<p>The sisters bowed their heads in obedience...</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The Doctor, begrudgingly, was finishing up his arrangement of the circuits in Lucius' homes, having been caught sneaking around, "Put this one... there," he took the last of the circuits from Quintus, "This one... there. Uh... I'll keep that one upside down. What have you got?"</p>
<p>"Enlighten me," Lucius said.</p>
<p>"What? The soothsayer doesn't know?"</p>
<p>"The seed may float on the breeze in any direction."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I knew you were gonna say that. But... it's an energy converter."</p>
<p>"An energy converter of what?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing, keeps me on my toes," the Doctor moved to stand beside Lucius, "It must be awful, being a prophet. Waking up every morning, "Is it raining? Yes, it is. I said so." Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius? Hmm? Who gave you these instructions?"</p>
<p>"I think you've babbled long enough."</p>
<p>"Lucius, really, tell me honestly. I'm on your side. I can help."</p>
<p>"You insult the gods! There can be only one sentence. At arms!" Lucius ordered and several guards entered with arms, the Doctor backing away to Quintus' side and removing his glasses.</p>
<p>"Oh, morituri te salutant," the Doctor mumbled.</p>
<p><strong>"</strong>Celtic prayers won't help you now."</p>
<p>"But it was him, sir. He made me do it. Sir Dextrus, please don't," Quintus tried moving away from the Doctor in fear.</p>
<p>"Come on now, Quintus... dignity in death. I respect your victory, Lucius. Shake on it? " the Doctor held his hand out to Lucius, remembering Minerva's words about Evelina's arm, "Come on," he wiggled his fingers, Lucius only glaring, "Dying man's wish?" and then the Doctor lunged forwards and grabbed Lucius hand, yanking his forearm off.</p>
<p>" But he's..." Quintus breathed, an arm had just been taken apart!</p>
<p>"Show me," the Doctor ordered.</p>
<p>Lucius threw back his cloak and revealed his stump of a stone arm, "The work of the gods."</p>
<p>"He's stone!" Quintus exclaimed.</p>
<p><strong>"</strong>'Armless enough, though. Whoop!" the Doctor threw the arm back to Lucius and ran off, "Quintus!"</p>
<p>The boy threw the torch at one of the guards and scurried out the window while the Doctor used the screwdriver on the circuits, "Out! Out! Out! Hurry!"</p>
<p>As the circuits fell to the floor, Lucius clambered to try and stop them, "The carvings!"</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The Doctor jumped onto the street, Quintus right behind him, "Run!"</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Lucius examined the circuits very carefully, relieved at their perfect condition, "My carvings! The work is unbroken. Oh, lord of the mountain, I beseech you."</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Lucius had moved to the hypocaust, looking down, "This man would prevent the rise of Pompeii," a snarling sound came from below, "Lord, I beg of you, show yourself! Show yourself!"</p>
<p>The same creature Evelina saw was roaming below...</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Donna, that was wrong!" Minerva walked out of Evelina's room, the ginger following in a pursuit, "You shouldn't have done that!"</p>
<p>"Oi, oi, oi, how can you tell me it was wrong!?" Donna demanded, "How can you allow for these people to die? That's not the Minerva I knew at my wedding!"</p>
<p>"That Minerva's gone!" the brunette spun around, the ginger bumping into her, "Donna, the girl you met at your wedding..." she sighed, "...she's gone, thank the god. I'm <em>healing </em>now. That Minerva had just lost the only people she could call a second family," all except Rose for course, she thought, "I didn't know what the Doctor had to do sometimes. I didn't know..."</p>
<p>"But, but you have such a good reign on him," Donna shook her head.</p>
<p>"I still do, but I also know when you <em>can't</em> do anything," Minerva sighed, "Look, I get what you're trying to do and I like it. It's very you. I don't like the idea of all these people dying but if the Doctor says it has to happen, then it <em>has</em> to. Donna he wouldn't let anyone die just because. He knows what he's doing."</p>
<p>"Does he really?" Donna challenged, "Because I think there could be another way."</p>
<p>"Donna, I think we're going to be like family, but I will not allow you to add another burden to his conscious. He's lost so much and I won't let him think this is his fault."</p>
<p>"Minerva, please," Donna stepped up, "I know you don't want them dying, you can't allow it...help me."</p>
<p>"I don't even know how," Minerva stepped away, "They have to die, and it breaks my heart."</p>
<p>Donna sighed, her mind racing to come up with another idea to get the brunette to help. Okay, fine, she admitted Minerva did look like she changed, but it couldn't have changed that much, right?</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The Doctor and Quintus stopped at a street, trying to catch their breath while the Doctor searched around for their chasers, "No sign of 'em. Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right."</p>
<p>"But his arm, Doctor. Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Quintus was terrified at the fate of his sister.</p>
<p>A loud booming echoed, making the pair stumble around as the ground shook.</p>
<p>"What's that?" the Doctor spun around, searching for the origin of the sound.</p>
<p>"The mountain?" Quintus suggested.</p>
<p>"No, it's closer," the thudding continued until several things around started falling over even though there was nothing, "They're footsteps!" the Doctor exclaimed.</p>
<p>"It can't be."</p>
<p>"Footsteps underground!"</p>
<p>"What is it? What is it?"</p>
<p>But the Doctor turned the boy around and started to run again. As they passed vents on the streets, steam blew up like geysers.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"What is it? What's that noise?" Metella looked around the main room of the villa, the ground shaking as well.</p>
<p>"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius," Caecilius said.</p>
<p>The rushed inside, Donna and Minerva coming about as well, "Caecilius! All of you, get out!"</p>
<p>"Doctor, what is it?" Minerva frowned, nearly stumbling back to the ground if Donna hadn't caught her.</p>
<p>"I think we're being followed," the Doctor answered right before the grille over the hypocaust blew up to the air, "Just get out!" he tried to herd the group out the door, loud growling emerging from the hypocaust as it cracked.</p>
<p>After that, no one moved...</p>
<p>A creature of stone and magma forced its way to the surface.</p>
<p>"The gods are with us," Evelina breathed.</p>
<p>"Water! We need water! Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna! Minerva!" the Doctor shouted.</p>
<p>The trio, along with a servant, ran out of the room to fetch the water.</p>
<p>Rhombus took a step forwards to the creature, "Blessed are we to see the gods," but the creature breathed fire and burned the man to ash.</p>
<p>The Doctor tried to approach the creature, his hands out in an act of neutrality, "Talk to me! That's all I want! Talk to me. Tell me who you are. Don't hurt these people."</p>
<p>As Donna and Minerva made their way back with water, the sisterhood snatched Donna. And when Minerva tried to yell for her friend, another snatched her.</p>
<p>"Doctor! Doctor!" Donna's cries were muffled as she was pulled away.</p>
<p>Minerva's eyes hardened and with one swift move, she grabbed the woman's arm and flipped her to the floor. <em>That's</em> why she had taken her self-defense classes, to prevent herself from becoming useless and a damsel in distress. That was most definitely not the way to get the Doctor to take her along when he needed to. She pressed her foot to the woman's stomach, not to hurt her but to restrain her from making another move.</p>
<p>"Talk to me. I'm the Doctor. Tell me who you are," the Doctor continued to plead, unbeknownst of what had happened behind him.</p>
<p>But the creature prepared to breathe on the Doctor, give him the same fate as the servant. Quintus and the servant returned with urns and Quintus dipped it into the pool," Doctor!" he shouted before they threw water at the creature, it freezing and falling, crumbling to piece on the ground.</p>
<p>"What was it?" Caecilius asked, it had to be the devil himself!"</p>
<p>"Carapace of stone... held together by internal magma. Not too difficult to stop. But I reckon that's just a foot soldier..." the Doctor stared at the piece of the creature.</p>
<p>"Doctor... or whatever your name is... you bring bad luck in this house," Metella shook her head.</p>
<p>"I thought your son was brilliant. Aren't you going to thank him?" Minerva made them all turn around, seeing her with her foot on a random soothsayer.</p>
<p>Metella, horrified with the additional sight, hugged her son. The Doctor quickly ran over, "What happened!</p>
<p>"They took Donna and she tried taking me," Minerva stared down at the woman.</p>
<p>"She tried <em>what</em>?" the Doctor immediately pulled the brunette to his side, "You tried what?" he glared down at the woman.</p>
<p>"She was going to yell," the woman grunted, trying to remove Minerva's foot from her stomach, "We only wanted the Noble one."</p>
<p>"You are going to lead us straight to my ginger sister!" Minerva warned, as upset as she was with Donna she wouldn't leave her to her death.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"You have <em>got</em> to be <em>kidding</em> me," was all Donna had to say as she laid on a sacrificial altar, sister Spurrina holding a dagger above her.</p>
<p>"The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath."</p>
<p>"I'll surrender you in a minute," Donna mumbled, "Don't you dare!"</p>
<p>"You will be silent."</p>
<p>"You might have eyes on the back of your hands but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I finish with you! Let me... go!"</p>
<p>"This prattling will cease... forever," Sister Spurrina raised her dagger above her head, preparing to strike the day.</p>
<p>"Oh, that'll be the day," the Doctor called, he and Minerva standing by a pillar.</p>
<p>Minerva elbowed him in the ribs, "Oi, don't be rude," he playfully rolled his eyes. She then reached behind her and pulled out the soothsayer that attacked her, "You forgot this!"</p>
<p>"And I'm the rude one?" she heard the Doctor mumble.</p>
<p>"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sybil," Sister Spurrina declared, not too caring of the sister left behind.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's all right, just us girls," the Doctor stuffed his hands in his pocket, making his way over.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he claims women talk too much but he can go on for <em>hours</em>," Minerva crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"Minerva, shush time," the Martian called back, "But do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance a tarantella. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said, "I know". Well, she would."</p>
<p>"I didn't like her," Minerva declared, walking over to Donna.</p>
<p>"Oh but you know where my hearts lay, dear," he shot her wink.</p>
<p>She blushed, looking down to their ginger friend, "Hey Donna, how's it hanging?"</p>
<p>"Oh you know..." Donna nodded up to the ropes tying her hands above her head.</p>
<p>"I like the toga," the Doctor complemented as he used the screwdriver to free her.</p>
<p>"Thank you. And the ropes?" she sat up, rubbing her wrists.</p>
<p>"So does not go with your outfit," Minerva joked, helping her to her feet.</p>
<p>"What magic is this?" Sister Spurrina demanded, bewildered by the whirring stick.</p>
<p>The Doctor flipped the screwdriver and put it away, "Let me tell you about the Sibyl... the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, eh? On the blade of a knife?"</p>
<p>"Yes... a knife that now welcomes you!" Sister Spurring raised her knife again.</p>
<p>"Show me this man," the high priestess ordered, cutting his thoughts off.</p>
<p>Everyone turned around, the sisters kneeling, "High Priestess, the stranger would defy us!" Sister Spurrina exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Let me see. This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake."</p>
<p>The Doctor, Minerva and Donna approached the curtain, "Ah, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?" the Doctor asked, meanwhile the women beside were trying to get a clear view of the priestess.</p>
<p>"The gods whisper to me."</p>
<p>"Her voice sounds strained..." Minerva remarked, wincing each time the priestess spoke.</p>
<p>"Oh, they've done far more than that. Ah, might I beg audience, look upon the High Priestess?" the Doctor questioned, the curtains parting a mere two seconds later.</p>
<p>Donna and Minerva gasped once they saw the woman across. She was sitting upon a bed, nearly converted to stone, "Oh my God! What's happened to you?" Donna blinked.</p>
<p>"The heavens have blessed me," the high priestess responded.</p>
<p>"If I might..." the Doctor motioned himself wanting to get closer. She raised her arm and the Doctor knelt in front and touched it, feeling the same stone from Lucius' arm, only stronger and harder, "Does it hurt?"</p>
<p>"It is necessary."</p>
<p>"Who told you that?"</p>
<p>"The voices."</p>
<p>"So that's what's happening to Evelina..." Minerva frowned, glancing back at the other sisters, "Is this what's gonna happen to all of you?"</p>
<p>Sister Spurrina approached them, pulling back her sleeve to reveal her own arm that was turning to stone, "The blessings are manifold."</p>
<p>"They're stone," Donna touched her arm.</p>
<p>"A blessing shouldn't hurt," Minerva said, "A gift shouldn't hurt. If they do then they're not gifts."</p>
<p>"The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts," the Doctor returned to them, "But why?"</p>
<p>"This word... this image in your mind, this "volcano", what is that?" the High Priestess asked.</p>
<p>"More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?"</p>
<p>"High Priestess of the Sibyline."</p>
<p>"No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust in the lungs... taking over the flesh and turning it into... what?"</p>
<p>"Your knowledge is impossible."</p>
<p>"Oh, but you can read my mind. You know it's not," the Doctor frowned, growing more serious, "I demand you tell me who you are!"</p>
<p>The High Priestess's voice began echoing with another, "We... are... awakening!"</p>
<p>"The voice of the gods!" Sister Spurrina exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power," the sister began to chant, repeating those words endlessly.</p>
<p>"Name yourself! Planet of origin, galactic coordinates, species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation," the Doctor nearly shouted, his patience running thin with these mysterious creatures.</p>
<p>"We... are... rising!"</p>
<p>"Tell me your name!"</p>
<p>The high priestess threw her hood back, "Pyrovile!"</p>
<p>"Pyrovile. Pyrovile," the sister took on the word as a chant.</p>
<p>"What's a Pyrovile?" Minerva asked, "You haven't taught me that one, yet..."</p>
<p>"Well, that's a Pyrovile... growing inside her. She's at the halfway stage," the Doctor gestured to the creature in front of them.</p>
<p>"Well, and that turns into?" Donna asked, though she didn't know if she actually wanted to know what it would turn into.</p>
<p>"That thing in the villa, that was an adult Pyrovile."</p>
<p>"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor."</p>
<p>"I warn you... I'm armed," the Doctor pulled out a water pistol, "Minerva, Donna, get that grille open."</p>
<p>"You're <em>serious</em>...?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, unable to make the decision whether or not her Martian was plain ridiculous or amazing because even here, in a dire situation, he wouldn't pull out an actual weapon of harm.</p>
<p>"Just..." the Doctor jerked his head to the hypocaust, the pair of women running over to it, "What are the Pyrovile doing here?" he demanded from the creature.</p>
<p>"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast we were rendered into dust."</p>
<p>"Right. Creatures of stone shatter on impact. When was that, seventeen years ago?"</p>
<p>"We have slept beneath for thousands of years."</p>
<p>"Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourself, but why the psychic powers?"</p>
<p>"We opened their minds and found such gifts."</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay, fine. You force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that. I get that. Yeah, but... seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic, you can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?"</p>
<p>Sister Spurring was watching with great intent at the Doctor, something about his 'weapon' not right...</p>
<p>"We got it!" Minerva called from the grille.</p>
<p>"Now get down!" the Doctor ordered, moving towards them, the water pistol still aimed at the high priestess.</p>
<p>"What, down there?" Donna looked down, the idea not too pleasing.</p>
<p>"Yes, down there! Why can't this lot predict the volcano? Why is it being hidden?"</p>
<p>"Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless," Sister Spurrina declared, the women standing up.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but it's got a sting!" he shot water and the High Priestess moaned in pain, "Get down there!" he ran over.</p>
<p>Minerva and Donna dropped through the opening, "You fought her off with a <em>water</em> pistol. I bloody love you!" Donna laughed.</p>
<p>Minerva nodded fairly fast, pulling the Doctor for a deep kiss, "No one like you."</p>
<p>"Th-this way!" the Doctor blinked, pulling her up with him to their feet.</p>
<p>"Where are we going now?" Donna asked as the pair went ahead of her.</p>
<p>"Into the volcano!"</p>
<p>"No way."</p>
<p>"Yes, way," the Doctor twirled the pistol in his free hand, the other currently wrapped around Minerva's waist, "Appian way."</p>
<p>"You're such a dork," Minerva remarked.</p>
<p>"Can't be that big of a dork if I got you," he tapped her nose, making her roll her eyes, "Now c'mon!"</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The trio were currently walking through the tunnels towards Vesuvius. Donna was currently trying another attempt to save Pompeii, "But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right? For you to stop it?"</p>
<p>"Still part of history," the Doctor replied, getting really tired of hearing what he just could not do. Ever.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm history too. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?"</p>
<p>"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed."</p>
<p>"How do you know which is which?"</p>
<p>The Doctor stopped walking, turning around, Minerva sighing as she felt him tense by their interlaced hands, "Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was... what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lord, Donna. I'm the only one left," he let go of Minerva's hand and walked on.</p>
<p>Just like he let go of her hand, he'd eventually have to let her go completely. Whether it was on her death or because she decided to find a man who could actually be with her all his life.</p>
<p>Minerva grabbed the side of her dress and hurried after the Doctor, taking his hand again, "I'll be with you," she offered, "Thick and thin, always."</p>
<p>He let out a faint smile, "I know."</p>
<p>"How many people died?" Donna demanded, also catching up.</p>
<p>"Stop it!" Minerva shouted, the ginger flinching but not backing down.</p>
<p>"Doctor!" she called again, the pair stopping and turning around, "How many people died?"</p>
<p>"Twenty thousand," he muttered, his mind making the calculation of all the deaths of <em>his</em> planet.</p>
<p>"Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?"</p>
<p>A Pyrovile screeched, cutting their moment.</p>
<p>"They know we're here! Come on," the Doctor pulled both women forwards.</p>
<p>The trio arrived at the great cavern where other Pyroviles were roaming about.</p>
<p>"It's the heart of Vesuvius," the Doctor mumbled, barely peeking up, "We're right inside the mountain."</p>
<p>"There's tons of 'em," Donna gasped at the sight.</p>
<p>"It's too hot," whined Minerva, fanning herself.</p>
<p>The Doctor glanced at her, Minerva would never complain about such a silly thing in a dire situation. Her face was severely red, droplets of sweat beginning to emerge from her forehead.</p>
<p>The crystal was acting up again...it detested the heat.</p>
<p>He sighed, for now there wasn't much to do. He took out a small collapsible telescope from his pocket and looked ahead, "What's that thing?"</p>
<p>"Well, you'd better hurry up and think of something. Rocky IV's on its way," Donna urged on.</p>
<p>He saw the interior of a ship through the telescope, "That's how they arrived... or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?" he collapsed the telescope and put it away.</p>
<p>"Still doesn't explain why they haven't just gone home," Minerva muttered, wiping her forehead dry.</p>
<p>"Maybe... it erupts and they launch themselves back in space or something," Donna suggested.</p>
<p>"No, it's worse that that..." the Doctor muttered.</p>
<p>"How can it be worse?" Donna asked, the sound of a nearing Pyrovile roaring emerged, "Doctor, it's getting closer."</p>
<p>"Heathens!" Lucius called, standing on a higher up cavern, "Defilers! They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!"</p>
<p>"Come on!" the Doctor pulled the women down across the cavern floor, towards the ruined ship.</p>
<p>"We can't go in!" Donna hollered, the man was mad!</p>
<p>"Well can't go back!" Minerva reasoned.</p>
<p>"Crush them! Burn them!" Lucius ordered.</p>
<p>A Pyrovile stopped the trio from running, rising in front. The Doctor pulled out the water pistol and used it on the creature, making shoo off. They glanced back at Lucius and continued to run.</p>
<p>"There is nowhere to run, Doctor... and sisters of the moon, London!"</p>
<p>The Doctor stood in front of the pod, turning to Lucius, "Now then, Lucius. My lord Pyrovillian... don't get yourselves in a lava," he glanced back at the women, "In a lava... no?"</p>
<p>"Remember the whole correctamundo word thing with the Krillitanes?" Minerva asked, the Doctor nodding, "Add that word to the never-saying-again list."</p>
<p>"Fine," he muttered then continued on, "But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish... once this new race of creatures is complete... then what?"</p>
<p>"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself, an almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization," Lucius responded as a Pyrovile went towards them.</p>
<p>"But if you've crashed... and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Minerva asked, the sense of violence was just really unnecessary.</p>
<p>"The heaven of Pyrovillia is gone."</p>
<p>"What do you mean "gone"? Where's it gone?" the Doctor frowned, somehow that sounded familiar.</p>
<p>"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for our new species to rise."</p>
<p>"Why do people keep losing planets!? Is it really that hard to keep them!?" Minerva shook her head, thinking back to Miss Foster.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, we should warn you, it's 70% water out there," Donna called.</p>
<p>"Water can boil and everything will burn!"</p>
<p>The Doctor put away the water pistol, "Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you, that's all I needed to know. Minerva! Donna!" he pushed both into the pod and followed, shutting the door with the sonic.</p>
<p>"You have them, my lords," Lucius opened his arms to the pod.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"Could we be any more trapped?" Donna frowned.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>A Pyrovile breathed fire at the pod, increasing it's temperature by the thousands.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"It's too hot!" Minerva cried, her chest aching with pressure, like she couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>"Minerva? Minerva, c'mon, stay with me!" the Doctor grabbed her by her waist, sustaining her to her feet, "It'll be okay!"</p>
<p>"Do what you gotta do," she swallowed, trying to maintain her breath to a normal rate before she couldn't breathe entirely.</p>
<p>His hearts broke to see her like this and know there was nothing he could do to help her. But he forced himself to work, to get them out, if he could, "See, the energy converted takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix which wields Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions."</p>
<p>"Well, can you change it... with these controls?" Donna looked at all the buttons, surely there was some type of pattern that could stop it all.</p>
<p>"'Course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're gonna use it to take over the world."</p>
<p>"But you can change it back."</p>
<p>"Well, I can avert the system, so the volcano will blow them up, yes, but... that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world."</p>
<p>The ginger's eyes widened, gasping deeply, "Oh my God."</p>
<p>"If Pompeii is destroyed, then it's not just history, it's me. <em>I</em> make it happen..." the Doctor stared at the controls, could he really be the responsible for more deaths?</p>
<p>"But the Pyrovile are made of rock. Maybe they can't be blown up," Minerva said to the Doctor, in hopes that perhaps she could be right at least once more.</p>
<p>"Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it," the Doctor was setting up the controls, stopping and looking at his clever girl by his side, leaning on him as she breathed steadily, "Certainly not us."</p>
<p>"Never mind us," Donna said quietly.</p>
<p>Minerva nodded in agreement, "20,003 people against 6 million in the future are nothing," she whispered.</p>
<p>"I failed you again," he could barely utter the words again.</p>
<p>"No, I <em>choose</em> to die for the rest of the world," she looked up at him, "My life is not worth it if other people die because of me."</p>
<p>He set a hand on the lever, his courage slipping away. After the war, he just <em>couldn't</em> do something like this, even if the number of deaths would be relatively small compared to the Time War's, "Push this lever and it's all over. Twenty thousand people."</p>
<p>Minerva breathed deeply, her eyes opening, she could never let him do something like this on his own. He wasn't alone anymore, she was there and she would always try to take away his guilt like he did to hers. She stood on her feet and pressed her hands over his, "I'm here," she said.</p>
<p>He looked horrified she was going to do this with him. She would soil her hands with him, <em>for</em> him...</p>
<p>Donna placed her hands over theirs, determined to be with them as well. The trio looked at each other and pulled down the lever.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Evelina gasped as she felt the sudden change of the future, her parents rushing to her side.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The sisters of the temple also felt the change, gasping at the new images...</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"Nooooo! Noooooo!" Lucius cried as the lava started busting up.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"Nooooo!" the High Priestess also cried.</p>
<p>"A new prophecy!" Sister Spurring exclaimed.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"The future is changing," Evelina shool horribly, her parents keeping her on her feet.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Lucius shrieked as the flames of the volcano burned him, the Pyroviles also in pain.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The trio's pod was ejected from the erupting mountain, all three jumbling about.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Caecilius had gone out to the window, seeing the eruption, "The sky is falling!"</p>
<p>"Death. Only death!" Evelina cried.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Outside Vesuvius, the trio climbed out of the escape pod, fumbling to keep on their feet after all the shakes.</p>
<p>"It was an escape pod," the Doctor breathed, nodding at his luck, "Well!" he glanced back at the women, Minerva looking much better but something in her eyes told him she wasn't completely there yet...</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Inside Caecilius' villa, the furniture fell out of place with all the shaking, "Out! Out, everybody out! Quickly!" he tried ushering his family out. Unfortunately, the ceiling started falling all around, blocking their exit.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The trio were running down the marketplace, ash falling from above</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The High Priestess wailed as the temple fell around. Sister Spurrina and Thalina were on the floor, the young soothsayer that had watched the trio lying across their laps, dead.</p>
<p>"You lied to us!" Sister Spurrina accused, her voice falling soft a moment later, "And yet this was meant to be."</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The trio were running down the streets, back to the TARDIS. Donna, however, was lagging as she tried ushering anyone who would listen to run the other way to safety.</p>
<p>"Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach, go to the hills! Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me...!" she saw a little boy crying alone and went for him, "Come here."</p>
<p>The woman's mother came over and snatched him away, "Give him to me!"</p>
<p>Donna was devastated that no one would listen to her, her tears streaming down her face.</p>
<p>"Donna. Come on," Minerva yanked her by the arm.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The trio arrived at Caecilius' villa where the family was huddled together at a corner.</p>
<p>"Gods save us, Doctor!" Caecilius called, begging.</p>
<p>The Doctor stared at the group for a moment and ran inside, unable to help his guilt. Minerva ran after him but Donna took her hand, "<em>Please</em>," the ginger pleaded.</p>
<p>But there was a grim look in Minerva's eyes that said absolutely not, "It cannot happen," she pulled her hand and ran to the TARDIS.</p>
<p>"You can't! Doctor, Minerva, you can't!" Donna called after them, rushing inside the box.</p>
<p>The Doctor was preparing them to leave, Minerva at his side watching in silent, no words to describe her feelings at the moment.</p>
<p>"You can't just leave them!"</p>
<p>"Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies," the Doctor snapped, locking his gaze on the controls. He didn't have the hearts to face the ginger.</p>
<p>"You've got to go back! Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back!"</p>
<p>But the Doctor released the brake and started dematerializing, his face completely blank. Donna stared between the pair, her tears streaming like a water well.</p>
<p>"It's not fair," Donna said after a moment of silence.</p>
<p>"No, it's not," Minerva mumbled, looking down, distant from everything, "It wasn't fair."</p>
<p>The Doctor looked at her, getting the faint idea that those were Kaeya's words. Her death, after all, was <em>not</em> fair.</p>
<p>"But your own planet, it burned," Donna said.</p>
<p>"That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand?" he looked at the ginger, breaking as he spoke again, "If I could go back and save them then I would, but I can't. I can never go back! I can't! I just... can't!" he paused and spoke softer, coming to terms with it, "I can't."</p>
<p>"Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone," Donna pleaded.</p>
<p>Minerva took the Doctor's hand, "Maybe..." she looked up at him with a small smile, "..maybe just this once?" he gripped her hand, swallowing as he looked at the crying ginger.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Caecilius and his family remained huddled together in the villa, with nothing else to do but sob and await for their death. Suddenly, they heard the sound of the TARDIS and a bright, white light filled the room. The blue box appeared and it's door opened, the Doctor standing at the doorway, holding his hand out for them, "Come with me."</p>
<p>Caecilius reached out and took the Doctor's hand.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The family and trio were standing on a hill overlooking Pompeii in ruins.</p>
<p>"It is never forgotten, Caecilius," the Doctor said, the family stared at the fate of their home, their friends, " Oh time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade, but one day... Pompeii will be found again... in thousands of years... and everyone will remember you."</p>
<p>"What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?" Donna asked, the girl, despite the big loss, looked fairly healthy again.</p>
<p>"The visions have gone."</p>
<p>"The explosion was so powerful, it cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative," the Doctor explained.</p>
<p>"But not anymore. You're free," Minerva smiled, "Free to make your own decisions of your life."</p>
<p>"But tell me... who are you, Doctor... with your words... and your temple containing such size within?" Metella asked, still gazing down at the ruins of Pompeii.</p>
<p>"Oh, I was never here. Don't tell anyone."</p>
<p>"The great go Vulcan must be enraged. It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of... volcano..." Caecilius said, his voice breaking, "All those people..." he hugged his wife, their children holding hands behind.</p>
<p>Discreetly, the trio slipped away into the TARDIS.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Donna said once they were gone.</p>
<p>"Yeah," the Doctor nodded.</p>
<p>"Well done, ginger sister," Minerva half-smiled and leaned on the Doctor's arm, "Well done."</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Minerva was running her hand along a shelf of books in the TARDIS library, frustrated as she came up empty once again. Exasperated, she stepped back, putting her hand on her hips, "C'mon box of wonders! Show me the book!"</p>
<p>"Something the matter?" the Doctor asked from the doorway, startling the woman.</p>
<p>She turned around, pouting, "Your box doesn't want to show me the book shelf I need! She doesn't like me!"</p>
<p>The Doctor just smiled for the moment as he made his way up to her, resting his hands on her waist, "She absolutely <em>adores</em> you," he assured her, "Much like I do, only a lot more."</p>
<p>"Then why doesn't she show me the shelf I need? She always does!"</p>
<p>Minerva had taken custom of spending many of her time in the TARDIS library. She loved all the many books that were offered. It had every possible one! She'd even taken to try and reading a French book...with the help of the Doctor's of course. He knew every language and was more than glad to show her a new language, apart from everything else he had been teaching her. The library was Minerva's favorite place in the box of wonders and for some reason, the box was really messing with her at the moment.</p>
<p>"Well, what book are you looking for?" the Doctor turned her around, both standing in front of a book shelf, "Rapunzel? I know that's your favorite classic."</p>
<p>"Nah, I'm currently reading the Picture of Dorian Gray. But I need a book on the Royal Family of the Moontsays."</p>
<p>"Why do you need that?"</p>
<p>"Because, I was doing some research on the planet like we agreed to," Minerva brought him over to a table that had books sprawled all over, "You know, to give us more ideas on how to help Kaeya but then I stumbled across a small chapter of her family and I found something weird."</p>
<p>"Like what?" he took a look at one the books she'd chosen, seeing it was all about food and probably the reason why she'd discarded it at the end of the table.</p>
<p>"It was about the queen, Kaeya's mother," she started looking through the many papers and notes, "And I thought it was a bit strange so I jotted it down but now I can't really..." she lifted papers here and there to find the one she needed, even the Doctor trying to help.</p>
<p>"What's this?" he picked up a paper cut in half and skimmed a few lines.</p>
<p>"Hm?" Minerva looked up and saw the paper he held to her, "Oh that? That's just something I liked. It was about a linkage, right?" the Doctor looked at the paper again and nodded, "Yeah," she left her things and moved over to him, "It's this really weird thing but I don't know, I thought it was kinda sweet. When Moontsays marry they create a sort of linkage between them."</p>
<p>"Funny, Kaeya never mentioned that," the Doctor shrugged and set the paper down.</p>
<p>Though that could've been due to her avoidance of marriage conversations at all times after he'd been married off.</p>
<p>"Maybe because she never got married," Minerva shrugged, "I don't really understand it myself but from what I gathered the linkage's purpose is really only for a couple's future children. If one partner is injured or direly ill, through the linkage, can be healed from their partner's part of the link. A child needs both it's parents and the linkage is a way to help keep it that way."</p>
<p>"I bet that comes in handy," the Doctor said.</p>
<p>"Right, well, <em>this </em>is why I need a book on the Royal Family because I read in...one of these..." Minerva eyed the mess on the table, "...that, at one point, the queen of the Monsoon was direly ill."</p>
<p>"Really?" he became suddenly concerned with the information, and he didn't really know why.</p>
<p>Well...yes he did. Kaeya loved her mother to pieces, even if they had petty arguments over her interest in the Moontsay's "enemy" the Time Lords. Kaeya had been an only child and never really got to establish any relationship with the Moontsays beyond princess-to-kingdom. That had always been one of Kaeya's dislikes about her life; the fact she never really could make friends. To her parents, a princess did not make friends with the commoners, for safety reasons not because of senseless superiority. They loved her, the Doctor knew that for a fact. They wanted their daughter to grow up into a fine, respectable woman that would one day take over the throne. So, Kaeya had been kept from 'friends' and really only had her family to talk to, primarily her mother. Although, now that the Doctor got to thinking, there was one other person Kaeya did mention once...but he couldn't remember.</p>
<p>"The queen was ill for various months," Minerva was reading off a paper she'd managed to find in the mess, "And everyone was pretty sure she was going to die...but she didn't," she stopped and lightly sighed, "She just...lived. But it's weird cause there's no explanation, no steps, no nothing as to <em>how </em>she survived."</p>
<p>"That can't be right," the Doctor frowned, "No little pictures or anything?"</p>
<p>She shook her head, "No. There's nothing. So then I figured if we could figure out how the queen survived then maybe we could..."</p>
<p>"Use it and help Kaeya survive," he finished for her and she nodded.</p>
<p>"That's why I wanted a book on the Royal Family, <em>but</em>..." she cast a look up, "...a certain box of wonders refuses to show me a book about the Royal Family."</p>
<p>There was a response of a hum from certain box which made Minerva huff and cross her arms. The Doctor chuckled as she looked to the side in irritation, "I think I know what's going on here," he reached for her arm and tried pulling her towards him, "A certain box of wonders wants a certain clever girl to go to <em>sleep</em>."</p>
<p>"No," she rolled her eyes, "I feel just fine. I'm not sleepy."</p>
<p>"You've been in this room for hours, even Donna's fast asleep."</p>
<p>"You're not..."</p>
<p>"I'm not sleepy tonight."</p>
<p>"I can't help it," she sighed and looked at the books, "I keep thinking...seeing...the moment Kaeya died and I..." she put a hand over her chest as she felt a small ache, "...it makes me feel bad for her. I saw her life and it wasn't fair. What the Master did to her wasn't fair. She really needs us and I want to help. I can skip a night of sleep, that's fine."</p>
<p>The Doctor smiled fondly at her and finally pulled her towards him, his hand cupping her cheek, "You are the kindest woman in this world, do you know that?"</p>
<p>She smiled at his touch, leaning her face into his hand, "No...but it's nice to hear that...<em>why </em>exactly am I the kindest?" she honestly questioned.</p>
<p>"Because of what you're doing here," he gestured to the table filled with her work, "When you have no obligation to do so. Because, you know what Kaeya was to me, you know what I am to her...and yet you're still here trying to help her.</p>
<p>"I guess I'm like you, I can't say no to someone who asks for help."</p>
<p>"My little hero," he gave her a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>"Why thank you," she blushed as he pulled away.</p>
<p>"No, thank you for being so...<em>you</em>," he Eskimo kissed her, their noses nuzzling together for a few seconds.</p>
<p>"Oh I love when you do that," Minerva giggled and draped her arms around his neck, "You're just like my teddy bear from China."</p>
<p>"But I can do something it can't," he smiled suggestively.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, letting him walk her up against a book shelf.</p>
<p>"I can give one hell of a snog," he smirked.</p>
<p>"Well, aren't we a little cocky today..." Minerva blushed as he brushed his lips over hers.</p>
<p>"Oi, you said you weren't sleep tonight...let me put it at test," he brushed his lips against hers.</p>
<p>"A challenge?" she raised an eyebrow, "Are you that desperate?" she chuckled.</p>
<p>"Oh just let me kiss you," he rolled his eyes and proceeded to snog his girlfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfic works! It's a place where anyone can comment about a story or even just talk to me! I often drop aesthetic work belonging to my stories too! Feel free to check it out, my URL is "saiilorstars" .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Surprise, Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minerva takes a trip back home to visit her grandmother, only she then learns about her father's condition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are we now?" Donna looked around a suburban street, quite peaceful with only a couple children playing on the lawns of their homes. The Doctor and Minerva walked beside her, hand in hand.</p><p>"San Diego, California," Minerva replied, "Otherwise known as my home — well, <em>second. </em>My first home is with my Martian," she glanced at him.</p><p>"Right," Donna nodded, missing the pair's small moment, "And your parents live in the main city, your grandmother here."</p><p>She and Minerva had gotten to talking more and more about their families and Donna had expressed her interest in seeing the small town Minerva had grown up in. Minerva had also said she'd like to meet Donna's family but Donna said she just wasn't...ready. To Donna's mother, she was simply at a friend's house. Sylvia knew nothing of Donna's actual travels in time and space. So, Minerva had settled for showing Donna her hometown in the meantime they figured out Donna's family. Plus, there was another reason for coming back to San Diego today...</p><p>"My grandmother called and said she wanted to see me," Minerva explained the reason of their visit, "So naturally, I obeyed."</p><p>Minerva regretted all the time wasted avoiding her grandmother and wanted to take advantage of their time now. She didn't like to think about it but she knew there was no point in denying it, her grandmother was elderly and she could get ill and, well...die. So now, she was there any time Isadora called. The Doctor had even once offered to bring the elderly woman for a trip. He'd seen Minerva so ecstatic with the idea once he mentioned it he just had to keep it going and offered Isadora a trip to any place she wanted. The trio had ended up in the coronation of Queen Isabella II of Spain, finally getting there. The Doctor had let the grandmother and granddaughter bond during that trip, basking in the glowing joy of his clever girl to spend such a trip with her grandmother.</p><p>No more time being wasted, period.</p><p>The trio passed the Donovan's house, little Tamara seeing the familiar couple and hollering for them, "Minerva! Minerva! Doctor!" she ran up to the gate, her small hands trying to open the door.</p><p>"Hi Tamara," Minerva greeted, opening the gate for her and received the five year old's hug around her leg.</p><p>"Stacey's coming home! Stacey's coming home!" Tamara cheered, her brunette locks covering half her chocolate-brown eyes when she looked up.</p><p>"She is?" Minerva's eyes widened, her childhood friend was returning home!?</p><p>"I told her you came back home and she got really excited and said she wanted to come home and she said her vacation was coming up and she was gonna come home and-"</p><p>"She talks a lot, just like you," the Doctor swooped up the kid into his arms, "Does Stacey talk a lot?'</p><p>"Oi!" Minerva frowned.</p><p>"That's rude," Tamara giggled, poking the Doctor's cheek.</p><p>"Right, can't be mean to my girlfriend. Sorry dear," he gave Minerva a small peck.</p><p>Donna chuckled at Tamara's distasteful faces due to the pair's lip contact. Tamara shook her head, "Yuck!"</p><p>"I used to say the same thing when I was your age, kid," Minerva ruffled her hair, "And then I met a certain man that just had the best kisses. He stole my first kiss! Literally!"</p><p>"Best decision I ever made," the Doctor shrugged.</p><p>He had often found himself thinking about that first moment where he'd literally taken a kiss from Minerva. What if he hadn't done that? What if he had done something different like kiss <em>Martha</em> instead? As Tamara would say, yuck! Martha was beautiful no doubt, but...<em>Minerva</em> was just stunning in comparison to other women. He really couldn't imagine kissing anyone else but her. And so, if he hadn't kissed Minerva in that hospital...would they have ever developed feelings for each other?</p><p>"So you gonna introduce me or what?" Donna stepped up, Tamara studying her with intent.</p><p>"Donna, I'd like you to meet Tamara Donovan, little sister of one of my closest childhood friends," Minerva gestured to the five year old, "She's a cutie-pie and quite fun!"</p><p>"I am very pretty," Tamara nodded innocently, making the trio laugh.</p><p>"Gonna get all the boys later, then?" Donna teased.</p><p>"I think she's already giving my Martian the eyes," Minerva said.</p><p>"No I don't!" Tamara stuck her tongue out, "Boys are ew!"</p><p>"I'm not 'ew'," the Doctor frowned, "I'm amazing!"</p><p>"Boys have cooties."</p><p>"No I don't."</p><p>"Yes you do, <em>all </em>boys have cooties. The only reason I let you hold me is because you have good candy!"</p><p>"<em>I </em>don't have cooties," he repeated, "Just ask Minerva. I kiss her all the time and—"</p><p>"Doctor," Minerva scolded him, "Tamara doesn't need to know what we do in our time alone."</p><p>"Tamara?" Eliza Donovan called as she stepped onto her front porch.</p><p>"Right here Mommy!" Tamara waved a hand.</p><p>"Oh, what are you doing?" Eliza shook her head and walked down the front lawn, stopping in front of the trio, "John, I'm so sorry. She just loves being picked up all the time," she took Tamara into her arms, "Even though she knows she's too big," she gave Tamara a scolding look.</p><p>"John?" Donna cast a confused a look to the Doctor.</p><p>"Yes Donna, John. Doctor John Smith," Minerva eyed her until she got the message that it was an established lie in the area.</p><p>Since the Doctor and Minerva had started coming around the town more often, Isadora's old neighbors started questioning who the tall man in the pinstripe suit was. Isadora, knowing just how curious her neighbors were, decided to go ahead and give them the Doctor's earth name to avoid any pestering questions.</p><p>"Mommy, I told Minerva that Stacey was coming home," Tamara explained.</p><p>"Is that true, Mrs. Donovan?" Minerva asked hopefully, "Is she coming back?"</p><p>"Just for a small break," Mrs. Donovan replied, "She really wanted to see you."</p><p>"I would love to see Stacey again! You just call me when she's coming and I'll be here!"</p><p>"I sure will," Mrs. Donovan looked at Donna with curiosity.</p><p>The pair, since Martha departed, had usually came alone to the town. There was only one blonde woman who occasionally dropped by, but Mrs. Donovan remembered that she was called Astrid Peth. She knew for a fact the ginger lady had not been around yet.</p><p>"Oh, this is our friend, Donna Noble," Minerva said, "She's with us now."</p><p>"Hi, Eliza Donovan," Mrs. Donovan shook Donna's hand.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Donna smiled.</p><p>"We'll be on our way, my grandmother called," Minerva explained.</p><p>"Oh, yes..."</p><p>Minerva noticed the change in her tone and face rather fast, "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Um...uh," Mrs. Donovan looked around, clearly trying to avoid the answer, "You know what, we'll see you around. Tamara has homework to do, say goodbye Tamara."</p><p>"Bye!" Tamara waved, the trio waving back. Mrs. Donovan hurriedly went back to her house.</p><p>"I've gotta go to my grandmother's," Minerva dashed off, "Something's wrong!"</p><p>~ 0 ~</p><p>"Grandma! Grandma!" Minerva fiercely knocked on her grandmother's front door, "Open up, please!"</p><p>The Doctor and Donna were just making it into the front lawn of Isadora's house when Isadora herself opened up, nearly taking a knock on her face, "Oh! Minerva, calm down sweetie," she laughed as Minerva blinked with surprise.</p><p>"S-sorry..."</p><p>"What's with all the knocking?" Isadora asked, the Doctor shrugging for an apology, "Or pounding, I should say," Minerva remained quiet. Now that her grandmother had finally opened up and seemed alright, she didn't really know what to say, "Minerva? I asked a question," Isadora gave her a sharp look.</p><p>"Um...Mrs. Donovan..." Minerva pointed behind, "...she, um, she..." she took a deep breath, "Grandma, what's wrong?"</p><p>Isadora smiled broadly, but Minerva knew she was just doing it for her sake, "Why don't you come in," Isadora took her hand and walked her inside, "I see you've found a new friend, hi dear," Isadora turned to greet Donna, holding her hand out, "Isadora Lozano."</p><p>"Donna Noble," the ginger shook Isadora's hand.</p><p>"This is my grandmother, Donna," Minerva mumbled absently, her mind occupied thinking of anything that could be wrong.</p><p>"Now why the face?" Isadora turned to her granddaughter.</p><p>"Something is wrong and you are trying to hide it from me," she frowned, "Tell me."</p><p>"...it's your father," she spoke after a brief moment of pause.</p><p>"What's wrong with my dad?"</p><p>"Nothing, nothing is wrong right now," Isadora quickly assured, "He's been going to the doctor and so far, everything is fine."</p><p>"Wh-why has he been going to a doctor?" Minerva's frowned deepened, her heart beginning to pick up its speed with fear.</p><p>"He's been having some difficulty breathing but it's fine!" Isadora tried to keep her calmed but it was her <em>father</em> she was talking about. No matter how much Minerva tried to keep it hidden, she would always love her parents and would always need them.</p><p>"It can't be fine if you called me for that," Minerva shook her head, "Tell me what's going on, please."</p><p>"There's nothing wrong right <em>now</em>, but..."</p><p>Minerva awaited for the bloody answer but Isadora kept quiet, just looking at Minerva she knew she was going to become overly worried. Even the Doctor and Donna shared a concerned glance, both keeping silent as the tension built up.</p><p>"WELL?" Minerva stuttered, nearly trembling to get the answer. She had recalled Marisol's words about her father's issues and while it had made her upset in the beginning, she started to believe that Marisol could've just been messing with her. But now that she looked at her grandmother's face she knew that it was no joke.</p><p>"They think he could have Atherosclerosis..."</p><p>Minerva tilted her head, a moment in confusion, but she knew what that was, it was part of her anatomy class in high school, "N-no..." she stepped back.</p><p>"They <em>think</em>, they're not sure yet," Isadora tried to clarify once more that her son-in-law could in fact be healthy, but Minerva shook her head...terrified beyond belief.</p><p>"He's-he's sick..." Minerva's eyes watered up, she stumbled back, "That's not true," she shook her head, "That can't be true..."</p><p>"Well, not yet, they're still not sure," Isadora glanced at the silent pair for help, mostly towards the Doctor seeing as he was now the only one who could cheer her granddaughter up.</p><p>The Doctor stepped to the brunette's side, putting a hand on her arm, "Minerva, maybe you should si—"</p><p>"Don't," she shook off his hand, "It's not true. My dad can't be sick. He's...he's my dad!"</p><p>He sighed, "But—"</p><p>"I said <em>don't!"</em> she snapped, walking around the trio towards the door, "None of this can be true, it <em>can't </em>be..."</p><p>"Minerva, where are you going?" Isadora called but she didn't reply, only the sound of the door being slammed shut coming as a response, "Well, that went well," she mumbled.</p><p>"Is it really that bad, though?" Donna asked, the reminder of her own father's passing flashing through her head. She didn't want that to happen to Minerva's father, she knew what it felt like to lose a father and...and she wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even her worst enemy.</p><p>"It just started a couple weeks ago, Nicolas said he was having some fatigue."</p><p>"But doesn't the man work twenty-four seven?" the Doctor reminded, a bit harsh even if he tried to suppress his irritation with Nicolas Souza for the suffering of Minerva.''</p><p>"He collapsed on the job, Doctor," Isadora announced, sadly, "He was in the middle of a case and..." she shrugged, "...just went down to the floor."</p><p>"Is he being treated?" Donna quickly questioned, perhaps if he did have something wrong he could receive the attention faster and be healed...or at least <em>controlled</em>.</p><p>"You can't exactly treat something that's not identified. But it shouldn't take long anymore, just a couple days and we'll have the results."</p><p>"Why are <em>you</em> telling Minerva, though?" the Doctor turned to the elderly woman, "Why not Sophia? Nicolas himself?"</p><p>"Sophia is working all the time," Isadora sighed, "She's not there. Nicolas, he asked me <em>not </em>to."</p><p>The Doctor paused a moment after hearing that, "I'm sorry...what?"</p><p>Isadora understood the shock as well, she herself stunned when Nicolas nearly pleaded her not to tell Minerva anything of his health. It had been the first time in <em>many </em>years that the man had actually showed some emotion for anything.</p><p>"Nicolas asked me, begged me, not to tell Minerva anything. He...didn't want to worry her."</p><p>Donna looked between the two and tried lifting the mood up a little, "Well...isn't that good, then? Minerva told me all about her dad and how he just shut down. Isn't that good that he's actually caring for Minerva?"</p><p>"It's a bit sudden, don't you think?" the Doctor muttered.</p><p>"Better late than never," Donna countered.</p><p>"Look, I thought Minerva deserved to know what was going on here so she could visit Nicolas," Isadora explained, "I think it could do well to both of them. It's been four years, I think it's time for her to come home."</p><p>"A lonely home? Yeah, that's not gonna happen. I won't let it," the Doctor shook his head, determined to keep any more pain for his clever girl away from her.</p><p>"I'm not saying she has to <em>stay</em> here, Doctor. But even you must admit it would do good for Minerva to see her parents and work everything out. Because you know, in a long shot, it would truly help her."</p><p>The Doctor opened his mouth to retaliate but he knew damn well that it <em>would</em> help Minerva. So he sighed...because if it would help Minerva...</p><p>...then he would try to do everything in his power to make it happen.</p><p>~0~</p><p>Minerva sat on her grandmother's front porch, on the wooden bench against the wall...sniffling as tears streamed down her face. She heard the door open up, followed by a couple of foot steps, "Hey, I thought maybe you could use some tea or something," Donna stood in front of her.</p><p>"I prefer coffee," Minerva mumbled, her gaze locked down on her lap.</p><p>"Oh, guess I didn't know that huh?"</p><p>"Sorry, that was rude," Minerva shook her head, "But listen Donna, can I just be alone please?"</p><p>"But you don't really want that, do you?" Donna took a seat beside her, putting the tea on a small table beside her, "I know that's not what I wanted last year. When my dad died, my mum was a mess, she had to shut herself down for weeks. It just left my granddad and me. I kept telling him to leave me alone, leave my room, all I wanted to do was be alone..." she chuckled lightly, gazing ahead as she remembered those first dark days after losing her father, "...but my granddad, he never listened. He was there with me, helping me out," she turned to face Minerva, "That's what you're doing right now. And you better button it up cause I'm not leaving, not until the Doctor comes to take my place."</p><p>"Where is he?" she looked up, Donna smiling softly at the necessity of the spaceman the brunette had in her eyes. It was as if he could make everything better, and to Minerva, he probably could.</p><p>"He's inside, having a talk with Isadora. He was going to come out first but I said, 'oh no spaceman, you let <em>me</em> try first," Donna shrugged, "So naturally, he obeyed and I came out."</p><p>"Without an argument?"</p><p>"I know how to keep them shut."</p><p>Minerva just smiled, "That's a first. I can't ever keep him quiet."</p><p>"Unless you snog him," Donna said absently, taking a second to realize what she had just said, "Which I will <em>not</em> be doing anytime soon," she cringed, "Ever."</p><p>"Good to know," Minerva leaned her head on Donna's arm, falling silent for a minute, "Donna, how did it feel to lose your dad?"</p><p>"Mm, like...like a chunk of me went down to the ground with him," Donna sighed, "It's just not a good feeling at all. It's awful."</p><p>"Yeah, I figured...that's what I felt when Olivia died," Minerva said, "I don't want to lose my dad. I know we don't have a good relationship..." she paused and thought, "...okay, we have no relationship at all, but...he's my dad in the end. I love him, and...and I don't want anything bad to happen to him or my mom."</p><p>"Well listen, it's still early, there's a lot of things that can be done. Don't think about death, think about helping him right <em>now</em>."</p><p>"But he doesn't want to see me."</p><p>"How do you know that, eh?" Donna softly smiled, oh if only that brunette knew her father had begged for her not to know about this, "Ever given him a call?"</p><p>'Well, no...he doesn't want to speak to me."</p><p>"That sounds like excuses to me," Donna stood up, "C'mon, give him a call. You never know, that could help him a lot."</p><p>"Donna you don't understand, I haven't seen my parents in four years. I haven't spoken to my father in four years," Minerva looked up, her face stained with tears.</p><p>"Then end that! Come on, give him a call. I know he'll be delighted to hear his daughter's voice," she said with a knowing smile.</p><p>"No...I can't."</p><p>"Oh yes you can," the Doctor startled her as he walked out of the house, holding a landline telephone in his hand, "And I'm gonna be there until you hang up."</p><p>Minerva shook her head, "No."</p><p>The Doctor nodded to Donna, the ginger understanding he was gonna go for a try, "I'll take this inside," Donna picked up the tea cup and headed for the door.</p><p>"Please don't cry," the Doctor sighed, taking his seat where Donna had been, "I really hate when you cry."</p><p>"I'm telling you, I have enough water to fill up the Thames...twice!" Minerva sniffled, trying to turn away from him. She despised when he saw her cry so when she could move she always tried to give him her back.</p><p>But it wasn't as if the Doctor would have any of that. "C'mon," he moved her back, managing to pull her onto his lap, "It's alright, you know. You don't have to hide from me, silly. I want to be here cause you need me, I need to be here."</p><p>When Minerva knew there was no more point in hiding, she took him as a comforter and snuggled to him, resting her head on his chest, "I don't want him to die, Martian. I don't!" she burst into fresh tears.</p><p>The Doctor held her closely and tight, cursing himself for not being able to do something to help her. He was the Doctor, he should be able to stop her from ever crying! What was wrong with him!?</p><p>"I already lost a sister, I can't handle losing my dad!"</p><p>"Why don't we give him a call?" he suggested, reaching for the phone beside them, "Find out what's really going on, yeah?"</p><p>"It can't be true," she sighed, sounding so defeated the Doctor desisted in his insistence for the moment, "My dad can't be sick. He's not supposed to be sick...he should <em>never </em>be sick."</p><p>"Minerva, I know it's hard for you to accept that because you love him, he's your father but..."</p><p>"I have to accept reality," she finished, letting her head drop down, "I always talk about being realistic but right now I can't. When I picture my dad, I picture him working, being the amazing lawyer he is. Even if he hates me, I picture him fine and healthy. He can't be sick, <em>I'd </em>rather be sick."</p><p>"Don't you dare," he warned her jokingly, managing to get a small smile from her.</p><p>"Now all I want to do is rush up to him and hug him, tell him I'm gonna be there for him all the time and-" she felt a poke on her arm and she looked to the side to the Doctor holding the phone again, "But he won't take my call," she whispered and pushed the phone away.</p><p>"Look, <em>Sophia</em> is the one that has been making the calls. Nicolas hasn't done anything yet, maybe that's a sign that he regrets his actions. Plus...I have certain knowledge that he may care for you..." he had decided to ignore Nicolas's request of Minerva not knowing about his health.</p><p>The Doctor figured, after a talk with Isadora, that perhaps Nicolas was beginning to realize his mistake. Additionally, what he had just said was true. Nicolas, from what Minerva told him, never made harsh calls like Sophia did. The Doctor dared to believe that meant something else about Nicolas, he'd take this risk solely because it would make Minerva extremely happy to have her father again. And if it all turned out to be rubbish then he'd personally smack himself endlessly for putting Minerva through that pain.</p><p>"Let's find out," the Doctor waved the phone in front of Minerva, "And if he does want to see you, I'll bring you down to your house right after you hung up."</p><p>"And if he doesn't? If he doesn't want to see me? Doctor, that'll really break my heart. My dad could be dying and I won't be allowed to see him...just like Olivia," Minerva rubbed her eyes before they let water stream down, "Just another family member I won't be able to properly say goodbye to."</p><p>"But you don't know that. I don't know why but I get the feeling Nicolas isn't as bad as Sophia is. He shut down completely after Olivia died, but he never insulted you afterwards. I'm not calling him the dad of the year because I know he didn't treat you right either, but I'm just saying that perhaps, he's a better person now. C'mon, give him a call," the Doctor waved the phone once more with a small smile.</p><p>"Will you...will you stay with me?" Minerva hesitated in reaching for the phone until he answered.</p><p>"You can't make me leave," he smiled at her, "Now, shall we make a call to my in-law?" she giggled, reaching for the phone and missing him blush for what he said. He hadn't meant to...it had just slipped out!</p><p>"I'll call home, that's my best shot," Minerva started dialing on the phone, the Doctor intently watching. After a moment of ringing, Minerva looked up, a tad shy for some reason, "Do you mind if I place it on speaker? I would feel a lot better..." she trailed off.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better then go for it," he pressed a short kiss to her lips, "I'll be silent as the night."</p><p>"That'll be a first," Minerva mumbled, squealing when he jolted her, "Ah!" she looked at him with a mock-glare, the Doctor responding with a cheeky smile.</p><p>"Mrs. Lozano, what can I do for you?," the voice of Hayley interrupted their moment.</p><p>"Um...hello," Minerva spoke highly quietly, "Hayley?"</p><p>"Yes, who is this?"</p><p>"It's, um, it's Minerva...Joy," Minerva corrected herself. In her house, by her mother's orders, she was to be called Joy even if Minerva repeatedly wished they didn't. That was just one right of her a taken away, the choice of her name.</p><p>"Miss Joy? Really!?"</p><p>"No, just Joy. Well, actually, I prefer Minerva. But listen, I was just phoning because I heard dad was sick."</p><p>"Who is that, Hayley?" Minerva's mother's voice called in the background.</p><p>Minerva looked at the Doctor, swallowing with fear. He rested a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly, encouraging her to stay on the line despite of Sophia. She wasn't the one they needed anyways.</p><p>"It's Joy, Mrs. Souza," Hayley explained.</p><p>"Give me that, Joy!?" Sophia Souza half shouted, sounding very crossed, "Joycelyn I know you are there and if you don't want to speak then that's fine because I have something to say," there was a short pause where Minerva only had the chance to open her mouth for a retaliation when Sophia decided to speak again, "It's not enough to take my daughter, Olivia, away, now you wanna take my husband?"</p><p>"Wh-what?" Minerva croaked, the words just escaping in her mind.</p><p>She was trying to comprehend what on earth Sophia was talking about...it sounded...it sounded like Sophia was blaming <em>her</em>...</p><p>"Well I'm not gonna let you take him too! I want you home by tonight! Do you understand me? Because if you're not back, then I swear to you I <em>will</em> find you and I will bring you back by the hair. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>Minerva was just flatly <em>horrified</em> at her mother's words. She was so cold, so harsh like none other. As angry as Sophia had been, she had never acted like <em>that</em> before. Minerva couldn't find the words to reply with...but before she could raise the phone to her lips again, someone else took it from her hands.</p><p>"Sophia Souza, we haven't met before but I'm your daughter's boyfriend, oh let's call me John, why not," the Doctor shot Minerva a wink, the woman confused on what he was trying to do, "I would say it's a pleasure to finally speak to you but if I did that it would just make me a liar. I'll cut straight to the point, though, because I really just wanna hang up on you," his face darkened, his eyes narrowing as if Sophia was actually in front of them, "You don't <em>ever</em> threaten my girlfriend. You don't ever get to lay a <em>finger</em> on her and most certainly you don't get to blame her for someone else's misfortune. You may have gotten away with it during her childhood but she is not alone anymore. She has <em>me</em>, and I warn you Sophia, I don't care if you're her mother or not, you hurt her, you make her shed a tear because of you and I <em>will</em> make you regret it. Do <em>you</em> understand <em>me</em>?"</p><p>Minerva stared with half her mouth open, not sure <em>what</em> to think. The Doctor had just threatened her mother...he had just set her mother in place...</p><p>"I look forward to meeting you one day, <em>John</em>..." Sophia's sour tone responded before the line was cut off.</p><p>"Change of plans, we're no longer calling your house," the Doctor set the phone beside them, cursing himself for having the stupid idea to make the call, "We'll get your father's cellphone number."</p><p>He met Minerva's face with a rather cold expression for the first couple of seconds. He really was angry, his blood was physically boiling with rage at Sophia's out lash at the innocent woman on his lap. His mind was on red alert because he had to go make the person who hurt his clever girl pay for what they did. But...this was Minerva's <em>mother</em>, like it or not...</p><p>...and that's why he softened after a minute or so.</p><p>"Minerva, I'm...I'm sorry," he sighed, looking down, expecting a blow from her after what he did, "But I can't stand it. I can't stand your mother. She does not get to yell at you like that, blame you. I can't just let her keep treating you like that just because she's your mother. She doesn't have the right to do-"</p><p>Minerva had pulled him, by the lapels, to her lips for a rather urgent passionate kiss. He was expecting some kind of yells or reprimands for what he did...but Minerva wasn't even an ounce angry with him.</p><p>Minerva's hands rested on the Doctor's face, parting and showing her teary eyes, "Thank you," she whispered, sniffling, "My mom thinks this is my fault too..." she bitterly laughed.</p><p>"With all due respect, your mother is crazy. It's not your fault," the Doctor informed quietly, watching some tears begin to stroll down from her eyes, "It's not your fault," he placed his hands on her cheeks and literally kissed her tears away on either side of her face, making her smile, "Repeat after me: It is not my fault."</p><p>"...it's not my fault," she mumbled, closing her eyes and smiling as he Eskimo kissed her.</p><p>"There we go, smiling like it should be," he placed a kiss on her nose.</p><p>As he moved to sit back, Minerva reached to cup his face again, "I like when you do that," she mumbled, her gaze on his lips, "But I like it better, and <em>feel</em> better, when we actually <em>kiss</em>," the Doctor didn't get to make a comment on that when she had already begun kissing him.</p><p>Course he didn't need to speak to get his point across. He was in like with her, after all, and he liked to kiss her too. His arms moved around her, one around her waist and the other rested on her back, all focused on pulling her closer to him. She knew just how to get him melting in her arms and so when her hands flung to his hair, tugging on it until he growled against her lips, she was more than satisfied with herself. She <em>loved</em> that only <em>she</em> could make him do that, only <em>she</em> could get him to kiss like that, just <em>her</em>...</p><p>"There could be people around," her Martian murmured, beginning to move onto her neck, his newly discovered favorite place to kiss.</p><p>"Nah..." Though Minerva did take a quick glance with her eyes just to be sure, and indeed no one was around, "...just us," her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of trails of kisses the Doctor was leaving on her neck, following all around to the other side.</p><p>It was her new favorite place to be kissed too...</p><p>Not even the sound of a car driving by made them desist. They simply continued, getting more and more lost in the moment. It was quite easy to do so, Donna had already caught then several times snogging and she'd only been there for a couple of weeks so far.</p><p>However, there was one thing that did make them stop right now...</p><p>"Oi, is that my little niece!?" a man's voice called from the front gate.</p><p>The pair flinched at the new voice, Minerva glancing over her shoulder as her mind raced to match the voice with its rightful owner.</p><p>"Last time I remember she hated to even be kissed on the cheek!" the voice continued, trying to sound like a responsible adult.</p><p>"Uncle Aaron?" Minerva whispered, looking at the Doctor with wide eyes, a smile quickly forming, "Uncle Aaron!" she hopped off the Doctor's lap and ran to meet the man standing midway the front lawn.</p><p>Aaron Lozano laughed as he picked up his niece in a big hug, spinning her around, "Minnie mouse!"</p><p>"You're here! Oh my god, you're <em>here</em>!" Minerva laughed hysterically, encasing her uncle in a tight hug, not letting go despite being set on her feet, "Uncle Aaron, it's you!"</p><p>"Yeah, last time I checked I was still Aaron Lozano!"</p><p>"I missed you so much!" Minerva pulled back, getting a good look at her uncle, much like he was to her.</p><p>He still looked the same! He had his wavy blonde hair in the same fluffy manner, his chocolate brown eyes big as ever. He was tall, like my mother, and was a bit muscular. He was just the same, same as always, her uncle who understood her better than anyone in her family.</p><p>"Uh, well, you've gotten old," he remarked as he took Minerva in.</p><p>"Oi! I'm eighteen!" Minerva frowned, Aaron laughed.</p><p>"Right, eighteen and a full snogger now," he smirked.</p><p>"Oh, someone's been hanging out with Brits," Minerva snapped playfully, hoping to rid herself of her blush fairly fast. She glanced back, the Doctor standing at the porch and leaning against a the wall, "Come on, Martian!" she held out her hand, the man sheepishly coming to take it.</p><p>Her uncle had just witnessed them snogging, definitely <em>not</em> the way to make a good impression.</p><p>"Doctor," Aaron whispered, sounding fascinated already, "Blimey, you look the exact <em>same</em>."</p><p>"Have we met?" the Doctor frowned.</p><p>"1969, you spoke <em>baby</em>," Aaron laughed at the memory.</p><p>"You remember that?" Minerva blinked, surprised that a two year old manage to remember a small moment like that.</p><p>"Snippets by mom and dad made sure to describe it to me in great detail," Aaron nodded and crossed his arms, a pointed look at Minerva, "And dad was very specific on the particular brunette who would not stop crying...because of him, right?"</p><p>Minerva sighed and nodded, "I couldn't help it," she leaned on the Doctor's arm, "The Doctor surprised me and I...I lost it."</p><p>"Well it was more of an accident that I found him," the Doctor admitted, remembering a feisty two year old trying to steal his banana.</p><p>"Right, sorry about that, stealing food was sort of my thing back then," Aaron chuckled as he also remembered that scenario.</p><p>"So then all this time you remembered..." Minerva said, working it out mentally as she spoke, "...you knew I'd end up traveling with this man, just like grandma did..."</p><p>"And dad," added Aaron, nodding, "It took us some time to figure it out but we did, eventually. Time travel, how else? We all knew you'd end up doing amazing things out in the stars."</p><p>"You kept that a secret from me?" Minerva pouted. After her bad life she had as a kid, it would've been really nice to know something as wonderful as the Doctor would show up to keep her moving.</p><p>"You know you're not very easy to find," Aaron said to the Doctor, leaving the pair confused for a second.</p><p>"You were looking for <em>me</em>?" the Doctor pointed to himself, "<em>I've </em>been looking for <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Ever since I was a kid I always wanted to go out and see new places, but when my sister brought Minerva to us for the first time I started remembering a bit of 1969. I asked my parents who told me the entire story. Years ago they'd met a young woman on her birthday, claiming to be...Minerva Souza. They had no doubt the toddler was that woman," Aaron smiled as he gazed at his niece, seeing she was exactly the same as his parents had described her to be, "So then I started doing some research and stumbled across some sites with a recurring alien..." his smile turned into a smirk when he looked at the Doctor, "...whom, I was very shocked to find out, could changes faces. When I found a picture of your current face I showed it to my parents and they recognized you. You were the man that brought their future granddaughter to 1969."</p><p>"And you never said," Minerva huffed, still upset.</p><p>"I couldn't Minnie-mouse. I'm no time traveler but I was sure that if we were to say something it could change it and neither my parents nor me were having it. So, instead...I set out to find the man in the suit. Bit trickier than I thought it'd be but it did help me live my dream of traveling and find my career, photography!"</p><p>"You've been searching for me?" the Doctor still couldn't wrap his head around the idea, "Why?"</p><p>"To bring you here of course," Aaron nodded, "My niece had to meet you and I wanted to make sure she did. I was going to find you and bring you to her so you could take her away from this place."</p><p>"You did that for me?" Minerva whispered, her eyes becoming watery.</p><p>"Of course, I love you Minnie-mouse," Aaron ruffled her hair, "We all do."</p><p>"Except my mom and dad," she muttered, looking down.</p><p>"You know, I don't think I can talk the same way about Nicolas like I do with Sophia. More than anything, I think his heart has been tainted by Sophia. You can break through to him," he smiled encouragingly at her, but the brunette had fallen sad and silent again.</p><p>"C'mon clever girl, I know you can," the Doctor lifted her gaze with a finger under her chin. Aaron wasn't wrong about his brother-in-law...</p><p>"You think so?" she whispered, severely doubting she could actually have a real father at this point in her life.</p><p>"Shine your big, bright green eyes and sweet smile, you absolutely <em>cannot</em> be denied anything like that."</p><p>"Speaking from experience?" Aaron teased, the Doctor heavily sighing while nodding.</p><p>"Your niece is just too incredible to deny," the Doctor looked at his clever girl with a smile, "She's amazing..."</p><p>"Not as much as you are," Minerva mumbled, getting on her toes to kiss him.</p><p>Aaron smiled softly at the pair. A responsible uncle would have pulled the two apart and kept apart and always had them on supervision. But <em>this</em> was what he was waiting for, this is what he went in search of for all his life years. He may have been a toddler when he first met the Doctor, but even from that point he could remember the tall man with the banana had liked the girl with the pink dress. And as he grew up and saw Minerva live out her life in tears and pain with his sister, he knew that only that man, with the suit, could make her happy.</p><p>He was very right.</p><p>"Aaron? Thanks for the help, mate," another male voice called, with an English accent, "I mean, it's not like you pack <em>heavy </em>or anything, no..."</p><p>The couple pulled away to see a younger man, possibly in his twenties, hauling three suitcases in his two hands. He was average height with black curly hair and brown eyes.</p><p>"Uncle Aaron, <em>really</em>?" Minerva eyed the suitcases, shaking her head.</p><p>"The man carries two suitcases for his Brazilian shirts," the young man mocked, "Then another one for his British pants. I mean, aren't pants just pants despite where they're from?"</p><p>Minerva chuckled, "I think they are."</p><p>The young man smiled at her, holding his hand out for her, "You must be the famous Minerva Souza, Aaron won't quit talking about you."</p><p>"Yikes, that must be annoying," Minerva reached out and shook his hand, "Sorry about that."</p><p>"I'll get him back for it later," he shook her hand back.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," she smiled and glanced up at the Doctor, seeing his less-than-pleased expression. He was jealous, just like that. She sighed and resolved to end it before anything even happened, "Cody, this is my amazing boyfriend," she gestured to her Martian.</p><p>"So you're the famous Doctor," Cody shook his hand, "Gotta say it's an honor to meet you."</p><p>The Doctor nodded, feeling slightly less paranoid with the man's words. Still...he was a man and Minerva was awfully beautiful. He couldn't shake the paranoia off completely...</p><p>Cody then glanced at Aaron, "So are you gonna go get the rest of those suitcases?"</p><p>"That's what I got an assistant for, buddy," Aaron patted his shoulder, "Cody and I are doing a photo sessions for a couple months so we'll be staying in the city. Though for today, I just want to stay with my mom."</p><p>"Momma's boy," Minerva teased.</p><p>"Shut up, I am your uncle and you will respect me," he wagged a finger.</p><p>Minerva rolled her eyes and took the Doctor's hand, "We're gonna go inside and inform them of your arrival."</p><p>"No, don't tell her, I want her to be surprised. Last time she heard I was in Brazil."</p><p>"Alright, but don't take too long with your suitcases," she warned, looking at Cody, :And if anything is too heavy, then you just chuck at him and come to meet my grandmother."</p><p>"What kind of advice is that?" Aaron frowned.</p><p>"Good," Cody laughed.</p><p>The pair turned around and headed back for the house, the Doctor gripping Minerva's hand unconsciously as his mind drifted to all the men that he had gotten jealous of since he started to fall for Minerva.</p><p>"Doctor, really, there's no reason to be jealous," Minerva said.</p><p>"Jealous? Who says I'm jealous!?"</p><p>"Please don't try to hide it, you're horrible at it," she pointed.</p><p>"I can't help it," he huffed, "I get paranoid, alright?"</p><p>"Doctor," she cleared her throat as she stepped closer, forcing him to stop at before he went up the stairs while she stood on the porch, for once being the same height, "Who was I just snogging five minutes ago? Hmm? All over my <em>neck</em>?" He looked to the side, however his blush was more than noticeable, "Now, I don't want anyone that isn't my Martian doing that," she draped her arms around his neck, "I really can't imagine it being someone else who's got his lips on mine. I just can't."</p><p>"Well let me tell you something, any man would give anything to be able to kiss you," he wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her closer.</p><p>"I highly doubt that," she mumbled.</p><p>"I mean it, you don't see the looks because you're a woman. There's some men out there that would gobble you up with one look. And I hate them, I hate all men...because they want what I want."</p><p>Minerva chuckled, seeing him pout, "You're so dramatic, Martian!" she pecked his lips, "C'mon, we've got to get my grandmother out here so she can see uncle Aaron," she pecked his lips once more but found herself locked into a much bigger kiss, one that she simply could not refuse.</p><p>~0~</p><p>Minerva absolutely loved seeing her grandmother's expression when she saw Aaron standing at the doorstep. The elderly lady had hugged him for a good five minutes, babbling on about how he was supposed to be in Brazil and whatnot. Aaron just laughed and explained to her his surprise and the job he and Cody were taking for the moment. Isadora had almost been indignant when he asked if he and Cody could stay until they found an apartment to room in. She was his son! By her choice, she would keep him forever in her house!</p><p>So the group had taken in the new visitors where Aaron was immediately asked, by a beaming Minerva, to tell them about his recent trips around the world. Minerva explained to the Doctor and Donna that whenever Aaron returned home while she was a kid, he would always tell her about his travels. She just loved to hear about the different cities that her planet had to offer. Now she supposed it was part of Aaron's ploy to get her "ready" for when he found the Doctor for her. She would be more than pleased to actually travel, and in <em>time</em>!</p><p>Minerva was still not over the fact that the whole point of her uncle's travels was because of <em>her</em>. He traveled to find the Doctor for her. Of course, like he said, he wanted to travel anyways, even as a kid. But, as he remembered Minerva from 1969, and saw the life she lived with her mother, he had an even bigger reason to start his travels.</p><p>Minerva would <em>always</em> remember what he did for her.</p><p>Now, the group sat on the living room, Aaron telling them a story of his visit to Rio de Janeiro. Isadora sat beside him on the large couch, Cody to Aaron's left. The Doctor sat on a couch chair near Cody while Donna sat on another couch chair near Isadora. Minerva was returning from her trip to the kitchen, holding a tray of snicker doodles in her hands.</p><p>"Mmm, are those cookies I smell?" Aaron paused his story telling to take a long whiff of smell.</p><p>"Grandma made them," Minerva explained, setting them on the table.</p><p>"I had to make my Minerva feel better somehow," Isadora said, watching Minerva grow quiet as she reached for a cookie.</p><p>"Why? What's wrong?" Aaron frowned, also sensing the quick change of attitude from his niece.</p><p>Minerva shook her head and walked to the Doctor, taking a seat on his lap for comfort, "My dad is sick," she whispered.</p><p>"Nicolas? But the man was always in perfect condition!" Aaron looked to his mother for more explanation.</p><p>"They're running tests on him, but for now they just think it's Atherosclerosis," Isadora explained, staring at her granddaughter with sadness.</p><p>She didn't even mind that Minerva was currently on a man's lap. She knew how the Doctor made her feel. Whenever Minerva cried, he was there in a heartbeat to make her feel better, and it always worked. She didn't want to admit it, but...she trusted the Doctor with her granddaughter more than she ever would with Sophia, her own <em>daughter</em>, and <em>mother</em> of Minerva. Isadora was glad that, even when she passed away, she would go in peace because there would be someone apart from her son to take care of Minerva.</p><p>"But we're all hoping for the best," the Doctor ran a few fingers down and up Minerva's arm, feeling her tense as she silently thought, probably already blaming herself for her father's oncoming illness.</p><p>The pair hadn't mentioned what Sophia had said to Minerva when they had called. The Doctor wanted to tell Isadora just how big of a monster her daughter was...but Minerva didn't want to. She didn't want to upset her grandmother and much less cause <em>her</em> to get sick too. So, the Doctor bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut about it, as much as it pained him. He absolutely despised Sophia, he wanted everyone to see who she really was. Absolutely no one could hurt Minerva, not even her mother would be an exception. Minerva was first on everything.</p><p>"So, um...Brazil?" Donna turned on her seat to Aaron, hoping to help with Minerva's growing silence, "Rio de Janeiro?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, it's lovely right now!" Aaron quickly caught on and continued with his story, "The Carnival is just amazing! Have you ever gone there?" he looked at the pair.</p><p>Minerva bit into her cookie, shaking her head without saying a word. The Doctor sighed and answered for her, "No, but I want to bring Minerva there. I think she would love it, right?" he smiled at her, hoping to get just a small one out at least.</p><p>"I guess..." she mumbled, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"I think it would be a good idea," Cody cut in, disliking the way the woman had just shut down all of a sudden. From what Aaron would tell him, the woman was always talking, even as a child, "It's very lively and exciting."</p><p>"And the beach? How's the beach?" Donna asked, actually into the idea of visiting Rio de Janeiro, "I always heard they were amazing!"</p><p>"Not as best as Acapulco," chipped in Isadora, "Now there's a beach! Absolutely incredible!" she reached for a snicker doodle and munched on one.</p><p>"I've got pictures..." Aaron watched Minerva, "...if you want to see some, Minnie-Mouse," he smiled, hoping his nickname he had appropriated for her a toddler would get her to smile.</p><p>Minerva shook her head, putting her half-eaten cookie on the table and standing to her feet, "No thank you. I think I need some time to myself. I'll be in my room."</p><p>She turned away and walked off, the Doctor almost swearing he had heard her sniffling. She was clearly still upset of her mother's words.</p><p>The Doctor stood up and watched after her, "I think I'm going to go talk to her."</p><p>"She seems worse than earlier," Donna remarked, "I thought calling her father would make it better."</p><p>"Minerva called home?" Isadora blinked, "How'd you manage that?"</p><p>"Through hard work," the Doctor sighed, turning to the group.</p><p>"What did Nicolas say?"</p><p>The Doctor looked around, everyone picking up that something wrong had happened.</p><p>"<em>Who</em> answered?" Aaron raised an eyebrow, half guessing the answer.</p><p>"Her mother did, didn't she?" Donna asked.</p><p>The Doctor didn't want to tell them what Minerva specifically asked him not to, but in this case Donna and Aaron had already figured it out.</p><p>"What did that monster say!?" Aaron demanded.</p><p>"Aaron!" Isadora scolded.</p><p>"What? I'm not going to lie and say my sister is an angel because we all know she's not! She's horrible and I don't understand why! You were such a good mom to us, and even if I don't see myself with my own children I know for a damn fact that I would <em>never </em>treat my children the way Sophia treated Minerva."</p><p>Isadora sighed and looked to the side. As much as she couldn't defend Sophia, she was still her <em>daughter </em>and it still <em>hurt </em>to know how bad of a person she turned out to be.</p><p>"Doctor," Aaron refocused on the man, "What did my sister say?"</p><p>"Let's just say...they disagreed," the Doctor offered, really not wanting to repeat Sophia's words, "Words were said and it didn't help, alright?"</p><p>"The relationship between Minerva's parents and hers isn't okay?" Cody asked, though he knew it was a stupid question to ask based off on what Aaron had told him.</p><p>"That's a delicate way of putting it," the Doctor muttered, "Look, I gotta go talk to her," he turned and headed for Minerva's room.</p><p>"Wait," Cody stopped him, the Doctor turning to see the man on his feet, "Maybe...maybe <em>I </em>can talk to her."</p><p>"Excuse me?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow. He already had a certain dislike for Cody just because he was a man and could potentially take Minerva away and now he was asking for him to let he, a stranger, talk to Minerva?</p><p>"I don't share a good relationship with my own parents," Cody explained, understanding the Doctor and his surprise. He was a stranger and Minerva had a boyfriend, it could be taken in a different way, "I left home as soon as I turned eighteen.I barely speak to them now and I'm twenty-five. I think I understand Minerva on some level. Can you let me try?"</p><p>Well, of course the Doctor's mind screamed 'NO'.</p><p>"Yes," the Doctor stepped aside. Cody nodded his thanks and went after Minerva.</p><p>"That was awfully big of you," Donna remarked.</p><p>Just by the couple weeks she had spent with the pair in the TARDIS she knew the Doctor was very prone of getting jealous of practically any man that wasn't related to Minerva.</p><p>"If it helps Minerva, then I'll do anything," was the Doctor's simple reply as he plopped down on his chair.</p><p>~0~</p><p>Minerva was sitting on the foot of her bed, sniffling to herself as quietly as possible. Now, apart from the news of her father possibly being sick, she had to deal with the new blame being appropriated on her. How could her mother be so cruel?</p><p>That was a question she would <em>always</em> ask herself until she died. As far as she could remember, her mother had never showed an ounce of love towards her...and she never knew why. It always led her to ask herself why did her mother choose to birth her if she was only going to suffer. If they had Olivia, the preferred, actually loved, daughter, why bring in a left over like herself?</p><p>"Knock, knock," she heard Cody's voice followed by two promptly knocks on the door.</p><p>"Cody?" she glanced back, confused. She expected the Doctor to be at the door, and she admitted she <em>wanted</em> him to follow after her so he could comfort her the way he always did.</p><p>"I know, I know," Cody walked in, smiling awkwardly, "Probably not the guy you expected, right?"</p><p>"Truthfully, yeah," Minerva nodded, glancing behind him in case the Doctor entered.</p><p>"I asked the Doctor if I could talk to you first," Cody explained, Minerva's head snapping to him, "I told him I understood what you're going through."</p><p>"You...you do?"</p><p>"You think your mum and dad don't really love you?" he tried, Minerva nodding silently, "You feel like you're never worthy of their love or them?" again, she nodded, "And you feel like no matter what you, you will <em>never</em> be the daughter they want you to be...or in my case, a son," he sat down beside her, Minerva staring at him with so much shock that it made him chuckle, "That's my life, Minerva."</p><p>"I'm...I'm sorry," she said, her head turning down as she fiddled with her fingers on her lap.</p><p>"Yeah, I left home when I turned eighteen, right on my birthday."</p><p>"Hm, I left when I was fourteen," she confessed, now Cody was utterly shocked. She smiled a little, still keeping her gaze down, "Emancipation."</p><p>"Wow, you win," he mumbled, "...ever since I was a kid, I just remember the arguments and lectures my parents would give me."</p><p>"Same here," Minerva whispered, wiping some tears off her face.</p><p>"They wanted me to be an architect, like my dad, all my life...so when I finally decided what I wanted to be, a photographer...they were less than happy."</p><p>Minerva looked up, softly speaking, "Same here. They wanted me to be a lawyer."</p><p>"And what did you want to be?"</p><p>"No idea," she shrugged, Cody taking a look around her room and seeing the many pictures plastered on the walls.</p><p>"Perhaps an artist?" he stood up and went over to a pin board, "Mind you, these are really good."</p><p>"Thanks. My mother thought it was a waste of time," Minerva sighed, "She even ripped some up when I was a kid."</p><p>"Yeah, my dad broke my camera. It was the first camera I bought with my own money," he shook his head, "Never forgave him for that."</p><p>"Do you still talk to them?"</p><p>"No, it's been seven years and I don't ever plan on speaking to them again," he turned around, "How long has it been for you?"</p><p>"Four years..."</p><p>"You're on your way," he sighed, leaning back on the desk.</p><p>"What do you do when...when the words of your parents strike you so hard?" she asked, her eyes welling up quick. If he went through the same thing she was going through, then he had to have some way to make the pain just go away.</p><p>"Nothing...there's nothing I did that...<em>ever</em> made it okay..." Cody admitted, "...your parents are supposed to love you if you're good. I know I had my fair share of tantrums, but...I don't think it was enough to garner their hatred. I'm their only son, they're supposed to completely spoil me!" he wanted to get her to smile but he utterly failed. He imagined her boyfriend could probably do a much better job at this.</p><p>"My mom blames me for my sister's death," Minerva announced, Cody nodding as he already knew that from Aaron but decided not to interrupt and let her speak, "And now...now she's blaming me for my dad's sickness," she starting crying, "And it's not fair!"</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay!" he quickly rushed to her side, hugging her as she cried.</p><p>"Did they blame you for something like that?"</p><p>"Not really...like I said, you utterly win," he sighed.</p><p>"What do you do? What do you do to stop all these feelings?" she nearly pleaded for an answer, looking up with a face stained of tears, "Because I'm tired of living like this. The Doctor, he tries to help but...it's not the same. He can't understand me, and...my friend, Donna, the ginger, she can understand but she doesn't have a solution for it either."</p><p>"I do what I like to do best. I take photographs. I suppose you can do your pictures. It'll help you remember that they can't tell you who you need to be, an architect, a lawyer...you're Minerva, an artist. Or, a traveler. Whichever you want to be. You just be Minerva."</p><p>Minerva stopped her crying, only sniffling as she took long breaths, "Be Minerva?"</p><p>"Be Minerva."</p><p>"That's a little hard seeing as I come from my dad and mom..."</p><p>"So do I," he reminded, "But, just try little by little to make your own life. Don't worry what your mother or father think of you because I bet there's one person you care for more, even above your parents..." he gave her a knowing smile.</p><p>She smiled back, wiping her tears off, "My boyfriend."</p><p>Cody noticed the immediate shift of emotions from Minerva just by the mention of the man, "Because you know, the way it works, you're supposed to find someone to care for above your parents, above anyone else. That one person you choose to trust with your whole life, the person you decide to marry, to live with, have children with. Because one day, your parents aren't going to be here anymore and it'll just be you. When that happens, because like it or not, it <em>will</em>, it's not going to be so bad because there'll be the man you chose to spend your life with at your side."</p><p>Minerva nodded, smiling sadly to herself. Unfortunately for her, while the Doctor <em>could </em>be at her side when she grew older, it wouldn't be the way she wanted it to be. She couldn't have his children, she couldn't exactly marry him either in a proper, <em>human</em> way (the one where they both grew older as was expected). And, she doubted they could even have a romantic relationship in the future. When Kaeya returned, and if the Doctor chose to still be with her, a human, Minerva wouldn't want to be in one with him when she aged. He would be young, well <em>look </em>young, and she would be older. She didn't want to have him tied down to her when she was sixty; an old, wrinkled woman. She couldn't...and she wouldn't.</p><p>So, when her parents died, yes the Doctor would be with her...but as a <em>friend</em>. Of course, it'd be the friend she wished she could have as a husband...but it would never happen. That was one part of their relationship that was never really talked about. It was like they were both trying to avoid the inevitable pain they would suffer. Minerva knew she wouldn't want to let go of the Doctor when the time came, when she aged noticeably. She knew that the Doctor, being who he was, would tell her to go and find someone that she "actually deserved". That she should marry a man who could give her the life he couldn't. She couldn't fathom the idea of actually walking down the aisle in a white dress if the Doctor wasn't the one waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She had already made up that decision a long time ago.</p><p>If she couldn't have the Doctor, she wouldn't have anyone. She would rather die single, unmarried.</p><p>And she was resigned to it. Because, what she lived now was a fantasy, yes, but it was the most wonderful fantasy she could ever live. She liked to think of it as one of those star-crossed relationships that were on television shows. But hers didn't compare to the silly ones in the shows. Hers was even better. She loved this fantasy and she would hang onto it until the very last moment.</p><p>So, when her parents died, she <em>would </em>be alone and unmarried. But she would be happy that she got to live the life <em>she </em>wanted to and not the one her parents would've chosen for her.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry too much of what your mother says," Cody continued, oblivious to her thoughts, "I'd just draw and draw."</p><p>"Thanks Cody," Minerva sighed, "You're not that bad at this talking thing. You've done it before?"</p><p>"No, my first try," he chuckled.</p><p>"You should be some kind of therapist," if he only knew how much he had just made her think right now.</p><p>"Mm, I prefer photography. But you know, just for you, I'll be a therapist," he said, she raising an eyebrow in confusion, "I know we barely know each other, but it looks like I'll be in the city for some time. Anytime you want to talk, I'm here."</p><p>"Thank you," she gave a small smile, "Maybe I can get Donna to join us for a little support group."</p><p>"That would be nice," he shrugged casually, both of them chuckling afterwards.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Cody," she gave him a hug and closed her eyes, hoping they'd dry up before she returned to her Martian.</p><p>"You're welcome," Cody rubbed her back, feeling quite content with himself he'd managed to make her happy once more.</p><p>The two were so engulfed with their hug to notice the Doctor standing by the doorway, watching them in a sad manner. He could feel his hearts nearly stopping, nearly breaking at the sight. But he wasn't mad...his clever girl had stopped crying, and so quick. He'd only come to see what progress Cody had been making. Apparently, it had been good.</p><p>He turned and walked away, the ache of heartbreak taking over his body. He didn't want to admit it but...if there was any man that could possibly make Minerva happy...he'd probably choose Cody. Just with five minutes, Minerva was smiling again and so...<em>close </em>to another man. Cody was young, by the looks of it fun, he traveled just like Minerva loved to do...</p><p>He would be perfect.</p><p>There were times where the Doctor thought that he and Minerva were just living some star-crossed fantasy story, just like Donna had once mentioned. He and Minerva were two very different people, of different <em>species</em>! But he really fell for her, he couldn't imagine her not with him, in the TARDIS, next stop everywhere. He would love to have that for centuries more.</p><p>He knew he should back away, let Cody win Minerva's heart, give her what he himself couldn't. Minerva deserved someone who stay with her forever in a human way, someone who could give her a family. He just knew she would make a tremendous mother. And he could see it, he could picture her with a couple of little toddlers. The little girls having her long, beautiful brown hair and being the little princesses Minerva had been as a child. The boys would be just as adventurous as she was, sassy as she was, always having remarks for everything.</p><p>And the thing that broke the Doctor's hearts was that he saw them as <em>their </em>children. The children he wished they could have in some future. He couldn't see her with anyone else...</p><p>So what was he supposed to do?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ello!</p><p>Hope everyone's had a good week so far. I know I have, though it has more to do with the fact I'm almost finished with summer school so hoorah for that!</p><p>Ah yes, another original chapter. Heads up, this story will include a lot more original chapters than the last one. So don't be surprised when another pops up soon.</p><p>So, we finally met that famous uncle and got to know what he'd been up to. He's so sweet! n/n</p><p><strong>P.S </strong>I have a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfic works! It's also a place where anyone can comment about a story or even just talk to me! I often drop aesthetic work belonging to my stories too! Feel free to check it out, my URL is "<strong><span>saiilorstars</span></strong>" and the tag I created for any posts having to do with my work is # noblecrescentedit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friends of the Ood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor and Minerva take Donna to see her first alien planet. Things go wrong when they realize what's happening with the Ood and for some reason, Minerva feels a terrible ache in her chest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Afraid you're gonna lose, Minerva?" Donna taunted as she did several laps in the swimming pool of the TARDIS, "I'm just asking for one little race."</p>
<p>Minerva just smiled and watched her ginger friend swim around the large pool. The two had taken for a relaxing swim before going to Donna's first alien planet adventure. Minerva had been talking about the pool earlier and Donna wanted to give it a go. So, Minerva brought the ginger to the wardrobe and plucked out two bathing suits to get into the pool.</p>
<p>Donna wore a one-piece, lavender bathing suit with thin straps going criss-cross on her back. Minerva chose a white one-suit, not feeling quite secure in a bikini for some reason. It had deep cut-outs on either side, a gold circular pendant binding the bust and the abdominal pieces together. But while Donna was taking some swims, Minerva was sitting outside with her feet dangling below in the water. Her hair was left down to its natural length and the clip she was supposed to be using to be <em>in</em> the pool was right beside her.</p>
<p>"C'mon!" Donna called again, swimming towards her.</p>
<p>The Doctor walked in, having heard Donna's constant calls for his Clever Girl. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Minerva doesn't wanna race with me," Donna rested her arms on the floor beside Minerva, "I told her I'd go easy on her."</p>
<p>The Doctor bent down beside Minerva, "You haven't told her?"</p>
<p>Minerva smiled with embarrassment, "Nope..."</p>
<p>"Told me what?" Donna looked between them, a frown growing on her. What was she missing out on now!? Those two always had some inside jokes going on!</p>
<p>"Minerva's an excellent swimmer," the Doctor declared, "She used to be on a swim team as a kid."</p>
<p>"Wow, and you didn't say?" Donna asked Minerva, eyes wide, "All this time you could've easily won a round with me!"</p>
<p>"I didn't want to..." Minerva shrugged. She liked swimming but she didn't like boasting about her natural ease with it. There was simply no need to.</p>
<p>"Well c'mon then," Donna grabbed her hand, "Do one round with me. I want to see how fast you are!"</p>
<p>"No, let's not," Minerva tried to pull back.</p>
<p>"Oh go on," the Doctor encouraged, "You'll be excellent as usual!" He kissed her cheek.</p>
<p>Minerva smiled, sighing as she reached for the clip, "Alright, then. I'm coming in."</p>
<p>"Hooray!" Donna clapped and swam around them.</p>
<p>"Let me," the Doctor took the clip from Minerva.</p>
<p>"You know how?" she teased, "Just twist and snap."</p>
<p>"Ha, ha, I think I can manage to do some hair."</p>
<p>"Yeah, figures since you take two hours each day," she mumbled.</p>
<p>"Oi!" he frowned, "I do not take two hours."</p>
<p>She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, "Three?"</p>
<p>"Minerva," he mumbled, raising her hair as she instructed and snapping the clip to hold her hair.</p>
<p>"Yes Martian?" she shifted to peck his lips.</p>
<p>"Nothing..." he sighed, the kiss was enough to shut him down, even if it was just a simple peck.</p>
<p>"Good," she patted his cheek, kissing him again more deeply before jumping into the pool. "Donna Noble, you better get ready!"</p>
<p>"Oh, a <em>challenge,"</em> Donna returned to them, both having their hands on the edge, "Do the honors, spaceman!"</p>
<p>"On your marks..." the Doctor stood to his feet, still a bit hazed from Minerva, "...get set...go!"</p>
<p>Both women pushed themselves with their feet, swimming ever so fast. The Doctor beamed when Minerva started getting ahead. Oh, she was just amazing at swimming! He actually hadn't seen that well of a swimmer since...</p>
<p>He shook his head, not wanting to finish that thought. He knew exactly who Minerva reminded him of as a swimmer. There was only one person who swam as fast as she did...<em>Kaeya</em>. Granted, it was expected from the princess of a species of <em>water.</em> As much as the Doctor didn't want to think of it, Minerva did share that similarity in rather high levels. Minerva was incredibly fast, she could stay underwater for a long time past any human he'd ever seen, and she was skillful like no other. He thought she was rather lovely as a swimmer and always tried pushing away the similarity as best as he could. It wasn't fair to Minerva, nor Kaeya. He should just focus on Minerva and only her. And that's what he tried with great struggle, but still tried.</p>
<p>"Oi, you're too fast!" Donna complained as she stopped midway, Minerva already making her return trip back to the Doctor.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" she called, making the ginger laugh.</p>
<p>"Minerva wins!" the Doctor declared, finally out of those thoughts of his. He bent down with a grin, "My Clever Girl wins."</p>
<p>"Thank you Martian," she grinned back, "What's my prize?"</p>
<p>"A kiss from a Martian," he tapped his lips.</p>
<p>"Ew, thank god I didn't win," Donna muttered as she returned as well.</p>
<p>"Mm, I'd rather get a kiss from a human," Minerva taunted.</p>
<p>Immediately, the Doctor thought back to Cody. Ever since they had left Isadora's house, he'd been having more and more thoughts of Minerva and Cody actually getting together. He'd been having some nightmares about it too. The kind where Minerva openly and flat out said she preferred Cody over him any day...and then she left, forever.</p>
<p>It was hard to ignore them, but he did...because he came to the conclusion that he didn't want to give Minerva up. Yes, it was probably selfish but he was doing it out of lo...</p>
<p>He was doing it because he was in <em>like</em> with her. Yes. That's what he meant to say. He didn't want to give her up because he knew for a fact that only <em>he </em>could make her the happiest woman in the universe, despite all their differences and struggles.</p>
<p>"I'm just messing with you, Martian!" Minerva laughed, pulling him out of his thoughts, "Of course I'd want a kiss from my big, hot Martian," she leaned over and pecked his lips.</p>
<p>He faintly smiled, "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm gonna go shower," Donna stepped out of the pool and wrapped her towel around her body, "You two behave," she wagged a finger at the pair.</p>
<p>"You're ever so funny, Donna," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "But you should know that you really are not."</p>
<p>"Uh-oh," Minerva swam back a few feet.</p>
<p>The Doctor only had the chance to mutter out two words, "Uh-oh what?" before he was pushed into the pool.</p>
<p>Donna busted out laughing, nearly falling back with so much laughter she had pouring out, "Oh my god!"</p>
<p>The Doctor shook his head, looking at himself and seeing he was soaking wet. He was still in his suit with shoes on, "That wasn't funny!"</p>
<p>"I thought it was," Donna shook her head, still not over it.</p>
<p>"Next stop, Donna Noble's home!" he shouted, completely outraged.</p>
<p>"Yikes," Donna stopped laughing almost immediately, "Minerva, I leave that up to your charms cause I really don't want to go home! Bye!" she quickly rushed off, smirking when she got a glimpse before leaving of Minerva swimming over to the spaceman.</p>
<p>"She is going home right now! I'm not even gonna land, <em>nope!</em> I'm gonna chuck her out from the sky!" the Doctor was rambling in his fury, "And no parashoot either! She'll just have to wing it! Then I'll throw all her suitcases out and-"</p>
<p>"Woah there Martian," Minerva was now in front of him, her hands on his chest, "Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?"</p>
<p>"I'm all wet and in my suit, Minerva, look," he reached inside his jacket's pocket and took out his screwdriver, "It's wet too!" his frown turned into a pout, "That's not fair!"</p>
<p>She laughed, "You're so cute sometimes!" she took his screwdriver and threw it to the floor.</p>
<p>"<em>Sometimes</em>?" And then his pout reverted to a frown, suddenly his soaked appearance wasn't a big problem.</p>
<p>"You can't be cute all the time," she shrugged calmly, "Sometimes you have to be a bit hot," she supplied, leaning up to his ear, "And sometimes you have to be a bit sexy," she smirked as she faced him again, the pink tint on his cheeks more than satisfying for her, "But right now, you look really adorable with your hair all floppy and wet." She laughed as she ruffled through it.</p>
<p>"She is <em>so</em> going home..." he managed to say, her little compliments - plus having her right in front of him when she was practically little clothed - were a bit distracting...just a bit.</p>
<p>"What can I do to change your mind?" she asked seriously, though the faint smile letting her know he really wasn't going to send Donna home, "I'll do anything."</p>
<p>"Anything?"</p>
<p>She nodded, "Anything, I'm at your service Martian."</p>
<p>"I want a kiss right here," he tapped his lips. She nodded and pecked his lips, "And another one," he tapped again and he was kissed again, "And another," he was kissed again, "Another," this time he grabbed her by the waist, his hearts racing as his fingers brushed on her exposed sides.</p>
<p>Minerva had chills going around her body at the sensation of his fingers on her skin, "And then?" she mumbled, doing her best to focus on his face entirely.</p>
<p>"And then I want a big kiss," he smiled.</p>
<p>"With pleasure," she draped her arms around his neck and tugged herself closer, chest-to-chest, "But for the record I was already planning on doing this anyways," she said before kissing him.</p>
<p>And so, the Doctor forgot all about Donna and her little stunt. The only thing on his mind was his Clever Girl who kissed so sweet and soft.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The TARDIS was currently jostling its three passengers all around, all aboard for their newest trip. The Doctor and Minerva were finally granting Donna her first alien planet trip which had the ginger beaming here and there.</p>
<p>"Set the controls to random! Mystery tour," the Doctor explained as the box came to a halt, "Outside that door could be any planet, anywhere, any when in the whole wide- are you all right?" He paused when he saw Donna blinking and looking around.</p>
<p>"Terrified. I mean, history's one thing, but an alien planet..." the ginger breathed.</p>
<p>"I know," Minerva grinned, "Each time I go to a new one, it's just so wonderful! Though I have to say my favorite one is Planet Sto, Astrid took me to all the shops they had."</p>
<p>"Can we go there next?" Donna asked, quite serious. She was never one for shopping but an <em>alien </em>shopping spree didn't sound too bad.</p>
<p>"How about we get through this one first?" the Doctor offered, nodding for the doors where their secret trip awaited them. Donna beamed and nodded fairly fast, "I know what it's like - everything you're feeling right now. The fear, the joy, the wonder - I get that!"</p>
<p>"Seriously? After all this time?" Donna asked, a bit surprised.</p>
<p>"Well, now it's even <em>more</em> wonderful because I got my Clever Girl with me," he wound an arm around Minerva's waist, tugging her closer to him.</p>
<p>Donna rolled her eyes, "Don't start you two," she warned and headed for the doors, "Oh! All right, then, you and me both! This is barmy!" The pair followed, the Doctor stopping for his coat on a rail. "I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever done package holidays. Now I'm here. This is- I mean, it's- I dunno. It's all so- I don't even know what the word is!" Donna opened the door and stepped out into a rather cold snowy environment. "Oh, I've got the word. '<em>Freezing',</em>" she frowned.</p>
<p>The Doctor stepped out and helped Minerva, taking a quick scan of the place, "Snow! Ah! Real snow! Proper snow at last!" although deep down, the Doctor worried over the climate for a certain Clever Girl.</p>
<p>"I think we deserve real snow," Minerva nodded, no one catching a quick flash of blue her eyes gave as she looked up to the blue sky. She started to shiver as the seconds went by but she didn't want to leave, the place was amazing!</p>
<p>"What do you think?" the Doctor looked at Donna.</p>
<p>"Bit cold," she shivered, hugging herself.</p>
<p>"Look at the view!" Minerva exclaimed, trying to run forwards, but the snow was making it a struggle.</p>
<p>"Yep. A beautiful...<em>cold</em> view," Donna called.</p>
<p>"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies and we're on this one. Molto bene! Belissimo! Says Donna, born in Chiswick. You've had a life of work and sleep," the Doctor caught up with Minerva, snatching her by the waist, suppressing a laugh at her surprised squeals "And the telly and rent," he continued, hugging her to provide some heat for her, "Takeaway dinners, birthdays and Christmases, and two weeks holiday a year and then you end up here! Donna Noble, citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How about that, Donna?"</p>
<p>Crickets.</p>
<p>The pair turned around and saw they were short one ginger.</p>
<p>"Hey, Donna?" Minerva called.</p>
<p>The ginger reappeared from the box of wonders wearing a warm coat with a fur-lined hood, carrying a blue coat in her arm, "Sorry. You were saying?"</p>
<p>"Better?" the Doctor smiled.</p>
<p>"Lovely, thanks."</p>
<p>"Comfy?"</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>Minerva tilted her head, studying the ginger for a second, "Can you hear anything inside that?"</p>
<p>"Pardon?" she leaned forwards, making Minerva laugh, "Oh, here," she handed Minerva the blue coat.</p>
<p>"Oh thanks!" Minerva took the coat and started putting it on.</p>
<p>"Minerva, we can go back..." the Doctor began but was soon cut off with a hand over his mouth.</p>
<p>"No, I don't want to go. It's lovely and I want to explore," she declared.</p>
<p>The sound of a rocket flying over made the trio look up, Donna gaping at the sight, "A rocket. Blimey, a real, proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship," she slapped the Doctor on the arm, "You've got a box - he's got a Ferrari. Come on, let's see where it's going," she trudged ahead, the Doctor pouting and glancing back at the TARDIS,</p>
<p>Minerva, now dressed in the double-breasted, closed, blue coat, giggled and turned his head back, "<em>I </em>love your box of wonders."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>She nodded, her fingers reaching further around his face and pulling him down. "So much," she murmured before kissing him.</p>
<p>"OI!" Donna called back, not about to let a snog session ruin her chances to see about that rocket.</p>
<p>The pair pulled apart with smiles for each other, Donna's call not even perturbing them. The Doctor put an arm around Minerva's waist and headed after the ginger.</p>
<p>"Perhaps we should really go back..." he repeated, not to pleased with her wanting to stay. This was her health after all, they shouldn't risk it.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare," was Minerva's only words on the topic.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The trio were walking in the direction of the rocket when the Doctor stopped, his head turning as he heard ethereal music somewhere. "Hold on-can you hear that?" he asked, "Donna, take your hood down."</p>
<p>The ginger pulled down her hood, "What?"</p>
<p>"That noise-it's like a song..."</p>
<p>Minerva frowned as she heard something <em>extremely</em> faint, very very faint, "I think...no," she shook her head. She must be dreaming, her head hadn't cleared from her mother's words and her father's pending illness.</p>
<p>"Over there!" the Doctor broke into a run in a different direction.</p>
<p>Then again, if the Doctor had heard it...</p>
<p>After a short run, they found the body of an alien half buried in the snow, an Ood.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Donna asked, she and Minerva kneeling by the body.</p>
<p>"An Ood. He's called an Ood," the Doctor answered, kneeling as well and pulling out a stethoscope.</p>
<p>"The humans' servants?" Minerva frowned as she recalled the story the Doctor told her about when he and Rose had met "the devil". As much as she believed in the spirits, that one was just creepy to her.</p>
<p>"Yup," the Doctor mumbled, the rise of guilt flashing in his mind when he remembered the Ood that had died last time he saw them...thanks to him.</p>
<p>"But its face..." Donna said, a bit horrified at the appearance of the alien.</p>
<p>"Donna, not now. It's a "he", not an "it". Give us a hand," the Doctor gestured for her to kneel on the other side.</p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p>The Doctor moved the stethoscope around the Ood's chest, "I don't know where the heart is. I don't know if he's got a heart. Talk to him. Keep him going."</p>
<p>"What's your name?" Minerva asked softly.</p>
<p>"Designated Ood Delta 50."</p>
<p>Donna, seeing how the Ood's translator ball lit up when it spoke, picked it up and spoke into it, "My name's Donna. That's Minerva."</p>
<p>"No, no, no, no. You don't need to," the Doctor motioned for her to put down the ball.</p>
<p>"Sorry. Oh, God- this is the Doctor. Just what you need - a doctor. Couldn't be better, eh?"</p>
<p>"You've been shot," the Doctor blinked at the injury the Ood bore on its abdominal.</p>
<p>"Who would shoot an Ood?" Minerva frowned, "I thought you said they were peaceful..."</p>
<p>"They <em>are</em>," the Doctor confirmed. Minerva made a good point, if the Ood were peaceful beings...why would they need to be shot?</p>
<p>The Ood struggled to speak out, "The circle—"</p>
<p>"No, don't try to talk," Donna tried shushing it.</p>
<p>"The circle must be broken."</p>
<p>"The circle? What do you mean? Delta 50, what circle? Delta 50? What circle?" the Doctor asked repeatedly.</p>
<p>But suddenly the Ood opened his eyes that were a deep, glowing red. The trio scrambled back as it growled and sat up. But the growl quickly faded and he fell back, dead.</p>
<p>"He's gone, now..." Donna blinked, walking towards the body.</p>
<p>"Careful, Donna," Minerva warned the ginger.</p>
<p>But Donna felt no more threats from the dead alien. She placed a hand on his chest, "There you are, sweetheart," she stroked his head, "We were too late. What do we do, do we bury him?"</p>
<p>"The snow will take care of that," the Doctor stood to his feet, helping Minerva up then.</p>
<p>"Who was he? What's an Ood?" the ginger turned around.</p>
<p>"They're servants - of humans in the 42nd century. Mildly telepathic. That was the song—it was his mind calling out."</p>
<p>"I couldn't hear anything," Donna stood.</p>
<p>"But <em>I </em>could," Minerva frowned, looking at the Doctor with concern, "It was really faint though, only like small snippets that faded as soon as they started. How can I do that if Donna can't and we're both human?"</p>
<p>The Doctor could see that as part of Kaeya's people's abilities—the Moontsay's, abilities. They were mildly telepathic and because the crystal had remnants of Kaeya and her people, then it was sure to have been affecting Minerva in that way as well, allowing a snippet of the telepathic abilities to inhabit Minerva's mind.</p>
<p>"I...don't know, sorry," he sighed, the lying was just getting difficult to do when she wore that sweet, innocent look on her face.</p>
<p>"I told you, you were special," Donna reminded, giving the Doctor a questioning look while the brunette looked ahead. With a nod from him, Donna understood that the crystal was acting up again.</p>
<p>"Oi, <em>you're</em> special too," Minerva countered, believing Donna's silence had gone to those self-esteem doubts of hers. Donna didn't consider herself important nor special in the least minimum and that was something Minerva would not stand for.</p>
<p>"I'm not the one who heard a mind song!" Donna tried playing along with Minerva's beliefs.</p>
<p>"For all we know it was just the TARDIS getting into my head," Minerva shrugged, "I've spent a long time in it now. That was probably it." She glanced at the Doctor for another confirmation.</p>
<p>He did a quick nod and looked back at the dead Ood, not having the courage to look her in the eye and lie once more to her. "His eyes turned red," he said instead, hoping to get off the topic.</p>
<p>"What's that mean?" Donna asked.</p>
<p>"Trouble. Come on," he nodded for the ginger to return. He took Minerva's hand and started walking away.</p>
<p>None of them noticed the small wave of snow purposely moving to cover the Ood in a perfect manner followed by a blue light racing up to the sky.</p>
<p>"The Ood are harmless and completely benign," the Doctor was explaining to Donna, Minerva already knowing from his story telling, "Except the last time I met them there was this force, like a stronger mind, powerful enough to take them over."</p>
<p>"What sort of force?" Donna questioned.</p>
<p>"Long story."</p>
<p>"Long walk."</p>
<p>"It was the devil, Donna," Minerva answered.</p>
<p>Donna raised an eyebrow, tossing her answer to the trash, "If you're gonna take the mickey, I'll just put my hood back up."</p>
<p>"Must be something different this time, though," the Doctor mumbled, "Something closer to home," they peered over a bluff and saw a base, Ood Operations, "A-ha! Civilization!"</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Solana Mercurio was greeting a group of buyers for the Ood in front of the company's warehouse, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ood-Sphere and isn't it bracing? Here are your information packs with vouchers, 3D tickets and a map of the complex," an Ood was passing out the maps to the buyers, "My name's Solana, Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vid-phone. Now if you'd like to follow me—"</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry! We're late! Don't mind us! Hello," the Doctor, Minerva, and Donna came running up, all out of breath, "The guards let us through."</p>
<p>"And you would be—"</p>
<p>The Doctor flashed his psychic paper, "The Doctor, Donna Noble and Minerva Souza."</p>
<p>"Representing the Noble Corporation, PLC Limited, Intergalactic," Donna supplied, Minerva shooting her a proud wink for her quick wit.</p>
<p>"Must have fallen off my list. My apologies, it won't happen again," Solana smiled, writing down their names, "Now then, Dr, Noble, Mrs. Noble, Miss Souza, if you'd like to come with me—"</p>
<p>"Oh, no, no, no. We're not married," the Doctor shook his head, irritated that once again people mistook Donna for his <em>wife</em>.</p>
<p>"We're so not married," Donna added.</p>
<p>"Never."</p>
<p>"Never ever."</p>
<p>"Good because I'd kill both of them if they did that to me," Minerva smirked, taking the Doctor's hand in hers, "My sister cannot marry my boyfriend."</p>
<p>"The only one I'd ever marry is you," the Doctor blurted quite absently, however his comment didn't go over Minerva's head.</p>
<p>"Really?" she blushed, "You'd want to marry <em>me</em>?"</p>
<p>The Doctor, who was now sporting a red blush on his face after realizing what he said, started stuttering, "Well, I mean...y-yes, but not if you-you d-didn't want to. I-I mean if it was al-al right with y-y-you and..." He took a forceful pause, actually afraid he might have scared her off.</p>
<p>"Right, so can we go in?" Donna asked, biting down her laugh at the pair. They were just adorably hilarious!</p>
<p>"Of course. Here is your information pack. Vouchers inside," Solana handed Donna the packet, "Now, if you'd like to come with me, the executive suites are nice and warm." An alarm blared, making everyone look around.</p>
<p>"Ooh, what's that? Sounds like an alarm," the Doctor tried locating the origin of the alarm.</p>
<p>"It's just a siren for the end of the work shift. Now then, this way! Quick as you can!" Solana ushered them inside, also looking about and wondering what the hell was going on.</p>
<p>On a turn of a hallway, Minerva turned around in front of the Doctor and pulled him down into a surprise, passionate kiss, "For the record, I would love to marry you one day," she smiled, Eskimo kissing him afterwards.</p>
<p>The Doctor blinked then smiled, blushing again but this time it was worth it knowing his Clever Girl would actually <em>want </em>to be his <em>wife</em> in a future...</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Solana was expounding the qualities of the Ood which stood on pedestals for display to the potential buyers, "As you can see, the Ood are happy to serve and we keep them in facilities of the highest standards, "Here at the Double-O - that's Ood Operations - we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends, "We keep the Ood healthy, safe and educated, "We don't just breed the Ood, we make them better, "Because at heart, what is an Ood... but an extension of us? If your Ood is happy then you'll be happy too," Solana finished with a grand smile and received a round of applause from the buyers. She stepped off her pedestal and moved to the Ood standing in a row, at the center of the room, on circular platforms, "I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations. We've introduced a variety package with the Ood translator ball. You can now have the standard setting - 'How are you today, Ood?'" she stopped by the first Ood.</p>
<p>"I'm perfectly well, thank you."</p>
<p>"Or perhaps after a stressful day, a little something for the gentlemen. How are you, Ood?" she moved onto the second.</p>
<p>"All the better for seeing you," the second Ood answered in a sultry female voice.</p>
<p>"And the comedy classic option. Ood, you dropped something."</p>
<p>"D'oh!" the third Ood answered in a Homer Simpson voice, making everyone laugh.</p>
<p>"All that for only five additional credits. The details are in your brochures. Now, there's plenty more food and drink, so don't hold back," Solana stepped back and allowed the buyers to mingle about.</p>
<p>"This is all wrong," Minerva muttered, nearly glaring at the potential buyers.</p>
<p>The Doctor slipped on his glasses and headed to the control board where he switched on the screen. Donna grabbed a drink and followed, along with Minerva, over to the Doctor.</p>
<p>"Ah, got it. The Ood-Sphere," the Doctor pointed to the screen which showed their current location, "I've been to this solar system before - years ago. Ages. Close to the planet Sense-Sphere. Let's widen it out... the year 4126. That is the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire."</p>
<p>"4126? It's 4126? I'm in 4126?" Donna gasped, Minerva smiling in amusement at her.</p>
<p>"It's good, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"What's the Earth like now?"</p>
<p>"A bit full, but you see, the empire stretches out across three galaxies," the Doctor gestured to three lines connecting in a near triangle across the screen.</p>
<p>I"t's weird. I mean, it's brilliant, but... back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live - global warming, flooding, all the bees disappearing."</p>
<p>"Yeah. That thing about the bees is odd," the Doctor mumbled absently.</p>
<p>"But look at us - we're everywhere. Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers or more like a virus?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes I wonder..."</p>
<p>"Oi," Minerva elbowed the Doctor in the ribs, "Don't diss my species," she wagged a finger.</p>
<p>"Oh but what a beautiful virus you are," he teased, taking her pointing finger and kissing it, making her laugh.</p>
<p>"What are the red dots?" Donna asked, chuckling herself and pointing to the dots.</p>
<p>"Ood distribution centers," the Doctor replied, distracted as he kissed each Minerva's fingers, she laughed even harder.</p>
<p>"Across three galaxies? Don't the Ood get a say in this?" Donna questioned, deciding to find out for herself as she saw the pair get into another moment of theirs, "Um... sorry, but..." she tapped the Ood gently, "Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?"</p>
<p>"I do not understand, miss."</p>
<p>"Why do you say, "miss"? Do I look single?"</p>
<p>"Donna, any guy would die for you," Minerva turned around.</p>
<p>"Says the woman who has an alien for a boyfriend," Donna frowned, "C'mon, even the <em>spaceman</em> has a girlfriend!"</p>
<p>"Don't do the 'says' thing, that's mine," Minerva pouted.</p>
<p>"And why do you say it like it's impossible for me to actually have a girlfriend?" the Doctor looked the ginger with a pout.</p>
<p>"Have you seen yourself?" Donna gave him a quick look over.</p>
<p>"I have," Minerva mumbled to the side, blushing deeply for her comment.</p>
<p>Donna shuddered. "Ew."</p>
<p>"Not like that!" Minerva quickly exclaimed, blushing even harder.</p>
<p>"Back to the point, please," the Doctor nearly pleaded, sporting his own embarrassed blush.</p>
<p>"Right. What I mean is, are there any free Ood?" Donna turned to the Ood, "Are there any Ood running wild somewhere like wildebeest?"</p>
<p>"All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise we would die," the Ood answered.</p>
<p>"No one can be born to just <em>serve</em>," Minerva said, sadly looking from one Ood to another, "Everyone has a purpose. Everyone is important."</p>
<p>"Before the humans, what were you like?" Donna asked the Ood, the alien simply tilting it's head.</p>
<p>"The circle," it said.</p>
<p>The Doctor tensed, recalling the last Ood's words, "What do you mean? What circle?"</p>
<p>"The circ- the circle- is-"</p>
<p>"Ladies and gentlemen. All Ood to hospitality stations, please," Solana called.</p>
<p>All the Ood started to leave. The Doctor took off his glasses and reached into his pocket for the map of the complex, "I've had enough of the schmoozing. Do you fancy going off the beaten track?"</p>
<p>"Is that a date?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, playfully biting her lip, "Full of adrenaline?"</p>
<p>"What kind of alien boyfriend would I be if I didn't offer a date like that?" he smirked.</p>
<p>"Then off we go!" she beamed, moving to go ahead when she was yanked back, the Doctor giving her a sharp look, "What?"</p>
<p>"You know the word," he reminded.</p>
<p>"What's the word?" Donna stepped to their side, curious.</p>
<p>Minerva groaned, "Allons-y, then..."</p>
<p>"What?" the ginger frowned, confused.</p>
<p>The Doctor beamed and planted a kiss on Minerva's cheek, "Allons-y!"</p>
<p>"That's such a stupid word!" Minerva shook her head, letting the Martian lead them away, her hand in his.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The trio came to a locked gate and the Doctor used his sonic to open it.</p>
<p>"Ood Shift 8 commencing," a voice over rang around the area, "I repeat, Ood Shift 8 commencing."</p>
<p>The trio climbed up a couple steps and looked down into an open area where two rows of Ood were being marched. An Ood at the end of one of the rows fell to its knees, a soldier, Kess, walked over to it, "Get up. I said, get up!" he ordered, cracking a whip.</p>
<p>"They're <em>slaves</em>," Minerva said with utter disgust, "Doctor, you forgot to mention that," she shot him a sharp look.</p>
<p>"Get up!" Kess ordered again, the poor Ood standing up, "March!"</p>
<p>"Last time I met the Ood, I never thought, never asked..." the Doctor mumbled, trying to avoid Minerva's eyes.</p>
<p>"That's not like you," Donna shook her head.</p>
<p>"I was busy..."</p>
<p>"That looks like the boss," Minerva nodded over to two men walking after the Ood, another Ood walking along with them.</p>
<p>"Let's keep out of his way. Come on," the Doctor led them down the stairs and off to another place.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The trio were striding down a line of warehouses, the Doctor lagging behind as he looked at the map of the complex.</p>
<p>Donna and Minerva stopped at a door where Donna whistled loudly, making the Doctor duck and turn back, "Where did you learn to whistle?" he joined them.</p>
<p>"West Ham, every Saturday," Donna shrugged.</p>
<p>"You are <em>so</em> my sister," Minerva laughed, "I've got a whistle of my own."</p>
<p>"Yeah, where did <em>you</em> learn?" she asked as the Doctor used the sonic on the door.</p>
<p>"I've been on the road since I was fourteen, after I left uncle Aaron I started hitching some rides. You gotta have a whistler like no other."</p>
<p>The door slid open and the group went inside. They found it was a warehouse that was filled with dozens of large shipping containers. There was even a large metal claw that moved along the track in the ceiling, currently lifting and moving some of the containers.</p>
<p>"Ood Export. You see?" the Doctor pointed up to the claw, "Lifts up the containers, takes 'em to the rocket ships. Ready to be flown out all over the three galaxies."</p>
<p>"What, you mean- These containers are full of..." Donna trailed off, she and Minerva gazing up at the claw.</p>
<p>"What do you think?" the Doctor moved to the nearest container and opened it up.</p>
<p>"Oh my god," Minerva clapped her hand over her mouth, appalled at the many Ood standing inside the container in a formation.</p>
<p>"Oh, it stinks. How many of 'em do you think there are in each one?" Donna crinkled her nose at the scent.</p>
<p>"A hundred? More?"</p>
<p>"A great, big empire, built on slavery," Donna frowned.</p>
<p>"It's not so different from your time," the Doctor countered, both women glaring at him.</p>
<p>"We don't have slaves," Donna snapped.</p>
<p>"I didn't even use the maids in my house," Minerva added.</p>
<p>"Who do you think made your clothes?"</p>
<p>Minerva and Donna looked down at their current clothes, suddenly self conscious about them.</p>
<p>"Is that why you travel round with a human at your side? It's not so you can show them the wonders of the universe, it's so you can take cheap shots," Donna spat.</p>
<p>"Sorry..."</p>
<p>"What are you sorry for? Showing us the dark sides of species," Minerva sighed and moved over to his side. He sighed of relief that she hadn't taken offense to it and dropped a kiss to her hair.</p>
<p>"I don't understand, the door was open—why didn't you just run away?" Donna asked the Ood that had remained still.</p>
<p>"For what reason?" one of the Ood asked.</p>
<p>"You could be free," Minerva offered, thinking that was more than enough of a reason to run.</p>
<p>"I do not understand the concept."</p>
<p>"What is it with that Persil ball? I mean, they're not born with it, are they? Why do they have to be all plugged in?" Donna looked at the pair, confused.</p>
<p>"Ood, tell me, does "the circle" mean anything to you?" the Doctor asked, all the Ood's translator balls lighting up as they answered in unison.</p>
<p>"The circle must be broken."</p>
<p>"Whoa, that is creepy," Minerva's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"But what is it? What is the circle?" the Doctor insisted.</p>
<p>"The circle must be broken."</p>
<p>"But why?"</p>
<p>"So that we can sing."</p>
<p>Up above, Kess, along with two guards, had found the group. Kess walked over to a comms, "Mr Halpen, I'm in Ood cargo. I found your unwanted guests," he turned to the guards, "Go!" and he hit a button, an alarm blared.</p>
<p>"That's us, come on!" the Doctor yanked Minerva by the hand and started running.</p>
<p>The trio ran down the maze of shipping containers, Donna stopping at the sight of a door, "Doctor! Minerva! There's a door!" she headed for it when it opened up and guards rushed in.</p>
<p>"Don't move!" one of the guards held a gun to the ginger.</p>
<p>Donna raised her hands in surrender, unaware that the pair had ran off without her.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"N-n-n-no, wait!" Minerva stopped the Doctor, "We're short one ginger!" they both looked around to see it was just them.</p>
<p>"Stay where you are!" they hard a guard shout from a distance.</p>
<p>"Gotta keep going!" the Doctor pulled her away again, several of the guards beginning to find them.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Kess moved down a catwalk and looked down as the pair ran down the maze.</p>
<p>~ 0~</p>
<p>"Donna? Where are you?!" Minerva shouted, frantically looking around for their ginger friend.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"All guards withdraw," Kess ordered into the comm.</p>
<p>"Sir?"</p>
<p>"I said withdraw. Keep to the perimeter. I've got these two."</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Down below, the Doctor and Minerva stopped, the Doctor pressing himself against a container to listen.</p>
<p>"Where is she?" Minerva panted for air, leaning against the container on her back.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"I've always wanted to do this," Kess turned on the equipment around him, taking a seat at the controller of the claw.</p>
<p>~ 0~</p>
<p>"Doctor," Minerva tugged on his sleeve and pointed up, both of them seeing the claw moving for them.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare!" he almost growled, yanking her away. If they dared to touch even a <em>strand</em> of Minerva's hair with that thing...</p>
<p>"Where are gonna go!?" Minerva called, glancing back as the claw neared them.</p>
<p>The claw was sent smashing down, just narrowly missing the pair.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Can you help me?" Donna stood to her feet, one of the Ood raising its head...with its eyes <em>red</em>, "Oh, no you don't," the ginger breathed in horror.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Minerva screamed as she and the Doctor fell and rolled on the floor, "It's gonna get us!" she cried as the Doctor jumped to his feet and pulled her for another run.</p>
<p>He cast a glare up to Kess as they ran again.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Stay where you are, that's an order! I said stay! Doctor! Minerva!" Donna pounded on the door, the Ood taking slow steps for her.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The claw knocked the pair again, this time sending them over some barrels and finally to the floor on their backs.</p>
<p>"It's coming," Minerva pointed up, panting for her air.</p>
<p>The Doctor quickly rolled over her, not going to let anyone hurt her if he could help it. He would not fail her, never again. Minerva screwed her eyes shut and held onto the Doctor's lapels when the claw dropped for them, terrified of what could come next.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Another hand turned off the control up where Kess was, halting the claw just mere inches from the pair below.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The Doctor lifted his head up, thanking every possible god he knew of for their streak of luck.</p>
<p>"Why aren't we dead yet?" Minerva whispered, her eyes still shut. The Doctor looked down at her and chuckled, internally debating what he was laughing at: her question or her adorable scrunched face. He leaned down and kissed her, without a question Minerva responding to it, "Why are we kissing when we could die?" she murmured against his lips.</p>
<p>"Open your eyes and you'll see," he pulled back so she could see above.</p>
<p>Minerva's eyes opened and gazed above at the claw just inches above them, "We have extremely good luck," she whispered.</p>
<p>The Doctor looked at her eyes, just loving how really deep their shade of green was, they were lovely. He could possibly stare at them all day...</p>
<p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Minerva blinked, blushing at how close they were and their position at the moment.</p>
<p>"I just love your eyes," he remarked, resting his forehead on hers. He also blushed at her closeness; he could actually feel her breath hitting him as she panted.</p>
<p>"Are you ever gonna get off me?" she asked quietly, her blush growing deeper, "Because I think they're coming..." she tilted her head back to see running feet coming for them.</p>
<p>"Ruin the moment why don't they," he muttered as he pushed him self up, Minerva laughing as he helped her.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>"Doctor, get me out of here!" Donna shouted endlessly from her container as the Doctor and Minerva were being brought by guards.</p>
<p>"If I were you, I'd listen to the ginger," Minerva said to the guards, "You want trouble, simply upset Donna Noble."</p>
<p>"Unlock the container," Kess gave the order.</p>
<p>The door of the container was opened and out came Donna running to hug the pair, "Oh thank god!"</p>
<p>"Nice to see you again, Donna," Minerva flashed a smile.</p>
<p>"All safe and sound," the Doctor added.</p>
<p>"Never mind about me, what about <em>them?"</em> Donna pointed to the row of red-eyed Ood marching out of the container and killing several guards.</p>
<p>"Red alert! Fire!" Kess ordered and started to shoot along with the rest of the guards, "Shoot to kill!"</p>
<p>The trio took the opportunity and made their escape. They ran out of the warehouse, along with Solana, and stopped once they felt they had a decent distance from the Ood.</p>
<p>"If the people back on Earth knew what was going on here..." Donna leaned against a wall as she caught her breath.</p>
<p>"Don't be stupid. Of course they know," Solana waved her off.</p>
<p>"They know how you treat the Ood?"</p>
<p>"No, but they don't ask, same thing," Minerva spat, a new disgusted expression in her eyes, "What does the company do to make them obey?"</p>
<p>"That has nothing to do with me."</p>
<p>"Why cos you don't ask?" Minerva gritted her teeth.</p>
<p>"That's Dr. Ryder's territory!"</p>
<p>"Where is he?" the Doctor moved over, "What part of the complex?" he held the map to her, "I could help with the red-eye. Now show me!"</p>
<p>"Don't think that's gonna work," Donna dashed off.</p>
<p>The Doctor took Minerva's hand, keeping her quite close to him as they ran. No one even looked up to see the blue light just hovering over the spot they had been in.</p>
<p>Solana hurried to a nearby comm. and switched it on, "Mr Halpen, I found the Doctor. He's heading for Ood Conversion."</p>
<p>"On my way," Mr. Halpen replied.</p>
<p>Solana switched off the comm. and took a deep breath, finally returning to normal. A sudden wind picked up as the guards ran past her, <em>under</em> the blue light. The wind held them back for a couple of minutes, as if it was trying to <em>stall</em>.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The trio stopped by another warehouse, the Doctor looking around as he heard the same Ood song again, "Oh, can you hear it? I didn't need the map. I should've listened!" he used the sonic on the door and unlocked it, ushering Minerva and Donna in before going in himself and locking it shut again.</p>
<p>"Does that mean we're locked in?" Donna frowned at the turn of events. She had just been trapped in a container with red-eyed Ood, did she really want to be trapped in a whole warehouse of more Ood?</p>
<p>Minerva looked around as she felt a faint song run through her mind, "Do you hear that?" she whispered.</p>
<p>They headed for some stairs and went down to discover some cages.</p>
<p>"Oh, my head," the Doctor put a hand on his head, feeling it pound with so much music and a high volume.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Donna asked.</p>
<p>"Like...like singing," Minerva mumbled, "But it doesn't hurt me," she looked at the Doctor, "Because I can't hear it properly, I guess..."</p>
<p>They stopped at a cage where Ood were huddled together. The Doctor switched on a light to get a better view.</p>
<p>"They look different to the others," Donna remarked.</p>
<p>"That's because they're natural-born Ood. Unprocessed. Before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoiled," the Doctor explained as he squatted in front of the cage, the two women following, "That's their song."</p>
<p>"But I can't hear it," Donna sighed, tired of being the only one who couldn't hear the blasted song.</p>
<p>"Do you want to?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," she turned to face the Doctor.</p>
<p>Minerva tilted her head at the Ood, carefully focusing to the small snippets she heard.</p>
<p>"It's the song of captivity," the Doctor explained as he placed his fingertips on Donna's temples.</p>
<p>"Well, let me hear it, spaceman."</p>
<p>"Open your mind. That's it. Hear it, Donna... Hear the music."</p>
<p>But Donna gasped and faced the Ood, tears streaming down her face as she heard, in a max volume, the song of "captivity". It was...it awful. She could actually feel her heart breaking at their sadness, their sorrow.</p>
<p>"Take it away," Donna breathed, turning to the Doctor again, begging him, "Please..."</p>
<p>"You sure?" the Doctor asked, also catching Minerva's look.</p>
<p>"Oh god yes, please..." Donna nodded, letting him place his fingertips on her temples again, "...I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's okay."</p>
<p>"But you can still hear it," she said after he was done.</p>
<p>"All the time," he said sadly.</p>
<p>"This is completely awful," Minerva sighed, putting a hand over her head, "We need to stop them."</p>
<p>The Doctor used the sonic on the cage while the women heard a noise from the level above, "They're breaking in," Minerva looked up.</p>
<p>"Ah, let 'em," the Doctor entered the cage as the Ood tried shuffling away, "What are you holding?" he asked them, one of the Ood looking up in shyness, "Friend. Doctor, Donna, Minerva, friend. Look at me. Let me see," the Ood came closer, "That's it. That's it, go on. Go on."</p>
<p>One of them held out his cupped hands and removed the top to reveal a mushy...</p>
<p>"Brain?" Minerva frowned.</p>
<p>"It's a brain. A hindbrain," the Doctor explained, "The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdala in humans, it process memory and emotion. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Minerva or Donna anymore. You'd be like an Ood. A processed Ood."</p>
<p><strong>"</strong>So the company... cuts off their <em>brains</em>?" Donna could barely utter the words as she thought of the horror those poor Ood went through.</p>
<p>"And stitches on the translator..."</p>
<p>"Like a lobotomy. I spent all that time looking for you two," the ginger looked between the pair, "Because I thought it would be so wonderful out here. I want to go home."</p>
<p>Both stunned, the pair looked at Donna for a second before Mr. Halpen and the others arrived, "They're with the Ood, sir," a guard said.</p>
<p>The Doctor slammed the cage door shut, "What are you gonna do, then? Arrest us? Lock us up? Well, you're too late! Hah!"</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Now in Mr. Halpen's office, the trio were being handcuffed to a pole by guards. Minerva could not <em>be</em> angrier with the Doctor. "Seriously, <em>stop talking</em>!" she yelled at him.</p>
<p>The Doctor flinched at her loud tone. Of course he was guilty that he'd gotten her and Donna cuffed...but it was all for a good cause after all...he'd just have to apologize in a big way again.</p>
<p>"Why don't you just come out and say it? <em>FOTO</em> activists," Mr. Halpen crossed his arms and leaned against his desk, eyeing the trio with suspicion.</p>
<p>"If that's what Friends of the Ood are trying to prove, then yes," the Doctor snapped.</p>
<p>"The Ood were nothing without us - just animals roaming around on the ice."</p>
<p>"Who the hell are you to decide that?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "It's because you can't hear their songs...their...very sad song." She looked down, even though she couldn't hear the song in all its volume and glory, she could still feel it in her heart...her heart just seem to ache at it.</p>
<p>"They welcomed it! It's not as if they put up a fight," Mr. Halpen shrugged.</p>
<p>"You idiot! They're born with their brain in their hands, don't you see? That makes them peaceful! They've got to be because a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets!" Donna was trying very hard not to yell for the first time in her life.</p>
<p>"Nice one," the Doctor whispered to her.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"The system's worked for 200 years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilized," Mr. Halpen moved to the comm., "Mr Kess, how do we stand?"</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>In the warehouse, guards were moving canisters into position by the fenced-in, red-eyed and rabid Ood. Kess stood watch, "Canisters primed, sir. As soon as the core heats up, the gas is released. Give it 200 marks... and counting."</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"You're going to gas them?!" Minerva gasped.</p>
<p>"Kill the livestock. The classic foot-and-mouth solution. Still works," Mr. Halpen said.</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed, her eyes flashing blue for a brief second to speak, "You were just like them," she mumbled before blinking and looking around.</p>
<p>The Doctor wondered who she meant by 'just like them'. He supposed that was a brief slip of the crystal inside her. But what did it mean? Was it supposed to be his people at the time of the Time War? Someone the Moontsays had disagreements with as well?</p>
<p>Perhaps this wasn't even what he should be thinking about. His poor Clever Girl was suffering without even noticing. He just wanted to fix this before she realized what was going on. He didn't want her know and see how terrified she'd be. This was his job and he was going to see to it that nothing happened to her. She would only be happy and happy and happy, just like she should be. She had such a big heart and she didn't deserve this. She'd gone through so much, endured so much from her family and from alien nonsense she had no business being in. And yet after all that, she still had such a big heart; such kindness inside her. The Doctor loved that about her— the fact that she wasn't corrupted by her mother, by the alien mishaps.</p>
<p>He just loved it...he loved...loved...</p>
<p>He blinked as he picked out the repetitive word running through his head and shook it fiercely. This was <em>not</em> the time to be thinking of any of that.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The unprocessed Ood put their hands out to the side...</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The fenced-in red-eyed Ood stood in the center of the warehouse of containers with their hands out to their sides...</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The Oods in the showroom gripped their heads as if they were in pain...</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The fenced-in Ood in the warehouse joined in on the song along with the unprocessed Ood, the volume increasing.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The alarms blared inside Mr. Halpen's office, "What the hell?" the man looked around. He, along with Ryder and Ood Sigma, exited the office and left the trio cuffed to the pole. They rushed out to see the guards shooting at the infected Ood.</p>
<p>"It's a revolution," Ryder stared in awe. Halpen pushed past him and went up the stairs, Ood Sigma following in.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>In the warehouse, Kess had been fenced in instead of the Ood, the canisters still active and his gas mask thrown on the other side of the fence, "Come back! Let me out of here!"</p>
<p>The canisters released the gas and Kess screamed.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"Change of plan," Mr. Halpen hurriedly entered his office.</p>
<p>"No reports of trouble off-world, sir. It's still contained to the Ood-Sphere," Ryder entered after him.</p>
<p>"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads."</p>
<p>"What's happening?" the Doctor asked, just able to hear the shooting from outside.</p>
<p>"Everything you wanted, Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilized so I can't risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood," Mr. Halpen headed for the door.</p>
<p>"But, Mr Halpen, there's something else, isn't there? Something we haven't seen," the Doctor called, making the man stop.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Donna asked, confused.</p>
<p>"The creature couldn't survive with a separate forebrain and hindbrain, they'd be at war with themselves. There's got to be something else, a third element. Am I right?"</p>
<p>"Again, so clever," Mr. Halpen said.</p>
<p>"It's got to be connected to the red-eye. What is it?"</p>
<p>Mr. Halpen looked at the Doctor in the eye for a second, "It won't exist for very much longer. Enjoy your Ood," and he left the office with everyone else.</p>
<p>The trio immediately started to try and free themselves from their cuffs.</p>
<p>"Well, do something! You're the one with all the tricks! You must've met Houdini!" Donna cried.</p>
<p>"These are really good handcuffs!" the Doctor exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Yes, because it's all about the <em>quality</em>, Martian!" Minerva reached up to her hair and plucked out a bobby-pin.</p>
<p>"Are you really going to try to get out of this with a <em>pin</em>?" Donna shook her head.</p>
<p>"Donna, I've opened the <em>TARDIS</em> with a pin. What's a handcuff to me?"</p>
<p>The Ood entered and made them all desist in their struggles. They started marching towards them, making them scream out in unison that they were friends.</p>
<p>"Doctor, Donna, Minerva, friends!" the Doctor shouted.</p>
<p>"The circle must be broken!" Donna and Minerva added together.</p>
<p>"Doctor, Donna, Minerva, friends!"</p>
<p>"The circle must be broken!"</p>
<p>"Doctor, Donna, Minerva friends!"</p>
<p>"The circle must be broken!"</p>
<p>"Friends, friends, friends! "</p>
<p>"The circle must be broken!"</p>
<p>"Doctor, Donna, Minerva, friends!"</p>
<p>"The circle must be broken!"</p>
<p>"Doctor, Donna, Minerva, friends!"</p>
<p>"The circle must be broken!"</p>
<p>"Doctor, Donna, Minerva, friends!"</p>
<p>"The circle must be broken!"</p>
<p>The Ood held out their translator balls to them but stopped just literal inches away from the trio's translator balls switched off and the Ood held their head in their hands. One lifted its head and the group saw his eyes were normal again, "Doctor. Donna. Minerva. Friends."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's us!" Donna leaned her head back in relief, "That's us!"</p>
<p>"Yes, that's us! Friends! Oh, yes!" the Doctor laughed.</p>
<p>"Do you think you could set us free? My pin broke." Minerva gestured to her handcuff, so innocently that it just added to the Doctor's joyful laughter.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The trio ran down the stairs from Halpen's office and across the compound, careful around the ongoing fight. The Doctor came to a halt as he tried to think, "I don't know where it is! I don't know where they've gone!"</p>
<p>"What are we looking for?" Minerva asked.</p>
<p>"Might be underground, like some sort of cave or a cavern or..." the Doctor looked around as they continued to run.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>On a turn, an explosion knocked the group to the ground.</p>
<p>"Alright?" the Doctor glanced between Minerva and Donna.</p>
<p>"Peachy," Minerva rubbed her head.</p>
<p>The smoke cleared up and they saw Ood Sigma standing in front of them.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The group arrived in front of the Warehouse thanks to Ood Sigma where the Doctor used the sonic on the panel to get inside. They rushed in to see a great large brain being kept below within an energy field.</p>
<p>"The Ood brain. Now it all makes sense. That's the missing link. The third element, binding them together," the Doctor said as they all looked below, "Forebrain, hindbrain and this. The telepathic center. It's a shared mind... connecting all the Ood in song."</p>
<p>A weapon clicked behind them and they turned to see Mr. Halpen holding a gun to them, "Cargo. I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business. Much more manageable without livestock."</p>
<p>"He's mined the area," Ryder said.</p>
<p>"You're gonna kill it," Minerva whispered, "The weaker species, huh?" She didn't know why but her chest seemed to ache. "Why? They're innocent..."</p>
<p>But Mr. Halpen ignored the girl, after all that had happened he really could care less about the Ood being 'innocent' and whatnot, "They found that thing centuries ago beneath the northern glacier," he chose to focus on the brain instead. If they were to die, then they might as well know what the thing was.</p>
<p>"Those pylons..." the Doctor said to the women.</p>
<p>"In a circle. "The circle must be broken."" Donna realized, Minerva nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>"Dampening the telepathic field, stopping the Ood from connecting for 200 years."</p>
<p>"And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here. I expected better," Mr. Halpen shot the Ood a look.</p>
<p>"My place is at your side, sir," Ood Sigma moved to Halpen's side.</p>
<p>He laughed, "Still subservient. Good Oo—" he stopped when he felt a lump in his throat.</p>
<p>"If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?" Minerva asked.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt. The subconscious reaching out," the Doctor offered, not so sure himself.</p>
<p>"But the process was too slow, had to be accelerated," Ryder spoke up, turning to Mr. Halpen, "You should never have given me access to the controls, Mr Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company. And I succeeded."</p>
<p>"Yes. Yes, you did," Mr. Halpen nodded then pushed Ryder over the railing.</p>
<p>"You murdered him!" Minerva cried, disgusted by the man.</p>
<p>No one dared to look down as they believed Ryder to be absorbed by the brain and so none of them saw the blue glow of light rushing down and making him fade away just before he would actually touch the brain.</p>
<p>"Very observant, brunette. Now then, can't say I've ever shot anyone before... can't say I'm gonna like it, but, uh, it's not exactly a normal day, is it? Still..." he aimed the gun at them.</p>
<p>"Would you like a drink, sir?" Ood Sigma moved in front of the group.</p>
<p>Mr. Halpen laughed, "I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks."</p>
<p>"Please have a drink, sir," Ood Sigma held a glass out.</p>
<p>"If- if you're gonna stand in their way, I'll shoot you too..." Mr. Halpen seemed to struggle to speak, his last words coming out slurry.</p>
<p>"Please have a drink, sir."</p>
<p>"Have-have you...poisoned me?"</p>
<p>"Natural Ood must never kill, sir."</p>
<p>"What is that stuff?" the Doctor asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Ood-graft suspended in a biological compound."</p>
<p>"He's looking...pale," Minerva remarked, Halpen looking extremely unwell.</p>
<p>"What the hell does that mean?" Mr. Halpen asked, almost gagging.</p>
<p>"Oh dear," the Doctor breathed.</p>
<p>"Tell me!"</p>
<p>"Funny thing, the subconscious. Takes all sorts of shapes. It came out in the red-eye as revenge. It came out in the rabid Ood as anger. And then there was patience. All that intelligence and mercy focused on Ood Sigma. How's the hair loss, Mr Halpen?"</p>
<p>"What have you done?"</p>
<p>"Oh, they've been preparing you for a very long time. And now you're standing next to the Ood brain. Mr Halpen, can you hear it? Listen."</p>
<p>Mr. Halpen looked to the side as he heard the faint Ood Song in his mind, "What have you-I'm... not-"</p>
<p>Ood Sigma stepped out of the way for the group to see what was going on. Mr. Halpen dropped the gun and gripped his head in agony. He pulled at his scalp and it actually came <em>off</em>, revealing an Ood head. He lurched down as he gagged, tentacles coming out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"They-they turned him into an Ood?" Donna gaped.</p>
<p>"Yup," the Doctor nodded, looking at Donna and Minerva and finding the clever girl to be somewhat distance.</p>
<p>"Minerva?" he asked.</p>
<p>"They died, so many died," she whispered so sadly it broke his hearts. She placed a hand over her heart and he knew that it was another slip of the crystal.</p>
<p>Mr. Halpen made an odd gurgling noise and coughed up his secondary brain.</p>
<p>"He has become Ood-kind and we will take care of him," Ood Sigma said.</p>
<p>"It's weird, being with you two," Donna remarked, "I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore."</p>
<p>"It's better that way. People who know for certain tend to be like Mr Halpen," the Doctor said and heard a loud beeping noise, "Oh!" he turned off the detonation packs quickly, "That's better. And now... Ood Sigma, will you allow me the honor?"</p>
<p>"It is yours, Doctor."</p>
<p>"Oh yes!" the Doctor went to the equipment that powered the field, "Stifled for over 200 years but not anymore. The circle is broken. The Ood can sing!"</p>
<p>The field around the brain shut off and the song emerged, heard by everyone now.</p>
<p>"I can hear it!" Donna exclaimed as the Doctor laughed.</p>
<p>Minerva turned to the Doctor, his laughter cutting short when he saw her face covered in tears. He rushed up to her, pulling her away from the others, "What's wrong!? Why are you crying!?" he checked her over for any physical injuries he might have missed earlier.</p>
<p>"I...I don't know," Minerva admitted, looking around as she thought, "My chest," she placed her hand over her chest again, "It...it hurts, it's...this..this is so <em>sad</em>."</p>
<p>The Doctor grew silent, that was <em>Kaeya's</em> pain, Kaeya's pain breaking through.</p>
<p>"Why am I so sad?" Minerva burst into tears.</p>
<p>The Doctor pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, looking over her to Donna who stared with confusion and concern. For such a happy moment, it hadn't felt like it...</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The Doctor and Donna stood outside the TARDIS, Ood Sigma and several others a few feet away from them. The Doctor kept the door open in case Minerva were to call or shout for him. She'd been put to rest after her sudden crying, no struggles given for the first time. The Doctor had made sure her she was as comfortable as possible. He felt responsible, truly responsible, for everything Minerva was going through. He felt so impotent with the situation and frankly, he didn't know how long he could last like this. Finding Kaeya was proving to be an even bigger challenge than it was with Aaron Lozano.</p>
<p>He had to basically sit there and watch how Minerva endured Kaeya's crystal's effects.</p>
<p>"The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies. Everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home," the Doctor spoke, his thoughts pushed away as he focused on the Ood. The faster he finished up here, the faster he could get to Minerva's side and take care of her.</p>
<p>"We thank you, Doctor, Donna, friends of Ood-kind," Ood Sigma said, "And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you."</p>
<p>"Oh-I've-I've sorta got a song of my own, thanks."</p>
<p>"I think your song must end soon."</p>
<p>The Doctor stiffened, "Meaning?"</p>
<p>"Every song must end. Even a flower's song must end."</p>
<p>"Yeah..." the Doctor turned to Donna, avoiding the trouble to think of those confusing words, "Um, what about you? Do you still want to go home?"</p>
<p>"Nope, I think there's someone in that box that needs my help," Donna gave him a sharp look. She would certainly not be leaving the spaceman and Minerva at any moment, not when there was this big of a problem with Minerva. Besides the traveling and all its glory, she truly did take a liking to Minerva, and she wanted help the Doctor in any way so Minerva would be well again.</p>
<p>"Then we'll be off," the Doctor cleared his throat, the ginger certainly had a look of doom when she wanted to.</p>
<p>"Take this song with you," Ood Sigma said.</p>
<p>"We will," Donna nodded.</p>
<p>"Always," the Doctor added.</p>
<p>"And know this, you will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Moontsay-Doctors, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever."</p>
<p>If the Doctor hadn't been too focused on Minerva he would've caught the alerting word in the Ood's words. He, along with Donna who had missed the word as well, quickly hurried inside the TARDIS.</p>
<p>Once gone, there was a rush of wind and snow scurrying behind the Ood, making them all turn.</p>
<p>Dr. Ryder stood on the snow, stumbling back, "What...what happened?" he shivered and hugged himself, "It's <em>so</em> cold," he dropped to his knees, feeling too weak to stand, not to mention the blazing coldness.</p>
<p>"She is returning," Ood Sigma said, "Moontsay, friend of the Ood."</p>
<p>The blue light behind Dr. Ryder glowed stronger for a second or two and rushed up to the sky again.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Donna stood in front of a stove in the TARDIS kitchen, awaiting for hot chocolate to finish up. The Doctor sat at the table, waiting for her to finish up. He knew Minerva would be waking up soon and he wanted to have something nice and warm for her. She had been freezing when he brought her into the TARDIS and her room. He had wrapped her in blankets and left a heater in her room after he left, hoping it would be enough to bring her temperature up to a human status. And since he could only do milkshakes at the moment, coldness, he asked Donna to help make a nice hot chocolate.</p>
<p>"I just don't understand what the whole crying thing was about," Donna leaned against the counter, watching the hot chocolate in case it was ready yet.</p>
<p>The Doctor sighed, having thought about that more thoroughly, "During the war, Kaeya's people, most of them, died as bystanders. Kaeya lost everything and I think the situation paralleled with the Ood."</p>
<p>"That's awful," Donna shook her head, "To lose everything, to lose a <em>home</em>...I tell you, I lost it with my father's passing, I don't think I could manage losing everything like..." she eyed him cautiously.</p>
<p>"Like Kaeya and I," he finished for her, "It's okay to say it. But, technically, Kaeya hasn't truly lost everything. Her planet is still here, with only her grandfather-"</p>
<p>"A grandfather she thinks is also dead," Donna pointed out, "She has no idea that some of her people have survived to this day.</p>
<p>"I'll gladly take her to see Mayar," the Doctor sighed, "Though I'll probably stay inside the TARDIS."</p>
<p>"What <em>are </em>you going to do when the princess returns?" Donna looked back, "I mean, you said she was in love with you, but...there's someone new in the picture now."</p>
<p>"For some time I believed Kaeya had changed into some dark woman, but now I understand that she was sick. I still care for her, just..."</p>
<p>"...not the way you used to," Donna finished for him.</p>
<p>"I'd like to be friends but not if it makes Minerva feel uncomfortable, and definitely not if it only hurts Kaeya."</p>
<p>"That's big of you," Donna nodded, "But how do you know Kaeya won't bring the claws out to fight for you," she chuckled a little and sat down on the table while the chocolate finished up.</p>
<p>"If she's truly the same woman that I knew for centuries then I know she won't do anything."</p>
<p>"Why though? I mean, I don't know a lot but you said there'd been <em>centuries </em>of love between you two."</p>
<p>"Donna I was married," the Doctor announced, becoming silent as he thought of that wasted time with Kaeya as well.</p>
<p>It seemed to parallel his time with Minerva. Granted, a year didn't compare to centuries but the pain was the same. There was so much they could've done together, he and Kaeya, but under the circumstances their 'courting' was cut short the moment his marriage had been arranged.</p>
<p>"Tell me the story," Donna quietly edged, seeing the troubled thoughts on his face.</p>
<p>"No," he shook his head, snapping out of the thoughts.</p>
<p>"C'mon, remember what I said? I'm here to help Minerva and <em>you</em>. Minerva's told me nearly everything about you."</p>
<p>"Another time, I promise," he said instead, actually meaning it.</p>
<p>It would be nice to get the story off his chest and get an opinion that didn't belong to Minerva. He knew that Minerva would never scold him for his past, just because of who she was and what he was to her. But <em>Donna always </em>spoke her mind. He knew that she would say when he'd messed up, give him the real scold he needed, the real advice he needed. Perhaps, like Martha was to Minerva a confidant, Donna could be his.</p>
<p>"Alright spaceman, I'm holding you to that," Donna stood and went to a cabinet, "I'll understand the little love talks about a girlfriend/boyfriend."</p>
<p>"N-n-n-no, it's not like that yet," the Doctor shook his head.</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon, you don't have to lie to me, spaceman," she winked, "I can keep a secret," she whispered.</p>
<p>"I'm not lying," he shrugged 'casually'.</p>
<p>"But you're almost there," Donna studied his face, smiling sadly, "I know it because...that's the look that Lance used to give me, a fake one, but...yeah," she shrugged and turned away before her eyes watered up and were seen.</p>
<p>"Donna," the Doctor moved up to her, "He's not worth it," he set a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, I know," she wiped a loose tear, "But, Minerva's worth it, right?" she turned to him.</p>
<p>"Millions," he breathed, "She's...she's just, wonderful in every aspect."</p>
<p>"And that's why you're falling in love," she wagged a finger, laughing when he saw him blush, "It's alright because she is too," she picked up the hot chocolate mug, "It won't be long until the three little words pop out," she grinned and pushed the mug to him.</p>
<p>"Thanks Donna," he rolled his eyes playfully and took the mug and walked away.</p>
<p>"I'm here to help!" the ginger called with a small laugh.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Minerva had her earphones inside her ears, connected to her mp3 and listened to her music. She sat against her headboard, on her bed, with her blankets to her waist. She'd gotten some nice sleep, but she was still a bit cold and she didn't want to cause any trouble for the Doctor or Donna and so decided to listen to her music in hopes of falling back asleep...though it somehow seemed to be hard as she'd been doing this for twenty minutes.</p>
<p>The door to her room opened just slightly, the Doctor poking his head to see how she was doing, "You're awake," he blinked and stepped inside, noticing she had her earphones plugged in, "Right, probably want to be alone, then," he walked for her.</p>
<p>But she beamed at his appearance and yanked her earphones off, putting her mp3 on her bedside table, "No, I want you to be with me," she reached out for him, "As much as I love my songs I love even more when my Martian is with me."</p>
<p>He laughed, "I brought some-"</p>
<p>"Hot chocolate!?" she tried lifting herself up to see the contents of the mug.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he walked to the side of her bed, handing her the mug, "Donna made it so it's edible."</p>
<p>She chuckled and took his hand, "I would've loved your milkshakes."</p>
<p>"But I wanted you to be warm and since I'm not allowed to use the stove without your supervision, I asked Donna to make it."</p>
<p>"I'll have to thank her then," she pulled him down to the bed, "Can you stay with me, please?" she asked seriously, "I'm cold."</p>
<p>"Anything my clever girl wants, she gets," he reminded and made himself comfortable, "So," he reached for her mp3, "What exactly were we listening to?"</p>
<p>"My favorite song," she sipped her mug.</p>
<p>"Ah yes, the little Spanish one. You know, I don't understand what is so special about it," he gave her a look.</p>
<p>"Is describes me before we got together."</p>
<p>"Care to elaborate?" he raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Mm, alright, I'll tell you why," she made herself comfortable and leaned against the headboard again, "You came into my life and you showed me what it was to be <em>truly </em>happy and I just couldn't tell you how much you meant to me back then. You're always here for me when I cry, when I need someone...you're <em>always </em>here. You've done so much for me and in the past I was afraid I'd lose you and you'd never know how much you meant to me. That's why I love the song, because it's my story, my story in 3 minutes."</p>
<p>"Only here I don't ever plan on leaving you," the Doctor earnestly told her. Suddenly, he kicked off his shoes and scooted closer to her, his hand under her chin, "Never, never, never," he said before pressing his lips to her for a gentle kiss. Minerva was blushing red by the time they pulled apart, not even her small shiver managing to cool her down. The Doctor sadly looked at her and suddenly grinned, "I've got an idea," he declared, "Can you lean forwards, please?"</p>
<p>"Mhm," Minerva did as told and watched him crawl behind her, leaving her in-between his legs.</p>
<p>"There we go," he gently pulled her back to his chest, dropping a kiss on her hair; she definitely felt warmer now which was a good sign, "Now drink up, clever girl."</p>
<p>She took a sip from her mug, "Mmm, it has marshmallows."</p>
<p>"Donna's touch."</p>
<p>"I definitely feel much better now," she tilted her head up, "Do you mind staying with me tonight?"</p>
<p>"Of course not, I'll be here until you want me to leave."</p>
<p>"Oh, guess that's never," she casually shrugged, "I have so much on my mind I don't want to be alone. I'll crack if I do."</p>
<p>"No you won't," he assured her.</p>
<p>"Right, because you're here with me now. I can't break if I got my brilliant Martian with me, right?"</p>
<p>"Right," he firmly said.</p>
<p>"My doctor and even a psychologist, wow..." she paused to think, "...you know, if you wanted to charge, you'd make a fortune out of me and my problems."</p>
<p>"I do charge."</p>
<p>"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow, "And what's it gonna cost me? Five hundred dollars? A thousand?"</p>
<p>"A thousand," he declared, nodding.</p>
<p>She laughed, "I'm gonna have to make a payment plan because I'm broke!"</p>
<p>"A thousand <em>kisses</em> should do the trick," he grinned.</p>
<p>"Oh, kisses," Minerva pretended to think about it as she drank from her mug again.</p>
<p>"Yes, I don't need money, I need kisses from a beautiful woman."</p>
<p>"Have you tried Marilyn Monroe? I'm sure she'd love plant a big one on you," she shrugged.</p>
<p>"Nah, I was setting my eyes on this brunette," he kissed her cheek, making her smile, "She has this beautiful eyes that I can stare into for eternity, she's insanely clever, mind you she's short," he kissed her neck.</p>
<p>"Oi!"</p>
<p>"And yet so big of confidence," he kissed her temple, "She's got really long hair I just love to kiss," he set a couple of kisses around her head, making her chuckle, "She always smells like vanilla for some reason," he turned her head to him, "Sound familiar?"</p>
<p>"Mm, maybe," she mumbled, entranced by his closeness and minty scent.</p>
<p>"And I've heard she's cold so I've gotta warm her up, starting with her lips," he lifted her chin and kissed her.</p>
<p>"Definitely warmer," she murmured into their kiss.</p>
<p>"I swear to you, Minerva, that nothing will happen to you," he rested his hand on her cheek, looking her in the eye, "I swear."</p>
<p>"I know you will, I trust you with my life, Martian," she took his hand from her face and kissed the back of it, not grasping what the Doctor was truly talking about. While he spoke about the crystal she thought it was just him by him and his over-protection, "For now, think you can keep me warm?"</p>
<p>He smiled and nodded, "Of course," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her blanket over them, resting his chin over her head while she drank from her mug, silently cursing himself for this mighty secret of a crystal he was keeping from her.</p>
<p>But it was for her own good and if it did her good, he'd do it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor finally gets to confess what he's been thinking about in the past few months. Maybe then he'll feel less guilty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know I can't paint, Doctor. Why not give it a rest?" Minerva sighed as she tried placing down her paint brush for what seemed the billionth time. Every time she did so, the Doctor would pick it right back up and place it in her hand. This time wouldn't be different.</p>
<p>The Doctor took her hand and kept the brush in it, "Nonsense, you're doing wonderful!" He gestured to the canvas in front of them.</p>
<p>Minerva was painting, rather badly she believed, the scenery they had in front of them; a Japanese cherry blossom park. It was Sakura, the cherry blossom festival, and the park was more than beautifully decorated with lanterns that would be lit in the night, families in their respective gatherings, market stands of food and trinkets set up around, and the beautiful cherry blossom trees.</p>
<p>The Doctor had surprised Minerva with this trip in the morning, telling her it was just a random surprise. Secretly, he wanted to bring her somewhere entirely peaceful so she could rest from the crystal's effects and also distract herself from her family problems. The Doctor truly hated how badly Minerva was feeling for things that weren't her fault. All that guilt was mixing with Kaeya's crystal's effects and he was afraid it would damage her health to the point of...well...death. He didn't know just how strong that crystal was but he knew it could go up to terrible stakes. After the planet of the Ood, a planet basically of snow, he wanted to bring Minerva somewhere nice and calm where the crystal was less likely to act.</p>
<p>Though the specific location of the cherry blossom festival wasn't <em>that</em> warm as he wanted it to be. Still, it was a decent cold that humans were used to. But it didn't stop him from actively trying to hand over his coat so Minerva could wear it and stay warm. He doubted her kimono could really be that warm.</p>
<p>But oh that kimono...</p>
<p>As peaceful as he wanted it to be, he could not stop himself from actively trying to steal kisses from her. He wanted Minerva's day to be serene and here he was trying to snog her every opportunity he had. Not very calm, was it?</p>
<p>Minerva was styling a traditional Japanese kimono for the event. She, along with Donna, outright refused to attend the festival without the proper attire. So, Minerva came out wearing a blue and pink flowered patterned kimono that wrapped around her body quite beautifully. The sleeves were bell styled, although not too loose, and her v-neck was a bit lower than usual. Minerva's hair was picked up in a braided bun with a few strands of sticking at the sides of her face. The only thing she'd done differently was that instead of wearing the usual traditional geta sandals, she wore blue flats; the necklace the Doctor had given her for her birthday also dropped proudly around her neck.</p>
<p>The Doctor truly felt like he was being tested. How far could he resist his Clever Girl's charms? She was just too beautiful.</p>
<p>...which made it all the much harder to control himself.</p>
<p>"Doctor, can't we do something else?" Minerva turned to him, oblivious to his thoughts, "It's useless, I can't paint."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? That-" he pointed to the canvas, "-is wonderful progress!'</p>
<p>The pair stood beside a lake, a small bridge to their right that connected them to the other side of the large park. The Doctor had suggested Minerva try and paint the scenery. The lake was quite beautiful, bright blue with fresh cherry blossoms floating downstream and even a couple of fishes swimming by. The trees were letting dozens of loose cherry blossoms down. It was a scene that deserved to be painted, and who else to paint it than the most beautiful woman in the world?</p>
<p>"It's horrible," Minerva pouted. She had attempted to paint the left side of the lake and she thought all the cherry blossoms were too pink and uneven.</p>
<p>"No it's not," the Doctor wound an arm around her waist as he stared at the canvas. He saw the delicate cherry blossoms painted beautifully and realistically. The half side of the lake was painted with the exact brilliant blue it had. He didn't understand why Minerva was so keen on putting down her work. It was she that had wanted to paint back in China, and she did make progress with blue butterflies!</p>
<p>"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend," she crossed her arms, "But the truth is I stink at it and it's nothing." She shook his arm off her and turned away.</p>
<p>"Hey, where'd that come from?" he reached for her arm and turned her to him, "Putting down your own work like that isn't something you do. What's wrong, Clever Girl?"</p>
<p>"Everything, my family and me...it's all wrong," she looked at the canvas behind them, "I'm nothing," she mumbled sadly.</p>
<p>"Where did <em>that</em> come from?" the Doctor frowned, appalled at such a thought.</p>
<p>"There's something I haven't told you," she fiddled with her fingers.</p>
<p>"Which is?"</p>
<p>She sighed, "Marisol has called a few more times...and I keep answering."</p>
<p>"Why, Minerva?" the Doctor sighed, already seeing where this was headed.</p>
<p>"It's been three days," she looked down, "And I stupidly think each time she's just calling to accept my apologies..."</p>
<p>"Minerva, what on earth could you be apologizing to her for?"</p>
<p>"I don't know!" she started sniffling, "I just wanted to fix something with my family. I thought if I apologized she'd accept it and forgive me for what ever I did...but she hates me, she despises me apparently," she burst into sobs, "She outright despises me and I don't know what I did."</p>
<p>Minerva didn't understand why she garnered so much hatred from her cousin. As a kid, Marisol was always rude to her, making her feel like she was truly nothing. Olivia would try to defend her little sister but she wasn't always there for Minerva, which left it wide open for Marisol to attack. Minerva couldn't remember doing something to provoke Marisol. Marisol just liked making her feel bad for no reason. As children, Marisol would steal Minerva's toys, push her around to the point of actually physically hurting her. And when Minerva would tell her parents, Marisol always convinced them she was innocent and Minerva was lying. And as they grew, things got worse. In middle school, some of Minerva's classes would be in an upper division...into Marisol's classes to her dismay. Marisol would always make jokes to her friends about Minerva, only making Minerva feel worse. Things were now at their worst now that they were both young adults. Over the phone wasn't much of a difference; Marisol would get straight to the point and insult, gloat, and belittle Minerva.</p>
<p>Minerva just didn't understand what she'd done to her cousin.</p>
<p>The Doctor had taken her into a hug with a big sigh, "Minerva, we've talked about this. Stop trying to get forgiveness for something you didn't do. You've done absolutely nothing wrong!"</p>
<p>"No, it seems like I always do everything wrong!"</p>
<p>"No, no you don't. And it honestly surprises me that you would let such an awful woman taint your self esteem like this. You know you're amazing, you know you're clever, skillful, etc., why do you let one of the worst people take that away from you?"</p>
<p>"I...I don't know," she confessed. She honestly didn't. She always had a good image of herself but when it came to her family, it just went down to the sewers. Her family, while running away from them, did mean a lot to her. She didn't care that her parents didn't love them, <em>she</em> did. She loved them and all she wanted was for them to forgive her.</p>
<p>And perhaps that was the problem.</p>
<p>By desperately wanting to be forgiven, she'd accept any insults in hopes that they would see she was truly sorry and forgive her. Since Marisol was closer to her mother nowadays, perhaps the woman could get her mother to forgive Minerva. That's why, when Marisol called those last three days, Minerva did her best to express how sorry she was and how much she accomplished just for her family. But Marisol had other ideas, she kept shooting Minerva down, insulting her in every way possible and gloating just how much she was enjoying the attention Sophia was giving her instead of Minerva. That while Minerva was off doing silly little paintings and traveling, Sophia was giving her love and affection to Marisol instead of her daughter.</p>
<p>And it broke Minerva's heart.</p>
<p>She viewed her painting as something insignificant that could never compare to her mother's love. It was awful, nothing...</p>
<p>"Tell you what, as soon as we get back to the TARDIS, we'll chuck the cellphone into a black hole, yeah?" the Doctor offered, really going to do that despite what her answer was.</p>
<p>"But what will we do when Martha tries to call?" Minerva tried stopping her sobs.</p>
<p>"We'll get a new phone, upgrade it and it'll only have her number."</p>
<p>"And grandma's?"</p>
<p>"Of course," he rubbed her back, relaxing only slightly that she had managed to stop crying.</p>
<p>"And Uncle Aaron's? Astrid's? Jack's?"</p>
<p>" Yes, yes, and...um..."</p>
<p>Minerva giggled at his resistance to add Jack's number. Even though the immortal man had made it perfectly clear he had no interest in Minerva whatsoever, the Doctor was still prone to be jealous. And seeing the kick out of it, Jack would often have some fun.</p>
<p>"Oh I love your giggles," the Doctor sighed, now much better.</p>
<p>"Or...we could just <em>block</em> the number," she offered, "It's a lot easier."</p>
<p>"Blocking it is!" the Doctor nodded as he rubbed her tears off her face, resting his hands over her cheeks afterwards, "Now then, I'd like to see your gorgeous smile."</p>
<p>Involuntarily, Minerva smiled, her face warming up, "So...do you really think my painting is coming out okay?"</p>
<p>"I think it's coming out beautifully. You're making such good progress, really."</p>
<p>"Think I could give Leonardo da Vinci a run for his money?" she glanced at her canvas, perhaps it wasn't that bad...</p>
<p>"Oh definitely, but you'll never compete with him because you're never seeing him again," the Doctor declared.</p>
<p>"Overly jealous, Martian," she informed as she got on her toes.</p>
<p>"Have you seen yourself? I have a right to be jealous," he leaned down to ease her struggle of her toes.</p>
<p>"I'm plain and simple," she declared and kissed him.</p>
<p>That was far from it, the Doctor thought. To him, she was a goddess that seemed to captivate him more with each day.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"These are some funny fishes," Minerva remarked, she and Donna knelt down on the edge of the running lake.</p>
<p>"You're telling me, I think that one has only one eye," Donna tried leaning forwards to get a closer look at a fish that had caught her attention.</p>
<p>"What? Where?" Minerva leaned forwards as well, though with her curiosity she nearly slipped into the lake if it hadn't been for Donna yanking her back.</p>
<p>"Minerva they're just <em>fish</em>!" Donna laughed, "You don't need to drown for them!"</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry," Minerva blushed in embarrassment, pushing strands of her hair behind her ears as she took another look at the lake, "These fish are just marvelous to me," she sighed in content, "Martian, please tell me you didn't see any of that?" she looked behind her to where the Doctor stood. She tilted her head when she noticed he seemed a bit...distant, "Martian?" she called again, her blush slowly fading, "You okay?"</p>
<p>The Doctor blinked, his ears working just fine as he heard her and yet...his mind was somewhere else.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"Where are we going, Kaeya?" the Doctor struggled to walk up the snowy hill. It was a very small hill but with its heavy snow covering every last inch it proved to be quite the challenge for him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kaeya simply bit her lip with a knowing smile, "Somewhere. It's really nice and I want to show you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Can't you just tell me what it is?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where's the fun in that?" she crossed her arms, "It's a really lovely place, I promise."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is there any place on this planet <strong>without </strong>snow?" he earnestly asked, struggling even more while she stood just a couple feet away in calmness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is the Silver Monsoon, there is no such thing as 'snowless'...except for houses."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Or castles," he murmured, recalling the size of the castle Kaeya lived in. It was simply beautiful and made of ice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kaeya laughed, "C'mon," she gently thrust her hand forwards and blew away a clear path for the Doctor, "Before we get caught," she giggled and reached for his hands, pulling him up to where she was. </em>
  <em>The Doctor blinked at their proximity, their faces just inches away from each other. Kaeya smiled softly, her hands still in his, "Is something wrong?" she quietly asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"N-nope," he shook his head and stepped back, blushing, "So where's that place?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"C'mon!" she let go of one of his hands and used her other to pull him towards a small lake, one that was not iced as was their usual preferred lake to meet up in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Another lake?" the Doctor tried not to sound as disappointed as he really was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This one's different," she promised as they reached the edge. She let go of his other hand and knelt down, passing a hand through the lake, "Isn't it beautiful?" she looked at the creatures swimming peacefully in the lake, "When you brought me the book of aquatic life on Earth, I kept thinking of this lake. I think it has the most beautiful aquatic creatures the Monsoon has to offer. They're marvelous," she sighed happily, "Don't you think?" she looked up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Doctor nodded, kneeling down beside her and dipping his hand into the lake, "Quite," he looked at the princess with a soft smile, she returning the gesture.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Oi, spaceman?" Donna called, finally managing to get through the silent man.</p>
<p>"Huh? Yes?" the Doctor blinked rapidly as he looked at the two women.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Minerva stood up, dusting herself off as she walked up to him.</p>
<p>"Y-yes," he nodded.</p>
<p>"You seemed kind of lost."</p>
<p>"And more than usual," Donna added from behind.</p>
<p>"Thank you Donna," the Doctor cast a small glare her way before taking Minerva's hands in his. "I was just thinking, nothing important."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "It's been happening a lot lately. Anything on your mind?"</p>
<p>"Just you, dear," he gave her a peck.</p>
<p>Minerva chuckled lightly, "Smooth, Martian."</p>
<p>"Always," he grinned and placed another kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>"Em, so how about before you start snogging we head over for some lunch?" Donna cleared her throat before the pair got lost and forgot she was there.</p>
<p>"Lunch sounds delightful," the Doctor said as he held one of Minerva's hand in his up, "Would you care for some good ole lunch, dear?"</p>
<p>"Is that another date?" she raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Mm, yes, but this one has no adrenaline in it, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>"Well, you'll have to make it up to me somehow," she warned with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Oh don't you worry, I'll definitely find a way," he kissed her hand and led them off.</p>
<p>Donna gave a mock roll of the eyes before following them. Suddenly, she felt like she had seen a faint blue glow behind her. She turned around and scanned the area but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She shook her head and continued walking after the pair, figuring she'd imagined it.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"Fish cakes?" Donna Noble asked, watching in disgust as the Doctor picked one up, "As in...<em>fish</em>...cakes?"</p>
<p>"Please don't eat it, Martian," Minerva pleaded, doing her best to keep her self calm. She sat on the man's lap, Donna sat across them on a lunch table, "I won't kiss you anymore if you do."</p>
<p>The Doctor grinned, waving said cake in his hand, "What? This wasn't for me, silly," he tapped her nose.</p>
<p>"Then who-"</p>
<p>The Doctor stuffed her mouth with the fish cake, raising his eyebrows as he awaited for her to chew and swallow it...</p>
<p>...much she liked forced him to drink her coffee and strawberry crepe in 1969.</p>
<p>Minerva made faces as she forced herself to chew, the thing was horrible! Donna was smiling in amusement, knowing it was just the Doctor trying to mess with the Clever Girl and get her to smile. Neither knew it was also for a bit of sweet revenge Minerva owed him.</p>
<p>"So, how was it?" the Doctor asked, smirking, when Minerva had swallowed.</p>
<p>"H-horrible," she shivered and reached for a napkin off the table, "That was horrible! Why'd you do that!?"</p>
<p>"You did that to me in 1969, your birthday!"</p>
<p>"But I made you drink maple syrup <em>coffee</em>! That was sweet, not disgusting! And I gave you strawberry crepes! Those two were delicious and it didn't make your breath smell bad! You smelled like strawberries and I like strawberries," she started pouting, the Doctor internally sighing as he knew she would get him to do anything she wanted when she did that, "I smell like fish and no one likes fish! And now you're not gonna wanna kiss me anymore cos <em>I </em>said if you ate it I wouldn't kiss you anymore and-"</p>
<p>The Doctor had went ahead and kissed her.</p>
<p>Donna rolled her eyes and reached for a strawberry, how Minerva didn't see that coming she did not know.</p>
<p>"Delicious," the Doctor parted, smiling softly at his Clever Girl that still seemed in doubt.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"I could gladly go ahead and prove it again," he shrugged innocently.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare, spaceman," Donna called, not about to see a snog while she ate, "I wanna keep my food in my stomach."</p>
<p>Minerva blushed and reached for a grape, while the Doctor may not be affected by the fish cake she sure was. She picked several up and dropped them into her mouth, "Sorry Donna," she chewed.</p>
<p>"Tell me, how did Martha stand you two?" the ginger joked, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"She left when we got together," the Doctor said absently, stroking Minerva's side of her face. He just loved how smooth and warm her skin was, knowing, and practically beaming, it was red and warm because <em>he</em> was touching her.</p>
<p>"Smart Martha," Donna mumbled.</p>
<p>"We should go visit her soon," Minerva suggested, really excited to introduce her best friend to her ginger sister, "I'm sure you two would get along really well!"</p>
<p>"Anytime you want to go, just say the word," the Doctor said to Minerva. He would secretly want to see their old companion as well, but Minerva's need was much stronger than his. They were best friends and of course phone calls wouldn't be the same. And besides that, Martha was really the last companion they could actually visit. Rose wasn't here anymore, nor Mickey, so those two were out of the question.</p>
<p>"We should," Minerva nodded, "Martha said she was going to be transferred to the states for her UNIT work. Apparently they found an odd case in a hospital or something like that. Dr. Jones, on the case!"</p>
<p>"She's a doctor, now?" the Doctor asked, surprised he had missed that important detail.</p>
<p>"UNIT rushed it for her since she was a bit...experienced," Minerva smirked, "Because you know, who's better at saving the earth from aliens than the woman who saved the planet on her own?"</p>
<p>"Well...I helped too you know," the Doctor mumbled, mock offended.</p>
<p>"I know you did, that's why you got me!" she pointed at herself with a beam and laughed.</p>
<p>"What a reward," he Eskimo kissed her, both chuckling, "I'd stay another year locked up just to get you."</p>
<p>"Really? In all those awful conditions the Master had you in?" Minerva asked and the Doctor simply nodded. Minerva blinked, surprised he'd willingly be in a cage just for <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>But the Doctor was quite sure of himself. All that horrible year the only thing he had to do to pass the time was think...and in thinking, his mind always wandered to the Clever Girl, Minerva. He would think about their time together, ever since Rose's departure, and he cursed himself for wasting so much time. Those times in 1913, as short as it was. were <em>precious </em>to him. As a human, he truly had fallen in love with Minerva. That woman had worked her way into his hearts with such ease and in such a short time it actually shocked him. He especially thought about their kisses, oh their kisses...even as an elderly man his hearts beat at the speed of a teenager when they came into mind. The one that really stuck in his mind was the one in 1969, the "secret" kiss as he thought before. It had been a kiss that <em>he </em>had went for, as wrong as it was to practically steal it from Minerva, but it was the kiss that made him accept his feelings for her and that's why he though about it the most.</p>
<p>So then he cursed himself for wasting all the time before that. Sure, it was about half a year in Earth terms where he started falling for Minerva, but it was precious time for Minerva and her human lifespan. He could've done so much in six months, taken her to the most amazing places he could think of. He could've had her in his arms, comforting her when she needed to be, kissing her when he'd like...he'd wasted all that time and it only made it harder to look at the poor girl being tortured by a man <em>he </em>was responsible for. The Master, the man who killed his past love, had been to the brink of killing Minerva.</p>
<p>He liked to think that the year-that-never-was was more of a punishment for him hurting Minerva. The only thing he loathed was that Minerva had also been punished. And, even after so much of her pain, she <em>still</em> accepted him. In a miracle, he'd finally gotten his Clever Girl.</p>
<p>"I would without a doubt, of course you'd have to be safe and sound and far away from the Master," he tapped Minerva's nose.</p>
<p>She blushed, "You're so sweet.."</p>
<p>"And since silence has fallen..." Donna swayed her head, there was another kiss to be shared.</p>
<p>"Believe me, dear, no one compares to your sweetness," the Doctor looked his Clever Girl over, neither him or her hearing Donna's remark.</p>
<p>He looked at the woman on his lap and simply could not believe he could have gotten her, even more that she actually <em>wanted</em> to be with him. He...was no good man, he knew. Minerva was the complete opposite; despite having a horrible childhood, she was absolutely sweet and kind, a little too much for her own good he often admitted. And having those qualities, he didn't know why she wanted him when she deserved someone much better, a kind, a <em>good</em> man...someone who hadn't killed an entire species. But for her Minerva to openly decide she wanted him, even after knowing what he'd done, a Martian who was a gazillion years older than her, was simply 'wow'. There were no other words that came into mind. It was a miracle.</p>
<p>Minerva blushed deeper as his eyes lingered on her, "Believe me, you're worth all the tortures," she leaned in and the two kissed.</p>
<p>"I really dread to think what you did before I came along," Donna took a sip of her drink as the pair parted.</p>
<p>"We behaved," Minerva replied, looking at the Doctor with a sly smile as she bit her lip, "Just like Martha said to, right Martian?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes," the Doctor cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Donna didn't need to know they snogged almost all the time during their first months of being in a relationship, it wasn't as if they did something they shouldn't have. They simply kissed and spent all their time together, going on dates, giving each other educational lessons like Minerva teaching the Doctor how to use a blender and he teaching her a new language. They only kissed at times...well, whenever they got something right on their lessons...or when they were happy...or sad...or crossed...or...just in the mood.</p>
<p>Donna just smirked, as if they could pull one over her, "Yeah right, let me guess: you snogged in the console room, kitchen, pool, library, Minerva's painting room, and I'm willing to bet every last part of the universe."</p>
<p>"Shut up," was all the pair had to sat on that topic.</p>
<p>"Just know that when I meet Martha I'm telling on you," Donna smirked even wider when the pair blushed deeply, "That's right, you're both in big trouble."</p>
<p>"I'm not afraid of Martha," Minerva shrugged, looking at the Doctor to see he was actually a bit more concern, "Martian?"</p>
<p>"It's a bit easier for you not to be afraid, dear," he leaned to her ear and whispered, "<em>I'm</em> the one that's snogging her best friend."</p>
<p>"Yeah, which <em>I</em> give consent to!"</p>
<p>"Still..." he mumbled and looked away.</p>
<p>"Aww, don't worry, I'll protect you from big bad Martha," she pecked his lips.</p>
<p>"You two are ridiculous," Donna remarked, "You find an excuse to turn everything into a kiss."</p>
<p>"If you want Donna, I can set you up with someone," Minerva offered, "Like I said, there's some planets with some real good looking aliens."</p>
<p>Donna pretended to think about it,"Well...I don't know, I might get stuck with a long streak of nothing like you did," she gestured to the Doctor.</p>
<p>Minerva laughed which then made Donna laugh...all while the Doctor frowned and looked between both women.</p>
<p>"This is my cue to leave," he declared and moved to get up.</p>
<p>"N-no!" Minerva pushed him down. Before she was forced off his lap, "I'm sorry, Martian. You know I don't think that," she rested her head on his shoulder and absently stroked his chest, "You're wonderful."</p>
<p>"Kiss up!" Donna called.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Donna," Minerva lifted her head and kissed the Doctor's cheek, "So, am I forgiven?"</p>
<p>"I can't really say no to that face," the Doctor sighed, "So yes."</p>
<p>Minerva beamed and gave him another kiss, "Yes!"</p>
<p>"Oi, here eat this before you snog," Donna chucked Minerva a grapefruit which she barely caught.</p>
<p>"Hm, I've never had grapefruit," Minerva shrugged before eating a bit...only for her spit it out to the side, "And I never will again!" she pursed her lips together and shivered, "Now that was really awful. It's sour!"</p>
<p>The Doctor blinked at her, finding her adorable and yet in the back of his mind...there was something else that popped up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"So what exactly is this?" Kaeya blinked as the Doctor placed a brown basket in front of her. Without waiting for an answer, she dropped to her knees and started picking up the various types of food inside.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's fruit from Earth," the Doctor replied as he squatted down beside her, "They brought some to Gallifrey just for some tastes and so..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kaeya glanced at him with a smirk, "You 'borrowed' them?" she raised an eyebrow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Doctor stared at the basket with a small smile, "Perhaps..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You realize you can't borrow food, right? I'm sure that's a similarity your planet and mine share."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"They won't miss it," the Doctor waved it off and picked up a fruit, a grapefruit, "Try some."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kaeya took the fruit and and tore it apart in a wonky half, "Try it with me," she held one half for him. The Doctor took the half and awaited her to prepare, "Ready?" she asked and he nodded, "Bite!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both took a bite of their fruit at the same time and garnered different tastes. The Doctor thought of it sweet but Kaeya thought it was plain sour!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Doctor let out a big laugh when Kaeya started making faces, the princess spitting out what was left in her mouth, "No, no, no, that is VERY bad!" she decreed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What? It was good!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, it was bad," she threw her half and then snatched the Doctor's to throw it as well, "Grapefruits are not allowed on the Monsoon. Never, never, never."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Doctor stared at her for a moment and smiled, "You're adorable."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kaeya blushed, "You're not so bad yourself," she chuckled and started searching through the basket again.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Doctor shook his head upon returning back to the present moment, something that didn't go missed by Donna. Minerva was too busy looking for something decent to eat to notice anything.</p>
<p>"Minerva, do you mind?" the Doctor quietly gestured if she would allow him to stand.</p>
<p>She looked at him and nodded, "Sure thing," she stood and was immediately sat down when he had stood, "Is something wrong?" she asked when she noticed how pale he'd gotten so suddenly.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he swallowed, "Just, um, gonna go see about some horses."</p>
<p>"Oh no, no horses please," she pouted, "You know how I feel about them."</p>
<p>"Don't worry," he smiled, "Your Martian will be right there protecting you from the big bad horses," he teased and set a kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>"He better be or I'll kill him," she warned weakly after their kiss.</p>
<p>The Doctor smiled and set another kiss but on her head, "I'll be back," he whispered and walked off.</p>
<p>What was going on with him? Why did his mind choose to play this games with him!? He was happy where he was, he wanted Minerva, he lo...he wanted her and only her. Why must he keep thinking of Kaeya?</p>
<p>"Oi, spaceman!" he heard Donna holler behind. He looked over his shoulder to see the ginger grabbing the side of her kimono in order to catch up to him, "Where do you think you're going?"</p>
<p>"Donna, don't leave Minerva alone," he shook his head.</p>
<p>"Oh, she didn't mind. I told her I was getting changed for that horse thing. Mention horses and she wants nothing to do with it apparently," Donna shrugged, "But in reality I came for you. What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, why would you think something's going on?"</p>
<p>"I'm no idiot," she whacked his arm, "I've noticed how distant you've grown at times, like you're just not there with us. Now I told you this before, spaceman, I'm here to help both you and Minerva. What's the matter, eh?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to leave Minerva-"</p>
<p>"And yet you don't want to be with her right now and <em>that </em>means something truly bad is going on," Donna crossed her arms, "C'mon, I told you once to tell me the story. I'll listen, promise," she put a hand on his arm.</p>
<p>The Doctor looked past her towards the table where Minerva had been left in and sighed, "Find someone to keep her company, please? It won't be right to leave her."</p>
<p>Donna nodded, "Yeah, I'll get one of the new friends we made."</p>
<p>"Just no men around her age," he warned, "...or any man actually."</p>
<p>Donna laughed, "Yeah, got it," she gave a thumbs-up and hurried to do her task.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The Doctor and Donna walked through the small woods that served as a place for the horse riding to take place in, Donna now changed into more comfortable clothes including a a purple jacket with a black blouse, jeans and small black boots. Donna had convinced Minerva to spend some time with one of the families they had met earlier in the day while they were off 'horse riding'. With her terrible fear of horses, Minerva hadn't even questioned it and simply went with the family.</p>
<p>"So, wherever and whenever you want to start," Donna sighed lightly, doing her best to be patient with the Doctor.</p>
<p>He'd been silent (for the first time) for a quite a while now and Donna feared he'd never talk. But the Doctor took a breath and decided to go with the most urgent thing at the moment, "I keep thinking of Kaeya," he declared. He looked down when Donna's eyes widened, feeling ashamed of himself.</p>
<p>"What? What do you mean?" she asked.</p>
<p>"It's been happening lately, and it's bad I know, but...I can't stop it."</p>
<p>"Well, do you have feelings for her?"</p>
<p>"No, no, I just...look, Kaeya was and will always be something truly important in my life. She was my first love, a love that was never lived," the Doctor swallowed, "But I've got Minerva now." Just at the mention of her name he felt himself slowly relax and even smile a little, "She's my everything and I don't want to lose her by telling her about this."</p>
<p>"What do you think of Kaeya right now?" Donna decided to ask, perhaps there was a different reason for seeing the other woman that the Doctor hadn't picked up on.</p>
<p>"It's weird, I..." the Doctor paused to gather coherent words in his mind, "...sometimes, there's these little things that Minerva does or says that...<em>remind </em>me of what Kaeya used to do. I never really noticed how similar they are at times. It's peculiar to me."</p>
<p>"But they're not completely the same are they?"</p>
<p>"No, they're both kind women but there's sharp differences between the two," the Doctor nodded with assurance, "Kaeya never spoke out, she never had the courage to do what she wanted, no matter how much it harmed her. Minerva does, she <em>did</em>. She left her parents and went out to travel because she wanted to. Minerva's bold, she's got attitude, she's got sass, and..." he smiled softly, "...she's one woman you do <em>not </em>mess with."</p>
<p>"Except for when it comes to her family," Donna added with a sigh, making him sigh in agreement.</p>
<p>"That's all their fault, not Minerva's," he said, "She's all those things I just said because it's her personality. Kaeya always dreamed of being like that..." he sighed, "...but it never happened."</p>
<p>"Well listen, it's my understanding that you and that princess shared centuries together so naturally it's going to be popping into your head at times, but I wouldn't worry about it. What I think is going on is that you've never really spoken about her to anyone but Kaeya herself. I think you have all these memories of her that are trying their best not to be forgotten."</p>
<p>"So what do I do about it?" he raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Talk to me about her," Donna nudged him, "C'mon, tell me about this snow princess."</p>
<p>"What do you want to know?" he raised his shoulders awkwardly. He would think a sister, whether by blood or not, would never want to hear about her sister's boyfriend's past love.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you ever take her away from that planet?" Donna began at the very beginning of her curiosity.</p>
<p>"The Moontsays are bound by the cold, they'd need to adapt slowly to warmer climate and Kaeya never had that opportunity. If I were to take her somewhere, she'd die."</p>
<p>"Ouch," Donna made a face, "So that's why you visited her instead?"</p>
<p>The Doctor nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Yeah. At first, when I had no TARDIS of my own nor a family, I would steal the TARDIS I have now from its place and take it for a joyride to the Monsoon."</p>
<p>"Didn't you get caught?"</p>
<p>"I knew when to take it; I had every visit to the Monsoon perfectly calculated...when to go and when to come back."</p>
<p>"You were on a tight schedule, then? Blimey, what a 'date'," Donna chuckled.</p>
<p>"It had to be that way," the Doctor shrugged, "Kaeya had to sneak away from her home, from her guards, everyone. We'd usually meet on this lovely iced lake."</p>
<p>"And what did you do all that time you were there? I doubt you paraded down her city's streets or anything like that," Donna smirked, "What did you do, spaceman?"</p>
<p>"Donna," the Doctor looked away with a deep blush on his neck that slowly crept onto his face.</p>
<p>"This was before you met Minerva, everyone's got a past, no need to be ashamed," Donna shrugged.</p>
<p>"We didn't do anything bad," the Doctor assured but kept receiving elbows on his side like Minerva would, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"</p>
<p>"Tell me the truth!"</p>
<p>"Ow!"</p>
<p>"Spaceman!"</p>
<p>"Alright fine," the Doctor stepped away from Donna, his hands in front of him to protect himself from the ginger, "So...you have to understand, Donna. I first saw Kaeya as a child, both of us, and I continued to see her each year for a couple minutes before the spaceship I was in would fly away from the Monsoon. One year, as a teen, I tried sneaking out of the ship to see her, and I was caught, so I went a long time before I saw her again."</p>
<p>"Aw, that's sad," Donna made a face.</p>
<p>"It was, that's when I stole a TARDIS for the first time, the TARDIS I would one day really steal and never give back," the Doctor smiled, "But by the time I did that I was over the age, a 'young adult' as Earth terms would proclaim. Kaeya was no longer that child I saw from a ship. She was...a beautiful young woman," he breathed, "She kissed me that first time we met face-to-face."</p>
<p>Donna rolled her eyes, "Is there any woman you <em>haven't </em>snogged?" the Doctor gave her a look up and down to answer her question and so Donna immediately pointed at him, "And it's staying like that," she warned.</p>
<p>"Kaeya and I...we knew nothing could happen, at least for the moment," he continued his story, actually finding it easy to talk to Donna for some reason, "But we still 'courted' as she used to say. We kissed, we had small dates on parts of the Monsoon, but it never went beyond that," he turned serious at the last words, "Never. I had plans for us, I wanted to marry her and take her away and show her the universe...but it never happened," Donna set a hand on his arm for encouragement, "One day my parents decided to arrange a marriage for me, claiming it was for the best. Of course they didn't know I'd been secretly visiting the princess of the planet most Time Lords despised. They'd chosen a woman for me, a 'proper' Time Lady."</p>
<p>"Did you tell them?" Donna asked quietly.</p>
<p>"I didn't have plans to tell my father, he was one to truly advocate against Moontsays. But my mother, she...was neutral. She never said anything kind but never anything bad about Moontsays. I wanted to tell her, but..." the Doctor shrugged and looked down, "...I was a coward. I felt everything was out of my control. There was a bride chosen, my bride apparently, and I was to marry her."</p>
<p>"What did you do, then?"</p>
<p>"I ran straight for Kaeya," he swallowed, "She was waiting for me like always, this big smile on her face as soon as I stepped out...but then she saw me...and she knew something was wrong."</p>
<p>"You told her," Donna gave a small, sad smile, "You did the right thing, you know? Most men would have simply stopped coming altogether, or worse...lie to her about it."</p>
<p>"She was the only one I couldn't lie to. I told her everything, and...you know how I told you she'd let Minerva and I be if we really wished?" he asked and Donna nodded, "I know she would do that because that's exactly what she did the first time. She actually encouraged me to marry another woman," he bitterly laughed, "That was Kaeya, too sweet for her own good."</p>
<p>"Like Minerva," Donna remembered his words from the beginning.</p>
<p>The Doctor nodded, "Kaeya didn't get angry, she didn't yell, she just...told me to go marry."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's...that's awful," Donna couldn't really find any more to say about that. There was nothing to be said. The woman gave up her love without a fight, just like the Doctor assured she would this time around when she'd find Minerva.</p>
<p>"After that, all our courting ended," the Doctor continued, this time uncaring if Donna was listening. He simply wanted to get it off his chest, let the emotions take over once and for all to finally stop thinking of the princess. Donna had been right, he needed to stop bottling it and just let it go.</p>
<p>"Anything that went beyond friendship vanished between us," the Doctor said, "I didn't want to stop seeing her, even if friends was the only thing we would ever be. But before getting married, I met my bride-to-be and I told her <em>everything</em>."</p>
<p>"You did that!?" Donna blinked, "Isn't that a big no-no!?"</p>
<p>"I thought maybe if I told her, she'd break things off and I'd be free again..." the Doctor shook his head, "...but she told me it was fine. She had no intention to break what ever was going on with Kaeya and I. She didn't want to be married, she apparently had had her own love who passed away. She wanted no love from me, she said she was only doing this for her family. But there was never to be any love between us. Actually," he took a breath, "She encouraged me to go see Kaeya whenever I could. She understood perfectly what it was to have a real love."</p>
<p>"That's big of her," Donna remarked.</p>
<p>"She was a good woman, I never had one complaint about her. Admittedly, if I had to have been in an arranged marriage, it would've been with her. She understood what my situation was like, the only difference being her love had died a couple months before her family told her about the arranged marriage. There was only thing she wanted in the world," the Doctor took in a breath, "A child. She wanted a child to dedicate her life to."</p>
<p>"Oh, see she didn't go light on the question," Donna gave a small chuckle.</p>
<p>"As a wife she had a right," the Doctor sighed, "But every time I saw my children, I couldn't help wonder what they would be like if they were..."</p>
<p>"Kaeya's?" Donna raised an eyebrow, smiling when the Doctor nodded, "It was impossible not to think of that."</p>
<p>"Throughout all that time, all those centuries, Kaeya was there for me. She loved seeing the pictures of my children, even grandchildren. She said she loved them because they were mine, and I knew she was telling the truth. She met one of them, you know."</p>
<p>"She did?" Donna blinked, "What happened!?"</p>
<p>"She met my granddaughter, Susan," the Doctor let a small laugh as he remembered at day, "Along with her two teachers, our current companions at the moment. They got along so well it stunned me."</p>
<p>"You expected some cat-fight or something?"</p>
<p>"No, Susan wasn't the violent type, but...this was a woman that was not her grandmother. Obviously, I was a bit afraid of what could happen," the Doctor smiled as he sighed in content, "But Kaeya was so kind, so welcoming. They grew to be very close, Kaeya even admitted once to me that she liked to pretend that Susan was <em>our </em>granddaughter."</p>
<p>"Did she ever...marry herself?" Donna curiously asked, "Have any grandchildren of her own?"</p>
<p>"No," he shook his head, "She remained unwed her entire life. She claimed she didn't want anyone else that wasn't me. I told her, I begged her, to make her own life. I even offered to stop visiting her if that would help her move on..."</p>
<p>"And what she say?" Donna could guess the answer by his shameful face.</p>
<p>"Never," he whispered, "She stayed single and waited for me to visit. After things ended with my marriage, I tried to tell her she needed to make her own life. Heck, I even decided to age just so that she could distance herself from me."</p>
<p>"You 'decided' to age?" Donna raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't."</p>
<p>"Well, the first incarnation you can decide whether or not you want to age, of course if you do decide to age ultimately you'll have to regenerate due to old-age."</p>
<p>"And you thought Kaeya would be that shallow she'd stop loving you because of some wrinkles and gray hair," Donna said in amusement.</p>
<p>"I made the mistake," the Doctor nodded, "She never stopped, despite the little phases I went through. Each incarnation she greeted me with open arms and a kiss on the cheek, nothing beyond that though. We kept true to our word, friendship only. She died when I was so far away, at least I thought she did, and I've lived with that guilt for so long now."</p>
<p>"But she's coming back," Donna reminded, "And you think of her because of your guilt. Of course there's going to be similarities between her and Minerva but that doesn't mean anything bad. I bet there's similarities between Minerva and I."</p>
<p>"Oh, there are," he cut her off, "Both bold, sassy-"</p>
<p>"I'd be very careful with your words, spaceman," Donna wagged a finger, "But my point is, let the past go. Kaeya is coming back and eventually she will make her own life. The past is the past, it's okay to spare her a thought now and then," she set a hand on his arm.</p>
<p>"But why now? Why when I'm happy am I thinking of her?" he insisted.</p>
<p>"There's no real answer for that," Donna sighed, "But perhaps it's because, like you said, that love with her was never lived, and now that you've found someone you can have...old memories come back. But don't fret about it."</p>
<p>"Should I tell Minerva of this?" he turned to her, nervously awaiting an answer.</p>
<p>"I think only you can decide that," she pointed, "I won't say anything, I'm gonna say that right now. It's not my story to tell."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid, Donna," he admitted, "I'm afraid of how she'll react to it."</p>
<p>"Just think on what's right for her and you, you'll figure it out," Donna assured and gave him a hug, practically knowing what he was going to do already.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Eventually, the Doctor and Donna had found Minerva back at the par. They found she had changed from her kimono, claiming it had gotten cold. She had grabbed a green, loose blouse with a black three-quarter sleeved blazer, and her silver necklace. She wore dark blue jeans and black, knee length boots with a small heel. Her hair remained in its bun although with the rubbing she had just done, it grew messier at the top.</p>
<p>The trio were looking at a nearby pond back in the woods, one that seemed to be full of fishes, even several frogs on their lily pads. Donna was really engulfed in them, hearing the Doctor explain what each fish was and what they did. Minerva was also interested...but she couldn't help feel like something was watching them. Every now and then she would look around in case there actually was someone stalking them. But there was absolutely nothing...and then...</p>
<p>She heard whispers...in her head.</p>
<p>It was like a couple voices were overlapping with each other, all trying to say something but nothing was coherent. She rubbed her temple, happening to look back and see a...a...blue light? Yes, it was a blue light. And it seemed to almost...glow. It was like a blob of blue light just floating in midair. She knew that light, at least she think she did. It was the same one that had appeared in the Valiant, not to mention the one that had teleported her out of the Titanic spaceship. But what was it doing here? And why did she feel like it calling her? Without thinking, she found herself walking away from the Doctor and Donna, the two distracted to notice her leave.</p>
<p>Minerva was determined to see what exactly that light was, why it had chosen to save her. She walked further into the woods, trying to pay attention to the whispers she kept hearing. However, everything was so jumbled up she couldn't make out anything coherent. She came to a stop in a small clearing where the blue light stayed by some trees ahead of her.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" she decided to speak out in a calm way. If she angered what ever it was, she may regret it and that was something she didn't want, "Listen, I guess you're alive, looks like it," she studied the light, "What do you want?"</p>
<p>The blue light glowed at her words, consuming the trees ahead of her. Ice started emerging from the roots, quickly rapping itself around the trunks...branches...leaves...</p>
<p>And then it rushed front the roots to the ground, almost chasing towards Minerva.</p>
<p>Minerva screamed and jumped back, "What are you!?" she cried, feeling her chest tighten for some reason. She felt...<em>cold</em>. She placed her hand over her heart, feeling it compress her chest, making it harder to breath.</p>
<p>"Minerva!?" she could hear the Doctor call, Donna calling after her a second later.</p>
<p>"H-here!" Minerva tried to yell but the air was leaving her body rapidly. She fell to her knees, her hand clutching her chest. The light reached up to her knees, just barely touching her. She screamed again. She could have sworn the ice <em>hissed</em>, like it was also in pain. She stared at the light suddenly rush away from her, almost <em>running away</em> her. She blinked, hugging herself while she shivered, her eyes watching the light seemingly fading...in a near sad manner. With it, the ice started disappearing into nothing.</p>
<p>"There you are!" the Doctor ran out from behind, dropping beside her to check what was wrong. He'd only heard her first scream and immediately realized she wasn't with then anymore, so he bolted to find her.</p>
<p>Minerva trembled as she pointed ahead, the Doctor turning just as Donna arrived to see the last of the ice from the tree's leaves disappearing.</p>
<p>"What the hell is that!?" Donna gaped.</p>
<p>"It was the light, the blue light from the Titanic" Minerva looked at the Doctor, "I think...I think it was hurt. It touched me and it got hurt, just like me. Doctor my chest hurts, a lot," she screwed her eyes shut from the pain, "It's like I can't breath!"</p>
<p>The Doctor knew it was the crystal complicating it for her and quickly took her into his arms. In extreme cases like these he could treat it like asthma and give her an inhaler. But he needed the TARDIS and so he quickly headed to the box, "It's okay, it's okay, shhh," he rubbed her back.</p>
<p>Donna had stayed behind and frowned as she stared ahead, tilting her head in confusion. She looked around and saw a small spot where ice had remained near a trunk of a tree.</p>
<p>"Donna!" he heard the Doctor shout for her.</p>
<p>Donna quickly turned and ran to catch up with the pair, "Is she going to be alright?" she looked at the barely conscious Minerva.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I just have to get her somewhere warm and give her an inhaler," the Doctor replied with haste.</p>
<p>"But I don't want to leave the festival," Minerva complained quietly.</p>
<p>"You're not staying, Clever Girl," he shook his head.</p>
<p>"Please, I want to stay in the festival."</p>
<p>"Minerva, I'm putting you to bed and that's that," the Doctor declared. But with that look she was giving him, a sad hopeful look, with her face stained of tears...he knew it wouldn't be easy to keep his word.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The Doctor was reading over Minerva's test results in the TARDIS med-bay, heavily sighing as he reached the end.</p>
<p>"Well?" Donna asked, standing beside him.</p>
<p>She had returned from checking on Minerva in her room, the girl asleep with dozens of blankets around her and on, her room's heater on full blast. To her, it literally felt like the freaking sun, but for Minerva...it seemed just right.</p>
<p>"Same as always, simply the crystal," the Doctor laid down the papers on the table in front of them, "And that I'm useless. Nothing new there!" He crumpled up the papers and threw it to a wall.</p>
<p>Donna laid a hand on his arm, "Hey, it's not your fault. You're doing everything you can."</p>
<p>But the Doctor shook his head, he was utterly frustrated because he couldn't do anything for Minerva. The only thing he can do is bundle her up in blankets and blast a heater, fat lot of good that was! He was useless because the one person he truly lo...cared for, was in danger and he couldn't do a damn thing. He couldn't even figure out what that little blue light was!</p>
<p>"It's alright," Donna cut into his thoughts.</p>
<p>"I should be able to cure her," he muttered, "She shouldn't have to live like this...I..."</p>
<p>"But she's happy, and that's what matters."</p>
<p>"Is she? Is she truly happy, Donna? Because I know anyone who lived like this wouldn't be too happy."</p>
<p>"Minerva <em>is</em> happy. And you wanna know why?"</p>
<p>"Enlighten me."</p>
<p>"Because she's with <em>you</em>," Donna smiled when the man's head snapped to hers, actually looking <em>surprised</em> which only made her laugh, "Doctor, she's told me all about you two and how you ended up together. The girl practically beams when you enter the room. And right now, when she feels 'sick', the only thing she wants to feel better is <em>you</em>. You think you're not doing anything for her but you are, you're really helping her just by being with her. Sooo, with that being said," she moved behind him and started pushing him for the doorway, "Go and see if she's woken up yet and make her feel better."</p>
<p>"Donna Noble you are something," he had to smile at the ginger as he was pushed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, temporal temp, non-important, blah, blah, now go!" she pushed him out to the hallway.</p>
<p>"Yes, but before," he spun around to face her, plopping a kiss on her forehead, "You are <em>very</em> important and I shall not have you running around my TARDIS without knowing so!"</p>
<p>She smiled softly, touched at his determination, "Thank you, spaceman."</p>
<p>"You're welcome," he nodded and went off to find his Clever Girl.</p>
<p>He went straight to her room, opening it just slightly to poke his head inside...only to see her bed was completely <em>empty.</em></p>
<p>"Minerva?" he called, now coming inside. He looked around and saw no one so he went for the bathroom door, knocking on it several times, "Minerva? Are you in there?" he knocked again and awaited for an answer that never came. Cautiously, he opened the door just a crack, in case she hadn't heard him, "Minerva?" he poked his head inside, seeing no one around and so coming inside. He walked around, seeing nothing.</p>
<p>Where had that Clever Girl gotten to?</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Minerva rested her back against a tree, her legs propped up to her chest, and her head tilted up as she stared at the dark sky above. She did her best to ignore her shivers or trembles, even if they were small she did still feel cold. She told the Doctor she didn't want to leave the festival yet, and even as the Martian refused to let her stay...he had kept the TARDIS in the festival where they had originally arrived. So, when she woken up and realized neither him or Donna were around...she made her escape.</p>
<p>But as she kept looking up to the sky, her mind seemed to drift back to the blue light she encountered earlier. That light...it felt...odd. It felt familiar in a way, but then again it had protected her back in the Titanic ship so she figured that was the reason behind it. However, she kept thinking on the noise of pain it had given when it touched her. It sounded like it had been in as much pain as she'd been. But that begged the question of <em>why </em>it had tried to touch her. Had it known that it would hurt both parties? Why had it even tried to touch her in the first place? For what purpose? The light was active, that much she knew, classified as alive who knew...but it had made a conscious move towards her. It even talked. She was sure those whispers she heard in her head were coming from the light, but what did it mean?</p>
<p>"I thought I'd find you here," the Doctor came around the tree, startling her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>She looked up with an apologetic smile for her escape, "You stayed in the festival..."</p>
<p>"Of course I did, my Clever Girl asked me not to go," he held a red blanket in his arms, "I also assumed you had made your escape so quickly that you didn't bother getting something warm," he knelt down beside her and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Maybe," she confessed, biting her lip, "Are you mad?"</p>
<p>"No, of course not," he took a seat beside her, "Though I still say you should've stayed in your room where it was warm."</p>
<p>"That's boring," she scowled, "Boo. I wanted to come out and watch the rest of the festival..."</p>
<p>"While you shivered?" he pointed to her trembling body.</p>
<p>"Petty side effect," she waved him off, "Plus, I've got a Martian who always keeps me warm," she smiled slyly.</p>
<p>He caught her smile and shook his head, "You just love testing me, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Because you always fail me when talking about recreational mathematics, yes, I do."</p>
<p>"It's really not that hard, Minerva. I explained to you what the prime numbers was and-"</p>
<p>"La, la, la, la, la," Minerva covered her ears, "La, la, la, no math at a festival, la, la, la-"</p>
<p>The Doctor simply turned her head and kissed her. Minerva laughed against their kiss, she always won that argument. Every time one of the Doctor's lessons were about mathematics, she would push it aside or act so annoying that the man really only had the option of kissing her to make her shut up. Oh well...</p>
<p>"You are sneaky," he rolled on top of her, either legs of his on her sides so he wouldn't hurt her. He didn't weigh too much, at least he liked to think he didn't.</p>
<p>"You're the one that swiftly moved over me," Minerva bit her lip as the Martian neared her lips again.</p>
<p>"Are you still cold?"</p>
<p>She nodded, "My forehead is cold," so the Doctor moved up to kiss her forehead, "And my temples," two kisses were given to her temples, "My cheeks are cold too," she giggled as he kissed her cheeks, "And then these are <em>extremely</em> cold," she tapped her lips.</p>
<p>"You are very demanding aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>"Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't keep my Clever Girl warm?"</p>
<p>"A very bad one..." Minerva smiled sweetly.</p>
<p>He just laughed and kissed her again. This time, though, he didn't plan on giving her a short little kiss, no...</p>
<p>Minerva's giggle broke through the kiss at the sensation of the Doctor's fingers brushing repeatedly on her sides, "Doctor," she gasped as his fingers moved to her back. Her skin was turning into goosebumps, but the good kind...a good set of chills she never experienced before, chills he provoked with his soft fingers.</p>
<p>Suddenly, though, the Doctor pulled away, feeling guilty about everything he told Donna earlier in the day...something that Minerva had a right to know about as well. He knew what was right. He was already hiding something monumentally big from her, the least he could was tell her of the lesser secret.</p>
<p>"What's going on with you, Martian?" Minerva sighed, her fingers tracing the sides of his face, "You've been acting weird lately, an extra weird for you."</p>
<p>"Minerva, there's something I need to tell you," he moved beside her, wondering if he would be able to hold her hand after he told her about Kaeya.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"First, I just want you to know that I'm happy with you, okay?" he decided to go for her hand and hold it. At least if she got angry he would have the satisfaction he'd held her hand.</p>
<p>"I'm happy with you too," she smiled and gripped his hand.</p>
<p>"Minerva, I've..." he took a deep breath and let everything go as Donna had said, "...I've been thinking of Kaeya a lot more lately," he shut his eyes and awaited for the worst, even unconsciously gripping her hand in case she wanted to snatch it away from him.</p>
<p>"And?" Minerva blinked.</p>
<p>The Doctor's eyes snapped open and turned completely to face her, "And? What do you mean 'and'?"</p>
<p>"Just what it means," she shrugged.</p>
<p>"Minerva, I just told you I'm thinking about Kaeya, and..."</p>
<p>"You expected me to yell at you or something?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, sighing when the Doctor nodded, "I'll admit, it isn't to my greatest like that you think about her but it's natural. We're searching for her and clearly that's going to bring up some old thoughts about her. But thank you for telling me this," she rested a hand on his cheek, "I feel so special because you were honest with me. Frankly, I'd be a upset if you denied that you've been thinking about her."</p>
<p>"You would be?" he made a face of confusion.</p>
<p>Minerva nodded, "Because then you'd be lying to me," immediately, the Doctor's eyes darted to the side in guilt of his secret. She had no idea of the crystal that laid in her heart and he didn't want to think of what she'd do when she found out, "So it's okay, Martian, I'm not angry," Minerva assured him, "And thank you for taking me into consideration in all this."</p>
<p>"You're not...upset or anything?" he knew a smart person would stop insisting but he needed to make sure she was alright.</p>
<p>"No, truthfully, I've been thinking of her too," she admitted, "There's a lot of things that don't make sense about her encounter with the Master."</p>
<p>"But my thoughts aren't from that moment..." he said shamefully.</p>
<p>"They're from your time together," she finished what he couldn't, "It's okay, Martian. I wouldn't want you to act like nothing happened between you and her. That would be good for no one. I like being realistic, you know that. You think of your ex-girlfriend, to put it in simple terms. Big deal."</p>
<p>The Doctor took her hand off his face and gave it a kiss, "You are absolutely wonderful."</p>
<p>"And you are absolutely brilliant," she countered.</p>
<p>The Doctor leaned forwards and rested his forehead on hers, one of his hands still clutching Minerva's, his other making a trail up and down the side of her face. Her piercing jade-green eyes looked up at him with such softness and kindness in them it made him nearly melt. He felt like he could stay in this spot for an eternity as long as Minerva was right in front of him, the way she was. There were so many feelings rushing through him he didn't know what to say next, or what he could do.</p>
<p>"Minerva, I think I l..."</p>
<p>However, Donna approached the two with a big, red, rectangular gift box in her arms, "Oi!" she hollered, "There you are!"</p>
<p>The Doctor looked back at the ginger and saw the box, his eyes widening when he saw the box, "N-n-n-no! What are you doing with that? That wasn't for tonight!"</p>
<p>"What was?" Minerva asked, looking at him with confusion.</p>
<p>Donna took a seat in front of the two, leaving just enough space between them to place the box in, "Well the TARDIS was humming or whatever it does and then she showed me the gift," Donna explained, "Now what is it?" she leaned forwards with a smile that just screamed curiosity.</p>
<p>"It's not for you," the Doctor snapped then sighed, looking at Minerva, "It was for <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>"Me? But...it's not my birthday, it's not Christmas, no anniversaries or anything..." Minerva blinked, considering any other possible special occasion that could require a present.</p>
<p>The Doctor chuckled as he watched her grow more concerned she'd missed something, "No silly, I just wanted to surprise you. You've been a bit depressed lately so I figured I could help boost your mood up with that," he nodded to the gift.</p>
<p>"In that case, open it!" Donna exclaimed and patted the box.</p>
<p>Minerva sheepishly reached for the present and placed it on her lap, slowly ripping off the wrapping paper from the corners. She could make out a rather large square as she pulled down the paper, but when she opened it...her mouth hung open.</p>
<p>"A new Wahoo," she whispered, passing a hand down the box.</p>
<p>Donna scowled and tilted her head, "What is it?"</p>
<p>"It's um, an old game I used to play with my grandfather when I was a kid. A guy gave me one of these last year for my birthday but...it got left behind in 1969," Minerva looked at the Doctor, smiling softly, "Did you buy me a new one?"</p>
<p>"I figured what could make my Clever Girl happier than her favorite childhood game board?"</p>
<p>She leaned over and gently kissed him, "<em>That</em> could have," she whispered.</p>
<p>"I don't get it," Donna shook her head. How could a silly little game board make everything better? "Minerva, if you already had one why would you want another one?"</p>
<p>"It was left behind in 1969," Minerva reminded, "We were stuck there for a couple of months and a friend I made gave me one of these for my birthday. Though if I do recall..." she looked at the Doctor, "...it had made some one a tad upset..."</p>
<p>"Upset? Why would you be upset?" Donna asked him.</p>
<p>"Because it made her happy and it wasn't <em>me</em> that made her happy," he grumbled.</p>
<p>Just remembering that moment where Minerva had become so excited for the present that Jerome gave her made his blood boil. He wasn't upset she was happy, no. He loved seeing her happy, even back then. But it irritated him knowing that it hadn't been <em>him</em> that made her so excited and happy. It had been another man, another man that clearly had feelings for her and managed to snag a date with her meanwhile himself couldn't even confess his own feelings for her.</p>
<p>He loathed those days in 1969 where Minerva was closer to another man that wasn't <em>him</em>. Only <em>he </em>was allowed to make her smile, comfort, touch her, hug her, only him. And to see Minerva going on a <em>date </em>with Jerome and not him was, was...<em>infuriating</em>. Yes, infuriating because that meant Minerva could've fallen for Jerome and then that would lead to boyfriend and girlfriend and <em>that </em>was something the Doctor wouldn't stand for. That date of hers had been the breaking point of his indecision; the Doctor wanted Minerva to fall for <em>him </em>and <em>only </em>him. He wanted to be the one to ask her on a date, to give her that first-date kiss and hopefully become a boyfriend to her...and <em>not </em>Jerome. He was a helpless jealous idiot, but for Minerva he would be anything.</p>
<p>"Jerome was a nice," Minerva shrugged, biting back her laugh when the Doctor snapped his head to her, already annoyed he was talking about the man, "But I had my feelings somewhere else...on a certain <em>Martian</em>," she looked at him with a sheepish smile, "Now <em>he</em> made me truly happy when he decided to play with me."</p>
<p>"Well, can you teach me how to play?" Donna asked, taking the box from Minerva to look at it, "It looks weird..."</p>
<p>"It's fun, I promise," Minerva assured, gesturing her to start opening it. She then turned to the Doctor, "And you, thank you so much," she lunged on him when she kissed him, successfully pushing him to the ground, "Thank you!" she peppered kissed his entire face.</p>
<p>The Doctor laughed as he reached for her face, stopping her and unfortunately her kisses, "Glad you liked it."</p>
<p>"I promise I won't lose it," she swore before giving him one last deep kiss that left him with a burning desire for more. She sat up and started helping Donna set up the game, "Donna, you're gonna love this!"</p>
<p>The Doctor sat up and reached for the blanket Minerva had dropped behind. He wrapped it around her and scooted closer to her, watching her ecstatically rambling to Donna the instructions for the game. She truly did sound like him when she spoke that fast and excitedly, but she sounded so much better simply because it was <em>her.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note:</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Happy Thanksgiving guys! Stay safe and have fun!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Colorful Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The TARDIS unexpectedly takes the travelers to a planet of ice and it's not the Monsoon, although there seems to be a very good reason why the travelers had to go. When they can finally leave, the Doctor decides to lift Minerva's spirits with a rather colorful ending...along with a very important realization.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young woman with medium-length curly, dark brown hair stood behind a counter of a flower shop. Her face had silver lines on either side of her cheeks and the back of her hands. She sat on a high stool and had her arms folded over the counter with her chin resting over her hands, blankly staring at a single pink flower in a pot in front of her. Her blue-green eyes were concentrating heavily on the flower, seemingly determined.</p>
<p>The flower shop she was in was an entirely blue iced room. Its walls were a clear crystal while the floors were a baby-blue crystal floor. There were tables and shelves filled with flowers of all types, non-human of course. There were some flowers on the floor in large groups, others in certain patterns, but all beautifully kept.</p>
<p>"Valyn, quit staring at the flower like that, it doesn't work that way," another woman with short, straight black hair emerged from the backdoor of the shop. She held a box that she set on the counter's edge.</p>
<p>The brunette looked up with a sigh, "But aunt-"</p>
<p>"Your powers will come eventually. Don't try to push it," the woman reprimanded lightly as she reached under the counter for her purse.</p>
<p>"You know I am <em>way </em>past my due date for my powers," Valyn insisted, "My friends can do water, ice, snow, everything now and they started<em> centuries</em> ago."</p>
<p>Valyn's aunt rolled her eyes, "Yes, but I bet they didn't force them on each other. Now, you're in charge of the shop for a couple hours today. I've got some errands to do but I'll probably be back in the afternoon. You can handle it right?"</p>
<p>Valyn nodded, "Yes, I can. I've been helping you for quite some time now."</p>
<p>"Good," Valyn's aunt put her purse over her shoulder and headed for the doors. She opened one of them up then looked back as her niece sighed and resumed staring at the flower, "Valyn, really, don't fret. You know, I had a friend whose powers didn't come that early. She passed her coming-of-age with no powers at all, until one day...poof, there they came."</p>
<p>Valyn smiled, "Yeah, I know the story. The princess was a late bloomer."</p>
<p>Valyn's aunt smiled back, her smile saddening up slowly, "Yeah..."</p>
<p>"Aunt Zohar, are you alright?"</p>
<p>Quickly, Zohar resumed her bright smile and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Don't get into trouble, now," she wagged a finger then walked out.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The trio were in the TARDIS console room, the Doctor preparing them for their newest adventure and explaining the 'necessities' they'd apparently need.</p>
<p>"So where are we going this time that requires us to wear 'Saris'?" Minerva crossed her arms, Donna not looking to joyful of the ideas either.</p>
<p>Although, Donna theorized it was more of the Doctor wanting Minerva to wear those clothes that revealed more of her skin. Because if it was for that, then she didn't see the need for herself to wear one.</p>
<p>"It's a surprise," the Doctor kept insisting.</p>
<p>He didn't understand why Minerva was so keen on always trying to guess his surprises. Alright, he knew it was her outrageously high curiosity that always got the best of her but...couldn't he just, for once, give a surprise where she didn't ask too many questions? But he knew how she was and her mouth that seemed just as big as his; she wouldn't quit asking.</p>
<p>"Doctor, I know you keep bringing us to all these surprise places because you think I'm still down in the dumps, but I'm better now," Minerva walked over to him, taking his hand with a warm kiss on his lips afterwards, "You've made sure of that."</p>
<p>He beamed, he was doing an excellent job! After Japan, he had made sure all the trips they took were nice and fun, and so far...so good! There was no pain in her heart or head, nor radical emotions, nor brief snippets of Kaeya seeping through. Everything was just perfect.</p>
<p>"Let's go somewhere where we don't need to dress up, I'm fine just the way I am," she gestured to herself. She wore a white, loose blouse with three quarters sleeves, blue jeans and dark brown, ankle length boots. She was very good like that and didn't see the need to dress up.</p>
<p>"Yes you are," the Doctor looked her over with a grin.</p>
<p>"Eyes up, soldier!" Donna called, making him blush yet still earn a short glare.</p>
<p>"Leave him alone, Donna," Minerva turned around, a fake scolding look on her face.</p>
<p>"Oi, I'm looking out for you," the ginger moved around the console, "Men just look and look and look until they nab you and then...hm," she waved them off.</p>
<p>"You insult me, Donna," the Doctor frowned, actually offended by her statement, "Don't clump me with the rest of the pathetic womanizers on your planet. I don't think like that, I care <em>more</em> for Minerva. In fact, I lo..." he bit his tongue, startled by what he was about to say.</p>
<p>...was he about to say what he thought he was about to say?</p>
<p>"You what?" Minerva looked back at him, confused why he had stopped so sudden. She was quite liking his little lecture.</p>
<p>Donna, on the other hand, stood across them with quite the smirk. Oh she knew exactly what that spaceman was about to blurt...perhaps she should push a little farther to get the whole word out.</p>
<p>"Um, n-nothing," the Doctor came out of his stupor with a shake of his head. He took Minerva's hand and pulled her into his arms, "I would <em>never</em> do that to you and you know it," he Eskimo kissed her.</p>
<p>"I know that, silly," she chuckled, "It's nice to know I have a perfect gentleman as my boyfriend. Donna was only messing with you if you didn't realize it."</p>
<p>"I really was," Donna agreed.</p>
<p>"Why do you feel the need to do that?" the Doctor glanced at her with a small sigh.</p>
<p>"Frankly...because I'm bored."</p>
<p>Minerva laughed while the Doctor frowned, "Why don't we get started on that surprise, huh?" he turned to the console, "I'm telling you you're going to love it, especially you Minerva."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Let's just say it has something to do with your talents..." he grabbed a lever and moved to pull it down when the TARDIS made a humming a sound, one that sounded like she was saying "she didn't think so".</p>
<p>"What's going on!?" Donna cried as she clung onto the console, the box shaking even more violent than usual.</p>
<p>"I have no idea!" the Doctor yelled, currently clinging to the console with one hand while his other arm was wrapped around Minerva.</p>
<p>The TARDIS just hummed softly, wanting to assure them it would be alright, but alas...it wasn't as if she could ever speak to them, right? When the box came to a halt, everyone landed on the floor with a thud, a hum of apology given to them after a brief moment of silence.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked Minerva as they stood up, checking her himself even though she nodded okay, "Donna?" he looked over and saw the ginger nodding as well, standing to her feet.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine. Though I can't promise my breakfast is going to stay in me," she made a face and turned to the door, "So where are we exactly?"</p>
<p>"We could always check the monitor," Minerva nodded to the screen just a few inches away from her and the Doctor.</p>
<p>"Or!" Donna exclaimed and rushed to the doors, pulling them open.</p>
<p>"What's out there?" the Doctor called as he and Minerva moved to joined her.</p>
<p>"C-c-c-cold!" Donna shivered and ran off to the corridors, "Sweater time!"</p>
<p>"Cold?" the Doctor mumbled, already disliking the place as he thought of Minerva. He poked his head out and saw a great city made entirely of ice.</p>
<p>"This is sort of like the Silver Monsoon," Minerva remarked as she stepped out, "Only this one actually has a population...and it's still cold," she hugged herself.</p>
<p>"Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" the Doctor frowned.</p>
<p>He knew the TARDIS was fond of Minerva, cared for her like she was one of his own people. So, if she knew Minerva should stay away from all cold areas why would the TARDIS bring her to a place like this?</p>
<p>"It's pretty though, better than the Monsoon," Minerva to steps forwards.</p>
<p>There were buildings of ice, actual people visible through the windows. Everything was of ice, the street poles, shops, benches, even street lights. The sky was a blazing baby blue with just the tiniest spot of a small sun, a great large gray, crescent moon looking down the planet.</p>
<p>The streets were crowded with aliens, all humanoid like the Monsoon, and even the Doctor's home and Minerva's. Although these people were more pale, and dressed...rather odd. Their bodies were covered with ice prints, like tattoos, sporadically on their arms and cheeks. Their attire seemed to be made of ice and it made Minerva wondered if it poked them with its pointy edges.</p>
<p>"It looks likes a winter wonderland," Minerva chuckled.</p>
<p>"We should go," the Doctor tried pulling her back to the TARDIS. He wanted to avoid any other relapse the best he could and he knew this would not be the place to avoid it.</p>
<p>"Here Minerva," Donna reappeared and stepped out wearing a dark grey coat, Minerva's blue coat in her arm.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Minerva took her coat and slipped it on.</p>
<p>"Did we figure out where we are?" Donna asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets arms she took a look around.</p>
<p>"No, because we're leaving," the Doctor took Minerva's hand and walked them for the TARDIS.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's wise," Minerva stopped and forced him to halt as well, "The TARDIS clearly wanted to bring us here for a reason. Don't you think we should try and see what it was?"</p>
<p>But the Doctor couldn't focus on whatever the box wanted them to do. He simply prioritized Minerva above all and since it wasn't good for her to be around cold areas, all his mind was telling him to do was get out.</p>
<p>"She's right," Donna agreed, "Your box purposely brought us here and I'd like to know why."</p>
<p>"I feel fine," Minerva whispered to him, knowing she was the reason for his hesitance, "Honest," she used her hand in his to pull him back.</p>
<p>"So that's that then," Donna went ahead and closed the TARDIS doors, "Where should we go first?"</p>
<p>"Anywhere," Minerva looked around, "This city looks grand! Oh! And look," she pulled the Doctor towards an ice pole that bore a holographic screen, "I think it's the news."</p>
<p>"Oh no who is that?" Donna moved over to the pair.</p>
<p>There was a reporter, at least they thought it was, talking to an elderly man, one young man and two young women, all dressed in royal-looking clothing...all of them wearing crowns.</p>
<p>"Who are they?" Minerva asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Scuse me," Donna stopped a passing woman from the street, "Hello, we're kinda tourists around here. Could you please tell us who they are?" she pointed to the screen.</p>
<p>"If you're a tourist than you haven't done much research, have you?" the woman raised an eyebrow, the trio shaking their heads simultaneously, "That's the king and his children," she explained, "King Altair, his son prince Nerio, and his daughters, the princesses Orianna and Veren."</p>
<p>"Oh, he's got some lookers," Donna breathed at the sight of the prince, looking at Minerva who quickly nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he's cute," Minerva mumbled, both of them laughing afterwards.</p>
<p>The woman nodded and continued on her way. The Doctor waited for the women to stop staring at the screen, although he admitted he was more concerned with how Minerva didn't tear her gaze from the screen...with the prince...</p>
<p>"Can we meet him?" Donna asked and looked back, "Please?"</p>
<p>"No!" he snatched Minerva's hand, pulling her back to his side.</p>
<p>"I meant for <em>me</em>," Donna pointed to herself, ignoring the man's jealousy.</p>
<p>"No because everyone always tries to go after my Clever Girl. But guess what, she's <em>mine</em>," he moved Minerva in front of him, her back to his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her.</p>
<p>Minerva just laughed and tilted her head up to see the Martian, "You're so easily jealous it's hilarious."</p>
<p>"I bet if I was fawning over one of those princesses you wouldn't be laughing," he muttered. He winced when he thought of Kaeya and knew that wasn't the best sentence.</p>
<p>"No, I'd probably just kill them," Minerva shrugged, sounding so casual it made Donna blink with surprise.</p>
<p>"Murderous," the ginger scolded.</p>
<p>Minerva chuckled, "I was joking!"</p>
<p>"Let's just go and explore," the Doctor dropped a kiss on her head and walked ahead.</p>
<p>He didn't want to be here, but if there was something to see then he had to get it over with. The faster he was done, the faster he could get Minerva away from the planet.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Valyn stood behind the counter and was writing into a note pad of the inventory for the week. Oh, the planet was rather fond of her aunt's flowers, their original Moontsay flowers.</p>
<p>She was so focused on the notepad that she didn't notice the blue light roaming over some purple flowers neatly organized on the floor.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"Doctor, you might want to see this," Donna stopped by an advertisement on an announcement board of a street.</p>
<p>"What?" the Doctor called back, he and Minerva several feet ahead of her.</p>
<p>"It's talking about the <em>Monsoon</em>," Donna turned to them.</p>
<p>The pair looked at each other with rapid blinking eyes. They quickly hurried back to where Donna was and took a look at the advertisement.</p>
<p>"It's talking about some flower shop," Donna read, "It's owned by one of the people of the Monsoon, should we check it out?" she knew of the search for the princess and just how much Minerva needed it, unbeknownst to the woman herself.</p>
<p>"I think this could help us," Minerva looked at the Doctor, "Let's go."</p>
<p>"But why would this be here?" the Doctor was a bit hesitant to plainly follow what an ad was going on about.</p>
<p>"Doctor, maybe this is where the Monsoon civilization escaped to," Minerva blinked, "Remember what Mayar said? Maybe this is the planet!"</p>
<p>"Well..." the Doctor looked around, "It is nearly cold to the Monsoon..." he started observing, "...the buildings are made of the same material...barely sun..."</p>
<p>"It is, isn't it?" Minerva started to smile, "And I bet if we go to this shop we'll meet a Moontsay! Don't you see, Doctor? We <em>have </em>to go there!"</p>
<p>"This is why the TARDIS brought us then," Donna remarked.</p>
<p>"All the more reason to check it out," Minerva nodded and looked at the Doctor, "C'mon, Martian. We have work to do," she took his hand and led him off.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Valyn was fixing up a vase with yellow flowers on the counter when the door opened, the Doctor, Minerva and Donna walking in, "I'll be right with you," she informed and turned around with the vase to place it on one of the shelves.</p>
<p>The Doctor looked around and felt dejected at the sight of purple flowers with a glimmering silver middles on the floor. They were Kaeya's favorite flowers. It had been the flowers for which she'd even been named 'Kaeya'. It was the Monsoon's most prized flower and so it'd been fit for the princess to be named after the 'Monsoon flower'. The Doctor had always believed the purple flowers and Kaeya shared the same beauty, though Kaeya was always just a bit more. He hadn't seen one since...well, before the war had started. Now that he saw them he thought they looked out-of-place in this shop...on this <em>planet</em>. They belonged on the Monsoon, with its rightful owner tending to them like she always loved to do.</p>
<p>"Doctor, are you okay?" Minerva asked, snapping him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>Donna had gone about to inspect the place and while Minerva was curious to explore she'd noticed how the Doctor had fallen silent. She knew he was probably rethinking of the Monsoon and its princess. She felt awful she couldn't really do much to help in these situations. The most she could do (and would gladly do) was offer her support and simply be with him to comfort him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, fine," the Doctor mumbled, looking at her with a soft smile. He honestly felt much better just by looking at her with her big, green eyes, "But don't leave my side, alright?" she nodded and interlaced her fingers with his.</p>
<p>"Oi, Doctor!" Donna called from the other side.</p>
<p>At the name, Valyn's eyes widened and let the vase in her hands slip. The loud breaking noise of the vase hitting the floor startled the group, but the woman didn't care. She turned to face the Doctor, her eyes so wide it seemed like they could pop out of her head, "<em>You're </em>the Doctor?" she asked, walking around the counter and moving forwards.</p>
<p>"Um...yes," he nodded slowly, moving in front of Minerva should the woman turn out to be one of the one's that despised him (which was probably likely).</p>
<p>"It's you? It's really you?" Valyn looked him up and down, "You changed your face, didn't you? Hm," she shrugged, "Well, clearly you've done it before...though I only saw one..."</p>
<p>"You know me?" he frowned, "And shouldn't you be hating me since you know who I am?"</p>
<p>"Doctor, don't question why she doesn't hate you," Donna called from her spot.</p>
<p>"You knew the princess," Valyn breathed, "You were part of the species that nearly cost my entire people. Oh, I know you."</p>
<p>"Did you know Kaeya personally?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"No, well...my aunt, my aunt was like a sister to the princess," Valyn swallowed hard, her eyes still locked on the Doctor, "But <em>I</em>...I saw you once," she whispered, "I wasn't supposed to, but I did..."</p>
<p>"So you caught them," Donna laughed, "So much for being secret meetings," she walked over and stood beside Minerva.</p>
<p>Valyn finally detached her gaze from the Doctor to glance at the other two women, "Who are you?" she questioned.</p>
<p>"Donna Noble, and that's Minerva Souza," the ginger replied.</p>
<p>"Humans?" Valyn blinked and reached for Donna's and Minerva's hands, immediately stinging them both with her ice cold hands.</p>
<p>"Blimey that's cold!" Minerva gritted her teeth, the cold actually hurting her for a moment.</p>
<p>"You'd get used to it," the Doctor said without thinking, wincing as he thought he'd make Minerva sad or something. He looked down at her with an apologetic expression only to see her smiling softly at him, as if telling him everything was alright.</p>
<p>"You're so warm..." Valyn mumbled as she studied the two humans, eyeing the interlaced hands the Doctor and Minerva had, "...I've never met humans before. They don't usually come around this planet because of the weather."</p>
<p>"Doesn't it bother you that you're always cold?" Donna wondered.</p>
<p>Valyn shrugged, indifferent of their odd looks, "This is how my people naturally are. We are of the cold, guarded by the moon's waves and winds. If we weren't naturally cold we'd die because every other planet isn't cold enough."</p>
<p>"Except for this one," the Doctor said.</p>
<p>"Actually..." Valyn sighed and returned to the counter to pick up the mess of the broken vase, "...when we first got here we were still accustomed to the Monsoon's coldness. A lot of the group didn't survive and just...died," she paused, "Those of us with a bit more cold were able to adapt a bit easier, and, well...here we are," she shrugged, "Adapted to this planet only."</p>
<p>"So all this time you've just been...here?" Minerva asked, "You've never tried going back home?"</p>
<p>"Home to <em>what</em>?" she nearly snapped as she turned to face the group behind the counter, "There's no one left. The Daleks made sure of that," her voice softened as she recalled the last day she'd been on her planet, "Anyone who wanted the Royal Family's crystal made sure nothing was left for us," the Doctor had looked away with guilt.</p>
<p>"How long have you been here?" Donna spoke to brake a silence that fell over them.</p>
<p>"Oh, um, couple centuries," Valyn answered, her eyes wandering to Minerva who was stroking the Doctor's arm, almost...soothing the man...</p>
<p>That couldn't be right.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong?" Donna noticed the hard look Valyn had with Minerva all of a sudden.</p>
<p>"I don't know, let's find out," Valyn leaned forwards on the counter, "What the hell is going on with you two?" she demanded from the pair.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, disliking the tone that had been directed out of the no where.</p>
<p>"You love the princess," Valyn said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>"I did," the Doctor nodded.</p>
<p>"No, no," Valyn wagged a finger, "Why use the past tense? You love her even <em>now</em>. You're supposed to love her now!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry but I've moved on," the Doctor the Doctor informed, wrapping an arm around Minerva's waist.</p>
<p>"Doctor," Minerva whispered, placing her hand over his hand around her waist and looking up at him, "Maybe we should get to the point about Kaeya."</p>
<p>"You can't just 'move on'," Valyn scoffed, "She's alive and you just <em>replaced</em> her with a <em>human</em>?" she sneered as she looked Minerva over.</p>
<p>"Oi, don't be rude!" Donna snapped.</p>
<p>"You know she's alive?" Minerva whispered, only half-caring for the little comment she'd been given.</p>
<p>"Of course I know she's alive. My aunt's the one that helped her escape!" Valyn exclaimed, "Although know it looks like all the risks the princess took didn't even matter to you," she looked at the Doctor, "You replaced her with a bland ole human!"</p>
<p>"You need to stop right there!" the Doctor shouted at her, his grip on Minerva tightening in an instinctive move.</p>
<p>"Why, because I'm hurting her little feelings!?" Valyn stepped around the counter, "Aw, poor thing! She doesn't like hearing the truth? Because here's the truth," she glared at Minerva, "A love like the one I saw will never die. I saw them once and that was enough to know how in love they were. But if you don't believe me, here," she suddenly clapped her fingers of her both hands on one side of Minerva's temples and then her other hand flinging to the Doctor's, "See them for yourself."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Kaeya sat on the iced lake, cross-legged, with the Doctor beside her. She had a couple strings in her hands and was trying to make some sort of shape out of them...to no avail.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Doctor laughed at her and tried reaching to take it away but she shooed him off, "No! I want to do it myself!" she exclaimed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Clearly, you need some help," the Doctor insisted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can do it myself," she laughed as the string became knotted around one of her fingers, "This is all your fault!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mine?" he raised his eyebrows, "You're the one who doesn't let me help you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You brought me this as a present and it's only frustrating me! Agh! Look!" she shifted to sit facing him, "Next time bring something easier to do! Oh! Like those big round things that the children play with on their waists."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You mean a hula hoop?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes!" she nodded, "I could do that far easier than this!" she held her hands to show her strings hanging freely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sorry, but this was what they had in the academy today. But if you'd let me try and help you..." the Doctor reached again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No!" she exclaimed and tried pushing him away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He scooted closer and got on his knees to forcefully take the strings from her and finally show her how to form the shape correctly. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and nearly fell on her if she hadn't put her hands on his chest to keep him up. The thought of the game had been forgotten for another idea instead. The Doctor leaned down and gave her a small peck on her lips. Kaeya faintly smiled as he leaned down again to give her a second kiss. She responded to the kiss while her hands quickly went to remove the strings from her fingers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So much for the game," the Doctor mumbled to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She laughed though never stopped their kiss, her hands going up to his shoulders, "I like this game instead."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He chuckled and proceeded to kiss her without stop while gently pushing her down to the ground.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Stop!" Minerva pleaded and broke away from Valyn's touch, "Please, stop," she put a hand on her forehead as she tried to calm herself.</p>
<p>"Minerva, I'm sorry," the Doctor rushed to her side, almost begging her, "Please, I'm sorry-"</p>
<p>She shook her head and looked up at him with a smile, easily recognized as fake by him, "It's okay. You kissed...that...that's no odd thing...and, whatever else you did, that's...that's fi-"</p>
<p>"<em>Nothing </em>like that happened," he quickly assured her once he saw where her thoughts had headed to, "We never...<em>ever</em>...went beyond a kiss, I swear."</p>
<p>"Doctor, it's fine," she tried to assure but it was no use. It was one thing to accept he had, had a deep love with another woman and to be realistic about what they did. But it was another thing, entirely different, to actually <em>see</em> their love up-close.</p>
<p>The Doctor, upon seeing how hurt Minerva was, spun around to glare at Valyn, "What the hell was that for!?" he surprised everyone by backing up the woman with his hands on her shoulders up to the counter, "You hurt someone entirely innocent and what's more someone <em>I </em>care for. Who the hell do you think you are you sadistic counter girl!?"</p>
<p>"Doctor," Donna blinked, unsure of who she should go to, whether Minerva to comfort her or to the Doctor to stop him before he did something he could regret.</p>
<p>Valyn pushed the Doctor's hands off her and glared right back, "Who the hell is <em>that</em>? I saw you and the princess when I was just a teenager and I thought it was wrong. You were a Time Lord, the most cruel species we've ever known about. But then my aunt came in and she stopped me from telling the king and queen about their daughter's secret lover. She convinced me that it was true, honest love and so I stayed quiet," she cast a glare to Minerva, "No matter how hard you try you will <em>never </em>compare to the princess."</p>
<p>"I...I wasn't trying to..." Minerva quietly replied, remaining in her spot.</p>
<p>"Good, because you'd never win! Kaeya was a princess, she had all the kingdom to love her and praise her and what do you have? You don't even have the faintest of looks or skills that she had! Do you really think you could ever stay with him? You're nothing! Absolute <em>dust</em>!"</p>
<p>"ENOUGH!" the Doctor yelled and actually shook the woman to make her silent, "Speak another word to her and I promise you I <em>will </em>become that cruel Time Lord you've all painted me to be."</p>
<p>"Go and defend her why don't you! How could you!?" she stood off the counter and hit him on the chest, "How could you lead Kaeya on like that? Do you know everything she did just so that she could find you!? She had to trigger the-" she quickly stopped and shook her head, "And for what, for you to go and find <em>her,</em>" she nodded to Minerva, "To fool around with?"</p>
<p>"Shut up!" the Doctor pushed her again, "You are no one to guess my intentions with my <em>girlfriend</em>. You are a counter girl, a woman with no heart, no dignity, you don't know a <em>thing </em>about me! But like I said, I will gladly make you regret those words and all it would take is a simple change of environment where you'll slowly die from the heat," he gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>"You'd become a murderer?" Valyn raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"For her I'd become anything," he assured, "And believe me, I've gotten rid of an entire species, one more woman would be nothing."</p>
<p>The sound of glass breaking made everything stop, the Doctor glancing to see Donna had thrown a vase against the wall and was staring back at them all with a discontent face and her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>Valyn frowned, "Hey! You're going to pay-"</p>
<p>"You," Donna pointed at her, "Shut up," she snapped, "And you," she looked at the Doctor, "Take a breath," she motioned with her eyes to Minerva behind them.</p>
<p>The Doctor turned to see Minerva staring down at the floor, "Clever Girl," he moved back to her.</p>
<p>"No," she snapped her head up and stepped away, shooing his hands away from her, "I think...I think I'm just gonna go outside."</p>
<p>"Oh we're leaving alright," he nodded and tried to move for her again.</p>
<p>"No," she said and he froze.</p>
<p>"No?"</p>
<p>"I think you have a lot to talk about with Valyn. I can go wait outside."</p>
<p>"I don't have anything to talk about with her," the Doctor snapped, glancing back at Valyn with a glare. The woman crossed her arms and glared right back...at Minerva.</p>
<p>"Doctor," Minerva gave him a meaningful look, "It's alright," she offered a meek smile, her eyes watery, "She can help," she swallowed hard, "I'll just be out and explore..."</p>
<p>"No, Minerva, I won't let you-"</p>
<p>"It's fine," she assured with a shaky voice and looked at Valyn, "I'm sorry if I offended you or Kaeya. It was never my intention to compare nor replace her," she blinked rapidly to keep her tears from breaking loose, "And I'm sorry," she choked out the last words and ran out of the shop.</p>
<p>"You're despicable," Donna spat to Valyn, "Doctor, you stay here and I'll go with Minerva. She's right, you need this for Kaeya and...for Minerva herself," she added the last part because she knew it was the only way the Doctor would actually consider staying in the shop, "I'll make sure she's fine," with a silent nod from the Doctor she hurried after Minerva.</p>
<p>The Doctor stared at the doors, his hearts breaking with Minerva's pain. She didn't need this, she didn't need to be insulted by some woman who clearly had no idea what she was saying. She hurt Minerva, the logical thing would be to hurt her back. He turned to Valyn with a death glare and stepped forwards, actually making Valyn shift from a slight fear of his gaze, "You see that?" he began, biting his tongue to keep himself from yelling, "That's my girlfriend. The woman you insulted to no means end and for no reason. And yet, <em>she <strong>apologized </strong></em>," he laughed bitterly, "Can you believe that? She <em>apologized</em> to <em>you</em>," oops, he had started to yell, "But that's Minerva, she'll apologize because she always thinks it's <em>her</em> fault people dislike her or because she's done something wrong. That's my Minerva, the woman who is just so bloody kind she'll endure anyone's insults and then try to make <em>them</em> feel better!"</p>
<p>"And who's fault is that?" Valyn raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>The Doctor was fuming by now. He stepped forwards with his hands clenched and teeth gritted, his eyes wide with all the anger that filled them. Valyn stepped back, more frightened this time.</p>
<p>"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you suffer for what you just did?" he demanded in a dark tone.</p>
<p>"Valyn?" the door opened and in came the black-haired woman with blue eyes.</p>
<p>The Doctor looked back to find what he clearly knew was another Moontsay judging by the silver lines on her body.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry, got a customer, then, don't mind me," Zohar raised her hands with an apologetic smile, "I'll just head on to the back."</p>
<p>"Who are you?" the Doctor turned to her completely.</p>
<p>"That's my aunt," Valyn snapped, Zohar confused on the hostile attitude her niece had, "She runs the place."</p>
<p>"Valyn, what's going on? Why so rude?" Zohar asked.</p>
<p>"It's him," Valyn gestured to the Doctor, "He came back. This is the Doctor."</p>
<p>Zohar's eyes widened and stumbled back, 'Wh-what?"</p>
<p>"He's the one the princess escaped for," Valyn continued, "Aunt Zohar, it's him!"</p>
<p>"<em>Zohar</em>?" the Doctor blinked with wide eyes, the same response Zohar had on her face with his introduction, "You're Zohar?" he inspected her appearance and realized it fit with the one Minerva said had helped Kaeya escape in the first place.</p>
<p>"You're the Doctor," Zohar started smiling, "Look at you, you've changed again," she stepped towards him, "Oh I bet Kaeya would love this one," she chuckled, "Oh it's so good to see you, meet you actually. Hi," she held her hand out for him.</p>
<p>"Aunt Zohar he has another woman now," Valyn informed sourly, still glaring at the Doctor.</p>
<p>Zohar blinked, "You...you what?"</p>
<p>"He has some other-"</p>
<p>"I'd watch your words if I were you," the Doctor looked back at her, "My threat still stands."</p>
<p>"He has a girlfriend now," Valyn took a breath and rolled her eyes, "Human, can you believe that?"</p>
<p>"Human?" Zohar repeated, all the meanwhile looking at the Doctor with a stunned yet familiarity, "You have a <em>human</em> with you now?"</p>
<p>"Yes, and the threat of giving you a slow, painful death goes to you too," the Doctor warned before she spoke.</p>
<p>"Good luck," Valyn scoffed, "My aunt is the few of the Moontsays that have actually learned to adapt to warm climates."</p>
<p>"You learned to adapt?" it was the Doctor's turn to be stunned.</p>
<p>Zohar nodded, "After the war and seeing so many of my people dying off from the different climate I made sure to train myself to adapt. I can go basically anywhere I want now."</p>
<p>"How long did that take you?"</p>
<p>"Oh quite a while," she shook her head, "But that's not the point here, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Aunt Zohar, aren't you going to say something to him?" Valyn crossed her arms, "He's betrayed princess Kaeya."</p>
<p>"Valyn you have the afternoon free," Zohar waved her off, leaving Valyn shocked.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>Zohar looked at her with hard eyes, "I said go. I can already imagine your behavior towards this human."</p>
<p>"She deserved it!"</p>
<p>"No she didn't!" the Doctor yelled, making both women flinch, "Minerva is sweet and kind and she had no business being yelled at by some deranged woman."</p>
<p>"I understand and I'm sorry for my niece's words," Zohar quickly nodded, "If you'd like you can bring the human-"</p>
<p>"Minerva," he cut her off, "Her name is Minerva."</p>
<p>"Okay, Minerva," Zohar acknowledged, "Can come back here and will receive an apology directly from my niece's mouth."</p>
<p>Valyn's mouth fell open at those words, "No she will no-"</p>
<p>With a wave of a hand, Valyn found water being splashed on her face, Zohar turned to her, completely appalled with her, "I am very disappointed in you, Valyn. Haven't I taught you that humans are one of the kindest species in this universe? It's thanks to the current generation that this planet even thrives in the market. Now if she comes back you <em>will </em>apologize like the decent woman I've raised you to be. Do I make myself clear?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Valyn murmured and looked to the side, droplets of water streaming down her face.</p>
<p>"Minerva won't be coming back here," the Doctor declared, a bit relieved to see that the new woman, Zohar, apparently seemed nicer. But he supposed if this was the woman that was close to Kaeya her views on humans came from Kaeya herself.</p>
<p>"Nonetheless, please tell her I send her my sincerest apologies," Zohar said and the Doctor nodded. She looked at Valyn again and clapped her hands, "What are you still doing here? I said you have the afternoon free. Now go," Valyn rolled her eyes and stalked out of the shop, making Zohar sigh, "I'm sorry. She has some attitude that I'm trying to work on."</p>
<p>"Yeah, keep working on it," the Doctor mumbled.</p>
<p>Zohar walked to the counter and saw the mess Valyn had made with the vase with water splashed on the floor. She sighed and set her purse on the counter, using her hand to raise the water off the floor and into an empty vase on the shelf. She looked at the Doctor to find him staring at her, "I assure you I won't treat you the same way my niece did."</p>
<p>"You're Zohar," the Doctor began, making his way up to the counter.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"And you and your niece were aware of the relation Kaeya and I had?"</p>
<p>"Kaeya confided only in me for her secret. Valyn unfortunately had snuck out and coincidentally found you at the iced lake of Kaeya's. She was going to tell the king and queen but thankfully she came to me first, thinking I'd help her or something," Zohar smiled in amusement, "But I sat her down, and I explained to her the situation. She let things go after that, but the princess never knew about it."</p>
<p>"You helped Kaeya make her escape from the Monsoon after the Master told injured her..."</p>
<p>Zohar's smile faded as she nodded, "Thankfully, I was there to help her."</p>
<p>"How'd she do it?" the Doctor leaned on the counter, "Because my girlfriend, Minerva, she's seen certain images Kaeya relayed to her through her crystal, and it seems impossible for Kaeya to have actually survived."</p>
<p>"Kaeya did what now?" Zohar frowned.</p>
<p>"Right," the Doctor figured he should work from the beginning on all this, "The crystal the Master took, it made it to the 21st century on Earth. There was this entire year that the crystal sort of passed on images and explanations from Kaeya to Minerva. And even before that, with Kaeya's necklace, Minerva was able to sort of gain access to a few of Kaeya's powers, even allow Kaeya herself to overtake her for a couple moments."</p>
<p>"Wait, <em>what</em>?" Zohar blinked, "You found the necklace?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Minerva and I found the secret cave of Kaeya on the Monsoon."</p>
<p>"And you got <em>inside</em>?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Anything else?"</p>
<p>"Yes, actually, and it's the biggest of my concerns," the Doctor took a breath to speak again, "There's a piece of the crystal of the Royal Family lodged on Minerva's heart," Zohar's eyes widening, "And it's killing her. You have to help me, <em>please</em>."</p>
<p>Zohar took a moment as she thought, "Tell me more," she ordered.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"Minerva!" Donna was still trying to catch up to Minerva on the streets.</p>
<p>The two had been walking streets of the city for some time now, Minerva farther ahead of the ginger. Donna had called and called for her to wait up, to talk and to make her feel better but Minerva had blatantly ignored the calls of her name and just walked.</p>
<p>But...she was reaching her limits end...</p>
<p>Donna beamed when she saw Minerva finally stopped walking, "Minerva!" she started speeding up for her.</p>
<p>Minerva kept her back to the ginger, her face looking down at the ground. She had tried to suppress all her emotions in, tried to ignore what Valyn had said to her. But, her eyes started to tear up, her lip quivering and letting out small, soft sniffles.</p>
<p>"Minerva," Donna gently turned her around, gasping at the girl's appearance, "Oh..."</p>
<p>"I'm nothing, Donna, just...nothing," Minerva sobbed and turned away, taking a seat on a nearby bench.</p>
<p>"No, don't say that," Donna sighed and joined her on the bench.</p>
<p>"Everything Valyn said is true. Who am I trying to kid? I'm no princess, I'm just human and, and...dust. Kaeya had a whole kingdom that adored her, loved her...she was, <em>is</em>, beautiful and me?" Minerva bitterly laughed as she looked down at herself, "Wow, I am in <em>way</em> over my head..." she burst into sobs.</p>
<p>Donna stared at the woman that was just so...broken. Minerva always spoke so well of herself and even Donna. To see her...like that, it broke Donna's heart. Valyn had broken Minerva down, and not just her, Valyn had been the last straw in all of Minerva's problems.</p>
<p>"Minerva you can't actually believe everything that woman said to you," Donna said, desperately wishing the Doctor was with them. He could make her feel much better, say all the right words to get her confidence back.</p>
<p>"Kaeya was and is better, she had all these abilities that I...I could never have," Minerva looked down, "I can't even be with Doctor his whole life. Kaeya can. She could offer him so much more than I ever will. I'm nothing in comparison to her, nothing," and she burst into further sobs.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"That blue light's not meant to be roaming about," Zohar was mumbling to herself while the Doctor took a look around the shop, specifically the purple flowers, "What's happened...?"</p>
<p>"What was that?" the Doctor called.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Zohar swallowed hard and moved for him, only to halt at some whispers. Her eyes scanned the area until she looked up at the ceiling and saw the blue light, making her breath hitch in her throat, "Oh my..." she covered her mouth.</p>
<p>"Something the matter?" the Doctor noticed the woman's nervousness.</p>
<p>"N-no," Zohar closed her eyes and focused on the whispers, listening to everything without hesitation. She knew exactly what the light was and why it was here, she just needed to know the rest of the story.</p>
<p>"So do you have an answer, then?" the Doctor finally returned to her, "That blue light, why would it save Minerva from dying?" he told her the story of how the blue light had saved Minerva and then come and made contact with her again in Japan.</p>
<p>Zohar's eyes snapped open and stared at the Doctor, knowing exactly what she had to say, "She must be special," she offered a small smile, "The blue light is, um...is just a conscious being, out there...to save the world..." she offered a small chuckle, "...save innocent people."</p>
<p>"And the crystal? Is there anything you can do on the crystal?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry but I can't. Only Kaeya herself has the power to remove it," Zohar swallowed hard, "I can, um, give some herbs to help lower the effects until Kaeya comes back."</p>
<p>"Do you know where she could be? If I could just find her quicker then she could help me," the Doctor nodded, "She could help Minerva before it's too late."</p>
<p>Zohar watched him with terrible sadness. She could tell this Minerva woman was someone truly important to him, just like Kaeya had been. She wished she could say it all, say what she knew, but...the light above her had spoken and she had to follow orders. She didn't question them, she understood the Doctor was not prepared to learn of everything. But she was allowed to instigate some curiosity in him that would eventually lead him to the truth.</p>
<p>"Doctor, do you know of the myth of the Monsoon?" she asked him but by the confused look in his eyes she knew the response was a big fat no, "Oh my god...you still don't know," she whispered.</p>
<p>"Know what?" he frowned, recalling how the Master had laughed at him for not knowing something concerning the Moontsays and a myth.</p>
<p>Zohar looked up at the light and heard more whispers in her head. She sighed and smiled, "Would you like to hear a story?"</p>
<p>"Depends, will it be a useful one for Minerva?"</p>
<p>"Stick around and find out," she smirked.</p>
<p>The Doctor heaved a small, annoyed sigh yet did indeed stay at the counter to listen to this story.</p>
<p>"I know you're confused, Doctor, believe me so was I. In the end, though, it will work out. The Moontsays were never thought of as a competent species. We were always thought of as weak, primitive," the Doctor noticed a sly smile, almost smirk, spreading across her face, "But none of them knew what we really were...except your people," her smirk faded for a moment as she thought of all the hatred most Time Lords had expressed to the Moontsays, "They knew, of course they knew...and from the very beginning of my species, we were hated...we were called abominations because we're not supposed to exist," her eyes watered up and a long pause fell over.</p>
<p>"Zohar, honestly, I'm very sorry," the Doctor sighed, "I don't know the reason for such hatred between the Moontsays and Time Lords, but I don't care what it was. I cared for Kaeya, very much. And I'm really sorry that we never got to live our love as it should've been. It's one of my biggest regrets from the past."</p>
<p>"I know you did," she nodded, wiping a couple tears off her face, "Kaeya used to tell me all about your encounters with her. I was her confidant, because I was the only one beside her that didn't view you or your people with hatred. None of my family shared the hatred most of the planet had because what's the point? Valyn, she...she's just upset because her parents died from the war casualties. But she's a good person, she didn't view you nor the others as bad people." she was a bit confused as the Doctor smiled at her, "What?"</p>
<p>"You're the first Moontsay I meet, besides Kaeya, that actually likes me," he admitted and chuckled.</p>
<p>"My mother was a visionary, she saw the future and the past, and she told me all the progress the Time Lords did...and it amazed me," she wore an embarrassed blush that left the Doctor a bit confused now, "I wanted to marry one of them, and my mother laughed at me, jokingly."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you would've made a good wife," he smiled.</p>
<p>"I had hope that the hatred would end, though...because you know, not all Time Lords hated us. A long time ago, a few of them were actually cast out of Gallifrey...poor things ended up on our planet," she sighed, "They met the very first of the Moontsays...and they became friends."</p>
<p>"They did?" the Doctor was surprised that someone, a whole <em>group</em> actually, besides him actually liked the Moontsays, "And then what happened?"</p>
<p>"Together, they constructed a new a home...and thus the Silver Monsoon was born," Zohar sighed with content, "After the rest of the Time Lords found out we existed, well...that was the beginning of their hatred, and it never ended."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Zohar. Really, I know your life wasn't easy and neither was Kaeya;s...but look at you, you're alive and you're actually kind. Do you think you could help us search for Kaeya?"</p>
<p>"Doctor, I'm going to be very frank with you here. No matter how much you search you will never find her yourself," Zohar smiled sadly, "She'll find you when you least expect it."</p>
<p>"So...you want me to just <em>wait</em>?" the Doctor blinked, "Wait and in the meantime watch how Minerva, <em>my </em>Minerva, decays with the crystal inside her? Don't ask me to do that," he shook his head, "Please don't."</p>
<p>"I promise you it'll be okay," she quickly assured and looked up at the light, "I know it'll be okay. You just...you just need to wait. The time isn't right."</p>
<p>"Zohar, I <em>don't </em>have time!" he exclaimed, "I need to find Kaeya <em>now</em>. Minerva doesn't know about the crystal and I doubt I'll be able to keep it from her forever."</p>
<p>"Believe me, there is <em>nothing</em> I can do," Zohar tried to assure, looking down.</p>
<p>It was clear that the process hadn't gone right and things would only be getting worse. But truthfully she herself couldn't do anything to help. She had to wait until the light reconfigured itself, but clearly it had been a failure by what she'd learned. Though she admitted that she wasn't very surprised to find that the whole process had gone wrong. It had been centuries since any of the Moontsays had ever attempted it, though she also supposed that she had hoped because of the queen. She'd done it correctly and Kaeya being her daughter...Zohar had dared to believe it would also go correctly.</p>
<p>"I should go find Minerva, then," the Doctor took a long sigh and headed for the doors, seeing as there was apparently nothing to do at the moment.</p>
<p>"Can I see her?" he stopped at the request of Zohar. He looked back with confusion but Zohar moved around the counter with a small smile, "I want to meet the woman that's captivated you so much..." she looked around, "...that, and I've never seen an actual human in person."</p>
<p>He faintly smiled, "You'd love her."</p>
<p>"Do you?" came the startling question. Zohar watched the man (in a bit of amusement) as he stiffened and stuttered, his face growing red so quick she could almost laugh.</p>
<p>"Well, i-it's, u-um...it's...w-w-well..." he rubbed the side of his neck and turned back to the door, "So I'll go find Minerva."</p>
<p>Zohar playfully rolled her eyes, "Let me see her, Doctor. I can also apologize for my niece and figure out how much herbs to administrate. And don't worry, you can come back for those when she's asleep or something. I know humans sleep a lot more than most species."</p>
<p>The Doctor nodded, "Okay, and Zohar...thanks," he said, honestly meaning it, "I know you'd do everything to help Kaeya, and therefore Minerva."</p>
<p>"I'd do it regardless," Zohar clarified, surprising him for a moment.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he repeated and walked out, sprinting to go find Minerva.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Sometime later, Minerva sheepishly, and nervously, opened the door to Zohar's flower shop and stepped inside, "H-hello?" she called in a quiet tone.</p>
<p>She was confused of why she was being called back into the place. The Doctor found her and Donna by a local park and proceeded to give her one of the sweetest talks that left her feeling like a bloody queen, oh that Martian of hers. She truly didn't know what she would do without him. After a few kisses here and there, he announced that Valyn's aunt, Zohar, whom she immediately recognized as Kaeya's closest friends, wanted to apologize in the name of her niece and that she was waiting for Minerva. Minerva agreed to return as long as the Doctor and Donna would stay nearby. The pair promised and currently awaited across the street from the shop.</p>
<p>Zohar walked out from the back room holding a small crystal bottle in her hands, "Minerva, hi!" she set the bottle on the counter and took a good look at her. She smiled softly, "It's um..it's really good to see you," she nodded.</p>
<p>Minerva recognized the woman from the images Kaeya had shown her. Zohar looked exactly the same! Perfectly un-aged. She had shoulder-length, black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was a bit taller than Minerva, and was paler with silver streaks of lines running up-and-down her arms.</p>
<p>"The Doctor said you wanted to see me," Minerva crossed her arms, nervously looking around. She didn't understand why the woman was looking at her so much.</p>
<p>"Minerva, how old are you?" Zohar asked suddenly, the Doctor had told her the age but she wanted to know the exact date.</p>
<p>"Eighteen, why?" Minerva quietly responded, more hugging herself at the moment. The shop was beginning to feel colder than the first time she had entered.</p>
<p>"Um, just wanted to know how to gift you in the name of my niece," Zohar smiled brightly, "And speaking about Valyn," she walked up to Minerva, "I sincerely want to apologize to you for her. She's got no excuse for what she said and I will punish her for it, make no doubt about it. You are not dust, you aren't comparing to Kaeya, you are...magnificent, just like the rest of the humans. Please, please don't let Valyn's words affect you, okay? I promise you nothing like that will ever happen. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Minerva blinked with shock at such a big apology. Truthfully she had expected just some 'I'm sorry' sentence and then a moving on from the subject. But Zohar seemed determined to make her believe in herself and know that it had been wrong.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Minerva whispered, "I forgive Valyn. I think...she was just defending Kaeya. I've learned through some extensive research how loyal the Moontsays were to the princess and her family. Valyn was just doing what her instincts told her to."</p>
<p>"Wow, you really are sweeter than you ought to be," Zohar shook her head, "You know, Kaeya used to be like that. I think you should stop," Minerva made a face of confusion, "I've seen what that does to people, Kaeya being the primary one. I wouldn't want that to happen again, believe me...the outcomes aren't good. The Doctor described to me, in great detail," she added and chuckled when Minerva blushed, "Your personality and I think it's great, you ought to keep at it just like that, regardless of what people say."</p>
<p>"Thank you, I'll, um...keep that in mind," Minerva nodded.</p>
<p>"And, you know, I heard what Kaeya's done with you and I'd like for you to understand that it was never her intention to hurt you."</p>
<p>"I know, she's ill," Minerva sighed, "I want to help her, believe me, I do, but...she's not making it very easy by hiding."</p>
<p>"She's not hiding," Zohar sighed and turned away, swallowing hard as she looked up to the blue light above, unnoticed by Minerva, "She's...waiting."</p>
<p>"<em>Waiting</em>? For what?"</p>
<p>"Something went wrong in what she did to escape, and I know the consequences of it now. She has to wait for the right moment to come back."</p>
<p>"How will we know when she comes back?"</p>
<p>Zohar looked at the purple flowers on the floor and smiled, "You'll know," she assured and walked for the counter, "Would you like to look around?"</p>
<p>"Me?" Minerva pointed to herself, making the woman chuckle.</p>
<p>"Yes, part of my apology is to give you a free flower. It's not much but...it's sincere," she promised.</p>
<p>"Um, thank you..."</p>
<p>"Well go around, pick out the one you like best!" Zohar gestured for Minerva to move around.</p>
<p>She leaned back on the counter and watched how Minerva slowly looked around...coming out of her shell if Zohar had to put it in words. Minerva looked very shy as her hands stuffed into her coat's pockets and walked a few steps. In reality, Minerva was growing colder and her hands were beginning to hurt a little so she stuffed them inside her coat's pockets. She went around the shop, seeing all kinds of weird flowers. There were bright yellow ones that looked more like earth sunflowers. There were others, a deep blue with specks of a lavender dots on its petals. Others had actual icicles growing as leaves. She made a whole turn around the shop, stopping by a group of the purple flowers on the floor, near the counter where Zohar stood. Minerva bent down and observed the purple flowers with intrigue. It grew on green roots, the flower itself drooping down like an upside-down tulip. Other patches were only the flowers itself, its petals wide open to allow the viewer a glimpse of its middle that was a bright silver. Minerva smiled and picked one of them up, her smile turning a bit confused when she saw other flowers bearing small icicles on its petals.</p>
<p>"I like these," Minerva spoke, glancing back at Zohar who seemed to wear a proud smile, "What are they?"</p>
<p>"I believe on Earth they would be called Wild Sesame," Zohar informed, "Only they're purely purple or blue on your planet. In the Monsoon, they're either purple with silver or purely silver."</p>
<p>"They're beautiful," Minerva smiled.</p>
<p>Zohar joined her and bent down, "Here," she took the flower from Minerva's hands and placed it along with the others. She picked another flower that bore the icicles and handed it over to Minerva, "Can you hold it for me, please?"</p>
<p>Minerva nodded and took the flower from her, staring at it intently. It really seemed wrong for it to bear those icicles that only took away its beauty.</p>
<p>"I'll find the freshest flower for you so you can take it home. But be warned, they'll need a lot of water," Zohar chuckled, "We are from the Monsoon after all. We always need more water than most species. Although the Saturnyne's could possibly compare to us...if they weren't big fish," she searched throughout the flower patches, "But they're good people, or fish, or-"</p>
<p>"Um...I think something happened," Minerva announced, sounding a bit uneasy.</p>
<p>Zohar looked over and found the human still holding the flower in her hands...but the icicles had turned into water and drenched Minerva's hands.</p>
<p>"Is that supposed to happen?" Minerva frowned, now her hands were severely cold.</p>
<p>"Um...yes," Zohar quickly took the flower from her and placed it with the others. She couldn't help but feel the flower felt...<em>warmer</em>. A <em>lot</em> warmer...</p>
<p>"But how come the others haven't melted like that?" Minerva nodded to the other perfect iced flowers.</p>
<p>"Uh, it takes time, that's all. Guess you just had some luck," Zohar chuckled nervously, "Um, here, let me help with that," her hand lifted in the air and Minerva's eyes widened as the water literally lifted off her skin into midair.</p>
<p>"Woah..." she breathed, following the water do a small swirl as it flew into one of the vases on the shelves behind the counter, "...that's just...amazing!"</p>
<p>Zohar laughed, "Yeah!" Minerva smiled and looked at the flowers again, Zohar following her gaze, "So, you like these, then?"</p>
<p>"Mhm, out of the whole shop these are best," Minerva reached for another flower that didn't have icicles.</p>
<p>Zohar's smile widened at the sight of her holding the flower, "Take it, it's yours. Just remember, it needs a lot of water."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Minerva stood to her feet.</p>
<p>"You should go, the Doctor's probably getting a bit impatient," Zohar said, walking Minerva towards the door.</p>
<p>"How do you know that?"</p>
<p>"Just something Kaeya used to tell me."</p>
<p>Minerva laughed, "Oh, so he was the same in all incarnations, good to know."</p>
<p>Zohar smiled at how well Minerva managed in the subject of Kaeya, "Yeah, impatient and an idiot, apparently."</p>
<p>"Sounds like him, yeah," Minerva nodded.</p>
<p>"Though Kaeya used to spray some water on his face to make him calm down when he got too impatient."</p>
<p>"That's amazing," Minerva whispered. She really wished she had talents like that, something that would improve her human status and be a bit more worthy of her Martian.</p>
<p>"You are too," Zohar said, knowing where Minerva's thoughts had gotten to.</p>
<p>"Right," Minerva nodded and headed out, "Thank you," she moved to leave but was surprised with a hug from Zohar.</p>
<p>"I promise everything will be fine," Zohar whispered and pulled away.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Minerva repeated, a bit more confused now.</p>
<p>Zohar nodded and watched her leave. Once she had met with the Doctor and Donna, Zohar watched the trio leave then returned to her shop. She walked back to the Wild Sesame and smiled...but then she saw the flower whose icicles had melted on Minerva.</p>
<p>It was dried up.</p>
<p>Like it had been under the sun for too long.</p>
<p>She frowned and moved towards it when the blue light swarmed around her, "Alright, alright, I'll stop," she sighed and watched the light move in front of her, "I'm so sorry this happened," she sighed, "It'll be some time before you can try that again. Japan can't repeat itself or worse things could happen...death."</p>
<p>The light made a humming noise which made Zohar sadly smile, "I know, he's still the same, no matter how much he changes faces."</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"Feeling better, now?" the Doctor was rubbing Minerva's hands in his, hoping to add some warmness into them.</p>
<p>Even the console room was currently blasting a heater just for her. He had removed his coat and his suit's jacket due and handed them over for Minerva to wear on top of her blue coat. Donna had excused herself to her own room where nice cool air was present, apologizing to Minerva for it but the brunette didn't care. She understood that she was the only one that was affected by the cold and shouldn't have to bring down Donna nor the Doctor with her...not that the Doctor would be persuaded to go. Minerva had tried to make him put the heater in her room again and told him she'd be fine on her own but the Doctor wouldn't have it. After Valyn's words he wanted to be right beside her to make sure she was nice and warm and confident in herself again.</p>
<p>She was leaning against the console, the Doctor in front of her, still rubbing their hands together with her just staring and smiling at him, "I feel much better thanks to my doctor, you know. Thank god I have a personal one."</p>
<p>"Just yours," he promised, Eskimo kissing her, both chuckling afterwards.</p>
<p>"What would I do without him," she sighed, her smile fading slightly as she involuntarily thought back to Valyn.</p>
<p>"No, don't do that," he frowned, his finger moving to her face where it stroked her cheek, "Smile, always smile."</p>
<p>"Sorry," she sighed, "I know I've been extra moody lately and annoying but-"</p>
<p>"You have not been moody nor annoying," he corrected, "People have been unnecessarily putting you down. You've got a right to react to it, you know? But don't worry, you can talk to me or anyone about it so it doesn't stay bottled inside you."</p>
<p>"Thanks," Minerva whispered, "Thank you for defending me today."</p>
<p>He looked at her with a small smile, "You don't need to thank me for it, it's my job to protect you from people like that."</p>
<p>"But you may have went a bit overboard don't you think?" she sheepishly asked.</p>
<p>The Doctor thought for a moment about everything he said to Valyn and then came to the conclusion of, "Nope."</p>
<p>"But you promised a slow, painful death..."</p>
<p>"I know what I said."</p>
<p>"But you would've have...you wouldn't have actually..." Minerva tried to look in the Doctor's eyes for the actual truth behind his threats, but for some reason she couldn't really find it, "...Doctor, c'mon...death for <em>me</em>?"</p>
<p>"Minerva," he gripped both her hands and stepped closer to her, "There is something you <em>need</em> to understand," she nodded, "I would do <em>anything</em> for you."</p>
<p>Minerva's breath hitched as she saw the sincerity in his eyes, feeling her heart racing as his words replayed in her head over and over. She felt like the happiest woman alive, not to mention the luckiest. She had the perfect man at her side, a perfect Martian, who actually cared for her that much. Well, if she had to describe how she felt for him...she was a bit nervous as she realized she didn't want to use the words 'in like' anymore. What she felt was far stronger than just a petty ole crush...so how could she tell him that without freezing up?</p>
<p>A palm on her cheek snapped her out of her thoughts and realized it was the Doctor trying to assure he was being honest, "I don't think you realize how much I..." he paused, swallowing hard with nervousness, his mind thinking back to the others couple times he'd found himself pausing when he wanted to speak certain words, "...do you remember what I said to you back in the Titanic? After miraculously getting you back?"</p>
<p>Though now that Zohar had explained to him that the light was a conscious being with small powers of its own...it wasn't such a miracle. It was low-level teleportation. Still, it was something he was mighty thankful for.</p>
<p>"You are my life, my everything and I intend to make you happy and give you everything you deserve," he pressed his forehead on hers and looked at her radiant jade-green eyes, "That includes protecting you with everything I've got."</p>
<p>"I've never had someone care for me like that," Minerva faintly smiled.</p>
<p>"You've no idea how much I care for you, my Clever Girl," he smiled back and gave her a soft kiss.</p>
<p>Minerva giggled after they'd pulled apart, "Well, I'll tell you something, my lips are most definitely warm now."</p>
<p>"Part of my job," he proudly declared, "But you know what, why don't you let me take you to that surprise place I talked about earlier?"</p>
<p>"Where to?" she asked curiously.</p>
<p>"None of your business until we're actually there!" he tapped her nose, "Go get Donna and come back to see your big surprise. I think you're gonna love it."</p>
<p>"If you chose it for me than of course I'll love it," she leaned on her toes to give him another kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>"Go get the ginger, I'll set us up here," he instructed.</p>
<p>"Okay," she started taking off his coat and jacket followed by her own blue coat before heading for the corridors, "Wow," she chuckled as she set them all down on the chair nearby, "Oh, and you can turn down the heater in here. I feel much better," she turned him around and gave him another kiss, giggling again, "Surprise!"</p>
<p>"Don't turn this into a game, dear, because I'll win," he playfully warned.</p>
<p>She smirked, "I'd like to see that happen," she went in for another kiss then ran off before the Doctor could even react.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"Welcome to...Holi," the Doctor announced as he walked Minerva and Donna out into a dark night.</p>
<p>Minerva looked around and noticed the streets were heavily crowded, vendors with sacks of...colored dust, all lined up in several parts of the streets.</p>
<p>"We're in India," Donna remarked as she took in the people's attire, "That's why you wanted us to wear Saris..."</p>
<p>"Reconsidered it," the Doctor said, "Figured it may be easier to do this in our regular clothes."</p>
<p>"Do what?"</p>
<p>"Doctor, you said...Holi?" Minerva asked, the word just hitting her head.</p>
<p>The Doctor turned around with a broad smile, "Oh yes!"</p>
<p>She started to smile, and a great big one, "...you didn't..."</p>
<p>"I did," he nodded, his smile widening as well.</p>
<p>Donna looked between them, severely lost with their couple silent talks, "Well, what's that?"</p>
<p>"Donna, look around," Minerva gestured.</p>
<p>It was dark out but there were several lights that made it possible to distinguish the objects and people. Donna looked around and just saw people fawning over...pistols? Well, that couldn't be right. The Doctor would <em>never</em> bring them to a place with guns. She stared harder and realized they were fake, more like water pistols. That made a lot more sense. She then saw several groups hauling what looked like wagons of water baloons. The vendors were still shouting for more customers to come around and buy whatever were in their sacks.</p>
<p>"I don't get it," Donna concluded.</p>
<p>"My Clever Girl loves to be an artist," the Doctor moved beside Minerva, taking her hand in his, "So what better place to bring her than a great big colorful festival."</p>
<p>"Which is?" Donna asked, still confused, why couldn't they just be direct!</p>
<p>"Donna, it's Holi, the festival of Colors," Minerva explained, "...in other words, it's a great big paint fight!"</p>
<p>"Paint fight!?"</p>
<p>Minerva nodded, "We get to throw colors at each other."</p>
<p>"Just...because?"</p>
<p>"It's a celebration to commence Spring," Minerva explained, "I've always wanted to visit," she looked up at the Doctor, "And thanks to my boyfriend, I can now cross this off my bucket list," she got on her toes and kissed him.</p>
<p>"Mm, glad you liked it, dear," he wrapped an arm around her waist.</p>
<p>He'd been planning on bringing Minerva to this place a long time ago but never seemed to actually do it for whatever reason. He figured after so much trouble lately with the crystal's effects, Minerva needed a calm, fun moment like this more than ever.</p>
<p>"But how are we gonna throw each other the colors?" Minerva asked, snapping him from his thoughts, "We clearly haven't bought anything and we don't have money."</p>
<p>"Not to worry my Clever Girl," the Doctor tapped her nose, "I had already taken care of that."</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at the Martian but he just mischievously smiled and led her and Donna away. She looked back at Donna who was just smirking away at the Doctor. For some reason, she could tell Donna was going to have a lot of fun throwing paint...at a certain Martian.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Everything was wonderful. Everything was good. Everything was...covered in paint. Including the thousands, no millions, of people that were out in the streets.</p>
<p>Donna couldn't even recognize her own hair as red as it now looked more like a full-blown rainbow. She looked at Minerva and wondered how the hell all that hair she sported wasn't drenched in paint. Minerva's long hair only had a couple blotches of paint but nothing severe like Donna. Though when she looked at the Doctor, who was now literally a rainbow from head-to-toe...she felt a tiny bit better. The man had done good in leaving his usual coat in the box because it would've joined in on the rainbow he now was.</p>
<p>She laughed and threw a blown-up balloon full of paint at the Doctor, adding a new set of colors onto his hair. He turned around, appalled at what she'd done and drew out his water pistol, now fully stocked with paint, and squirted at the ginger. Donna shut her eyes as she felt fresh new paint splatter her face.</p>
<p>"Ha!" the Doctor exclaimed, nearly jumping of excitement, not caring who he bumped into; the street was currently inhabited to the point where most were pushed against each other.</p>
<p>"Doctor!" Donna shouted, silently swearing she'd get him back for that one.</p>
<p>The Doctor, however, beamed and waved, "Ha! Ha! I've got you Donna Nob-"</p>
<p>And then he was pushed to the side as a paint balloon hit and exploded on the side of his face. Donna smirked and turned to fight with another person, who ever. It didn't matter!</p>
<p>The Doctor turned around, opening his mouth to begin a new battle with whomever had just painted him...when he saw Minerva several feet away, wiggling her fingers with a sly smirk on her face.</p>
<p>"It's so on, Clever Girl," he pointed, squirting the pistol at her.</p>
<p>Minerva closed her eyes and let the pain splatter her chin, "You have awful aim!" she shouted afterwards.</p>
<p>"That's because I didn't want to get your beautiful eyes," he called.</p>
<p>"Smooth talking won't get you anywhere, Martian," she grinned as she pulled out two more balloons from her back, "Ha!" she threw one of the balloons and splattered his chest.</p>
<p>He looked down at himself and sighed, oh she'd unfortunately have to pay for that too. He looked up to speak another round of smooth talk in hopes of making her an easier target. But he saw her be hit by several more people to the side of her. She gasped at her new painty appearance and laughed. A few of the group handed her more balloons to defend herself and she quickly started throwing them at the culprits of her new paint on her shirt.</p>
<p>She was just so...amazing.</p>
<p>The Doctor knew he said that all the time, probably sounding like a broken record. But he couldn't help it. Minerva truly was amazing. She was like none others and he had to comment on it. He kept staring at her while she seemed to be making new and new friends with the ongoing battle she was involved in.</p>
<p>She was glowing in beauty.</p>
<p>She was another set of rainbow like himself, but while he looked like an outright mess she looked like a goddess. The goddess Minerva, in one of her elements: the arts. But beyond the arts, she was purely a goddess. She was the kindest, caring, lovable goddess anyone could ever love. She was the brightest human being he'd ever met, despite having an awful childhood of 14 years. He really didn't think anyone else could be as bright and cheerful as she was. Even he with war was at often dark. And sure, a war doesn't compare to a bad childhood, but the mother Minerva had might as well count for double. Yet, Minerva was nothing like her mother. She was...an angel. And when he came out of the war, he was nothing but the darkness. He, a much older man, with more life experience wasn't able to overcome his past as well as Minerva had.</p>
<p>No one could compare to her.</p>
<p>And now, looking at her basking in the colors thrown at her...he sighed deeply with content. He hadn't felt this kind of happiness in his life in such a long time. This human, this woman of a mere eighteen years old snatched both his hearts in less than a year. His oblivion and indecision were the cause of his delay in confessing his feelings. But the fact remained, Minerva had him falling for her in just a couple of months after traveling together. He didn't think he'd ever get out of it, not that he would want to.</p>
<p>Minerva took one paint balloon and turned to the Doctor, biting her lip with a smirk as she nodded to to the balloon, warning him she hadn't forgotten him. She started walking for him, her smirk wide as could be.</p>
<p>The Doctor was still lost in his thoughts, however, his eyes locked on her as she grew closer. He didn't care what it took, what rules he had to break, he had to find a way to make her age halt. He needed to because he wasn't willing to give her up. Because, this might be some big ole Star-crossed fantasy but the Doctor was determined to make it last for a <em>very</em> long time, because he wasn't <em>in like </em>with her, no...because he...</p>
<p>"I love you," he said to Minerva with a content sigh.</p>
<p>Minerva froze in her spot, the balloon in her hand dropping to the ground. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened and blinked rapidly while her mind processed those three words, "Y-you what?"</p>
<p>The Doctor should've realized what he'd been trying to say for quite some time now, those three words that kept trying to make its way to his words and yet always remained at the tip of his tongue. But of course, being the idiot he was, he never realized it. Now, now he felt completely sure of what he said, he didn't stutter or ramble, he only smiled, "I love you," he repeated to her.</p>
<p>"Think real hard about what you just said," Minerva warned, her heart beating faster. She tolerated every joke she heard but this one wouldn't fly, not if it was a joke.</p>
<p>"I did," the Doctor's smile softened as he stared at her, "I love you, Minerva."</p>
<p>Her eyes watered up as she covered her mouth, "Oh my god..." she laughed, "...you love me?" she asked incredulously, the Doctor simply nodding again, "You <em>love</em> me," she looked down and shook her head, her heart wanting to explode from everything she was feeling. She looked at him for a minute, almost shivering at the little sparkle that was in his eyes, knowing it was because of <em>her</em>. <em>She</em> was the cause of it...she was the woman the Doctor <em>loved</em>. "I love you too," she said softly, running up to him and actually jumped onto him.</p>
<p>The Doctor laughed as he stumbled back with her, holding her real tight as her legs wound around his waist, "Yeah?"</p>
<p>She nodded, her hands reaching to his face, "Mhm, it's crazy because I was just thinking about how much I cared for you and I was a bit afraid of how to say it without being so nervous," she chuckled, "Look at me, I'm rambling," she bit her lip and took a moment to recollect herself as she stared him in the eye, "I love you, Martian," she whispered.</p>
<p>"I love you Clever Girl," he pressed a kiss to her lips.</p>
<p>A small, sweet kiss turned into set of passionate kisses that would've put them in everyone's eyes if there wasn't currently a paint fight going on around them. Their bodies were being hit with all kinds of paint, either collateral damage from the actual target or just being easy targets. Either way, none of it made them pull apart.</p>
<p>Donna returned with a fresh new pile of balloons in her arms, ready to strike the Doctor and perhaps even Minerva if she got the chance. She stopped at the sight ahead of her, the Doctor and Minerva were snogging! Right in the middle of thousands of people! Oh, those two sure knew how to pick their moments! They were really passing the line, now. Something mighty big must have happened for them to be kissing like <em>that</em> in the middle of all these people. With a shake of her head, Donna turned around and headed back to hunt down new targets to splatter with paint.</p>
<p>The Doctor and Minerva pulled away for a moment, looking at their faces where a new color of purple was made around their mouths. They smiled at their new combination of colors before looking into each other eyes, basking in the new love they discovered they each had for one-another. They smiled and continued to kiss each other, the yells and noise of the festival slowly fading away from them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p>
<p>As always, I have a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfic works! It's a place where anyone can comment about a story or even just talk to me! I often drop aesthetic work belonging to my stories too! Feel free to check it out, my URL is<strong> "saiilorstars"</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Old Team Together Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Martha Jones has called Minerva and the Doctor back to Earth to help UNIT figure out the mystery around ATMOS. While the team's there, Martha demands to know if Minerva has finally confessed her inner turmoil to the Doctor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Donna cried in excitement as she maneuvered the TARDIS console. She was actually <em>driving </em>the box!</p>
<p>"Mm, neither can I," the Doctor watched the ginger with nervousness, "Whoa, careful!" he banged the console with a mallet before lifting a lever.</p>
<p>"You did <em>not</em> just hit her with a mallet," Minerva frowned, the TARDIS giving a rather irritated hum as a response, "Hear that? She doesn't like it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry!" He called, though he was a bit busy to fully apologize to the box, "Left hand down! Left hand down!" the ship lurched, "Getting a bit too close to the 1980s."</p>
<p>"What am I gonna do, put a dent in 'em?" Donna rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, someone did!"</p>
<p>Minerva hopped off her seat, fixing her skirt, "Now then, let's not be rude," she moved beside the Doctor, "Let Donna do her thing."</p>
<p>"<em>Her</em> thing?" the Doctor frowned, "This is <em>my</em> ship!"</p>
<p>"And yet Donna isn't the one that hits the TARDIS with a mallet," Minerva crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Donna stuck out her tongue to the Doctor, irritating him that Minerva couldn't see her. Minerva laughed at his comical expressions, attracting his attention which quickly made him smile, "You're such an idiot," she remarked.</p>
<p>"But <em>your</em> idiot?" he leaned down and Eskimo kissed her.</p>
<p>"Just mine," she draped her arms around her neck, "Because I love you and you love me," she whispered and got on her toes to kiss him.</p>
<p>"PDA!" Donna shouted, not even listening as she looked away and crinkled her nose.</p>
<p>"Gonna have to deal with it, Donna," the Doctor smirked at her. That was one way of getting back at her, kissing his girlfriend. What a win, win!</p>
<p>Minerva turned around, leaning back on the Doctor's chest, letting his arms go around her waist, "Sorry Donna, but he's right."</p>
<p>"What's wrong with you two?" the ginger studied them intently.</p>
<p>Ever since India, those two had been closer than ever...and for them, that was something! Even though Minerva still had to deal with her family, her emotions regarding them had decreased as well as the ones created by the crystal in her heart. And Donna had a guess that it wasn't from whatever medicine Zohar gave Minerva. Donna was informed of the herbs Zohar had secretly given to the Doctor. The medicine was supposed to minimize the crystal's effects on Minerva. But this was different, Minerva just seemed...<em>happier</em>. In all senses, the woman couldn't stop smiling. Same thing went for the Doctor. Lately, he'd been caught up trying to help Minerva and Donna knew that a simple medicine bottle wouldn't suffice to keep him calm. And yet, he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.</p>
<p>Something happened and Donna would like to know what it was to be able to tease them about it.</p>
<p>"Absolutely nothing is wrong with us," Minerva replied with a giddy smile, "I just love these moments," she looked up to the Doctor, both smiling knowingly, "Don't you, Martian?"</p>
<p>"Yup, I love them too," he kissed her head.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna figure out what's going on," Donna warned, wagging a finger, "Just you wait."</p>
<p>Suddenly, a cellphone started ringing. Minerva stiffened, it was <em>Martha's</em> cellphone. The cellphone number her mother still had...and <em>Marisol</em>. With everything that had happened lately, she'd forgotten to block Marisol's number.</p>
<p>"It's alright, I'll take it," the Doctor said, sensing Minerva's uneasiness, "And believe me, if it's Marisol or Sophia, I <em>will</em> set them straight," he let her go to find the phone. He plucked out the phone from a holder under the console and opened it up, "Hello?" he asked, rejoining the women.</p>
<p>"Doctor-it's Martha... and I'm bringing you back to Earth," Martha Jones spoke with great excitement.</p>
<p>The Doctor looked at Minerva with a smile, "I believe this is for you," he kissed her forehead and handed her the phone.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Martha Jones watched the TARDIS materialize a few feet away from her, just barely controlling herself to keep still. This was the first time she would be seeing the Doctor and her best friend since she left last year. A phone call truly did not compare to actually seeing her favorite people in the world!</p>
<p>"Out of my way!" she heard Minerva from inside the box.</p>
<p>She laughed quietly but when the door opened and Minerva quite literally jumped out of the box, she couldn't help herself, "Minerva!"</p>
<p>"Martha!" Minerva exclaimed.</p>
<p>They ran to met each other in a big hug as the Doctor and Donna stepped out of the TARDIS.</p>
<p>"I've missed you!" Martha cried.</p>
<p>"I've missed you more!"</p>
<p>"Believe me, not as much as I have! I need the sassy remarks," Martha pulled away.</p>
<p>"And I need my wardrobe godmother," Minerva heaved a dramatic sigh, "My taste just doesn't compare to yours!"</p>
<p>"Well stay with me, then," Martha swung her arm around Minerva's shoulder.</p>
<p>"That's my cue to cut in," the Doctor approached them, gently pulling Minerva from Martha, "She can't leave anymore," he declared seriously.</p>
<p>"Right, possessive boyfriend and all," Martha shook her head, "I do hope you've been following my orders," she looked at them intently, laughing when they blushed and looked away from each other, "I see they have!"</p>
<p>"Oh just come here," the Doctor opened his free arm for her. Martha went ahead and joined in on a group hug.</p>
<p>Donna remained by the box, not wanting to intrude on the big reunion. She looked at them with a smile, happy Minerva finally got to see her best friend again. The poor girl really did deserve it.</p>
<p>"So how's the family?" Minerva asked once they had pulled away from each other, she remaining with the Doctor's arm around her waist.</p>
<p>"You know. Not so bad. Recovering," Martha nodded, her eyes wandering behind them to see Donna, "Right. I should have known. Didn't take you long to replace me."</p>
<p>"Donna's no replacement, Martha," Minerva glanced back at the ginger and motioned for her to come and join them, "Did I mention, she's a sister to me? My ginger sister?"</p>
<p>"Yikes, how did Sophia explain that one?" Martha laughed as Donna sheepishly came over.</p>
<p>"Now, don't start a fight," the Doctor warned, "Martha, Donna. Donna, Martha. Please don't fight. I can't bear fighting."</p>
<p>"You wish," Donna rolled her eyes. As if she would ever start a fight with her sister's best friend! She held her hand out for Martha, "I've heard all about you. Minerva's seriously exhausted every last detail about you."</p>
<p>"Oh, my God, she's told you everything," Martha felt for entire story Donna probably had to hear.</p>
<p>Donna laughed, "You mean how you pushed the spaceman's head to Minerva so the two would finally kiss and become what they are now?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I had enough," Martha shrugged casually, though smirked when she saw pair blushing.</p>
<p>"Oh, but I see a payback moment now," Donna had noticed the engagement ring Martha wore, "Who's the lucky man?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Minerva stiffened.</p>
<p>"What man? Lucky what?" the Doctor was also not too pleased.</p>
<p>"She's engaged, you prawn," Donna shot him a look as Martha wiggled her fingers on her left hand that bore an engagement ring.</p>
<p>"What, when, who, why!?" Minerva stepped up, looking almost like a mother even if Martha was older than her, "Martha Elizabeth Jones!?"</p>
<p>"Did I forget to mention that itty-bitty detail?" Martha pretended to think.</p>
<p>Minerva moved beside her promptly elbowed her in the ribs.</p>
<p>"Is it weird if I say I actually <em>missed</em> that?" Martha grunted as she rubbed her side, still smiling though.</p>
<p>Minerva returned to the Doctor's side, crossing her arms, "For us, not really. But seriously, who is it?"</p>
<p>"Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in pediatrics working out in Africa right now. And yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places - tell me about it."</p>
<p>"Hey, following into my lead," Minerva lightened up.</p>
<p>She wasn't too pleased to just find out about her best friend's engagement but if the man made her happy then she was happy. Martha had helped her so much with her family and the Doctor, the moment had come for her to repay Martha. And she was more than glad to do so!</p>
<p>"Is he skinny?" Donna asked.</p>
<p>"No, he's sort of... strong," Martha blushed.</p>
<p>"He is too skinny for words," Donna nodded back to the Doctor, "You give him a hug, you get a paper cut."</p>
<p>All three woman started laughing, the Doctor looking down at Minerva with a sharp look. Immediately, she stopped laughing, "I mean that's not funny at all," she shook her head, biting her lip to keep from laughing.</p>
<p>"I'd rather you were fighting," he muttered to Martha and Donna.</p>
<p>"Dr Jones, report to base, please," a woman's voice rang from Martha's radio.</p>
<p>"Speaking of which..." Martha pointed to the radio before speaking into it, "This is Dr Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go," she turned and walked away, the group following after her, "I repeat, this is a go."</p>
<p>Soldiers, jeeps, and a large lorry were coming down the road as the group followed after Martha.</p>
<p>"Unified Intelligence Taskforce, raise that barrier now!" a soldier was ordering as other soldiers and several vehicles were entering an industrial factory building, "Leave your safeties on, lads, it's non-hostiles!"</p>
<p>"All workers lay down your tools and surrender!" ordered a second soldier through a bullhorn.</p>
<p>"Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go! Search the ground floor, grid pattern Delta," Martha ordered as well.</p>
<p>"What are you searching for?" the Doctor asked her.</p>
<p>"Illegal aliens."</p>
<p>"This is a UNIT operation! All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately!" the soldier through the bullhorn was heard again. The UNIT soldiers forced down the factory workers to their knees on the ground, their hands over their heads.</p>
<p>"B Section mobilized! E Section, F Section, on my command!" Martha called and ran off.</p>
<p>"Is that what you did to her, turned her into a soldier?" Donna looked at the pair who were staring after Martha.</p>
<p>"My best friend is <em>not</em> a soldier," Minerva muttered, refusing to believe Martha could be some soldier that forced people on their knees and hands behind their head...that wasn't her best friend.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Martha rejoined the trio after dealing with another division within UNIT.</p>
<p>"Do you know I'm very proud of you for being a proper doctor now?" Minerva smiled upon seeing Martha wearing her badge.</p>
<p>"By the way, I'm still a little upset I wasn't informed earlier," the Doctor cut in.</p>
<p>Martha smiled, "Maybe if you actually spoke to me on the phone you'd know things."</p>
<p>"I'm busy!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, heaven knows with what," she looked at Minerva suggestively, making Minerva blush.</p>
<p>"Martha!" she exclaimed.</p>
<p>"You know, <em>that</em> is one thing I miss about not being in the TARDIS anymore, the <em>teasing</em>," Martha laughed.</p>
<p>"Oh, I got that covered!" Donna raised a finger, earning a double glare from the couple.</p>
<p>"Donna, there's um, a little tradition we have in the TARDIS," Minerva took her hand and pulled the ginger beside her, "It goes a little like this," she elbowed Donna in the ribs.</p>
<p>"Ah!" the ginger retreated to the side, her hand rubbing her side.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the TARDIS," Minerva flashed a sweet grin.</p>
<p>Martha shook her head and gestured for the group to follow her, "We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you, Doctor."</p>
<p>"Wish I could say the same," the Doctor mumbled as he looked around...soldiers and guns everywhere. Something told him it wasn't a good place to be in.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The group entered the lorry from the rear, seeing as soon as they entered top of the line computers, monitors and communications.</p>
<p>Martha walked up to a senior officer, "Operation Blue Sky complete, sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead. And this... this is the Doctor. Doctor, Colonel Mace."</p>
<p>"Sir," Mace saluted.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't salute," the Doctor made a face.</p>
<p>"But it's an honor, sir. I've read all the files on you. Technically speaking, you're still on staff. You never resigned."</p>
<p>"You know, it's very rude to leave a job unattended," Minerva scolded lightly, "I've kept all my jobs to an impeccable attendance record."</p>
<p>"We're talking about the 70s," the Doctor said, looking about the machinery, "Or was it the 80s? It was all a bit more homespun back then."</p>
<p>"Times have changed, sir," Mace said.</p>
<p>"That's enough of the "sir"."</p>
<p>"Come on though, Doctor. You've seen it. You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Homeworld Security," Martha explained.</p>
<p>"A modern UNIT for the modern world," Mace added.</p>
<p>"What, and that means arresting ordinary workers?" Donna stepped in, feeling like someone should tell all these people that what they're doing is wrong, or added least in the wrong <em>way</em>, "The streets? In broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute," she then looked at Minerva and reconsidered her words, "We'll both have a salute," she gestured to Minerva and herself.</p>
<p>"Oh that's not really necessary," Minerva quickly said then looked at Donna and thought again, "You know what, what the heck, I'd like a salute."</p>
<p>Mace gave a look to the Doctor who simply nodded, "Ma'ams," he saluted to the women.</p>
<p>"Someone important saluted to me," Minerva giggled.</p>
<p>"Tell me what's going on in that factory," the Doctor instructed as he smiled at her; she was too adorable at times.</p>
<p>"Yesterday, fifty-two people died in identical circumstances right across the world, in 11 different time zones. 5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China-"</p>
<p>"You mean they died simultaneously?" and the Doctor's smile had ended.</p>
<p>"Exactly. 52 deaths at the exact same moment worldwide."</p>
<p>"How exactly did they die?" Minerva curiously asked.</p>
<p>"They were all inside their cars."</p>
<p>"They were <em>poisoned</em>," Martha clarified, "I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately."</p>
<p>"What have the cars got in common?" the Doctor asked.</p>
<p>"Completely different makes but all fitted with ATMOS. And that is the ATMOS factory."</p>
<p>"What's ATMOS?" Minerva frowned.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS," Donna said.</p>
<p>"I haven't driven a car for some time now," Minerva explained.</p>
<p>"Oh so you <em>can</em> drive," Martha gave her a sharp look, "In the future, please use a car and drive yourself to see me!"</p>
<p>Minerva smiled and nodded, she really should visit her best friend more often, "Will do."</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The group were following Martha inside the factory along a corridor, Martha explaining ATMOS to them, "Stands for "Atmospheric Emission System". The ATMOS in your car reduces CO2 emissions to zero."</p>
<p>"Zero? No carbon? None at all?" the Doctor asked.</p>
<p>"And you get sat-nav thrown in, plus 20 quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain," Donna added.</p>
<p>Colonel Mace joined them from another corridor, "And this is where they make it, Doctor, shipping worldwide. Seventeen factories across the globe but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth."</p>
<p>"That could be used for proper invasion," Minerva remarked, "If it turns out to be alien, anyways..."</p>
<p>"That's why we're here to investigate that possibility. Doctor?" Mace gestured for the alien to follow him. Mace led them into an office where an ATMOS device was sitting on the desk for display. "And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car," he moved around the desk as he looked at the devise.</p>
<p>"You've must've checked it before it went on sale," the Doctor remarked.</p>
<p>"We did. We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert," Martha smiled knowingly.</p>
<p>But the Doctor slipped on his glasses and turned to study the equipment behind him, "Really? Who did you get?"</p>
<p>Martha raised an eyebrow at Minerva. The brunette shook her head and turned the Doctor to the group, "They meant <em>you</em>, idiot," she snapped.</p>
<p>The Doctor blinked and flashed an embarrassed smile, " Oh, right! Me! Yes! Good."</p>
<p>Martha shook her head and headed for the exit of the office, Mace following her out.</p>
<p>"Okay, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?" Donna asked as the Doctor moved up to the device on the desk.</p>
<p>"Very good question," the Doctor acknowledged.</p>
<p>"Maybe they want to help - get rid of pollution and stuff?" Donna tried coming up with an answering seeing she wasn't going to get one yet.</p>
<p>"Donna, there's millions of cars on this planet, if this stuff turns out to be bad then imagine just how many weapons they have on the planet?" Minerva sighed, "Millions of weapons...just waiting to be activated."</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The Doctor was busy studying the ATMOS device in the office room. Minerva was on the side watching him with Mace and Martha close by. "Ionising nano-membrane carbon dioxide converter - which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level," the Doctor rambled.</p>
<p>"We know about that. What's its origin? Is it alien?" Mace asked, leaning forwards.</p>
<p>"No, but it's decades ahead of its time," the Doctor said, his eyes wandering to the gun Mace war...close to himself...and Minerva, "Look, do you mind? Could you stand back a bit?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, have I done something wrong?" Mace stepped back.</p>
<p>"You're carrying a gun. I don't like people with guns hanging around me or my girlfriend, all right?"</p>
<p>"If you insist," Mace nodded and walked away.</p>
<p>"Doctor, I think that was a bit mean," Minerva moved closer to him, "I'm not one for guns either but this is different. I don't think he was the bad guy."</p>
<p>"He's a good man," Martha added.</p>
<p>"People with guns are usually the enemy in my books," he explained, "And I don't want them anywhere near my Clever Girl," he reached out to stroke Minerva's cheek.</p>
<p>Martha playfully rolled her eyes at the two. She assumed this was what Donna had to endure on their trips. But for Martha, it was different. She supposed it was because she had tried pushing them together throughout her go in the TARDIS. To her, she was watching her finished project, her favorite people together...as it should be.</p>
<p>"Oh, you always make this about me," Minerva turned away from the Doctor, lightly blushing.</p>
<p>The Doctor smiled at her, "It's always about you, dear. I see possible harm and my mind immediately goes to you," he dropped a kiss to her head. He looked up to Martha on the other side of the table and for a split second he found himself checking her over in case <em>she</em> had a gun, "Though you Martha...you seem quite at home..." he took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the device, discreetly pulling Minerva closer to him.</p>
<p>"Don't do that, Martian," Minerva sighed. She didn't have to be a Time Lady and read his mind to know he was considering the fact <em>Martha</em>, her <em>best friend</em>, could be a hazard.</p>
<p>"Hey, if anyone got me used to fighting, it's you," Martha countered.</p>
<p>"Oh right, so it's my fault," the Doctor muttered.</p>
<p>"Well, you got me the job. Besides, look at me," the Doctor turned off his screwdriver as Martha moved around the table and gestured to her outfit that bore no kind of weapon, "Am I carrying a gun?"</p>
<p>"Suppose not..."</p>
<p>"It's all right for you. You can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better."</p>
<p>"That's my best friend," Minerva smiled, looking at the Doctor, "And that's our Martha Jones."</p>
<p>"I learned from the best," Martha nodded.</p>
<p>"Well..." the Doctor swayed his head.</p>
<p>"Isn't Minerva the best?" Martha teased, laughing when the Doctor mock glared at her for making him think she was talking about him.</p>
<p>But he looked at Minerva and had to agree, she was the best, "Yeah, she is."</p>
<p>"Has she finally learned that she's not second best?" Martha asked, a little more serious now. She wanted to know that her best friend had finally understood she wasn't second best to Rose Tyler. She hoped the Doctor already knew about those doubts of Minerva and had promptly worked on them.</p>
<p>"Martha..." Minerva eyed her with a frown.</p>
<p>Apparently, the Doctor hadn't found out yet.</p>
<p>"Second best to what?" the Doctor asked, frowning as well as he saw Minerva shift away from him.</p>
<p>"Oi, you lot!" Donna entered the room holding a file in her arms, Minerva thanking the heavens the ginger had interrupted, "All your storm troopers and your sonics - rubbish! Shoulda come with me."</p>
<p>"Where have you been?" Minerva asked her fast, hoping Martha wouldn't insist on the whole second best thing.</p>
<p>"Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening - in the paperwork," Donna answered as Colonel Mace returned, "Cause I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way around an office blindfolded, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file."</p>
<p>"Why, what's inside it? Or what's not inside it?" the Doctor tried to move closer to Minerva with caution, still concerned with the little moment a couple seconds ago.</p>
<p>"Sick days," Donna opened the file to show it was empty, "There aren't any. Hundred of people working here, and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip. Nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill."</p>
<p>"That can't be right," Mace took the folder from her.</p>
<p>"You've been checking out the buildings, should've been checking out the workforce."</p>
<p>"I can see why they like you," Martha smiled, "You are good."</p>
<p>"Super Temp," Donna joked.</p>
<p>"Dr Jones, set up a medical post, start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through," Mace ordered.</p>
<p>"Come on, Donna, give me a hand," Martha motioned for the ginger to follow.</p>
<p>"I can help too," Minerva volunteered, stepping forwards.</p>
<p>"No, you stay with the Doctor. You have yet to talk to her," Martha cast a sharp look to the Doctor.</p>
<p>"Talk about what?" he looked down at Minerva.</p>
<p>"Nothing," she mumbled quietly.</p>
<p>"Please follow," Mace ordered she and the Doctor, finding this little moment to be a waste of time.</p>
<p>Just to avoid more questions, Minerva nodded and hurried after the man.</p>
<p>"What do we need to talk about?" the Doctor asked Martha, now more concerned than confused. In less than a second, Minerva had turned into a quiet, nearly silent, and reserved woman. That wasn't his Clever Girl. She loved to talk, and he loved that...</p>
<p>"Not my place to tell unfortunately," Martha sighed and pushed Donna ahead. She had forgotten for a moment just how stubborn Minerva could be at times.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"Minerva," the Doctor kept whispering her name as they followed Mace down a corridor. She had kept quiet for some reason and he wanted to know why to fix it and see her smile again, "Minerva?"</p>
<p>"So, this, this ATMOS thing, where'd it come from?" Minerva asked Mace, blatantly ignoring her name. She truly didn't want to talk about Rose at the moment. She had only declared her love for the man they both loved and it was sort of a damper on the mood.</p>
<p>"Luke Rattigan himself," Mace answered.</p>
<p>"And himself would be?"</p>
<p>Mace pulled up a profile on the computer belonging to Luke Rattigan, now in another office, "Child genius. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school educating students handpicked from all over the world."</p>
<p>"A hothouse for geniuses - wouldn't mind going there with my Clever Girl," the Doctor said, still looking down at Minerva with concern.</p>
<p>"What for?" Minerva mumbled, her eyes looking at the floor.</p>
<p>"Because imagine what I could teach you there?"</p>
<p>She looked up, a warm smile on her face, "Always about me, huh?" she whispered.</p>
<p>"Always," he kissed her forehead, a little more relaxed with her smile. Later on, he'd get her to laugh again and make her happy, "Just like our time with Jane Austen during our Literature lessons, right?"</p>
<p>But Minerva tilted her head and made a face, "Jane Austen? When did we meet her?"</p>
<p>The Doctor smiled through the bit of confusion from her response, "What? What do you mean 'when did we meet her'? Couple months ago, remember? One of our dates."</p>
<p>Minerva shook her head, "Don't remember that, sorry," she gave him a peck on the lips and moved to the computer where Mace was bringing up another file on Luke Rattigon.</p>
<p>The Doctor stared after her with surprise and confusion. How could she just forget a date like that?</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>In another part of the factory, Martha and Donna were finishing up checking up the factory workers.</p>
<p>"Martha, what exactly did you mean by second best earlier?" Donna asked, the question having been in her head for some time now.</p>
<p>"Um, has Minerva told you about the past?" Martha replied, quickly debating if telling Donna would benefit or hurt Minerva.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't know what you mean exactly but I do know about Kaeya and currently the situation Minerva is in with her heart and blood."</p>
<p>"Heart?" Martha's head snapped up to Donna, "What's wrong with her heart?"</p>
<p>"Umm...I think that's a question for the Doctor," Donna made a face as she realized her slip.</p>
<p>Martha looked around and then pulled Donna to the side where no one would overhear them, "Alright, I'll tell you about the second best thing if you tell me what's wrong with Minerva's heart. And remember, I'm a doctor. I could help Minerva."</p>
<p>"I don't doubt you would," Donna nodded with agreement. She'd only met Martha for a couple hours but it was all it took to see how much Martha cared for Minerva, "But I think this precise case might be a bit out of your reach."</p>
<p>Martha raised an eyebrow, "Try me."</p>
<p>"Well, you're Minerva's best friend and you are a doctor, maybe you can help the Doctor better than I can. There's a piece of the crystal that belonged to Kaeya lodged in Minerva's heart," Martha's eyes widened, "And it's taking a toll on Minerva. It makes her really cold at times, I mean sometimes we have to turn the heater in her room to the max just to keep her at a decent heat level. And then other times, for brief moments, Minerva doesn't act like herself, it's as if..."</p>
<p>"Kaeya is speaking through her," Martha finished for the ginger, remembering the moments Kaeya had done the same to Minerva, "I don't understand why she keeps doing that, and only to Minerva. I mean, why not someone else for a change? Like you?" Donna's eyes widened at the suggestion, "I didn't mean it like that!" Martha quickly amended, "I just mean, why does she only go for Minerva? When I was with them, Kaeya didn't even seem to pay attention to me. Only Minerva. Doesn't that strike a bit...odd?"</p>
<p>"Well...this is <em>all </em>plain odd," Donna sighed.</p>
<p>"And now Kaeya's put a crystal in Minerva's heart?"</p>
<p>"Well, no, Kaeya didn't put the crystal. The Doctor thinks its a remnant from the makeshift necklace Minerva made while captive of that Master bloke."</p>
<p>"See what I mean?" Martha sighed, "<em>Only </em>Minerva, <em>always </em>Minerva. At first, I though Kaeya was just a jealous woman who only wanted the Doctor no matter what but then she told us how she was ill and needed help and whatnot. She <em>apologized </em>. She wouldn't just go and hurt Minerva after apologizing."</p>
<p>"Kaeya isn't evil. She would step aside if the Doctor chose to be with Minerva," Donna said calmly.</p>
<p>Martha raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"</p>
<p>"The Doctor's been telling me stuff about the princess. She was really kind, really sweet, too sweet he says."</p>
<p>"That's like Minerva," Martha sighed, "Too sweet for their own good. It got Kaeya killed and Minerva to the brink of it."</p>
<p>"...the story's repeating itself," Donna blinked and paused for a moment, realizing the strikingly similar events, "Because the effects of the crystal are more and more powerful. The Doctor says Minerva won't be able to withstand it forever. Sooner or later," Donna swallowed hard, "Minerva's going to...die."</p>
<p>"Why hasn't he told me about this?" Martha crossed her arms, really feeling like smacking the Doctor upside the head. Sure, she wasn't as intelligent as he was but this was her best friend, almost a sister for her, that was in danger. She had more contacts now, more experience, more ways to help fix things. Heck, even Jack and Torchwood would be able to help!</p>
<p>"He hasn't told anyone, not even Minerva," Donna sighed, "She's been having more problems with her family and he thought there was no point in worrying her more."</p>
<p>"Good call," Martha nodded, "I tell you what, though, that Martian is going to hear me out."</p>
<p>Donna chuckled, "Yes, he will."</p>
<p>But Martha rubbed her forehead with concern, "Poor Minerva, though. This is seriously the last thing she needs. Family problems, blood confusion, self-esteem doubts, and now this?"</p>
<p>"When you say self-esteem..." Donna trailed off.</p>
<p>"I've got three words for you, Donna," Martha raised three fingers for her, "Rose bloody Tyler."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"She was selfish, rude, two-faced, and incredibly unfair with Minerva. I hate her," Martha balled her fists up just at the thought of that woman.</p>
<p>At first, she tended to simply <em>dislike</em> Rose Tyler, because, really...she hadn't met the blonde. But now, after everything, her feelings had swayed to a dark side of her. She truly hated Rose Tyler for her attitude towards Minerva. Who threatens people when they have absolutely <em>no</em> idea what that person is dealing with? Much more, she threatened Minerva over a <em>man</em>. She acted sweet and innocent while she was with the Doctor and with Minerva was completely the opposite. And if Minerva was too sweet to hate Rose, then Martha would do it for her.</p>
<p>"Minerva didn't say anything about Rose," Donna thought for a moment, "Nor the Doctor," and it was true. For her, all that was said was that Rose was stuck in another parallel universe with no way out. But Minerva had never told her about her actual relationship with Rose. She could tell the Doctor had been closer to Rose just by the way he remembered her, but Minerva was just...reserved. Now that she thought of it, it looked like Minerva had actually been wanting to <em>avoid</em> the topic ever since she joined them on the TARDIS. Donna was a curious woman, like Minerva, so she'd naturally asked about her predecessors in the TARDIS.</p>
<p>Minerva spoke only about Mickey Smith and Martha Jones. She did mention a Captain Jack but only vaguely as he was a companion who she never traveled with, but even <em>he</em> had earned a kind story.</p>
<p>"The Doctor doesn't know how Rose treated Minerva," Martha explained, seeing the confused faces Donna had made while she thought, "Minerva didn't want to tell him because, and I quote, 'there's no reason to tarnish Rose's memory'. But the worst part is the consequences Rose's actions did to Minerva. Minerva thinks she's second best to Rose and will never be what Rose <em>apparently</em> was."</p>
<p>"God I hope she doesn't become another Rose if she really was that rude," Donna shook her head.</p>
<p>"It kills me because Minerva's just so sweet and she has this awful habit of comparing herself to Rose. I really hoped she would talk about it with the Doctor. He would make her see how wrong she was."</p>
<p>"And then realize just how bad his blonde companion was," Donna added.</p>
<p>"She always feels so bad when she thinks of Rose, even Kaeya. But," Martha sighed, "Kaeya wasn't bad like Rose but Minerva still feels lesser than her too. This is why we've gotta look after Minerva because people will be quick to take advantage of her sweetness."</p>
<p>Donna recalled the manner in which Minerva had apologized to Valyn after Valyn had insulted <em>her</em> for no reason and had to agree with Martha, "Oh yes, no one will insult her while I'm around, I swear."</p>
<p>Martha smiled, feeling more relaxed now that she spoke better with Donna. She felt like she could trust Donna with Minerva and her sweet personality, she could be a good sister.</p>
<p>Donna looked around to see most of the factory workers clearing out by soldiers, her mind wandering to her mother and granddad...and their car, "Oh my god, our car has ATMOS," She gasped, "Should I give them a call? Warn them or something?"</p>
<p>Martha nodded, " Better safe than sorry."</p>
<p>"I'll give her a call, see you around," Donna headed for the doors.</p>
<p>"Donna," Martha called and the ginger looked back, "Do they know where you are? Your family-I mean, that you're travelling with the Doctor?"</p>
<p>"Not really. Although... my granddad sorta waved us off. I didn't have time to explain."</p>
<p>"You just left him behind?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"I didn't tell my family. Kept it all so secret and it almost destroyed them," Martha sighed.</p>
<p>"In what way?"</p>
<p>"They ended up imprisoned. They were tortured-my mum, my dad, my sister... It wasn't the Doctor's fault, but you need to be careful. 'Cause you know the Doctor, he's wonderful, he's brilliant, but he's like fire - stand to close and people get burned."</p>
<p>Donna considered Martha's words...and then smiled, "Except for Minerva."</p>
<p>Martha chuckled, "Right, she's like impervious to it."</p>
<p>"Well if she's got the whole ice thing inside her, it means she's truly for the Doctor," Donna smiled and walked off.</p>
<p>Martha blinked for a second and got to thinking on those words...something just...clicking inside her mind...like a connection of things had just been made but she was yet to realize <em>what </em>had been connected.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Mace, the Doctor and Minerva were striding along the docking bay of the factory, passing tables of crates filled with different objects.</p>
<p>"You are not coming with me," the Doctor warned Mace, "I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him."</p>
<p>"It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?" Mace challenged.</p>
<p>"I think a simple jeep would suffice," Minerva supplied as she looked from one crate to another.</p>
<p>"And you Minerva aren't coming either," the Doctor pointed.</p>
<p>Minerva rolled her eyes, "Sorry to inform you that I <em>am</em> coming. You're not leaving me behind and that's that."</p>
<p>"According to the records, the Doctor travels by TARDIS," Mace intervened, the Doctor just barely accepting Minerva's choice.</p>
<p>"Oh no, she isn't being brought into this chaos," Minerva looked back.</p>
<p>The Doctor nodded, "If there is a danger of hostile aliens, I think it best to keep a super-duper time travel machine away from the front lines."</p>
<p>"Super duper?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, chuckling lightly.</p>
<p>"You do have weapons but you choose to keep them hidden," Mace stated before looking away, "Jenkins?"</p>
<p>"Sir!" a young soldier, Ross Jenkins, called back, approaching the trio.</p>
<p>"You will accompany the Doctor and Miss Souza and take orders from them."</p>
<p>"Can we not do the whole 'Miss Souza' thing?" Minerva frowned, "It reminds me of my mother..."</p>
<p>"Oh no, can't have that," the Doctor quickly cut in, "She's nothing like her mother, she's actually a good person. And by the way, I don't do orders."</p>
<p>"Any sign of trouble get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, sir, ma'am," Mace saluted.</p>
<p>"I said no salutes."</p>
<p>"Now you're giving orders," Mace walked away.</p>
<p>The Doctor frowned, "A bit cheeky, you are," he looked down at Minerva, "Isn't he?"</p>
<p>"I like it when you give orders," Minerva blushed and got on her toes to kiss him.</p>
<p>"Well I guess it's not such a bad thing, then..." he swayed his head, making Minerva giggle and go for another kiss.</p>
<p>"Ugh, guys c'mon," Donna joined them, "Not even because there's a poor new guy around?"</p>
<p>Minerva pulled back, and glanced at Ross, "Sorry..."</p>
<p>Donna rolled her eyes, sighing, "Warning, that won't be the last," she said to him as he went for the needed jeep.</p>
<p>"Shut up Donna," the Doctor cleared his throat, also sporting a good blush on his face. He took Minerva's hand and reached for Donna's, "Come on, we're going to the country," he led both of them towards the jeep, Ross going ahead of them, "Fresh air, geniuses, what more could you ask?"</p>
<p>"I'm not coming with you. I've been thinking. I'm sorry... I'm going home," Donna stopped them and took her hand back.</p>
<p>"Really?" Minerva asked.</p>
<p>"I've got to."</p>
<p>"Well, if that's what you want. I mean, it's a bit soon. I had so many places I wanted to take you and Minerva," the Doctor sighed, "The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the lightening skies of Cotter Palluni's World, the diamond coral reefs of Kaata Flo Ko... Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble. It's been brilliant...you've...you've saved my life and Minerva's in so many ways," Donna nodded, a small smile spreading across her face.</p>
<p>Minerva sighed and shook her head, "Idiot."</p>
<p>"You're... You're-you're just popping home for a visit. That's what you mean," the Doctor slowly started coming around.</p>
<p>"You dumbo," the ginger rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"And then you're coming back..."</p>
<p>"Do you know what you are? A great, big, outer-space dunce."</p>
<p>"Yeah..."</p>
<p>"Remind me again why I decided to call you the Oncoming Storm again?" Minerva seriously considered her reasons again, wondering if they were actual <em>valid</em>.</p>
<p>"Mm, I believe you said it was very 'hot'," the Doctor turned to her, a wide smirk on his face.</p>
<p>She blushed as she recalled the moment, "Oh yes...I have got to stop saying that to you," she quickly turned away.</p>
<p>"Why? I quite like it," the Doctor grabbed her by her waist, pressing a kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p>"Because you're conceited," she batted him away, trying desperately to get out of his grip as her blush only increased.</p>
<p>"It's not conceited if you're speaking the truth."</p>
<p>"Ugh, you got that from Marcel...a <em>horse</em>!"</p>
<p>"Ready when you are, sir, ma'ams?" Ross called from the jeep.</p>
<p>"C'mon you two, before you start snogging in front of the whole UNIT workers," Donna headed for the jeep, "Give me a lift, won't yah?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" the pair called.</p>
<p>Minerva turned around and looked up at her Martian, "You don't ever say those things in front of people again."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Don't play innocent, Martian," she wagged a finger.</p>
<p>He just laughed and took her hand, "Shall we go, my Clever Girl?" she nodded and he led her towards the jeep.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>The jeep pulled up around the corner of Donna's road, the Doctor stepped out first followed by Minerva and Donna.</p>
<p>"I'll walk the rest of the way. I'll see you back at the factory, yeah?" Donna looked between them.</p>
<p>"Be careful, alright?" Minerva gave her a hug, "And get rid of your car for the moment."</p>
<p>"Believe me, that's the first thing I'll be doing," Donna pulled back.</p>
<p>"Well I sure hope the first would be to hug your family," Minerva smiled sadly, Donna immediately picking up her thoughts of her own family.</p>
<p>"We should go," the Doctor pulled Minerva back to the jeep, "Hey," he cupped Minerva's face and made her look up, "Your grandmother would kill to get your hugs."</p>
<p>"But my mom wouldn't..." she mumbled, "...in fact, I think she'd pay to get me away."</p>
<p>"Her loss because I would pay gold to get your hugs," he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.</p>
<p>She smiled afterwards and hugged him, "I would give everything I have to get your kisses."</p>
<p>"I promise I'll give you more as soon as we're done here," he then helped her into the jeep, keeping her as close as possible to him.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Donna and Wilf sat at the kitchen table, having tea, where Donna explained what really happened the last day he'd seen her.</p>
<p>"I said so, didn't I? Aliens. I said they were real. I just didn't expect them in a little blue box..." Wilf said.</p>
<p>"It's bigger on the inside."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but is it safe, then? This Doctor, and Minerva, are you safe with them?"</p>
<p>"He's amazing, Gramps. He's just... dazzling. And never tell him I said that," Donna warned, "And Minerva, she's...incredibly sweet, granddad. She was like me, you know, she wanted something more than just the plain ole human life. We get along fantastically! And, she would never let anything happen to me or the Doctor. I trust her and the Doctor with my life."</p>
<p>"Hold up. I thought that was my job," Wilf joked.</p>
<p>"You still come first," she smiled warmly.</p>
<p>"For God's sake, don't tell your mother."</p>
<p>"I don't know. I mean, this is massive. It's sort of not fair if she doesn't know."</p>
<p>Sylvia Noble walked in with the laundry basked in her arms, "Doesn't know what? And who's "she", the cat's mother?" she placed the basket on the counter and started folding, "And where have you been these past few days, lady, after that silly little trick with the car keys? I phoned Veena and she said she hadn't seen hide nor hair."</p>
<p>"I've been... travelling," Donna sighed.</p>
<p>"Oh, hark at her, Michael Palin. Are you staying for tea? 'Cause I haven't got anything in. I've been trying to keep your granddad on that macrobiotic diet but he sneaks off and gets pork pies at the petrol station," Wilf opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off, "Don't deny it. I've seen the wrappers in the car. Oh, I don't miss a trick," but her father and daughter shared a smile behind her back, "Now then, what were gonna tell me? What don't I know?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. Just... nothing."</p>
<p>"Good. Right, then. You can sit there and cut out those coupons. Every penny helps. This new mortgage won't pay for itself. Dad, kettle on."</p>
<p>Wilf stood up, "Yeah, kettle on," he winked at Donna.</p>
<p>She smiled and looked at her mother, not helping in thinking of Minerva's mother and how awful she sounded, "Hey mum..."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"...I love you," Donna felt weird saying those words seeing as she never really openly said it. But this was her mother after all, and <em>much</em> better than Minerva's mother. Minerva was right, it didn't matter how bad she thought her relationship was with her mother...Sylvia outranked Sophia in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"UNIT's been watching the Rattigan Academy for ages. It's all a bit Hitler Youth. Exercise at dawn and classes and special diets," Ross was explaining to the Doctor and Minerva while he drove them to the academy.</p>
<p>"<em>Turn left</em>," ATMOS device ordered.</p>
<p>"I'm a bit confused Ross," Minerva eyed the device, "If UNIT thinks that ATMOS is dodgy-"</p>
<p>"How come we've got it in the Jeeps?"</p>
<p>"Sort of, yeah," she nodded.</p>
<p>"Ha, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them until we can prove there's something wrong."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Turn right."</em>
</p>
<p>"Drives me around the bend," Ross turned into the school drive.</p>
<p>"Oh, nice one," remarked the Doctor.</p>
<p>"Timed that perfectly."</p>
<p>"Ha. Yeah. You did."</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is your final destination."</em>
</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Luke Rattigan stood on the entrance of the academy, watching the rest of the students run past for their physical education.</p>
<p>"Is it PE? I wouldn't mind a kick-around. Got me daps on," the Doctor called, he, Minerva and Ross approaching them.</p>
<p>"Ugh, that class was my least favorite," Minerva shook her head, "I hate wearing sweatpants. They make me feel all under-dressed and...ugh," she shivered.</p>
<p>"I bet you look lovely in them," the Doctor wound his arm around her waist.</p>
<p>"No I do not," she shook her head.</p>
<p>"I suppose you're the Doctor," Luke rolled her eyes. Oh, how he hated couples.</p>
<p>"Hello," the Doctor waved.</p>
<p>"Your commanding officer phoned ahead."</p>
<p>"Oh, we haven't got a commanding officer. Have you? Oh, this is Ross. Say hello, Ross."</p>
<p>"Afternoon, sir," Ross nodded.</p>
<p>The Doctor walked himself and Minerva up to the main doors, "Let's have a look, then! I can smell genius... in a good way."</p>
<p>"To me it always smells like mint," Minerva smiled at him, "Is that your natural scent?" she giggled as he blushed, ushering her inside.</p>
<p>The group entered one of the labs of the academy where students were currently working on advanced projects. The Doctor walked around the room, hand-in-hand with Minerva, "Oh, now... that's clever! Look!" he slipped on his glasses, "Single-molecule fabric. How thin is that?! You could pack a tent in a thimble. Oh! Gravity simulators! Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel construction! Ha-ha, this is brilliant! But y'know with equipment like this, you could, oh, I dunno... move to another planet or something."</p>
<p>"If only that was possible," Luke watched the couple move around.</p>
<p>"Somehow that sounds like a conditional clause," Minerva remarked, "Care to elaborate?"</p>
<p>"I think you'd better come with me," he walked out of the room.</p>
<p>"All this technology..." Minerva looked around, her eyes flashing blue for a second, unnoticed by the Doctor and Ross, "...could'be been good use in the past."</p>
<p>The Doctor looked at her with concern, not needing to see the blue in her eyes to know that wasn't something <em>she</em> had thought of...it had been Kaeya.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>Luke led the group into his 'office' which looked a lot more like a fun room to Minerva. Still, the boy carried himself like he was, well, the owner of everything. "You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that."</p>
<p>"He called you a grunt. Don't call Ross a grunt, he's nice. We like Ross," the Doctor frowned.</p>
<p>"And who are you to qualify someone as lesser than yourself?" Minerva snapped, eyes blue once more, "Don't judge based on appearances."</p>
<p>"What exactly do you want?" Luke rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"I was just thinking, what a responsible 18 year old. Inventing zero-carbon cars, saving the world..." the Doctor looked at Minerva for a second, knowing the crystal's effects hadn't exactly left this time. It worried him that it was taking longer than the usual to fade away, "...I mean, you're not Minerva. I know <em>she</em> would do this for the actual benefit of the world."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I beat her to it," Luke shrugged.</p>
<p>Minerva shook her head, blinking as she looked around...when had they gotten to this new room? Funny, she didn't quite remember actually walking the corridors...</p>
<p>"Well, there is one thing Minerva would've calculated that you missed," the Doctor smiled, feeling better now that he noticed Minerva was returning to normal, "Cause ATMOS means more people driving, more cars, more petrol, end result: the oil's gonna run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse."</p>
<p>Luke, in a panicked move, spoke some odd words, "Yeah, well, that's a tautology. You can't say ATMOS "system" 'cause it stands for Atmospheric Emission System. So you're saying "Atmospheric Emission System System". Do you see, Mr Conditional Clause?"</p>
<p>"It's been a long time since anyone's said no to you, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"I'm still right, though."</p>
<p>"So you corrected grammar, good for you. But it's not easy being the freak of the class, is it?" Minerva asked, somewhat sadly as she recalled her own childhood in school, "Everyone looking at you because you make things work in a way it's not supposed to. And then you get cast out because of it, all the rest of the children leave you out because she's 'weird' or...different."</p>
<p>Minerva knew she was no where near intelligent as the boy, but she was clever in her own way. Throughout her elementary and middle school years, she was always the first of her class in GPA terms, best grades for any type of exam or quiz. When the teachers spoke of something complicated that left the whole class blinking and drooling...Minerva always nodded her head and was even eager to learn more about it. It was as if her brain just craved for more information, anything she could learn she usually did.</p>
<p>But it left consequences.</p>
<p>Children would cast her out because she was the 'freak' that knew just about everything, sometimes even more than her teachers. They figured she'd rather read boring ole books than play jump rope or kickball. And as she grew up, into her middle school years, things only got worse. Her creativity, the ability to make certain things work in an unusual way, or out of the norm, served only to garner jealous glares from the other students, angry insults because she did something no one could even think of. She couldn't help it, her head simply made her see an alternative way doing things...and they actually worked. She didn't even know where the ideas would come from; they were just in her head. Even her teachers were sometimes concerned with her natural way, but in the end they let it slide because she was doing remarkably well.</p>
<p>Even her parents thought their little girl was odd, often times shushing her when she spoke words that a five year old shouldn't even know about. Of course, as she started growing up, they figured she could use those big words and those odd connections to make her into the best lawyer of the city. Minerva could really think of only four people that never saw her as weird; her grandparents, her uncle Aaron, and Stacey. But even her own sister, Olivia, was one of the people that found her odd at times.</p>
<p>"In the end they just leave you alone..." she spoke quietly, not even noticing she had let a long moment of silence fall over while she remembered.</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Luke studied the girl of her age with a new look...empathy. It seemed they both shared a lonely childhood without any friends. Everyone else was just slow, they weren't like he or she was. It was their fault they couldn't keep up.</p>
<p>"It's okay, you're not alone anymore," the Doctor kissed Minerva's head, "You've got me, Martha, Donna, your grandmother, your uncle Aaron, etc. etc. etc."</p>
<p>She faintly smile, thinking of all the new friends she'd made during her travels. People who just saw...her. Ami, Dominique, Mickey, Jackie, Martha, Astrid, Donna...and the Doctor. Her smile grew as she thought of the most prized possession in her life now, "I have you," she looked up to the Doctor.</p>
<p>"Exactly," he nodded, giving her another kiss, now fully relaxed to continue on knowing his Clever Girl felt much better. He reached inside his coat's pocket and pulled out an ATMOS device, "There is absolutely no way you invented this single-handed. It might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages," he spoke to Luke then handed the device to Minerva and walked towards the teleport he was sure no one besides Luke had even realized it was a teleport, "No, no, I'll tell you what it's like! It's like finding this in someone's front room. Albeit, a very big front room."</p>
<p>"Why? What is it?" Ross asked, eyeing the purple machine up and down.</p>
<p>"Yeah, just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things. They just think, "Oh, it's a thing"."</p>
<p>"Not me, you gotta ask what it is," Minerva said, "Especially if you had a Martian for a teacher who only enforced my idea of asking about everything."</p>
<p>He nodded, "Exactly!"</p>
<p>"Leave it alone!" Luke yelled.</p>
<p>"See, my Clever Girl and I make these connections," the Doctor walked inside the teleport, "And this to us looks like..." he pressed a couple buttons, "A teleport!" he and Minerva exclaimed, Minerva actually excited she'd made that connection in so little of a time.</p>
<p>"Where'd he go?" Ross asked her, seeing the Doctor had disappeared.</p>
<p>"I don't know," she turned to Luke, "Where'd he go?" but he looked away without a word.</p>
<p>The Doctor reappeared in less than a minute and ran out of the teleport, "Ross, get Minerva out of here! Luke, you'd better come with me!"</p>
<p>"I don't want to go anywhere!" Minerva frowned, though immediately quieted down when an alien, who was hidden under armor, appeared in the teleport.</p>
<p>The Doctor used the screwdriver on the teleport and shorted out the controls, "Sontaran! That's your name, isn't it? How did I know that, eh?" he put away the screwdriver, "Fascinating, isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?"</p>
<p>Ross now had his gun aimed at the Sontaran, Staal, stepping in front of Minerva, "I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce."</p>
<p>"That's not gonna work," the Doctor called to him, "Cordalaine signal, am I right?" he looked at the Sontaran, "Copper excitation stopping the bullets."</p>
<p>"How do you know so much?" Staal demanded, eyeing the other two humans beside Luke.</p>
<p>"Well..." the Doctor stared moving around the room,</p>
<p>"Who is he?" Staal questioned Luke.</p>
<p>"He didn't give his name."</p>
<p>The Doctor leaned back on the desk, completely calm, "This isn't typical Sontaran behavior, is it? Hiding? Using teenagers? Stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity! Shame on you!"</p>
<p>"You dishonor me!"</p>
<p>"Then show yourself."</p>
<p>"I will look into my enemy's eyes," Staal removed his helmet and allowed them to see his brown-domed shaped head with no actual neck visible.</p>
<p>"Oh, my God..." Ross lowered his gun and moved beside Minerva, the brunette also blinking with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"And your name?" the Doctor asked, not perturbed by the appearance.</p>
<p>"General Staal of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet. Staal the Undefeated."</p>
<p>"That's not a very good nickname. What if you do get defeated? "Staal-The-Not-Quite-So-Undefeated-Anymore-But-Never-Mind"?"</p>
<p>Ross scoffed and shook his head, "Looks like a potato, a baked potato. A talking baked potato."</p>
<p>"Now, Ross, don't be rude. You look like a pink weasel to him."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Minerva shot him a mock-glare.</p>
<p>"He started it," he pointed to Ross with a brief scare, "But in all honesty, you would make the most adorable little weasel."</p>
<p>"That's not helping," she crossed her arms, her glare threatening to turn into an actual glare.</p>
<p>"And moving on," he quickly mumbled and turned to the Sontaran. He loved his Clever Girl but when she got angry, which thankfully hadn't really happened yet, he admitted it would be far easier to deal with Sontarans, the finest warriors of the galaxy, "Where were we?" he picked up a racket as he moved around.</p>
<p>"Introducing us," Minerva muttered, still casting a very dangerous look to him.</p>
<p>"Right, the Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy," he cautiously walked to her, "Dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race grown in batches of millions with only one weakness-"</p>
<p>"Sontarans have no weakness!" Staal cut in.</p>
<p>"No, it's a good weakness."</p>
<p>"Aren't you meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him," Luke snapped.</p>
<p>"But the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of the neck. That's their weak spot, which means they always have to face their enemy in battle. Isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs!" he looked down at Minerva, hoping she was past their little moment.</p>
<p>"Dangerous terrain, Martian," she wagged a finger, but he still smiled as he knew she was now joking.</p>
<p>"We stare into the face of death!" Staal exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Yeah? Well, stare at this!" he hit the ball with the racket and made it bounce off the teleport to Staal's probic vent, making the alien stagger around, "Out! Out! Out!" he pushed Minerva and Ross out the door.</p>
<p>"What have you done? What have you done?" Luke rushed over to Staal.</p>
<p>~ 0 ~</p>
<p>"What exactly have you done!?" Minerva exclaimed as she clambered into the jeep.</p>
<p>"Angered the enemy,"the Doctor replied, Ross starting up the jeep.</p>
<p>"Ever so wise!" she elbowed him in the ribs.</p>
<p>"Drive," he ordered Ross in a grunt as he rubbed his side. He reached for the jeep's radio and made contact with UNIT while Ross drove,"Greyhound Forty to Trap One. Repeat: can you hear me? Over."</p>
<p>"Why is it not working?" Ross frowned, trying to push some buttons to reactivate the connection.</p>
<p>"Must be the Sontarans. If they can trace that, they can isolate the ATMOS," the Doctor frown.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Turn left."</em>
</p>
<p>"Try going right," the Doctor instructed.</p>
<p>"It says left."</p>
<p>"Just try it," Minerva said, "If they found us I'm pretty sure we don't want to go where the stupid device tells us to."</p>
<p>But Ross removed his hands from the wheel as it turned on its own, "I've got no control. It's driving itself. It won't stop," he tried the door next, "The doors are locked!"</p>
<p>The Doctor tried using the screwdriver on the device, " Argh! It's deadlocked! I can't stop it!"</p>
<p><em>"Turn left.</em>" and the keep swerved to the left.</p>
<p>"The sat-nav's just a box, wired through the whole car," Ross blinked.</p>
<p>"Enough talk, do something, Martian," Minerva looked around frantically.</p>
<p>The tires screeched as the jeep swerved off the road. "We're heading for the river!" Ross cried.</p>
<p>Above them, the blue light sped to catch up with the jeep...</p>
<p>"ATMOS, are you programmed to contradict my orders?" the Doctor asked, frantically as he saw the river growing closer and closer.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Confirmed."</em>
</p>
<p>"Anything I say, you'll ignore it?"</p>
<p>"Confirmed."</p>
<p>"Then-"</p>
<p>The brakes had started to squeal as it was forced into a halt, a couple sparks flying from the wheel and around the GPS inside the car, the doors unlocking as well.</p>
<p>"They've opened!" Ross pushed the door open and clambered out.</p>
<p>"How'd that happen?" Minerva asked as the Doctor helped her out.</p>
<p>"<em>Turn right. Left. Left. Right.</em>" the ATMOS device started on a loop, the voice growing pitchy.</p>
<p>"Get down!" the Doctor ordered and they all went to the ground.</p>
<p>The blue light engulfed the whole jeep, "<em>Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right,</em>" the light glowed and made the panel inside the car spark harder with smoke.</p>
<p>The Doctor lifted his head to see the jeep, the blue light gone, "Oh...was that it?"</p>
<p>"Yes, next time let's ask for a bigger explosion," Minerva brought his head back to her, he had taken her into his arms, nearly stuffed under him in case the 'explosion' lurched out anything harmful, "Dangerous terrain, Martian."</p>
<p>"Are you really upset with me?" he felt compelled to ask just in case.</p>
<p>She giggled as her finger ran down his tie, "I'm sure you can make it up to me later," she lifted her head and gave him a short kiss that still left him to blush, "But first we've got to get back to Donna," she tapped his nose and laughed, getting up to go see her ginger sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I have a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfic works! It's a place where anyone can comment about a story or even just talk to me! I often drop aesthetic work belonging to my stories too! Feel free to check it out, my URL is "saiilorstars"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>